The Seven Wonders of the World
by Dragenphly
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER Slash. Epilogue up, sequel in progress. How does Harry feel after he's finally finished Bellatrix...?
1. The Trouble with Harry

TITLE: The Seven Wonders of the World

RATING: PG-13 now, will most probably be R later.

PAIRING: Harry/Draco

WARNING: This is SLASH. That means two boys getting it on. Don't like it? Don't read it! Or if you do feel compelled to read it, save me the flames, cos where I come from, we're used to those down there. *grins*

SUMMARY: A Harry balancing between misery and all-consuming rage, and an (for now) unsympathetic Draco go looking for a mysterious artefact for Dumbledore, hidden somewhere in one of the Ancient Seven Wonders of the World. But they're not the only ones looking for it. 

DISCLAIMER: It's not mine! It's not mine! I swear, please, don't sue me…I don't even *have* any money, why would I risk my possessions?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Claud! I'm finally writing a H/D one. Thanks for betaing it. To all others, this will have more chapters. Sorry for any OC-ness.

REVIEW: You people inspire me. It's appreciated. But if you don't…there's not much I can do, eh?

********************************************************************************************************

****

Chapter One: The Trouble with Harry

Albus Dumbledore gazed around the Great Hall. It had been two years since Voldemort had risen again, one since he had made his presence known to the Wizarding World. It was noticeable. Empty spaces at the four tables stood out prominently, students conspicuous in their absences. Children suffer for mistakes the grown make, thought the old man, closing his eyes briefly in sadness. What a way to start the year.

At the Gryffindor table sat Harry Potter. The Saviour of the Wizarding World, a title that had once been used reverently was now applied as mockery. The boy, or young man actually, seemed not to care. Everything simply slid from his shoulders. His head was bent low over his food, mimicking the actions of those around him, but to the sharp eye it was painstakingly clear that eating he was most definitely not.

Ron bit his lip as he watched his best friend pretend to eat. It was appalling the way Harry had deteriorated. People such as that git Malfoy would probably say the Dark Lord had bested Harry one to many times. They were right, but not in the way they thought.

Harry would never let Voldemort get the best of him, and it wasn't around him that his thoughts were revolving. Ron knew that for the past few months, the same thing had gone through Harry's head, over and over again. The Death of Sirius Black. When his Godfather had been ripped away so suddenly by Bellatrix, it had taken weeks for it to get through to Harry. Whenever he heard a dog bark his head would lift briefly before his eyes clouded over with remembrance. But finally, it had sunk in. Sirius was not coming back. 

Sirius was not coming back and it seemed Harry was intent on following him wherever he had gone. Not eating, not sleeping, for fear of nightmares, Harry had lived like a ghost, and consequently, begun to look like one. All the nourishing and pampering Mrs. Weasely attempted to do had been in vain. Wraithlike, Harry had come into their lives two weeks into the summer, and wraithlike he had disappeared again at the start of the term. He spoke little, only to Ron and Hermione, and to others barely, only if they initiated it. To taunts and mockery he responded not, not even to ones about Sirius. 

The Slytherins, led by Malfoy, had somehow obtained the information of the events in the Ministery of Magic, and in the beginning had sought out Harry again and again to throw callous barbs at him. At his lack of response, most of the Slytherins had subsided, but it only angered Malfoy more. Harry had asked Hermione and especially Ron, in one of the rare conversations they actually had too not to respond to anything Malfoy said. He was tired, Harry indicated, and he didn't want to have to separate them and Malfoy. A pointed look had been thrown Ron's way. So Ron had flanked Harry and remained quiet, even when he wanted nothing better than to pound Malfoy's immaculate face into the ground. Out of respect for Harry, he didn't.

Malfoy seemed incensed by this lack of reaction on Harry's part, and grew more vindictive and spiteful. Harry always turned away, and Hermione and Ron closed the gap behind him, like a shield.

Then, three weeks into the first term, Harry had been walking back from the library and bumped into Malfoy. Ron hadn't been there to protect him.

"Why if it isn't poor, parentless Potter. All alone without your trusty sidekicks I see." 

Malfoy's eyes gleamed in the candlelight. Harry only stopped and waited. It never did any good to try and stop Malfoy…you had to wait till he'd finished.

"Are you going to waste away, Potter? No one would miss you I'm sure. You look as if one breath of air would sweep you off your feet. Certainly got everybody's attentions now, haven't you, Saint Potter?"

Harry remained mute, and Draco's ire rose.

"Can't you look at people when they speak to you? Oh, but then I guess you haven't got any parents to teach you manners. But…"

Draco looked around if anybody was listening. Harry prepared for the worst.

"…but there must've been someone. Your parents surely wouldn't let you into this bleak cruel world without help. Could it have been…Sirius Black?!" 

If he expected any reaction from this statement he got none.

"Was Black your Godfather, Potter? I heard the rumours, but is it the truth? Was he brutally murdered when fighting the good fight against the Dark Lord, trying to save Puppies and Christmas?"

He was on a roll, and stupid Potter wasn't responding. It annoyed him to no end that Harry had the willpower to remain completely silent in the face of so much verbal abuse.

"It must have hurt, mustn't it Harry."

The use of his given name made Harry flinch, something that did not go unnoticed by Malfoy and he almost squealed with glee.

"Poor Harry, all abandoned. Left all alone, no parents, no Godfather. I hope it hurt him, Harry. I hope that when that spell hit Sirius Black, he cried out and screamed and screamed and screamed, and stumbled and bled. I hope it hurt him beyond any tolerable level. And you know why, Harry? Because then it would hurt you too…and that's an even better form of torture than my words can ever give you…" 

Satisfied, Draco leaned back and waited. And waited. Harry had his head down, and was completely still. After a few minutes when nothing had happened, Draco became annoyed again. That had been a first class insult, and Potter was just going to let him get away with it? Footsteps came down the hall, and Ron's voice followed them.

"Harry?"

Draco glanced at the still silent Potter, and thought that maybe he'd died in mid breath. Just to make sure, so he wouldn't be blamed, he reached out his hand to lift up Harry's chin.

Ron arrived around the corner and saw it happening, but said nothing, choosing instead to watch. 

Turning Harry's face towards his own, Draco commanded in his most authoritative voice,

"Potter, look at me." 

Anticipating streaming tears, Draco could hardly hide his glee. So when Harry finally turned his eyes towards him, Draco was too caught up in his own internal victory dance to notice. Then he noticed.

As his misty grey eyes caught Harry's green ones, he stumbled back. Staring in appalled horror at the boy he once knew as Harry Potter, he swirled around to Ron and spluttered incoherently.

Harry's eyes were empty. There was no life behind them, no flicker of the tiniest emotion. Only deep pools of bottomless green, haunted eyes that had seen too much. And now saw nothing at all. 

"Is he…is he blind?" Asked Draco catching his breath.

Ron strode forward and tapped Harry on the shoulder. Harry turned towards him and nodded his assent to go. As they made their way towards the Gryffindor common rooms, Ron looked back.

"No Malfoy," he spat, "he isn't blind. He is heart broken. Of course, since you've never loved anything in your whole miserable life, I wouldn't expect you to understand. He is sick with pain, and drowning in it. Nothing you say matters in the least, because the misery he himself is caught up in, is, as you said, far worse than anything you, or anybody else could ever say to him."

They left, and Draco closed his eyes, the image of Harry's vacant ones burned into his mind. Then he too turned and left.

Albus Dumbledore stepped out of the shadows, and silently shed a few tears for Harry Potter. Something had to be done.

******************************************************************************************

Harry lay in his bed, where Hermione had tucked him in, and kissed him tenderly upon the brow.

It was like Ron had said, he was caught up in his own misery so deeply, that everything else seemed trivial. Malfoy pestering him was of no importance. A homicidal Dark Lord on the rampage did not matter. All that mattered was Sirius, and Harry's inability to save him. And Bellatrix. She mattered.

Ron had not been completely right. There was still one emotion whirling inside Harry besides loss, self-loathing and apathy. Revenge. Revenge to find Bellatrix and rip her apart, shred by shred by shred. With his bare hands. Harry's face contorted into an ugly mask. Never before had the desire to hurt someone else been so strong. He knew that rage was consuming him, eating him up. He knew he needed an outlet before he erupted, like some uncontrolled volcano. He also knew he couldn't, he was too sick, too tired, too weary. But he knew he wasn't the only one who had noticed. Any day now he expected to hear Professor Dumbledore call him into his office.

A rustling by the fireplace startled him out of his reverie, and glancing up, he saw it was Fawkes. Berating himself for his prophesising thoughts, he tiptoed out of bed, and walked up to the phoenix. 

"I'm ready."

For what he did not know.

******************************************************************************************

In Professor Dumbledore's office, Harry was bundled in warm blankets by Professor Lupin. McGonagall and Snape had also convened for this impromptu secret meeting.

"Harry." The Headmaster said, and regarded him with a sad look. There was no pity in his lined face, but sympathy and understanding, something Harry wasn't sure he liked better.

"I have called you here because…I know you have been expecting it. Both of us are aware, that something must be done about your…situation. My dear boy, here, inside this castle, which you have called home so often, you are wasting away."

Fear gripped Harry. He opened his mouth, and his voice, raspy and brittle with disuse said

"You're not sending me away, are you? Please, I…I have no where to go." 

McGonagall bit her lip and turned away to hide her moist eyes. Lupin rocked Harry gently.

"You are not being expelled, or sent away, Mr. Potter, quite the opposite. I think a change of scenery will do you good. I am giving you an…shall we say…extracurricular assignment."

Harry's brow drew together and he glanced at Snape, who for one of the first times in his life had no expression whatsoever. 

"Where am I going?" 

The Headmaster smiled and the twinkle in his eye flickered briefly.

"Not where, exactly, but when. There is something that the Order of the Phoenix is seeking desperately, an artefact that would aid us, bring us a step closer to harming Voldemort."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. He cared not. Dumbledore glanced at the other teachers in the room, as if to say 'I told you so', before turning back to Harry.

"Naturally, Voldemort is seeking it as well. Searching for it, with all his might. He has sent his most loyal member out for it."

With this, he gave Harry a piercing look but Harry had already figured it out.

"Bellatrix." He breathed and looked wildly around him. Eyes finally resting on Dumbledore, he gave the Headmaster an accusing look.

"You knew I'd…that's why you called me. You know I'll go." The Headmaster nodded and gestured to Snape, who disappeared.

"Indeed, I knew the mention of Bellatrix would add a conclusive factor in your going…but I do think you should go anyway. You are not well Harry, and staying here to reminisce is not going to make you better. Wouldn't you feel better taking action?"

Harry scowled. As did Remus.

"I don't appreciate the manipulation Albus. Harry is in no state to pursue anybody." 

"Harry needs to leave, now. Before his rage consumes him." Albus said grimly.

McGonagall snorted. 

"Rage? The boy is apathetic towards everything. Sorry, Mr. Potter." Harry nodded dumbly.

The Headmaster shook his head.

"I believe Harry knows of what I speak." Again, Harry nodded and opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Snape returning. With Draco Malfoy.

Draco scowled as he saw those present in Dumbledore's office. Yanking his arm out of his Head of House's grasp, he sneered at those present, except for the Headmaster, whom he nodded to.

"Headmaster."

"Mr. Malfoy. How would you feel about going on a trip with Mr. Potter." 

Draco gave Harry an impersonal once over and then spoke.

"With all due respect sir, I don't think Potter is going anywhere in that condition." 

Harry blushed slightly, but remained still.

Albus Dumbledore nodded.

"If I assure you Harry is going, and will be fit enough to travel, will you go?" 

Draco considered briefly before nodding. The Headmaster clapped his hands.

"Splendid. Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, if you could step over here please." 

The two boys warily approached the desk. Dumbledore pulled out a time-turner from his desk, threw it over the two boys and started turning the hourglass.

Waving merrily, his parting words were:

"I'm not sure which one of the Seven Wonders you'll need, so I suggest you visit all of them. Good Luck." 

And amidst shocked cries of outrage from the other teachers, Harry and Draco swallowed nervously as the Headmaster's office faded from sight. 


	2. Follow the yellow grains of sand?

TITLE: The Seven Wonders of the World

RATING: PG-13 now, will most probably be R later.

PAIRING: Harry/Draco

WARNING: This is SLASH. That means two boys getting it on. Don't like it? Don't read it! Or if you do feel compelled to read it, save me the flames, cos where I come from, we're used to those down there. *grins*

SUMMARY: A Harry balancing between misery and all-consuming rage, and an (for now) unsympathetic Draco go looking for a mysterious artefact for Dumbledore, hidden somewhere in one of the Ancient Seven Wonders of the World. But they're not the only ones looking for it. 

DISCLAIMER: It's not mine! It's not mine! I swear, please, don't sue me…I don't even *have* any money, why would I risk my possessions?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alright, I wanted to do Seven chapters, one for each Wonder, but as you can tell, that's not going to happen. So I guess I'll just see where the Road takes me. All information on the Seven World Wonders I got from . This is dedicated to Ann, even though slash isn't her thing (I'm slowly convincing you though, aren't I?! *grins* and to Claud again, just because. Thanks for betaing it.

Special Mention to Katsuyuki Sumisawa for being my first reviewer for this fic, and also putting me on the fav. List. Thanks so much! It means a lot that you reviewed, even if you're not good at it!

REVIEW: You people inspire me. It's appreciated. But if you don't…there's not much I can do, eh?

*******************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Two: Follow the yellow…grains of sand?

The lurching stopped, and Harry fell forward onto the dusty ground. He vomited up some bile, the Time-Turner having been less than pleasant for his queasy stomach. Draco watched him with disgust.

"God, Potter, that's vile. I knew you'd pretty much been reduced to an animal, but must you behave so beastly?"

Harry turned his empty eyes on him.

"You know, Malfoy, for a second in Dumbledore's office I thought you might be half-way decent, but then again, what was I thinking?"

Draco snorted and turned his back on Harry.

"Come on Potter, don't be stupid. Did you really think I had no idea what was going on? Professor Snape filled me in on the way to the old coot's office. Mysterious artefact…blabla…know it when we see it…Seven Wonders of the World, etc. Sounds pretty straightforward. A lot of risk-taking involved, many chances for being heroic and showing-off. Right up your alley, isn't it Potter?"

Draco gave him a long searching look, before pulling his face back into his usual scowl.

"Oh but I forget…you don't do that anymore. Not since your precious Black is gone."

Harry seemed to ignore him entirely for favour of looking at his surroundings. Draco look frustrated and annoyed, and made as if to start again when Harry spoke.

"Do you know where we are? Since Snape must have told you simply EVERYTHING about what we're supposed to do, you're bound to know why we're in the desert, instead of Hogwarts."

Draco gave a start, and for the first time took in his surroundings. A vast expanse of sand stretched towards him from all sides, as far as the eye could see. The sun shone hotly on the light brown grains, and in the distance the air seemed to shimmer. Somehow they had managed to land on the only area not covered in burning matter. A number of trees were scarcely distributed near them, the grass beneath them the only patch of green. Harry had settled himself in the shade, and had taken off his robes. The black cloth weighed down heavily on Draco as well, and he followed his nemesis's example.

"Beats me Scarface, I thought Time-Turners were supposed to take you when, not where."

Harry nodded, tucking the golden chain under his white T-shirt. Draco scowled again.

"How come you're keeping that? I don't trust you…you'd probably leave, save your own hide and strand me here." 

Harry rolled his eyes and closed them. Draco snarled at this blatant gesture of ignoring him.

"Or more likely, you'll get yourself killed and it'll break or something. Where would that leave me."

Harry opened one eye and looked towards Draco. His pale face contrasted vividly with the dark shade.

"You know, Malfoy, I don't know why you're here. I don't know why Dumbledore picked you of all people instead of Ron. I'm sure he thought it would be a grand idea to stick me somewhere where I've never been before, in a time I don't know of, looking for something I won't recognise till I see it with a whiny snivelling coward such as yourself. So if it's not too much trouble, keep your damn mouth shut unless you've got something useful to offer…which, as far as I can tell, hasn't occurred in the past few minutes."

After finishing his rather monotonous monologue, Harry returned to his own thoughts, leaving Draco to stare at him open-mouthed. Then he whistled.

"Well, what do you know…Perfect Potter has been faking it all along. Your speaking ability seems fine to me…you even insulted me. Can't be feeling that heart-broken, can you now?"

Harry finally sat upright.

"Are you still talking Malfoy? I'd think even you get tired of the sound of your own voice now and again. But I guess when you're your own best friend, it does get rather lonely from time to time, huh?"

Draco flipped him the bird, and slumped against a tree.

"So what now?" 

Harry looked at him, amused.

"Oh dear…seems like you've exhausted your insults Malfoy, you're loosing your touch." 

"Shove off Orphan. I don't see you doing any better. I think I liked it better when you faked your heart-sickness."

Harry's face clouded over.

"We're here together. That means, we have to return together or Dumbledore will flip his lid. That means, communication with you, however unwanted…and believe me, it IS unwanted…is necessary. Besides, it's not all about you. There's things you don't know about, Malfoy. Things your simple little mind could never fathom. I haven't spoken much lately. I need to exercise my voice the spell I'm going to use."

Draco pouted.

"Why me. Why exercise your stupid voice on me?"

"You're here." 

"Shit…"

Silence descended down upon them. It lasted a whole three minutes before Draco opened his mouth again.

"One spell, Potter? Only one? Let me guess, it'll save everybody good and kill everybody bad. Bam, Potter's the Hero of the Day again."

Harry didn't respond. Draco moved near enough to prod him with his foot.

"Scarface, I asked you a question."

"Did you really? All I heard was a lot of meaningless noise." 

A more savage kick this time.

"What spell, moron?"

Harry turned his white face towards Draco, the shadows playing eerily across his features. His dead eyes bored into Draco and his mouth turned up into a sickly mimic of a smile.

"Avada Kedavra."

Draco retracted his foot quickly and whipped out his wand. There had been so much hate in those two words, that he wasn't sure he wanted to be alone with Potter in the middle of nowhere. Harry saw his action and laughed mirthlessly, sending shivers down Draco's back.

"Scared, Malfoy? Big wizard like you? More bark than bite, huh?" Harry leaned back again.

Draco got up and went to the edge of the grass, carefully sticking his toe into the sand. Giving a yell, he jumped backwards and fell down. He wasn't aware of Harry's presence next to his until the latter spoke.

"You git! What did you do now? We have to walk in a couple of hours. I'm not going to carry your heavy carcass around because you were dumb enough to get burned. Do we need to put up signs: 'Caution Hot!' in the sand for you?" 

He attempted to take Draco's foot but Draco pulled back.

"Get away from me, Potter. Didn't you just say you wanted to kill me?" 

Harry sighed and pulled out his wand.

"When did you get so vain, Malfoy? I never said I wanted to kill you. I merely mentioned I intended to use the spell. You are the one who automatically assumed it was about you. Now let me heal it."

"No."

"For God's sake, Malfoy, I don't have time for this. I do healing spells all the time. Now come on…"

Draco pulled out his own wand and murmured a short spell.

"No, Potter. I don't need your help. You're bad luck. A bad omen. Everyone around you dies…" 

Harry flinched backwards, and Draco smiled. After putting his wand back in his pocket, Draco turned towards the other boy.

"We're walking? I don't see anywhere to walk to."

"Neither do I, but if we start walking we'll undoubtedly get somewhere."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh that's fantastic, how long did you think about that one?"

Harry stood up and brushed himself off. He started to pace.

"Malfoy, whilst you were complaining, I was being useful. As you just demonstrated, the sand is too hot to walk on, even with shoes. This means we're in a seriously hot desert, Africa I think."

Against all intentions Draco looked interested.

"I don't know about you – I don't know that much about History, or about the Seven Wonders of the World…but I do know the Oldest Wonder is the Great Pyramid of Egypt, hence, I reckon we're in Egypt, somewhere. The Great Pyramid of Giza it was called." 

Harry looked away into the distance dreamily.

"Potter. How do you know that? That's disturbing."

Harry looked away from whatever had caught his attention and turned to Draco.

"I've a lot of time on my hands lately. I've read a lot of books, mainly on death –"

" – figures –"

" – and Hermione recommended this one about Egyptian burials, and tombs. The Pyramid was mentioned."

"Potter that's really pathetic. Even your mudblood friend is trying to get you to off yourself."

Harry scowled.

"Do you want to hear what I have to say, Malfoy, or should I just leave you here?"

Draco waved his hand as a sign to continue.

"The Pyramid was built by the Egyptian pharaoh Khufu, around 2560 BC. It took 20 years to build, and Khufu later was buried there, in what they call the Sun Boat."

Harry fell silent. Then Draco spoke.

"We've travelled to approximately four thousand years ago?" 

There was something akin to awe in his voice, and Harry glanced at him.

"I didn't even think Tim-Turners could go that far back…" 

Draco had a strange look on his face. Harry shrugged.

"If what you said earlier is true, and from what Dumbledore told us in his office, I think we have to visit the Pyramid, and…look for an artefact."

Harry trailed off. It sounded quite lame to his ears as well. Draco snorted.

"Oh yes, because the Pyramid is right around the corner, and the artefact is going to jump out at us once we get there. Grow up, Scarface."

Harry sighed and countered.

"What I meant earlier, was that we walk at night…"

"…Oh that's brilliant, when we can't see where we're going. Smartest thing you've said to date."

Harry merely took out his wand and waved it at him. Draco felt stupid.

"Well, how will you know the direction, Golden Boy?" He asked in a snide tone.

"Astronomy. Follow the North Star and all that. Does your Death-Eater father pay for you to get through school too?"

Draco's eyes narrowed and he lunged forward, grabbing Harry's shirt and pulling him close.

"Don't ever mention my father again, Potter, or I will let loose some of the darkest arts I know on your sad crippled body."

Releasing him, he spat in his face. Harry merely wiped it off and smiled sardonically at Draco.

"Touched a nerve, have I? Why don't you call your daddy here and have him fight me…oh wait, that's right. He's in Azkaban." 

He couldn't keep the smugness out of his face, even when he found himself pressed up against a tree with a wand to his throat.

"Give me a reason, Potter. Just give me a reason, and I swear I'll…"

Then Harry started laughing. He laughed loud and harsh, a cold sound filling the cavities of Draco's ears. Then he pushed him away, and Draco stumbled into the sand.

"Don't be pathetic Malfoy. Your father is pathetic, and you are growing into the spitting, pathetic image of him. I bested your father; I can knock you on your arse as well. So don't try and act tough. You'll never be half the man your father is…although he isn't much to start off with."

Harry smiled grimly and waited for Draco to get up. Unnoticed by both of them, the moon had slipped out of her chambers, and now hung over the desert. The temperature had dropped dramatically, and especially Harry began to feel the events of the day catching up to him. Grabbing his robe, he slipped it on and headed to the edge of the grass. Touching the sand, he felt it to be quite cool, and motioned to Draco that they could go. The latter stared at him with hatred and stood a little while longer in the shadows, darker than before.

"You may be Dumbledore's Saint, Potter. You may have your Mudblood friend fooled and your pathetic Weasel as well. But you don't fool me. You're not the Saviour everyone thinks you are. There are some nasty little parts to you…darker parts. You might make a good Death-Eater." 

The malice in his voice was tangible. Harry stared back with unadulterated loathing.

"Admirable sentiments, Malfoy, but unfortunately for you, I have no intention of joining any of Voldemort's groupies. I'd prefer to do my own thing."

"Indeed." Draco answered, and gave him the same scrutinising look as before in Dumbledore's office.

"Indeed." 

And he walked past Harry into the moonlight, the beams reflecting off his silvery blond hair.

Harry followed him into the night, saying softly.

"We're not the only ones here Malfoy. You may meet some…old friends." 

Leaving Malfoy to figure it out, they trudged on, with only the light of the North Star and the moon to guide them.


	3. Something in the distance

TITLE: The Seven Wonders of the World

RATING: PG-13 now, will most probably be R later.

PAIRING: Harry/Draco

WARNING: This is SLASH. That means two boys getting it on. Don't like it? Don't read it! Or if you do feel compelled to read it, save me the flames, cos where I come from, we're used to those down there. *grins*

SUMMARY: A Harry balancing between misery and all-consuming rage, and an (for now) unsympathetic Draco go looking for a mysterious artefact for Dumbledore, hidden somewhere in one of the Ancient Seven Wonders of the World. But they're not the only ones looking for it. 

DISCLAIMER: It's not mine! It's not mine! I swear, please, don't sue me…I don't even *have* any money, why would I risk my possessions?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to Claud (again) for betaing it, (what would I do without you…)

CURIOUS DREAM WEAVER: Thank you for reviewing this (and my other story too), I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

REVIEW: You people inspire me. It's appreciated. But if you don't…there's not much I can do, eh?

*******************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Three: Something in the distance…

"What's that?" 

Draco spoke, after they had been walking in silence for several hours. He pointed at something in the distance. Harry, who had been trudging behind, stopped and narrowed his eyes. The shadow of a dark shape loomed towards them, but the stretch was too far for them to see what it was. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"You do realise, Potter, that if we don't reach whatever it is by the time the sun comes up, we'll burn to death?" 

Harry rolled his eyes.

"You're such a Drama Queen, Malfoy. We'll make it."

Draco looked at Harry, a head smaller than himself, drowning in his black robes, with his black hair sticking out of his small ponytail. His pallid complexion coupled with the amount of times he stumbled made Draco snort.

"I might make it. I doubt you will. What a pity." Sarcasm dripped from his tones.

"Are you still talking, Malfoy?" Harry tiredly pushed his glasses up, for what he felt was the fiftieth time.

Draco scowled.

"You know, Potter, you already said that, and it wasn't funny the first time around." 

"Merely commenting on the truth Malfoy." Harry stumbled again whilst Draco looked on in amusement.

"God, you really are pathetic aren't you?" Satisfied with himself, Draco continued walking, whistling a jaunty tune.

***********************************************************************************

Several more hours passed when the first rays of sunlight appeared, but the shape was not becoming any clearer and Draco stared worriedly at the sky. They weren't going to reach it in time for him to get to shelter. He turned to tell Harry, but when he saw Harry was some distance behind him, he didn't bother.

They continued walking until both of them felt the sand heat up beneath their feet. Stricken, Harry looked at Draco.

"What do we do now?"

This time it was Draco who pulled his wand out with flourish, and Harry felt a blush creep up his cheeks. He turned away in the hope that Draco hadn't noticed it, but the latter remarked gleefully,

"Aww, Potter, are you BLUSHING? Do you feel STUPID?"

Harry strode past him whilst taking out his own wand. The feel of it in his hand reassured him and soothed him. It felt familiar.

"I don't know why you're so surprised, really…" Draco went on, "…it must be a common reoccurrence for you, feeling stupid."

Harry tuned him out, and concentrated on the sweltering heat, and what he would need to protect himself. He changed the colour of his robe to white, having heard during one of Hermione's lectures that white repels sun or something. Taking off his robe, he ripped it in two and wrapped one piece around his head, in a turban form. The second piece he took and ripped in half again. Both shreds of cloth he tied around his feet, to protect them from the boiling sand they were walking on.

When he was done, he turned and looked at Draco. He had followed Harry's example – something he would never admit to, off course – and had taken off his robe, ripping it in two like Harry had done. However, underneath his robes, he was wearing a white, silk blouse and dark blue tailored trousers. His shirt he transfigured into loose cotton material that flowed over his hands, his pants changed into white cotton as well. Looking at him, and then glancing at his own oversized jeans, belted together as usual, the oversized dark-blue T-shirt he wore, Harry felt inferior. Quickly copying Draco's outfit, they finally finished just as the sun rose above the horizon.

The rays quickly covered everything. It seemed as if shadow was being chased away by the bright light of the sun. Everywhere it tried to hide, the sun's rays would come after, cover it and consume it. The previously dark sand now shone golden in the sunlight, and Harry watched open-mouthed at this display of powerful nature. Only when he saw Draco walking in the distance did he run to catch up.

****************************************************************************************

After two more hours of sand hills, the great shape finally appeared nearer. Draco gave an audible sigh of relief, expecting Harry to echo it. When he heard nothing, he assumed Harry was trying to show off, and thought nothing off it. Walking a few more hundred feet, Draco finally turned around, to notice Harry wasn't there at all. Looking left and right, he saw nothing.

"Potter?" He called out. Maybe he was just lagging his lazy arse behind as usual. Turning again, he was about to carry on, when he thought of something.

'Shit. He has the Time-Turner!' 

"Potter, get your lazy arse over here, NOW!!" Draco shouted, but to no avail. Harry either didn't hear him, or wasn't coming. 

Frustrated, Draco sat down in the sand, before jumping up again as he remembered exactly why there was cloth tied around his shoes. Angry now, he strode back over the last hill he had climbed, expecting to see Harry walking towards him.

At first he saw nothing. Then, as he squinted, he saw a shape lying on his back in the sand. It had to be Harry. On instinct, Draco ran as well as he could down the sandy desert, and upon reaching Harry, crouched down next to him.

Draco didn't know how long Harry had lain there, but his pale face was now blistery red. His eyes were closed, and his mouth had bits of sand around it. Draco screamed internally with frustration, looking at the immobile boy next to him.

"Potter, get UP! Remember you weren't going to drag my lazy carcass? Well, I sure as hell am not going to carry yours, so stop your act and get up."

No response. Draco inched closer and peered into Harry's sunburned face. It did not look good. Lifting his hand, he hovered over Harry's face. Then it descended and smacked him on the cheek.

"Wake up you lazy, good for nothing sod. NOW."

Harry finally stirred, and opened his eyes to Draco's. Smiling feebly, he lifted himself off the ground, and brushed himself off. Draco stared at him in amazement as Harry didn't even insult him for slapping him, nor did he seem to notice his burned face, and burned back, as far as Draco could tell.

Harry made as if to walk, but almost fell flat on his face again. Brusquely, Draco righted him, and then slipped his hand down Harry's shirt. Harry's eyes widened and he recoiled from the touch, but a moment later Draco brought up the Time-Turner.

"I'm keeping this. You could have broken it falling on your stupid arse." He wrenched it off Harry's neck and pushed the boy in front of him.

"We're almost there, Scarface. Try and act normal for once." 

Harry saw double, and the entire desert seemed to swim in front of his eyes. He felt like vomiting up food, but he had eaten none. He felt like water, but there was nothing besides sand for him to transfigure, and transfigured food wasn't any good. It wasn't real food. Feeling Draco's eyes on his back, he concentrated on placing one foot in front of the other. His entire body screamed in pain, and his head pounded. Draco prodded his back, and Harry took another step. 

They continued walking this way, with Draco prodding Harry every so often, and Harry taking snail steps. It greatly reduced their tempo, but eventually the shape they had been aiming for came into sight.

It was a great pyramid, big and majestic in the surrounding landscape. Hills of sand in the distance contrasted with the stones of the sculpture, off which rays reflected. Next to the pyramid, as far as Draco could see, there was a little town, and next to that…water. Like a silvery snake, the glistening river ran past the town, and all Draco longed for was to run along with it. Until he saw the river, he had had no idea of how parched he was. Prodding Harry once more to hurry up, they approached the town.

Children clad only in something resembling a long white shirt saw them coming, and ran about, some towards them, others inside the gate of the town. Upon seeing Harry, several of them pointed and cried out in shock. Annoyed, Draco watched. 

'Damn Potter gets welcomed everywhere, even in places where that bloody scar has no significance yet.' 

Resentfully he looked on as the little children clustered around Harry. Harry attempted to smile at them, but the sight of the river had made him almost delirious. He felt he was about to collapse, and all of a sudden he couldn't breath. No air was coming into his lungs, and the faces around him blinked in and out of focus. Turning around to catch Draco's eye, he fell down amidst the cry of many natives.

Draco watched Harry go down, and somewhere inside a tiny bit of worry arose. It disappeared immediately when he remembered he had the Time-Turner now, and if need be, he could get back.

The children who had run into the town, now came back with two or three men and women by their side. Two men moved towards Harry and picked him up, whilst a woman walked over to Draco, beckoning with her hand. Having no choice, Draco followed the Egyptians into the town, staring one last time at the Great Pyramid.

**************************************************************************************

When Harry woke up, he was lying on some cloth, on his stomach, in a shady chamber made out of clay. In fact, as he let his eye wander the room, everything was made out of clay, even the great slab upon which he had slept. The roof was quite low, and there was one window and a door. The hut contained a small fireplace, and something that appeared to be a clay-made washbasin. The door led into a dark part of the hut that Harry couldn't see.

He attempted to sit up, but gave a cry of pain. It seemed his whole back was burnt, and someone had smeared some ointment on it. His face as well hurt like nothing he had ever felt before, and he bit his chapped lips to keep from crying out again.

However, his cry hadn't gone unnoticed, and all at once two women walked in. The younger one appeared to be about eleven, she was carrying a water pitcher made of clay on her head, and hid behind the older women. The older woman walked over to Harry, carrying a funny smelling wicker basket. In it Harry could see different kinds of plants, and ointments, and big leaves that covered them.

The woman gestured to Harry to lie down on his stomach again, and he did. Suddenly something cool was smeared on his back, almost instantly relieving the pain. After the woman was done, the girl came forward and the woman helped him up softly. The girl poured water in a clay bowl, and gave it to Harry to drink. He smiled at her in thanks, she blushed and hurried out of the room.

"Drink slowly." Said the old woman. Harry turned his head towards her.

"You speak English?" He asked in an astonished voice. The woman merely smiled, and proceeded to clean up the remnants of the ointments. Then she turned again to Harry.

"A little, your language. Khamon teach me words. He come…" Here she struggled for a word, "..fast.

Khamon very busy, Pyramid. He is…Gatekeeper?" She looked at Harry inquisitively. 

"You mean, he guards the Pyramid?" She nodded.

"Khamon talk with your friend. Your friend, like Sun. Both he and Khamon come…fast?" 

It took Harry a little while to figure out what she meant. 

"Oh, Malfoy." He scowled, but then remembered the old woman had helped him, and did not know Malfoy. Sun was NOT how Harry would describe him. He thanked her and she left, making sure his bowl was filled up. 

Harry sat up on the bed, and glanced out of the window. He saw the Pyramid rise like a spear out of the ground, some two hundred feet away, glistening in the setting sun. Someone entered his room.

"It's very beautiful, is it not?" Harry looked around to see a man of about thirty, with no hair and dark eyes. Malfoy followed him into the room. Harry nodded.

"I am Khamon. I have heard from your friend that your name is Golden Boy." Harry flashed a quick scowl at Malfoy who grinned at him.

"It's Harry." 

If Khamon noticed the exchange he didn't comment on it. He merely nodded and walked up to Harry.

"You are lucky, Harry, that you reached this place in time. You were and still are suffering from stroke of sun, not uncommon if you are not from around here. The burning should subside in a few days... Draco tells me you are looking for something."

His sharp eyes glittered, and Harry looked at Draco carefully.

"We are…looking for something. We were told it might be here, in the Great Pyramid."

"But you do not know what it is?" 

Harry shook his head.

"No. We were told we would know it when we saw it." 

A bemused expression crossed Khamon's face, and he stroked his chin. Draco opened his mouth.

"Since you are the Gate-Keeper, can you tell us anything…unusual about the Pyramid? A relic or something…anything to combat 'Great Evil'." 

Harry could almost see Draco using his fingers to quote the last bit. He gave a warning glance to him, telling him not to give away too much. Interference with the past is always a dangerous thing, and Harry had been surprised when they had not received more warnings from Dumbledore. 

Khamon had been silent for a while, but suddenly shook his head.

"It is true I am the Gate-Keeper, but I know of nothing that could aid you. The paths of the Great Pyramid are even obscure to one so learned as I. I am afraid I cannot help." 

Harry looked crest-fallen, but Draco looked sceptic.

"Well, that's great, but we'd prefer to look for ourselves." 

Khamon's face grew stoic.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that. No strangers are allowed in the Great Pyramid, it must be cleansed from all impurity when Khufu finally descends to it."

Harry threw a bewildered glance at Draco. What the hell was he going on about? But Draco was nodding.

"It's quite alright. We understand. Thank you for looking after my friend here. As soon as he is better, we will have to depart." 

Khamon nodded and left. Harry turned to Draco open-mouthed.

"What the hell? We haven't even SEEN the Pyramid! How do you know there's nothing in there?"

Draco sneered at him.

"Calm yourself Potter, it would've done no good to argue with him now. These people are so hung up on their gods and pharaohs, it is impossible to get through to them."

Harry pouted, looking like a small child in his oversized white dress.

"But the artefact. It could be here!" So could Bellatrix, his mind added, but he clamped down on that thought before it could be taken further.

"But it could also not be here. There are six other places to look, Potter. No one is lucky enough to find it in the first go."

Harry glared at him suspiciously.

"It's here, isn't it? But you want to get it for yourself! You want to give it Voldemort!" 

Draco flinched at the name, but then glared at Harry.

"No I DON'T, Potter. Do you REALLY think Dumbledore would have sent me along if he didn't trust me?"

Harry glared back, and spit out,

"But *I* don't trust you, and *I* have to deal with you." 

Draco looked affronted. 

"You're no pleasure either Potter."

Harry scowled and then gasped in pain as his face contracted.

"Well, I'm in pain and I almost didn't get here and you're being mean…"

He slumped forward onto the bed, whilst Draco gave him a disbelieving look.

"I'm being mean. I'm being mean? Potter…that has got to be the lamest, dumbest, most childish insult you have ever thrown at me in your whole pathetic life."

From under bundles of cloth, Harry's muffled voice retaliated,

"I'm sick. Leave me alone."

Draco stared at Harry some more, before crossing his arms.

"Fine, but I guess I'll have to sneak into the Pyramid alone then."

"What?" A noise came out from underneath the makeshift covers.

"Tonight, Potter, or has the sun addled your brain as well? We're going to see for ourselves if there is nothing in that Pyramid for us."

"What happened to not crossing their religion?" Harry was now fully out from under the cloth pile.

Draco shrugged.

"It's not my religion, is it." Harry giggled, than clapped both hands over his mouth and looked appalled at himself. Draco gave him a similar look.

"The sun must have really gotten to me." Then as an afterthought he added, "and I'm not your friend Draco."

"Believe me," was the biting reply, "you're not mine either."

It was quiet for a bit. Then Harry remarked.

"I can barely move. How do you expect me to go gallivanting down some murky corridor if I can't even walk?"

Draco pulled out his wand again.

"I don't know any healing spells strong enough to cure your sun stroke, but I can relieve the pain."

Harry nodded before pulling back warily.

"It's not a dark spell, is it?"

Draco sighed.

"God, Harry, I'm trying to help, can you stop acting like the moron you are and just work with me here? It's not a 'dark spell' as you put it. No spell is really dark. It's only the Wizard's intention that makes a spell dark or light."

"Oh and I suppose you're being all noble and want to 'help' me?" Harry responded sarcastically.

"Well…no. I want to get out of here as fast as possible so I don't have to listen to your whining, or spend any more time with you than strictly necessary. So I'm being helpful helping you helping me…got it?"

Harry frowned, and after some deliberation, nodded. Draco moved forward to touch his wand upon Harry's back, and face. Harry felt a gently tingling, and then a sudden suction motion, as if all the pain had been pulled away. He smiled, a genuine, relieved smile that lit up his whole face and made his green eyes stand out.

Draco nodded and retreated to the window.

"It'll be dark in an hour or so. We should go then." Harry nodded and laid his head down to rest.

"Oh, and Scarface? Don't worry about the pain…it'll come back." Harry glared at him, and turned on his stomach, away from Draco.

Draco smiled nastily, but the smile faded quickly and he looked instead out of the window, to the rapidly approaching darkness.


	4. Down The Rabbit Hole

TITLE: The Seven Wonders of the World

RATING: PG-13 now, will most probably be R later.

PAIRING: Harry/Draco

WARNING: This is SLASH. That means two boys getting it on. Don't like it? Don't read it! Or if you do feel compelled to read it, save me the flames, cos where I come from, we're used to those down there. *grins*

SUMMARY: A Harry balancing between misery and all-consuming rage, and an (for now) unsympathetic Draco go looking for a mysterious artefact for Dumbledore, hidden somewhere in one of the Ancient Seven Wonders of the World. But they're not the only ones looking for it. 

DISCLAIMER: It's not mine! It's not mine! I swear, please, don't sue me…I don't even *have* any money, why would I risk my possessions?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to Claud (again) for betaing it, (what would I do without you…). Argh, sorry for being so late, but my computer and I had a slight disagreement.

CURIOUS DREAM WEAVER: Thank you for reviewing this (and my other story too), I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

REVIEW: You people inspire me. It's appreciated. But if you don't…there's not much I can do, eh?

******************************************************************************************

**Chapter Four: Down the rabbit-hole…**

Harry's waking up was abrupt. One instant he had been unaware of anything around him, the next he was looking around the room disorientated. Through his sleep-laden eyes, he saw the moon shine in through the window, the beams lighting up the silhouette standing against the wall. The white blond hair was the only light in the otherwise dark figure.

"Potter." The figure inclined his head.

Harry tiredly rubbed his eyes. The last twenty-four hours had been very strange. After falling in the burning sand, everything had gone a bit…hazy. He remembered snippets of conversation, and his burning back. When he thought of it again, the pain came back as well, but fortunately not as bad it had been. He hadn't been himself, the fever had risen during the day and he had spaced out several times, or so it seemed. It was the only plausible explanation for all the gaps in his memory. However, thanks to Draco's healing spell, he seemed to be feeling more like himself. Tired, hungry and slightly unbalanced. Yep, everything seemed in order. He turned Draco.

"Malfoy." Then he stretched, winced, and attempted to get out of bed. It took a lot of effort, but finally he was on his feet. Draco still hadn't stepped out of the shadows. It was cold in the room, and Harry shivered. Having nothing on except for the sheet wrapped around him, he hugged it tighter around his waist. Finally Draco spoke.

"I think we should go. We've wasted too much time as it is." Scowling, he thrust Harry's clothes at him. Harry looked at them astonished.

"They're clean." 

"Off course they're clean," Draco sneered, "the women washed our things yesterday. They rather like having visitors. Now move!"

One by one Harry picked up his garments. Then he turned to Draco.

"Could you turn around?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"No. You'll be quicker if you feel uncomfortable. Don't worry, Potter, no one is going to steal your precious virtue."

Harry blushed hotly and indeed, hurried up. Draco let his eyes wander disinterestedly over Harry's body. When he leaned forward to put on his pants, Draco's eyes widened a fraction. Although Harry's spinal cord resembled the back of a stegosaurus, and his ribs jutted out from under the cotton, some old remnants of his former Quidditch training remained. 

'Damn, but Potter has potential.' Draco thought before mentally slapping himself. 'That's disgusting. The scrawny waste of space does have potential. To wind up dead.' Satisfied, he barked once more at Harry,

"Come on Potter. You're wasting our time." Irate, Harry looked at him.

"If you thought we should've left earlier you should've woken me up." A peculiar look covered Draco's face. Harry started looking panicky.

"What? What is it?"

"You were sleep-talking. It seemed too good to miss." Draco grinned.

"You bastard…" He spat at Draco.

"What did you hear, you slimy little ferret?" Stung by the insult, Draco righted himself and said tauntingly to Harry.

"Well, I guess you'll never know now, huh?" 

A look of utmost revulsion crossed Harry's face, and Draco, astounded by the emotion behind that gaze, stepped back. 

"You make me sick Malfoy. To the core. You transfer every rotten little bit of yourself into me by your taunts and barbs every single day. I may have been slightly unhinged yesterday but it didn't make me forget what you are. A ferret. A slimy little rat that hides behind his father and his money. I bet you haven't done a decent thing in your whole entire life."

"You know NOTHING about me Potter."

"I don't want to Malfoy…I don't ever want to. Know what I think of you? Here's what I think of you…" And Harry spat in Draco's face.

They both looked surprised at the other, and Draco raised his hand to wipe his face. Then he walked to the door and Harry warily followed him. At the door, Draco turned. He grabbed Harry by the shoulder and dug his fingers into his collarbone, bruising the flesh. Then, he reared back his other hand and punched Harry across the face. 

"There Potter. Now we're even. Don't ever touch me again." He walked out of the door, leaving Harry to cradle his split lip and swollen cheek in his hands.

****************************************************************************************

They stood in front of the massive pyramid. It towered over them, engulfing the two boys in shadow, the moon hidden behind its majestic structure. Each stone seemed dark and foreboding, warning the boys to stop right there. Neither looked at the other, but both were feeling more than a little apprehensive. Draco because of the threatening exterior and Harry because he feared the wrath of the people who had looked after him so thoughtfully.

They wandered around the sides until they reached the entrance. Like a gaping mouth, it greeted them, stairs leading down into the depths. Harry reverently touched the stones around it.

"There's no gate." 

"Probably think anyone who enters will get lost in the underground passages."

Silence reigned again. One after the other, they moved silently down the stairs, and found themselves on a long sandy passage. As one, they pulled out their wands.

"Lumos." Whispered Draco, the sound resounding around them. Harry started to feel a sense of foreboding. They weren't supposed to be here.

"I don't think it's here." 

Draco glanced at him irritably.

"Scared, Potter?"

Harry was ready to shake his head decisively when he found out he was nodding it instead.

"Maybe a little." Draco looked surprised, than scowled.

"Goddamn Gryffindor."

That seemed all for now, as they continued down the passage. Having travelled in the desert for the past two days, the sand seemed familiar underneath their feet. Almost reassuring, as if they were on familiar territory.

They had been walking for a while, the blue light of their wands bouncing eerily off the stone walls, when a high pitched creak filtered through the walls. Turning around immediately, Draco saw nothing, but when he had turned around again, Harry was staring intently at something in the distance. Draco scrunched up his eyes, but couldn't see anything. His companion stood frozen, seemingly fixated on an image only he could see. Draco ran his hand through his hair.

"What is it, Potter?" But Harry didn't answer.

Annoyed, Draco waved a hand in front of Harry's face, but there was no reaction. A curious change appeared to be coming over Harry. His face was still turned straight ahead, but his muscles tensed, one by one, as if preparing for something big. Draco looked at his wand hand, which was grasping the wooden stick in a deathly hold. A feeling of unease made itself known in the pit of Draco's stomach.

The loud wail echoed again.

'It's ok, Draco. They're just messing with your mind. It's ok. No problem. You can do this.' Draco muttered to himself softly whilst pulling on Harry's sleeve.

"Come on, Potter." He said, fully expecting Harry to snap out of it, and follow him.

"No." Draco turned around, astonished.

"What?" Harry gave him a feral grin, so unlike the Harry Draco normally knew that he pressed himself against the wall.

"What do you mean, no?" Harry's grin broadened, revealing all his teeth. There was a certain glint in his eye that reminded Draco of a HellHound of his Father's, once he had spotted his prey.

So Draco tensed and racked his memory for any spell to help him out. Then Harry pitched his head, as if listening. Turning to Draco, the intensity in his eyes was terrifying.

"She's here. I can feel it. I can feel her. She's here…very close. She hasn't noticed us yet…we must be very, very quiet."

Properly scared now, Draco started off loudly,

"Potter, who are y…" Before he could say one more word Harry cut him off, his hand slipping over Draco's mouth. He pressed himself up to Draco, still covering his mouth, the mad gleam in his eye not dissipating. 

"Ssh, ssh." He stroked Draco's hair in a comforting manner.

"Mustn't talk, no. She might leave. And I must get her…" The stroking became more violent and Draco winced. Wrenching himself free, yet feeling a strange momentary pang of loss as the warmth of Harry's body disappeared, he gaped at him.

Harry's eyes were once more riveted forward. Then he started moving. If before he had walked slowly because of his back, there was no sign of it now. Like a predator, sleek and graceful he moved forward. His steps were fluid; almost dancing and Draco had to hasten to catch up. Quickly now they went through the passage, Harry leading. When he suddenly turned right, Draco wanted to shout out that they were going to get lost, but in fear of losing Harry from his sight, he kept quiet and sped on. 

Left. Left. Right. Straight. Hurtling down passage after passage, sometimes kicking up dust, so fast they were going, Draco's breathing became more laboured, and still Harry showed no signs of stopping.

When finally he did halt, Draco almost crashed into him. Looking extremely pissed off now that they were finally standing still, Draco opened his mouth when he stopped, seeing for the first time where Harry had brought them.

They were standing in a chamber, with some sort of stone slab, decorated with gold in the centre. Around them, in the four corners of the room, stood long, golden candleholders, each candle sporting an almost white flame. In the left wall, there was another opening, and Draco could see part of a half-open sarcophagus. Next to the stone table was a smaller one, littered with some sort of bandages. It was then that Draco realised they were in the antechamber. Looking at Harry, he seemed not to have noticed the golden design of the table, or the strange flames.

His nose was in the air, as if he was _sniffing_ out the woman he was searching for. Draco didn't understand it at all, and he was getting annoyed. He was about to grab Harry roughly when a noise from the next room stopped him. Harry froze. 

"Shall we invite him in? Shall we? I could make him such pretty colours. Red and red and red…"

A high pitched giggle floated towards them. Draco glanced at Harry to see his face contorted in a mask of utter hatred. Even the looks that Draco himself got often enough from Harry did not measure up to this. It seemed Harry could even outdo Snape with the malevolence and enmity dripping off his face.

Tired of being ignored and left out, Draco decided he was through with the mysterious bullshit, and stepped forward into the room, ignoring Harry's hiss.

There was a figure in the room, wearing a black cloak, with the hood up. Draco couldn't see any part of her face, though the shape of her body told him her gender. She ignored him as she rifled in the sarcophagus, throwing out golden trinkets and coins, seemingly searching for something.

Suddenly, something long overdue clicked in Draco's mind. He remembered Harry saying they weren't alone here. That he may meet some old friends. Obviously, she was it, but he had no remembrance of someone he couldn't see. If she was a Death Eater, why shouldn't he step up to her?

So he tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned. Still unable to see her face clearly, he could however feel a cold smile directed at him. One perfectly manicured hand shot out and closed around his neck, squeezing.

"This is not the little dog."

Draco couldn't breathe. His vision started to swim, and spots were appearing in front of his eyes. Suddenly, he felt the hand relax and then he was tossed onto the floor.

"Little Malfoy, go home. You have no business here. It's a scary world for the little ones. Our Master takes care of me, but I cannot guarantee your safety. Go on, little Malfoy."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Harry enter the room, quietly as a cat. He stood in the corner, never taking his eyes off the woman. He did not seem in the least interested at what she was rooting in the sarcophagus for, only in her. 

She stiffened than turned. One hand absently rubbed her shoulder.

"Why don't you come closer, little Potter? We can play such pretty games, you and I. I played pretty games with my dearest cousin, but then he disappeared. It was such a loss…wasn't it, little Potter?"

She no longer sounded mad, but sly and taunting. Harry showed no emotion, now that he was finally facing his Godfather's murderer. He merely stared at her. Then he opened his mouth.

"Does your shoulder hurt you? Or do the punishments of Tom hurt you more? Poor little misguided puppet."

Anger radiated off her now.

"He speaks mockingly of the Dark Lord! Foolish ignorant boy! Come closer and I will show little Malfoy what wonderful colours I can paint."

Draco shuddered as he listened to her. He never knew that the Dark Lord had such lunatics at his disposal. Harry however, merely raised his wand.

The woman laughed, but it was a strained laugh. 

"I know what you've come for little Potter. I have no time to play, my Master wants it too. But I cannot find it here. Do you know what you seek? Has the old fool told you?"

Suddenly, a green mist descended on them and Harry's reflexes kicked in. Ducking and rolling over to Draco, he grasped his arms and pulled them behind the sarcophagus. When the smoke cleared, the woman was gone.

Draco batted Harry's hands away from him.

"What did I tell you about touching me, Potter?" Harry gazed at him dispassionately.

"Remind me of that next time, Malfoy, I'll leave you to get massacred." Draco had the strange urge to stick out his tongue. Instead, he got up and brushed himself off.

"Who the hell was that?"

"Your father never told you about her? Figures. Probably doesn't enjoy having a psycho in the family."

Draco gasped.

"There is no way I'm related to that." Harry got up as well.

"Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix Black, your mum's sister."

Draco suddenly frowned as the last puzzle pieces fell into place.

"Why are you here, Potter? Why did you agree to leave the security of the castle to go on this trip for Dumbledore?"

Harry sighed wearily.

"Why ask questions you already know the answer to, Malfoy."

Draco punched him on the arm. Harry sighed again. All the fight seemed to have leeched out of him and his drained expression didn't bode well for the journey back."

"She killed Sirius." He said simply, "And I'll kill her."

The coldness in Harry's voice was hardly surprising anymore to Draco, as he thought about the strangeness that had been Harry Potter during the past few days. 

'Potter doesn't care at all about this artefact. He doesn't give a rat's ass about the war with the Dark Lord and who will win or lose.'

"Potter. That's the only reason you came. You couldn't care less about what we have to find."

Harry turned his empty eyes on Draco, the same eyes that had shocked Draco so thoroughly when they first turned upon him in the corridor at Hogwarts.

"That's why you're here. To find this great mysterious important amazing artefact. I came here to kill her. And if I die in the process, so be it. I never asked to be a hero, Malfoy. Someone else can do it. I quit."

Draco began to laugh, great hiccuping laughs as the absurd situation hit him.

"Potter…you quit? You can't quit! It's in your bloody system."

Harry didn't laugh. He didn't do much else, either.

"Well I do, Malfoy. I quit. I did a long time ago. You know what the funny thing is? People can see it, but they've decided to delude themselves into believing I'm just depressed. That I'm crushed with Sirius's death, and that in the end I'll get over it. And then I'll save the world. For puppies and Christmas…just like you said. But I won't. I seem to have fallen into this state of apathy. The only real reason I'm alive, you just saw. Dumbledore knows it. He is afraid to believe it, but he knows. I quit."

Draco stared at him. There was no empathy in Harry's voice whatsoever. He firmly believed what he was saying, and it chilled Draco. Harry not being Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived, the Saviour of the Wizarding World, the Golden Boy…it was unnatural. He'd never figured Harry was a quitter.

"I never thought you'd be a quitter, Potter." 

Harry's voice answered, laced with humour.

"Well, I never thought we'd be having a half-way decent conversation at the bottom of the Great Pyramid of Giza, leaning against a half-open sarcophagus, but how times have changed."

Draco scowled and said,

"We're not friends Potter." Harry merely glanced at him tiredly.

"I thought that was my line, Malfoy." 

God forbid, Draco actually smiled.

****************************************************************************************

They made their way back quickly and quietly. There was no reason to linger, seeing as both of them didn't believe Bellatrix would leave without whatever Voldemort had sent her out for. Both were silent, in a companionable way. By no means were they friends, but for now, the air was a little lighter than it had been. It seemed some unspoken compromise had been reached, and after a night filled with so much commotion, neither of weary boys was keen to break it.

Draco even looked quite interested when Harry used his Four-Point Spell to point them in the right direction, and Harry made a mental note to teach him once they were out of here. Maybe.

When they finally emerged from the Pyramid, the sun was just rising up. Still awed with the display of nature he saw yesterday, Harry paused. He whispered 'nox' and put his wand back in his pocket.

The first rays of the sun hesitatingly travelled over the ground, as if probing the land to see if it was safe. They came more quickly now, in bunches, and Harry felt the air around him become more oppressive. When the rays reached Harry's feet, they played over them, some game that only the sun was privy too. Harry watched in fascination as the bottom level of the Pyramid caught fire, or so it seemed. Slowly, the flames of sunlight licked their way up the giant structure, until at last Harry had to shield his eyes to see the top. Satisfied, he turned to walk to his little room, when he saw Draco watching him.

"That's the second time I've caught you watching the sunrise like you've never seen it before, Potter. Why is that?" He looked genuinely curious.

"It's pretty." Offered Harry lamely, than immediately felt bad for doing discourtesy to such an astounding piece of creation.

"I don't know. I have it with sunsets as well. And with the night sky. It's as if something compels me to watch. As if the answer to some inexplicable question is hidden among them."

He then shrugged it off, and wandered on, not noticing that Draco was still looking at him, apparently lost in thought. 

*************************************************************************************

Harry curled himself up on his 'bed', shivering slightly. Now that the night's excitement had worn off, fatigue seeped through his body and the pain returned. His thoughts lingered a minute on how strange it was that whenever you had your mind off it, pain seemed to disappear, but when you thought of it, it suddenly was back again. Then his eyes closed and he drifted off. Draco entered the room behind him, and looked at Harry on the bed.

'I seem to be doing a lot of that.' He mused.

'Looking and gazing at Potter like I've never seen him before. As if I want to figure out exactly what makes him tick.' He shuddered briefly.

'I must be going mental.' Sitting down, he pulled his knees up and rested his head on them.

'Like now. What am I doing here? I have a room. A bed. I'm tired. I should go there. Now. Get up Draco. Just leave. Stand up…one foot in front of the other. Leave.'

But he didn't. He stayed. He watched the rays of sunshine trail into the room. He still had his eyes open when the first villagers began to stir. 

Out of nowhere, he suddenly remembered the old adage of; 'Keep your friends close, Keep your enemies closer' and it made him feel slightly more relieved. He could collect information on Potter. Figure him out. Pretend to be his…oh no wait. Potter'd see through that in a heartbeat. Damn. But he could still try to discern how Potter worked. Maybe even pull him out of this funk. Strictly for selfish motivations of course. His mind mocked him.

'Draco! Are you *gasp* going to do something for someone else for once?' Draco smiled wryly at himself and shook his head. No man was an island and all that rot. Potter would break soon enough and it'd be fun to play Quidditch with the pieces. Smiling happily, he fell asleep.

*****************************************************************************************

Something was lifting Harry. He wanted to let go, to be free. He didn't want to be lifted. So he struggled. Suddenly it seemed the world was turned upside down, and he was pulled against someone's chest. It reminded him of Sirius. Sirius was familiar. He snuggled against Sirius's neck, and murmured his name. Draco glanced down upon the boy he was holding and felt a momentary pang of irrational jealousy. Then it was gone, and he clutched Harry tighter. It wouldn't do for Potter to wake up and be disagreeable. Harry slept on peacefully.

*****************************************************************************************


	5. Alexandria The Great

TITLE: The Seven Wonders of the World

RATING: UPPING THE RATING!!!!! This is now R – Do Not Read if you are NOT mature enough

PAIRING: Harry/Draco, Harry/Anthony, Draco/Isra, Draco/Varrius

WARNING: This is SLASH. Especially Now. That means two boys getting it on. Don't like it? Don't read it! So please, don't read it if you're offended by this stuff.

SUMMARY: A Harry balancing between misery and all-consuming rage, and an (for now) unsympathetic Draco go looking for a mysterious artefact for Dumbledore, hidden somewhere in one of the Ancient Seven Wonders of the World. But they're not the only ones looking for it. 

DISCLAIMER: It's not mine! It's not mine! I swear, please, don't sue me…I don't even *have* any money, why would I risk my possessions?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to Claud (again) for betaing it, (what would I do without you…). This has quite a steamy scene at the end – which is why I upped the ratings. Please take note of this.

CURIOUS DREAM WEAVER: My faithful reviewer! Thank you for reviewing this again!!! Your reviews make me happy!

REVIEW: You people inspire me. It's appreciated. But if you don't…there's not much I can do, eh?

******************************************************************************************

Chapter Five: 

Harry woke up to a rocking sensation. The next thing he heard was water. Water gently spilling against the sides of…a boat?!

He attempted to sit up but his back prevented him. Cursing himself for his stupidity of falling in burning sand, he opened his eyes, only to squeeze them shut as light penetrated his senses.

"We're on the Nile, Potter. In a boat." Draco said casually, but there was an air of awe in his voice.

Harry tried to sit up again, and ended up half-leaning against the side of the boat. Tiredly, and a little affronted he glanced at Draco.

"Yes I DO realise that, Malfoy. Funny thing is, I don't remember getting to a boat. Getting in a boat. Going away on a boat. Do you see a pattern?"

Draco busied himself with the large stick he used as a makeshift oar.

"Malfoy? Care to share?"

Draco looked up, wearing a smirk.

"I decided it was time to leave. The villagers were only too glad to give us a boat and some provisions."

Harry arched his brow, a look Draco knew he'd copied from him, and this made him wonder whether to patent it.

"You decided?"

Draco didn't dignify that with an answer. Harry righted himself a little more, staring straight at Draco.

"And please, do tell me, Malfoy – where was I when you decided this?"

"Sleeping."

Harry pretended to think.

"Hmm, so you always decide what to do even when other people, who, say, hypothetically should have a say in the decisions as well, are sleeping?"

Draco mimicked his face.

"Hmm, why yes, seeing as we're both here, I do believe I did."

Harry exploded.

"Malfoy!! What the hell were you thinking?! I know it must seem very strange to your already lacking people skills, but generally when one travels in company decisions get made TOGETHER!!"

Draco looked contemplative.

"Well, it's good I'm not travelling in company then."

The insult took a little longer to filter through to Harry, but in the end he gave Draco an extremely dirty look and sank back down. Minutes later he changed position again.

"How did I get here."

"You were carried. Now, Potter, I do realise your people skills are probably fantastic, but generally when one travels alone, one wishes it to be quiet. Since I'm busy pretending you don't exist, you nattering on is spoiling the image."

Harry simply looked at him, and then closed his eyes. It remained quiet for a long time. Since Khamun had advised Draco not to travel during the day, they had waited till dusk before bringing Harry to the boat. Now, it was virtually dark, and the splash of the long oar resounded eerily in the dark.

Shifting as he might, Harry couldn't get comfortable. Ever since meeting Bellatrix, memories assaulted him at any given moment, and his head was starting to hurt. He didn't want to think of certain things…but they were persistent and demanded on resurfacing.

Draco threw a couple of annoyed glances his way. Finally, he placed the oar across the boat and turned to Harry.

"Potter, stop it. Your fidgeting is making me edgy. It's annoying me and my temper is getting slightly volatile. If you continue, I'm not accountable for my actions."

Harry scowled at him.

"Lot of hard words in there, Malfoy. Sure you know what they all mean?"

Here Draco sat up straighter and glared back. In a dangerously silky voice he answered,

"I do hope, Potter, that you did not just compare me to Crabbe and Goyle. Because I do believe we've had this conversation before. You know nothing about me."

"So you keep saying. I'm sure you'd like to think you know everything about me though."

Draco smirked.

"Well, I know that if I pester you long enough, I'll inflict triple the annoyance your fidgeting gives me."

Harry's headache pounded between his eyes, and he was tired. If Malfoy didn't stop soon, things would get ugly.

"Just shut up Malfoy. I'm not in the mood for your mysterious, nobody knows the real me, bullshit act. Just leave me alone."

Malfoy grinned.

"Aww, is poor baby Potter all tired? Does he need his mummy?" 

Right after he said this, Draco mentally kicked himself, but it was too late. Harry blanched, and then threw himself at Malfoy.

"Take it back, ferret!!"

"No way in Hell, Scarface!!"

They rolled around the narrow boat, landing punches where they could. As Draco hit Harry's nose, Harry remembered the earlier punch, and the pain. Which intensified. Immensely. Satisfied, Draco sat up, holding Harry down with his legs.

"Are you going to be a good boy now?" Draco said, enjoying the feel of being in control.

Harry smiled sweetly, the only warning got, before Draco felt two fist ram into his sides. Doubling forward, he knocked his head against Harry's. Irate, Harry threw him off, knocking him against the oar, which slid silently into the water. Neither noticed. Draco had again straddled Harry, holding his neck between his hands. A strange look came over his face. Leaning forward so that his face was inches away from Harry's, he whispered softly,

"It would be so easy, Potter. So simple. If I just tightened my hands and didn't let go…I could say you tumbled down some ancient passageway. So easy…"

A blank look came over Harry's face, and he brought his face even closer to Draco, so that the latter could smell the fruit Harry had had for dinner. Looking straight into Draco's eyes, he brought his hands up and clamped them around Draco's own.

"Then do it."

Draco snapped out of it and pulled back. That's when Harry noticed the oar was gone.

"The oar's disappeared!"

Draco whirled around, but in the dark it was of course impossible to see anything.

"Damnit Potter, if you hadn't attacked me, this wouldn't have happened!!"

Harry started to laugh hysterically.

"If you hadn't been yourself Malfoy, I wouldn't have had to attack you!" 

They peered over the side of the boat, but nothing except for the dark water stared back. Leaning backwards, they sat in the middle of their vessel, glaring at each other. Harry started to rock backwards and forwards. 

"Great Malfoy, we have no oar, what now?"

"Potter, PLEASE be quiet for TWO seconds, I'm TRYING to think here!!"

Draco indeed looked deep in thought, so Harry for once, didn't argue. He continued bobbing on his heel, trying to look for a way out. His headache had returned full force. Draco glanced irritably at Harry, imagining pushing him out the boat.

Suddenly, Harry lost his balance and pitched forward. Quick as lightning, Draco shot out his hand and grasped his shirt. Not even thinking about what he had done, or why, Draco pulled Harry back and they tumbled back into the boat, Harry sprawled on top of Draco.

They lay there for a few minutes, catching their breath. Finally Draco stirred.

"Potter, get your fat arse off me."

Harry attempted to move, but cried out in pain. Everything hurt, and it felt like he had twisted something. Stubbornly, he shook his head. 

"Pain. Not moving."

Draco, tired out himself, for once didn't put up a fight. Shoving Harry off him a little, he lay down. Deciding this was uncomfortable, he unbuttoned his shirt and propped it underneath his head. Harry stared at him.

"What are you doing?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Potter? I'm going to sleep, I'm tired, and since you won't move and I'm too tired to fuss, I'm going to sleep right here."

He turned around. His legs were still intimately intertwined with Harry, so he felt him shifting as he attempted to get comfortable. It was silent for a long time. Draco listened intently to the nightly noises, noting how the air felt warmer when you were on water. Harry's breathing slowly evened out, and he curled up slightly.

Suddenly he shifted and Draco tensed. Pretending to be asleep, he rolled on his back so he could observe Harry through his eyelashes. Harry was gazing at him with a mixture of curiosity and suspicion. He seemed to be muttering under his breath. Then, shrugging, he lay himself down, drawing closer to Draco's body heat. Tentatively, Harry put his head on Draco's chest, looking at him. Draco tried to breathe as evenly as possible as his body began to do strange things to him.

But Harry simply stared at him a minute longer before whispering a quiet 'thank you', so soft, that Draco wasn't sure he heard it. Then Harry slid down next to Draco and proceeded to fall asleep, for real this time.

'Well I'll be damned.' Draco thought wryly. 'The Great Harry Potter actually thanked me. Hell seems to have become a skating-rink'. With an unexplainable, silly smile on his face, Draco stayed awake a little longer. He didn't even mind it that much when Harry, seeking more warmth and comfort from his nightmares, slung his arm over Draco's chest, and buried his face in the crook of Draco's arm. In fact, for some unfathomable reason, it was actually quite comfortable. Draco drifted off to sleep.

***************************************************************************************

He was warm. Warm and very very comfortable. Harry snuggled closer to the other body as he felt sunrays beat down upon him. Slowly, he opened his eyes, only to find Draco looking back at him, with an amused smile.

Groaning slightly, he turned around, facing away from Draco so he wouldn't see the telltale red rising up his cheeks. Damnit! What a way to wake up. Then Harry thought about that sentence, and gave a short snigger. What a way to wake up indeed. He was sure many of the female, and some of the male population would have cut off their right hand to have had a chance like that.

Snorting at their idiocy, he righted himself, turned back again and nodded at Draco.

"Morning."

Draco gave him a quick glance. So that was how it was going to be then? Not talk about it? Fine with him…he didn't owe Scarface anything. Least of all his pleasant company.

"Good morning, Potter. And how are you on this beautiful, beautiful  start of a new day?"

Harry shot him a weird look, and grabbed some fruit from the basket at the other end of the boat. His movements were painful and jerky, covered in bruises from the fight. On the up side, his sunburn was starting to disappear. Determined not to let Malfoy get to him any more, and actually let all of his injuries heal for once, he vowed to stop attacking Malfoy whenever he said something. It was all rubbish anyway.

Draco, still shirtless, brushed past Harry to reach the basket. He didn't miss Harry's nice pink tinge, spreading all over his face.

"Do I make you uncomfortable, Potter?" Draco said with delight. Oh yes! One up on Potter.

Harry, who had indeed been flustered by the contact, shook his head emphatically, a sure sign that he was lying. Never having had much affection as a child, it was still hard for him to accept hugs and kisses from people like Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Especially with Cho it had been awkward, Harry having no experience whatsoever. He didn't really mind the kissing and the handholding…but with Cho…it seemed quite boring. People coming into his personal space just really…flustered him.

"Could you just, please, put on your shirt Malfoy?" Draco grinned. He made Potter nervous. This was too precious. 

"Ok." Draco said amicably, then put on his shirt, but refused to button it up. Harry shook his head, seeing clearly that Draco wanted to annoy him, but determined not to react.

Looking at the golden chain around Draco's neck, he held out his hand.

"I understand that you want to be in control, Malfoy, but hand it over. I know how to work it. You've probably never handled one." 

Draco grimaced. 

"I think I know how a Time Turner works, Potter…"

He felt insulted. He was a pure blood wizard, for God's sake – he knew more than Potter! Grasping the small hourglass he waved it at Potter, who began to look panicked.

"God, Potter – here it is, see, all unblemished."

He waved his hands in the air.

"But noooo, let's not give it to Malfoy, he might break it! Let's not give it to Malfoy, he might run off with it! Let's not give it to Malfoy, he can't be trusted! Well, who bloody well fell on his back and could've broken it?! Certainly not me!!"

Harry had been tugging his sleeve frantically, but Draco had paid him no heed. Suddenly, the edges of the boat began to look misty, and Draco stared at Harry.

"Potter! What did you do!!!"

Harry just grabbed anything within reach and sighed. Here they went again…

****************************************************************************************

When everything had come back into focus, they were still in a boat. It didn't appear to be too different from their last one; wooden, with perhaps some bigger sides. Draco glanced at Harry and he actually looked sheepish.

"I did that, didn't I?" 

Harry sighed and nodded.

"Well, yes, technically you did…but I was going to suggest using it anyway. Only I would've waited until we'd calculated how many times we'd have to turn it. I guess it worked out anyway…"

Satisfied, Draco turned away but jumped when he felt Harry's hand crawl around his neck.

"Potter!" He shrieked in a girl like voice, "What one earth…"

Then Harry dangled the chain in front of his nose. 

"All's fair in love and war, Malfoy…" He grinned cheekily. Draco scowled and both turned to look across the water at the approaching shoreline.

A giant structure obstructed their view. It was huge. Light reflected all over off the white marble, almost blinding them. They craned their necks to see the top, but a sharp flash of light made them shield their eyes. They noticed the structure was on an island, as their boat drifted past. 

Soon they saw people on the docks, and some were gathered to watch them come in. Looking back briefly, Harry drew in a breath.

"It's a Lighthouse!" Draco looked at it non-committally. 

"You think that's the miracle?" Harry groaned.

"Wonders you moron, we're looking for wonders, not miracles. Although it'd be a miracle for me to survive this with you…" He muttered. Draco looked affronted, but before he could respond, they sailed into the harbour.

A crowd was gathered there, and tied up their boat, before helping them out. An older man bustled to the front.

"Welcome, welcome! How nice it is to have news at bloody last! Visitors are so welcome! Come in come in!" Ushering them through the crowd, he pulled them into a house and sat them down at a table. Everything went so fast that both had a bowl of steaming broth in front of them before they'd noticed they'd even left the harbour.

The man came back with a bowl himself, and sat down. Everything about him was jolly, and Harry and Draco felt very much at home.

"So, welcome, well met! I do hope you understand my English?" Then his face clouded over…

"Oh how forgetful, you are English, are you not? Or you speak the language?"

Both Draco and Harry nodded. The man clapped his hands.

"Splendid, excellent! Well anyway, well met, as I said! How refreshing to see new faces! You have come to learn everything about Alexandria, no doubt? And about our beautiful lighthouse? Ah, I can see the wonder in your eyes. Nevermind, nevermind, all in due time. First you must eat, eat up! Surely you are hungry? Anything else? Wine? Maybe some ale? I'll ho check"

And off he went again, leaving Harry and Draco to catch their breath, even though they had not uttered a word. They were ready for him when he came in. After a glance from Draco, Harry started.

"Thank you very much. It's nice to be welcomed so openly after such a long journey." A nod from Draco and Harry went on.

"We, er…we're very much looking forward to seeing the city. We've heard so much about the lighthouse –"

"Ahhh, the lighthouse…wonderful, wonderful building it is! You will enjoy it much, I think! But come, come, eat up and I shall show you around!"

Suddenly the door opened and a boy walked in. His hair was long, and dark and curly, and Harry felt the undeniable urge to run his fingers through it. His eyes were chocolate brown, and he had an open friendly smile that reminded them of the older man.

"Ah, brilliant, brilliant! This is my son, Anthony! He can show you around! I'm sure you will have a much better time with someone your own age then an old fart like me! Go on, go on! I look forward to seeing you at tonight's feast! You shall be my guests! Visitors, from overseas…imagine!!"

They heard him talking happily to himself as they were ushered out of the door. Outside, Harry and Draco looked awkwardly at the boy. He smiled pleasantly and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Anthony, and as I'm sure he forgot to introduce himself, that was my father, Silius." 

Draco took the hand. Pointing at Harry he said,

"That's Harry. I'm Draco. We're English."

Anthony grinned, and shook Draco's hand. Then he looked at Harry and grasped his hand. Holding it a little longer than necessary, he smiled at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

He released him and looked at Draco again.

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you. And what a time you've come at! Everything is happening now…are you Christians?"

It was such a strange question that they had to shrug…they hadn't a clue what the answer to that may be.

"Well, nevermind! Anyway – this new religion has is appearing, and it's quite exciting. There are big arguments, but also parties! I'm not quite sure what to believe! I think I'll stick to my own Gods a bit longer! Here in Alexandria though, everything is changing. We do autopsies…great controversy about that…" 

Anthony ran this narrative whilst leading them through the streets of the city. It really was a magnificent place to be, and Harry couldn't help but think that Hermione would have loved this. I'm so lucky, he thought to himself. They turned back, and Draco could see the glittering of the white marble lighthouse.

"Why does it do that?" He asked, waving at the tower.

"Oh, our magnificent lighthouse! It has many admirers…" Here he glanced at Harry and winked, who promptly went red and bashfully ducked his head. Draco, annoyed, cleared his throat and Anthony turned back towards him.

"It is built so that it has a great mirror – we can see who is arriving from over the sea. During the day, it reflects the sun's rays for light – during the night, we light a fire. On top, you can see Poseidon, the god of the seas."

Staring in awe at the sculpture, they both didn't notice a group of young people come up to them. 

"Come now," Anthony's voice said, "I will take you there tomorrow! Come meet my friends!" He introduced them one by one, but names were hard to remember for the overwhelmed boys. They just smiled and nodded.

Everyone immediately warmed to Draco, being the natural charmer that he was, but almost everybody shot endearing looks at Harry, who was feeling quite small amongst all these tall beautiful people. They seemed fascinated with Draco's hair, begging to touch it. One girl, Isra, even ran her fingers through it, and giggled when Draco winked at her. 

Harry drew more to the background, as Draco was in his element, talking to everybody as they crowded around him. Anthony dropped back and fell in step with Harry.

"They can be a little intimidating when you first get to know them." Harry gave him a weak smile.

As he watched Draco, he decided that Malfoy wasn't going to have all the fun. Hermione would kill him if he didn't bring back any good information…as well as the artefact. So, putting on a brave face, he turned to Anthony.

"Your father…he was so nice, taking us in immediately…why did he do that?" Anthony gave a short laugh.

"Oh that's my father for you! He's the harbour master, it's his duty to welcome all new arrivals, and take note of them, register them and things like that. He loves meeting people, especially when they have come to admire our city. We Alexandrines are very proud of it…"

He trailed off, looking over to where Draco was flirting outrageously with Isra and Varrius, another friend of Anthony's.

"Your friend, Draco, he is very beautiful." Harry looked at him surprised. Well…now that he looked at him, he supposed…

"I've never looked at him like that. I guess so. I don't know." Anthony shot him a curious glance.

"Never? I find him very beautiful. Varrius too…I wouldn't be surprised if tonight they end up together."

A funny pang came over Harry.

"But…Varrius is a boy."

Anthony roared with laughter.

"You English are so funny. Yes. Varrius is a beautiful boy. Draco too, a very beautiful one. Why should two beautiful people not get together?"

Because it's weird. Harry was about to say. But then really, what kind of an argument was that. And yes, ok, the two people in question were indeed very very good-looking.

"But Isra, she's very pretty as well." Anthony's smile dimmed and he waved his hand.

"Yes, Isra is pretty. But she is pretty to many people, and she likes the attention. Still, you are right. Maybe something will happen between them tonight."

Again with the tonight. Harry glanced curiously at Anthony.

"What's tonight? You're father mentioned some party?" Anthony's eyes gleamed.

"A great party. One of the richer townsmen is having a grand party. We've been preparing for weeks. Women have been making food, and there will be music and everyone will be there! It'll be amazing!"

Anthony looked absolutely breath taking, his cheeks red with excitement, and Harry couldn't help but feel excited too. Suddenly Anthony stopped Harry and placed to finger under his chin to lift up his head. Staring straight into those penetrating chocolate eyes made Harry feel a little dizzy.

"And how about you, Harry. You are very beautiful too. Very fragile." 

Harry blushed. He tried to pull away but Anthony held on.

"And beautiful people should get together…I can't wait for tonight." With a promise in his eyes that Harry could not read, he released him and grabbed his sleeve. 

"Come on, Pretty boy, let's go get Draco and get ready."

***********************************************************************************

Harry stared in frustration at the clothes that were laid out for him. The garb he had seen on everyone else was white, but Silius had insisted that tonight was different. With everyone so hyped up about the party, Harry was feeling more than a little nervous.

He had washed his hair with some very strange stuff, which made it stick out at the sides. There was no handling it. Annoyed, he blew a bit away from his face and looked again at what he was supposed to put on. 

A green tunic lay on the bed. Like the one he had seen others wearing, but shorter. Much shorter. The bottom and neck of the tunic were embroidered gold and so were the sleeves. A golden sash was supposed to go around your waist and there were some sort of sandals that appeared to be gold too, but Harry knew they couldn't be.

Frustrated, he tried to put it on, but glancing at himself he knew he looked ridiculous. Sighing deeply at what he was about to do, he knocked on the door of Draco's room.

"Malfoy? Malfoy, are you in there? Could you help me?" He shuddered. Help and Malfoy should not have been put in the same sentence.

"Come in."

Harry entered the room, and glanced at Malfoy. He looked impeccable as usual, wearing a deep red, almost wine-coloured tunic in the same style as Harry. The embroidery was silver, except the sandals, which were also gold. His hair fell softly about his face and at once Harry noticed what Anthony had been talking about when he had called him beautiful.

Malfoy was really breath taking. For a guy. If you were a girl, you know, because Harry didn't actually think Malfoy was beautiful but maybe if he had been a girl, hypothetically, he could see the attractiveness. A little. 

Frustrated and annoyed he gave Draco a helpless look. Draco laughed, not necessarily nasty but with a condescending air.

"Good God Potter, you really don't know how to dress, do you? Come here…"

Harry shuffled towards Draco, feeling decidedly uncomfortable in his clothes. However, Draco had soon righted the tunic, and now slipped his arms around Harry's waist holding the sash. 

With Draco's breath in his neck, Harry began to feel a little light-headed. He leaned forward almost imperceptibly and breathed in deeply. Draco smelt of herbs. That was strange. He would have expected a spicy scent, but it was more like mint…sharp, but not unpleasant.

Draco crouched down and began to tie Harry's sandals, which went all the way up his calf. As Draco's fingers ran over Harry's legs, he felt faint, and placed his hands on Draco's shoulders to hold himself upright. 

This is ridiculous…why is he affecting me like this? What on earth is going on? Suddenly, Draco was in his face again, a small smile playing around his lips.

"There Potter. All done." 

Harry gave a small smile of his own.

"Thanks."

Suddenly Anthony came bursting in.

"There you are Harry! I was looking for you…Wow. You both look very very exquisite. But Harry…we must do something about the hair."

Although Draco's smile had disappeared when Anthony stepped into the room, he nodded.

The sat Harry down in front of the mirror in Draco's room, and Anthony stood behind him, knees pressing into his back. Taking a knife and a comb that he had brought with him, he combed Harry'' shoulder length hair. Draco had moved to the table and was playing with another comb.

Suddenly, Harry saw locks of his hair fall on the ground. Panicked, he tried to move but Anthony rested his hand on his shoulder.

"Relax. Trust me." Harry relaxed and closed his eyes. Anthony began to hum a tune, like a snake charmer and Harry began to imperceptibly sway to the music. Short tugs on his hair indicated where Anthony's hands were. Then there was a tap on his shoulder, and he opened his eyes.

No longer shoulder length, his hair curled around his ear, with a few hints of the tufts he had before. The hair at the front, his fringe, was styled with shorter and longer pieces, combed to one side. Anthony lowered his face next to Harry's face as Harry touched his hair admiringly. He thought he looked like a pixie, or an elf. A kind of ethereal being anyway. 

Anthony whispered in his ear, so loud that it carried to Draco.

"Very beautiful, did I not say?"

*SNAP*

The comb in Draco's hand broke, and the spell was broken. Anthony grinned at them and straightened his dark blue tunic.

"Come on all, let's go."

************************************************************************************

It was dark. There were twinkling lights all over the place and Harry was wandering around in a happy buzz. He had lost both Draco and Anthony in the crowd, but every now and then the latter would pop up and shove him some wine in his hands.

It wasn't bad, the wine. It gave him a happy feeling, and he smiled at everybody he met. His new haircut was doing wonders. For once, people seemed to admire him not for the stupid scar, which had been conveniently covered by his fringe. Memories of Sirius, the artefact, even Hogwarts seemed a long way away when he was having so much fun.

All of a sudden he heard something, heavy breathing coming from a corner. He turned it, and saw Varrius being shoved up against the wall by Draco. Their mouths were locked together in a passionate embrace and Draco's tunic was slipping off his shoulder. On the ground, Harry saw a yellow sash that had to belong to Varrius. Harry felt something in him snap, but he didn't know why. So Anthony had been right. Well, good for him.

The wine that had been making him feel so good several seconds ago now seemed to make him want to cry. He turned back silently and walked back to the main crowd. Like a shadow, Anthony came up beside him, and threw his arm around his shoulders.

"Why the glum face, my friend? It is a party! Everybody is dancing…no one should be wearing a face like yours tonight…come on, smile your beautiful smile for me."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Draco return, looking a little rumpled, but thoroughly satisfied. Varrius followed him. Anthony saw his look and seemed to understand. He lead Harry away from the crowd, lifted him up, and sat him on a stone slab next to the road. 

"My little one…what did you see?"

Harry shrugged.

"Well, you were right. About Varrius and Draco." Anthony seemed to think, then pointed to Draco in the distance.

"Your friend is not being very considerate, huh? He's running off with others and leaving you behind…"

We're not friends, Harry thought lamely, but he still felt down. Cupping his face again, Anthony turned it towards Draco. They saw Isra walk up to him and sling her arms around him, kissing him lightly on the mouth. Draco laughed, and pulled her closer. Harry seethed. He hated Malfoy. He wanted to punch his stupid lights out…Anthony pressed a finger against his lips, and captured a tear Harry didn't know he had shed.

Isra pointed at something in the distance. Draco squinted and saw it was Harry. And Anthony.

"Anthony really likes your little friend. It's so sweet. It's so good you came…" She ran her fingers through his hair but Draco only had eyes for the couple some distance away.

"Poor Harry." Anthony stroked his fingers over Harry's cheeks and Harry leaned into the touch.

Yes, poor Harry, wasn't it? Draco seemed to be enjoying himself, and here he was, making a fool out of himself, feeling like a right idiot. Anthony cupped his head and tilted it.

Again, Harry was lost in deep dark eyes, they swallowed him up, consumed him. 

"My little one." The long fingers kept stroking his face, moving up through his hair, drawing him nearer.

Someone was tugging at his sleeve. It was Isra.

"Draco? Draco, is something wrong? You look as though you've seen a ghost?"

Draco nodded, but couldn't tear himself away from what he was seeing. Isra linked her arm through his and leaned up to nibble on his ear.

Harry turned briefly to look at Draco, only to see Isra nibbling on his ear. Draco was staring straight at him. 

Then all he saw was Anthony, who was drawing him closer, reeling him in. Putting his hands on his thighs. Leaning his face closer. And closer. And closer. Harry could feel Anthony's breath on his lips and then a soft mouth was pressed on his own. Warm and velvety, Anthony's lips nibbled at Harry's unresponsive ones. 

Suddenly Harry blinked. He opened his mouth slightly, and Anthony's tongue gently caressed his own. Softly Harry's lips began to move and soon their kissing became breathy. Their breaths were short and laboured, and Anthony moaned.

Harry's body responded to that and he itched to be closer to Anthony. Anthony moved his hand in circular motions up Harry's thigh, and now it was Harry's turn to moan. Anthony abruptly picked Harry off of the stone slab, and pushed him against the wall. Harry twined his legs around Anthony's body.

Lost in a haze of wine and strange new feelings, Harry could only groan as Anthony nibbled his neck. Throwing his head back, he exposed his pale skin to Anthony's eager mouth. When Anthony pushed against Harry, Harry groaned in delight.

Why had no one told him about this? This was magnificent. This was good…

Anthony glanced at Harry while he ravished him. Harry had a look of deepest enjoyment on his features, and Anthony grinned. Lifting his mouth off Harry's neck, he smiled when Harry gave a cry of loss.

"My beautiful…let's go home." Dazed, Harry could only nod and could only cling on to Anthony and place kisses on his neck as he walked swiftly in the direction of the house.

Draco could only watch as Harry was carted off into the night, his legs twined around the waist of a stranger.


	6. Love Lift Us Up Where We Belong

TITLE: The Seven Wonders of the World

RATING: UPPING THE RATING!!!!! This is now R – Do Not Read if you are NOT mature enough

PAIRING: Harry/Draco, Harry/Anthony

WARNING: This is SLASH. That means two boys getting it on. Don't like it? Don't read it! And if you do feel compelled to read it, don't come whining to me because THIS IS IT! This is your warning! It's SLASH. So if you're bloody offended it's your own damn fault. So there *sticks out tongue*

SUMMARY: A Harry balancing between misery and all-consuming rage, and an (for now) unsympathetic Draco go looking for a mysterious artefact for Dumbledore, hidden somewhere in one of the Ancient Seven Wonders of the World. But they're not the only ones looking for it. 

DISCLAIMER: Anthony is mine. Harry and Draco, regrettably, are not. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Claud! Matey, I be thanking ye for all ye great help! As Captain of our yet nameless ship (fear not! She WILL be named) I be very pleased to have a First Mate like you aboard, aye? Now repeat after me: Woooo, Jack I sho is dwunk and dwizzy…*grins* And ANN – I'm bloody waiting for you to review. I know you're reading this you cow, so come on…make me proud – we'll make a slasher out of you yet!!

CURIOUS DREAM WEAVER: Thank you, as always for your review. I really appreciate you taking the time to review every chapter, and commenting on my writing style as well. Thanks so much.

WICKED KIWI: I'm glad you're hooked! I'll try to keep you hooked! And I will finish it (I've got that in black and white in case you're interested *grins*)

CHYNA16: The accidental stories are usually the best, I agree. Thanks for reviewing my fic and realising authors really appreciate reviews. Harry's a little in over his head, but it'll work out for the best, you'll see. And jealousy is such a great plot device *grins*

SADIEW: Thanks for your review. I'm glad you like the idea.

KATE: I'm glad you think this is different and exciting. I wanted to try something different as well; I'm glad it appears to be working out. Yep, it won't be easy for Harry and Draco, but be assured this IS Harry/Draco and they WILL get together. It just may take awhile, especially for Draco to fully understand Harry, and for Harry to fully accept Draco. Keep me posted on what you think of it!

KATSUYUKI SUMISAWA: Yay! My first reviewer reviewed again. Thanks for hanging in there. I'm glad you're enjoying the chapters, even if I don't hear from you…how about every five chapters? *winks*

FEDE: I'm glad I gave you something to read whilst you were sick! I hope you're feeling better! You gave me this huge goofy smile that I'll be wearing when I go to bed. Thanks for reviewing and taking the time to tell me you appreciate my stuff. Hope you like this too.

REVIEW: You people inspire me. It's appreciated. But if you don't…there's not much I can do, eh?

******************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Six: Love lift us up where we belong… 

Sun filtered through the window. The light warmed up the room, falling gently across the exposed chest of a small, frail, dark-haired boy. Bathed in light, with a white sheet around his hips, and his tousled curls in mild disarray, he looked otherworldly. His chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm, and behind his eyelids his eyes flickered every so often. One hand was slung across his abdomen, the other on top of the fabric covering him.

For once, he looked at peace with himself.

Anthony walked in, and looked down upon this magnificent creature that he had managed to ensnare. Harry was truly beautiful, like a fallen angel. He sat on the edge of the bed, and with his fingers he traced over the bruises on Harry's face. Then, he lifted the newly cut fringe and touched Harry's scar.

Harry whimpered at the touch, butting Anthony's hand with his head, like a cat.

'My little one,' thought Anthony. 'What have they done to you?' He didn't feel like ever letting this boy go. There was so much pain and suffering in his eyes that Anthony wanted to hold him and never let him go. Sighing, he knew it couldn't be.

He could never be enough for Harry, or ever understand all that went through his head. And something told Anthony Harry wouldn't be with him much longer.

Suddenly, he was aware of two emeralds glowing at him in the morning light. He smiled, and ruffled Harry's hair.

"Good morning beautiful. Care for breakfast?"

Harry gave him a beautiful smile and nodded. Anthony kissed him gently on his forehead, and padded out of the room, whilst Harry sank back into the cushions.

Last night, Anthony had been nothing but sweet to him. It was strange to think about it, that his first time having…well, sex, had been with a boy. But like Anthony said, it didn't matter what gender someone had, as long as the feelings were genuine. 

He'd been in a frenzy last night, on their way home, but Anthony had untwined his legs and set him down next to him.

__

"Harry, stop." Anthony looked at him closely.

Harry threw him a hurt look.

"I thought this was what you wanted?" He pouted. Anthony groaned and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"I do want this. Very much. I want you and this, and I want whatever will happen back home. But do you want it? Is it me you want? You aren't trying to prove some statement – because if you are, tell me now, and it stops right here."

Harry looked confused.

"Of course I want you, I want it…I don't know what you're trying to say? What would I be proving?"

Anthony smiled and answered,

"Nothing, little one. Just making sure."

He had lifted him up again, and taken him home. Where he had proceeded to teach Harry all he knew. Harry blushed adorably. He felt strange and new, in a good way. He felt excited, and lazy and really really happy. It had been a long time since he'd had these feelings, and he was welcoming them back with pleasure. 

Anthony re-entered, carrying some fruit. He smiled at Harry, drinking in the glow around the other boy. Harry shyly looked at him.

"Anthony…I just wanted to say…I mean…" He bit his lip and looked endearingly insecure.

"Thank you. For last night. I know it's a cliché, but I will never ever forget it…" He trailed off and glanced at Anthony, who was smiling cheekily.

"I should hope not, because otherwise I've been doing something wrong…" They both smiled and Anthony offered Harry some of the things he'd brought.

He too, had been remembering the conversation and Harry's puzzled face when he'd asked him if he was trying to make a statement. Then it had hit him. Harry wasn't Draco. Harry knew nothing of the games Draco was playing, of manipulating people or the kind of casual sex that both he and Draco knew so well. That was why Anthony had so fervently tried to get Harry into his bed. No one would hurt this precious boy whilst he was in his care. Now, Anthony hoped he had at least given Harry something to take with him wherever he went. Hesitatingly he looked at Harry.

"Harry…you can't stay, can you?" Harry's happy face clouded over, and ancient shadows found themselves back into his eyes. The sudden haunted appearance made Anthony feel like an asshole.

"Hey, I'm sorry…we won't talk about…" Harry waved his hand away.

"No, we should talk about it." Anthony heard the hardness and self-loathing in his tone, and wanted to kick himself for spoiling the moment.

"I can't stay." Then Harry faltered and looked every little bit the lost boy he was.

"But I want to…gods do I want to. I like being here with you Anthony. You make me feel good about myself. I like feeling happy…it's been so long since I felt happy." His eyes grew misty.

Slowly, he started rocking backwards and forwards again, and seemed to be talking mostly to himself.

"I never asked for any of this…no I didn't. I didn't. I just wanted to be happy. Just stay here and forget about everything. Just never return. I didn't ask for it. They made me. I don't want to anymore…I don't want to be a hero…not anymore…I just want to forget."

Forget Sirius?

Pain shot through Harry. Never. Never Sirius – he could never forget him, and the debt he owed his Godfather. Tears were streaming down his face and he barely felt it when Anthony gathered him in his arms, making soothing noises.

Then Draco walked in.

"Potter are you crying?" Anthony glared at him but Draco ignored him.

"More of your woe-is-me act? Well stuff it, and tell your boyfriend to show us the lighthouse. I want to go home."

Draco turned, and tried not to show how much Harry crying had unsettled him. He didn't think he could remember Potter crying. Ever. 

Damnit! Wasn't he supposed to be getting close to Potter? Get through to him? Now that complete pretty boy git Anthony had somehow managed to reach something inside him, and made Potter all soft and fluffy in his arms. He stared at the two boys intertwined on the bed. They couldn't…but then he shook his head. Nah. Harry would have never done that. Too scared. 

He on the other hand, had had an excellent night. Trying to ignore the pang he got every time he remembered seeing Anthony walk off with Harry, he turned on his heel and strode out.

Anthony stared after him and shook his head, cursing himself for the lack of time he had with Harry. Then he lifted his head and kissed away his tears.

"Go get dressed, my love. I will take you and Draco to the lighthouse as soon as possible, alright?" 

Harry smiled gratefully and Anthony left. He had a score to settle.

***************************************************************************************

He found Draco outside, looking at the lighthouse. Saying nothing, he sat down beside him, and they stared at the sculpture for a bit. Then Anthony opened his mouth.

"Harry tells me you're leaving soon."

Draco scowled at him.

"Yes. We are."

"What if he wants to stay?" Draco looked at him as if he'd grown an extra head.

"Stay? Here? No. Harry can't…I mean, he doesn't want to. He won't. He can't." He finally ended.

"Why can't he? What if he wants to?" Draco shook his head irritably.

"Look, I don't know what Potter has been telling you, but he can't stay here. We have to go home. There are people waiting for us."

"What kind of people?" 

"His friends. My family. Our teachers. It's just impossible." Anthony lay back and his shirt rode up his stomach. Draco's eyes were unwillingly drawn to the bare expanse to flat skin.

"You and I, we are very similar Draco. We like our fun. We take without asking. We assume that everything and everybody will change for us, and live our life accordingly. We do not apologise. We don't care about people, form attachments. We just strive to be the best, have the most, reach the furthest. But we can only strive to do that. Work for it, or try and buy it. Harry is different. He simply is. He is the best. Has the most. Reaches the furthest. It doesn't seem fair, does it, that he has all this whilst he doesn't even want it?"

Anthony stared off into the distance.

"When I saw him, I immediately knew. He is so small. So fragile. Like a Greek vase that has smashed in millions and millions of pieces and someone has clumsily glued them together. But there is something more lethal behind his exterior than any ambition you or I could ever dream of. I'm not particularly fond of you, Draco. Possibly because I see something of myself in you – and it bugs me. I guess people don't like it when they see their own faults in others. But I am warning you. I can read you Draco; I see your plan. You mean to get through to him to destroy him. To shatter him and play with the shards."

Draco started at this accurate analysis, and swallowed visibly. Against his will he was captivated by what Anthony was saying.

"If you do that. If you push him even more into the depths of whatever crevice he has fallen into, be assured that he will take you with him. And I am almost completely certain the dark will appeal less to you then you may think. Draco…"

Anthony sat up and stared him straight in the face.

"Harry could destroy you with one breath. He would crush your spinal cord and not even know he did it. If Harry were to fall, he would fall so fast, so far, so completely without any will to ever stop…he will lose himself. And what is left may be even less desirable than what you loathe so much now."

They turned to see Harry approaching, a sunny smile on his face, but a certain hooded veil over his eyes.

"There will come a time when Harry will have to face himself. It is up to Harry if he will fall and how far and how much he has to keep him going. It is up to you to take your bet which side of the crevice you want to be on."

Draco sat back, stunned, whilst Anthony pulled Harry in his arms and gave him a lingering hug. Then he stood up and brushed himself off.

"So, are you ready to go and see the pride of Alexandria?"

They both nodded, and Anthony strode on ahead, taking Harry's hand, leaving Draco to trail after them, gazing at Harry pensively.

*****************************************************************************************

Standing at the foot of the lighthouse, the three boys looked at it, two of them open-mouthed with awe. They had taken Harry and Draco's boat and sailed the short distance to the island of Pharos, on which the Alexandrine lighthouse was located.

Some ancient form of writing adorned the lighthouse, and Harry asked Anthony what it meant.

__

"Sostratus, the son of Dexiphanes, the Cnidian, dedicated this to the Saviour Gods, on behalf of those who sail the seas. We Alexandrines are true to our faith." Anthony intoned solemnly. Harry traced the inscription earnestly. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Can we go inside?" He addressed Anthony, who gave him a short once-over.

"Sure. Just be careful." Draco scowled and went inside. Harry turned to Anthony.

"I really appreciate you taking us here. You see this everyday of course." Anthony smiled and stroked Harry's hair. 

"I'd do anything for you." Harry blushed, but grinned and pulled Anthony towards the opening. 

"No, little one. I'm not going in there…I'm, ah…" Here, Anthony looked a little embarrassed. Harry gave him a questioning glance.

"I'm a little afraid of heights." Harry nodded sympathetically, and made as if to walk into the lighthouse. Anthony though was unwillingly to let him go just yet.

"Wait, Harry…" Harry waited.

"I…I know you can't stay, and I don't want to keep you here. But know that you're always welcome to come back." Harry's smile was bittersweet. He took two huge steps towards Anthony and flung himself into his arms.

"Thank you." He whispered. Anthony clung to him desperately, holding his frail body in a death grip.

"Thank you for showing me heaven." Anthony laughed through his tears and kissed Harry firmly on the mouth. 

"What're we crying about like a bunch of girls…" Harry grinned back "I'll see you when you get down."

Harry nodded and at the door of the lighthouse, he turned and blew Anthony a kiss. He patted his heart and mouthed 'I'm keeping you right here'. Then, he vanished into the marble structure.

****************************************************************************************

"Heart wrenching Potter, really." Draco's voice drawled out from the darkness. Harry scowled in Draco's general direction before remembering it wouldn't be effective at all. Sighing, he resigned himself to spending some time with his least favourite person again. Well, after Voldemort. And Lucius. And Bellatrix (here he shuddered). Oh, and maybe Snape. Well, that last one was a bit of a toss up.

"Potter, what are you doing?! Are we going to search this tower or what?"

"Lighthouse" Harry corrected absently.

"Whatever!" Draco threw his hands up and stomped up the steps. The spiral stairs reminded Harry of Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts, and out of nowhere he suddenly felt dreadfully homesick.

'Idiot!' he chastised himself. 'This morning you were begging to stay here – now you're feeling homesick? Make up your bloody mind.' 

"Potter." Draco's voice came from somewhere above him. 

"I don't see any other doors. I think the stairs continue all the way up. I doubt there's anything of value here."

Harry hurried up the stairs and they both entered a large room, with a huge mirror. They were standing in the corner, so the reflecting light didn't blind them, but it made it hard to see the room. Harry glanced around, but couldn't see anything that looked like something Dumbledore would want.

"I think you're right. I don't think it's here." Defeated, Draco sat down.

"Damnit. Two down, five to go. I wish we would just hurry up and pick the right miracle."

Harry smiled.

"Wonder, Malfoy. Not miracle." Draco tiredly waved his hand about, feeling much more amicable now that Anthony wasn't breathing down their necks. Draco had not forgotten his words that morning, but they had scared him so much he preferred not to think of them.

"Wonder smonder. Might as well be a miracle the way these people treat them." 

Harry was too tired to argue. Sliding down next to Draco, they sat silently side by side for a while. Then Draco decided to do something he'd never done in his life.

"Hey, Potter?" Harry turned towards him.

"I'm sorry for being a prick this morning." Harry's mouth fell open and after staring at Draco for two straight minutes, he closed it. Then he turned away from Draco, sliding him curious glances from underneath his long lashes.

"What?!" Draco half-shouted after this had been going on for about five minutes. Harry shook his head.

"Nothing. Well. It's just…are you feeling ok?" 

This question really threw Draco for the loop. It wasn't THAT strange to apologise – right? Right?

"I'm feeling fine, Potter. I'm just apologising." Harry nodded.

"I know. That's why I asked." Draco glared.

"I'm TRYING to be civil Potter. But I must say you are making it very very difficult." 

Harry attempted to look contrite.

"Sorry. And thanks."

Draco nodded, then stopped.

"Wait, what for?"

Harry looked exasperated.

"For apologising." 

"Oh! Oh. You're welcome." Harry nodded at this, and they both fell silent again, occasionally sneaking not so furtive glances at each other.

Draco stood up and to his own amazement held out his hand to Harry. Harry stared at it curiously, as if he had never seen it before. Draco was about to retract it, painfully remembering their meeting on the train in first year, when Harry grasped his hand.

Draco had a strong grip, and for all his expertise Harry still looked frail, so Draco was surprised when Harry took a firm hold on his hand. Imperceptibly he brushed his thumb over Harry's skin. Silky. Almost velvet. Fleetingly he wondered if the rest of Harry's skin was like that as well, but then Harry was up on his feet and the touch was lost.

Draco made as if to go down the stairs, when Harry stopped him. 

"Wait. Its not here, right?" Draco turned to face him fully.

"Right…" Harry shifted nervously.

"So…there's really no reason to go back, is there?" He pulled the Time Turner out from under his tunic.

"I've got it right here. All we have to do is turn it." Draco raised his eyebrows.

"What about…" He jerked his head down the stairs. Harry's eyes became suspiciously moist.

"I can't. I don't want to say goodbye. If I see him again I won't want to leave."

It was there. Honestly, it was right on the tip of his tongue. It was a really good one as well, but when Draco glanced at Harry's face he swallowed his insult and merely nodded.

"Your call." Taking a deep breath, and looking wistfully down the stairs, Harry threw the chain around Draco's neck.

"Backwards or forwards?" He asked. Draco shrugged.

"Backwards? That's a lucky guess." Harry nodded and started turning the hourglass. The light reflecting off the mirror made Harry's tears glisten like drops of diamonds as the lighthouse vanished from sight.

*************************************************************************************

EXTRA AUTHOR NOTE

I know some of you will probably not like the fact I made Harry lose his virginity to Anthony. Claud already told me she didn't trust Anthony, and a few other reviewers mentioned that fact as well. I'd like to think everybody needs an Anthony in their life. Somebody who just seems too good to be true, who's so incredible to be with, but with whom it would never work out. 

I've read enough Harry/Draco where either Harry or Draco was a virgin but I've decided I don't like that track. This IS Harry/Draco and they WILL get together, but I'm sorry, I really didn't think Draco deserved Harry's virginity. So enter Anthony. And now – after giving Harry an incredible experience and making him happy for a little while – exeunt Anthony. No more. So no worries.

When Draco and Harry get together, it will be as equals, on the same footing, with the same experience and no secrets. It's the only way I can ever envision them being happy together. And those scenes will be more detailed then what I gave you guys here.

Ok – phew, enough of that. Hope you liked the chapter – keep reviewing, if you can, at least keep reading if you won't. Till next time.

Dragenphly.


	7. The Fallen

TITLE: The Seven Wonders of the World

RATING: UPPING THE RATING!!!!! This is now R – Do Not Read if you are NOT mature enough

PAIRING: Harry/Draco

WARNING: This is SLASH. That means two boys getting it on. Don't like it? Don't read it! And if you do feel compelled to read it, don't come whining to me because THIS IS IT! This is your warning! It's SLASH. So if you're bloody offended it's your own damn fault. So there *sticks out tongue*

SUMMARY: A Harry balancing between misery and all-consuming rage, and an (for now) unsympathetic Draco go looking for a mysterious artefact for Dumbledore, hidden somewhere in one of the Ancient Seven Wonders of the World. But they're not the only ones looking for it. 

DISCLAIMER: Anthony is mine. Harry and Draco, regrettably, are not. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry this took so long, guys, but I'm trying here! I'm not too sure about Draco's history here, but I decided it hadn't really been done yet (or I haven't read it yet) where Draco actually has a really normal family. So here we go.

Claud, thank you so much for betaing, you are a gift from beyond and I treasure that immensely (we'll make a poet out of me someday!) 

ANN: I don't believe it! You reviewed! You read it! *manic evil laugh* And I've almost made you a slasher too….keep reading. We'll get there!

LILLY EVANS POTTER BLACK LUPIN: Now this is the coolest. When people who's stuff I have actually read, have read my stuff, and review it! Thanks for taking the time to review, and I'm keeping it up! *grins*

CHYNA16: I agree, I'm actually not that fond of original characters, and I do get jealous when there is someone else, but jealousy really works in a story. I'm trying to make the chapters longer, cos I'm also planning to post it at FictionAlley.org (if they'll have me) but the length I'm doing now is acceptable, neh? (Dumb question, you'd like the whole story at once, if you could, wouldn't you?) *grins*

WICKED KIWI: As long as you keep reading, I'll keep writing! *grins* Did you know my incredibly Beta Claud said the same thing about Anthony? She really wants to read more about him!!! I'm glad you like him after all, and who knows, maybe he'll come back, either in this story or a different one!

MYLADYOFSONGS: Yay! I'm glad you've got me bookmarked. I'm glad you agree with Harry losing his virginity to Anthony…and Draco hasn't realised it yet! Here's more for you.

EADON: Wow! You seem so enthusiastic…thanks! I'm glad you decided to continue reading, I know when it says Harry/Anthony it can seem a bit off-putting to some. Hope this chapter is long enough for you – and if you can, review again! It's nice to get feedback.

REVIEW: You people inspire me. It's appreciated. But if you don't…there's not much I can do, eh?

******************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Seven: The Fallen…

For once, no sparkling morning greeted them, when the air cleared. It was dark, and cold. A nasty wind blew around their heads, and in between the gaps of their flimsy tunics. Shivering, they wandered through the streets, which seemed completely deserted. 

"Could've done with a butterbeer right about now, eh?" Draco tried, but Harry merely nodded and fell back into his slump. 

His head hanging, he followed Draco, not really caring where they went. The happy feeling from yesterday had completely disappeared. He was back in his own empty shell, completely alone with himself and his guilt and rage. He wanted to scream, to cry, to bash his head into a wall so hard that he couldn't remember who he was.

Almost all of his bruises had healed, but emotionally, Harry was an even bigger wreck. 'Nothing really matters anymore' he thought to himself. It didn't really matter if they found this artefact – maybe they had already overlooked it? Maybe Bellatrix would be here and she would kill him. Maybe he would take his wand and damn everybody including himself to hell. 

Snarling, he kicked a pebble and listened to it skip across the cobblestone road. He didn't even notice Draco leading them into something that looked like an old-fashioned tavern, made out of stone, with many people laughing and drinking. The atmosphere was light. Cheerful. Frivolous. And Harry scowled. 

Men stopped to watch them as they walked past, some leering appreciatively at Draco who seemed very comfortable with the attention. But as soon as they saw Harry they averted their eyes. There was such a sense of despair hanging around him, they felt such emotion, and such a person should not be tampered with. Or even welcomed. 

Harry grinned darkly. There was nothing more rewarding when you had a bad mood and successfully spread it. Draco meanwhile was getting them a room. Apparently the money still in his pocket from yesterday proved a rare treat for these people, and they accepted the coins greedily. Knowing that Harry would follow him, Draco made his way to the back houses. 

The room was small. Nothing fancy, a window, a bed, something that may have been some sort of desk. A table in the middle. It looked very bleak and white, and Draco hoped they'd only have to spend as little time as possible here. It seemed wherever they had arrived, times were not prosperous. Draco made sure to shove the table against the door in case of intruders. Harry gave him a weird look.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" 

"Making sure we don't get buggered in our sleep, Potter." He waited for Harry to blush, but he didn't. Either he didn't understand Draco's meaning, or he was too tired to respond. Draco looked at the bed again. It was big enough for two people, certainly…but if it was big enough for him and Potter…that was the question.

Harry, it seemed, noticed none of this. His embarrassment from several nights ago had disappeared, and he shimmied out of his slightly stained tunic. Slipping under the covers and murmuring a vague goodnight to Draco, the emotionally drained wizard fell asleep.

Draco stared at him, watching Harry's breathing even out. With his ebony hair contrasting with the white sheets, he looked as if he were drowning in the furniture piece. Scanning his face, Draco noticed that the only reminiscence of any injuries was a slight discolouring of the skin under his left eye. 

Harry shivered and shifted, and Draco could have sworn he saw shadows pass across his nemesis's face. Suddenly he felt overwhelmed with guilt. Harry had so much shit on his shoulders, and on top of that, Draco was always trying to antagonise him. It was enough to drive anybody mad, wasn't it? Having never lost a family member, Draco couldn't imagine the suffering Harry must go through every day, remembering Sirius, remembering his death.

Draco scoffed at himself. 'Awww, is you conscience bugging you, Draccy? Are you going to turn…nice?' Draco shuddered. No. He was not nice; he didn't think he was capable of being nice or friendly. He just took without asking, assuming the whole world would accommodate him. Pausing, he mused on the fact that that seemed slightly familiar did it not?

Suddenly Anthony's voice seemed to resound in his head.

No one's asking you to be nice, Draco. No one expects you to be. But think on it…you don't dislike everyone, do you? Draco thought about it. No, he didn't dislike everyone. Most people he didn't give a damn about. Some people he actively disliked…like Harry. But there were others whom he would definitely consider friends. 

Pansy. He'd known her forever, and although the girl could overreact at times, she always listened to him. Blaise. Great guy, probably his best friend. Millicent. Bit unfortunately sized but always ready to lend a hand. Dead smart, she was. Vince and Greg…maybe not the brightest crayons in the box but they stuck by him and he had good times with them. His friends. He let a small smile play across his lips as remembered things they did together. They were a tight bunch. So no…not completely inhuman then.

He continued to evaluate his life, whilst climbing on the bed, and snuggling under the sheets. His father. Well…that was difficult. If he hadn't known better he'd think his father was a schizophrenic. Draco was certain his dad loved him. Absolutely positive about it. He had taught Draco to fly, his first few spells, how to play Wizard's Chess. Draco loved his father very, very much. But…he didn't understand him. He didn't understand why he was part of Voldemort's inner circle. He didn't understand why his father held the beliefs he did. He agreed that muggles were completely insipid, but that didn't automatically mean he wanted to massacre the whole lot of them, did it? And his father never laid a hand upon him. He'd spoken harshly to Draco, punished him by making him go to his room, or missing flying practice. But he had never hit Draco. He never said: You must join the Death Eaters. He simply tried to push Draco to achieve his best. Draco firmly believed everybody had a dark side, and he knew his father's seemed to come out a little more often than others. But Draco did look up to his father incredibly, loving the respect that he appeared to garner from everybody. Except Potter. 

His mum. Draco smiled. His mum was amazing. She was sweet, and funny, and kind. She hugged Draco when he was feeling down, sent him stuff at school to remind him she missed him, they went on shopping trips together. He'd actually never asked his mum what she thought about the whole Voldemort business. It just never came up.

My parents are good people, Draco thought, and suddenly he missed them like crazy. Softly, he began to crying trying to keep his sobs under control but Harry, who was a light sleeper, woke up anyway. Still caught up in his dark thoughts, it took him a moment to place everything in context.

Draco Malfoy was crying. 

Something seemed fundamentally wrong with that, but in his bleary state of mind it took a little longer. 

"Malfoy." Draco hurriedly wiped his eyes, and looked defiantly at the smaller boy. Let him say something. He'd be ready.

"Why are you crying?" The tone was neutral, causing Draco to drop his balled fists, and shrug.

"I miss my parents." 

This shocked Harry immensely. Draco missed his parents. His mother and his Death Eater father. Draco missed them. Suddenly a little voice snapped at him. What would you know Harry, you haven't got parents, so you don't know what it's like. Pain filled his eyes, and the dark shadows appeared less menacing and more sorrowful. Hesitatingly he patted Draco on the shoulder, in what he hoped was a comforting way.

"We'll be back before you know it." Draco nodded and then seemed to make up his mind about something.

"Potter, I have something to say, and you're going to listen to me."

Harry immediately bristled at what he interpreted as a rude command. Draco shook his head.

"Shit, I meant, please." Harry shrugged and nodded.

"I know you don't like me…" Harry snorted "Potter! You promised to listen." Harry managed to look contrite and waved his hand as a sign to carry on.

"I know you don't like me, and I don't like you. You have certain ideas about my family, especially my father, which, although true, are not the whole picture. I am trying very hard to see things from both sides here. I can understand you don't like him. But he's my father. My father – and he loves me. And I know he does, so you can sit there and look sceptic but it is true, even though you don't understand it. My mum loves me too, Harry. She's a really nice person. She's warm and friendly and sweet."

A strange expression played across Harry's face, but Draco missed it.

"I have friends too. Good friends, friends who stick by me like you have Weasel and the Mu…Granger. I'm not the smartest, but I'm not the dumbest in school. I like Arithmancy. I'm good at Potions but not particularly fond of it. I concede I may be a bit of a snob sometimes…" 

Draco swallowed, admitting this was not as easy as he thought it would be.

"…but it's just the way I was brought up. I'm not particularly kind, or nice, Potter. My friends like me because I'm loyal, and they like my sarcasm. I'm a good friend. I like flying – I just can't stand the fact that you're better than I am. I a major overachiever, so I get easily frustrated if somebody beats me at something. I work hard, and my father does NOT buy me my way through school."

Now he sat up straighter, gazing directly at Harry.

"I've never lost a family member, Potter. I can't imagine what it's like. I've never had to live without certain things – they've always been provided for. I've never had to worry whether I was going to live to see tomorrow. My father is not forcing me to join the Death Eaters. I guess…" 

Here, he grimaced.

"…that I'm just an average wizard. Well, maybe a little above average, but still. Relatively normal for Wizardry standards. Don't try and change me, Potter, because I am quite satisfied with who I am. I know I'm a bastard to you, but it just adds another sense of stability into my life. I like who I am, I've got ideas for the future, and I'm my own person, Harry. Not my father."

Harry had sat stock-still the entire speech, but now he shifted.

"Why did you tell me all of this, Malfoy?"

Draco looked bemused.

"I don't really know. I used to read you so easily, Potter; knew exactly what you were planning, or thinking, or going to do. Now, I can't anymore, and it bothers me more than I care to admit."

Harry scoffed.

"Are you suggesting we be friends, Malfoy?" Draco looked contemplative then shook his head.

"No. I'm proposing a truce. I don't harass you, and you let me be. And maybe we can grow to tolerate each other?" The last was said with a wry grin, but to his amazement, Harry gave him a small smile back.

"Maybe. Truce it is then." They shook no hands, but it wasn't necessary. Harry went to bed feeling a little lighter, and welcomed the healing sleep again.

Draco put his hands beneath his head and stared up at the ceiling.

'Well…we've made a beginning of sorts. I have no idea where it's going to lead, but it's a start of some sort anyway.'

Then he froze, because Harry Potter had just turned and curled himself completely around Draco in his sleep. And Draco found that yet again, he didn't seem to mind at all.

***************************************************************************************

The next day Draco woke up and it was cold. There was no warm body curling around his own, and the sheets were thin and dirty. He looked up to see Harry standing by the window, looking outside.

"It's raining." Harry said, and his tone seemed to match the dreary weather.

"Well, it'll go with our moods then, won't it?" Harry gave him a feeble smile, and returned to watching the scenery outside. After a quick deliberation, Draco joined him, and together they took note of the view. 

Across from them was the harbour, and a huge statue seemed to have fallen in many pieces on the bay. The ruins of the once immense sculpture seemed to have been lying there for a long time. The two boys stared at the colossal image of the broken man, eager to go exploring.

"I can't wait to examine that!" Draco said, and Harry nodded enthusiastically, but then added.

"I'm not too keen on getting wet though – let's wait till the weather gets better." Draco nodded, and they spent the next few hours sleeping or thinking. Harry in particular looked extremely pensive at times, and more than a few times, Draco was about to ask him what was on his mind.

Slowly dusk fell, and neither boy had yet emerged outside. Then, as if some unspoken signal had been shared, both boys got up from their position in the room and stepped outside. They went through the backdoor, and out onto the darkening street.

It was misty, and the large cobblestones were still slippery from the rain. An eerie glow seemed to emanate from the lit windows of neighbouring houses. Harry shivered in his skimpy tunic, cursing himself for not yet having thought of changing his clothes.

As the boys drew nearer to the statue, they saw a small light appearing and reappearing at different places around the ruin.

Harry wanted to step forward to investigate, but Draco pulled him back. When Harry glared at him he scowled and said,

"Look at that light, Potter. What does it remind you of?"

Harry stared intently at the almost bluish glow coming from the distance. Squinting a bit, he racked his brains where he had seen that light before.

"It looks like light from a wand. Lumos!" He whispered and his own wand emitted the same blue shine as the gleam from between the pieces of broken statue.

Poised to attack, Harry turned to Draco.

"I don't…it doesn't feel like _her_…but…I may be wrong. I need to know…" And before Draco could do anything about it, Harry Potter ran into the direction of the light.

******************************************************************************************

Draco cursed. He had no choice but to follow Harry, and swearing profoundly about Gryffindors and their moronic act-first-think-later policy, he hurried after Harry's rapidly disappearing figure.

The mist swirled around Draco as he tried to keep his eye on Harry. Thinking angrily about what he would say when he caught up to him, he suddenly found he couldn't see Potter at all anymore. Stopping, he glanced left and right, but the impenetrable mist revealed none of her secrets to Draco.

"Potter?" There was a slight tremor in his voice. Draco was not particularly brave; he had never needed to be, with Crabbe, Goyle and his parents always there to protect him. But now the silent night reminded him he was centuries back, in a country he did not know, with a Death Eater on their heels, and the better fighter of the two had just gone missing.

"Harry?" He tried again, trying to keep the apprehension out of his voice.

__

HarryHarryHarryHarryHarry

The mist mockingly threw his words back at him, and Draco nervously clutched his wand a little tighter. In front of him, only a few feet from where he was standing, he thought he could see the outline of a large shape.

Slowly walking towards it, he reached out a hand, to find that he had discovered the great marble foot of the colossal structure. Well, he reasoned, at least he was somewhere.

He didn't see the pale hand reaching out of the fog and thus screamed incredibly loudly before realising it was Harry.

"JESUS SHIT POTTER!!!! Fucking don't EVER do that again! Especially on nights like this one!" He glared furiously at the smaller boy, who rolled his eyes and beckoned.

"What?" Draco snatched a piece of Harry's tunic, determined not to lose him again.

"I've found the light." Harry answered.

"Well, I'm glad you and God seem to have come to terms, but I don't plan on dying yet…" Draco snarled. Harry merely looked at him and grinned.

"You're even better under pressure, Malfoy. Keep being scared and I may actually grow fond of you."

"I'm not scared." Draco returned hotly, blushing at Harry's incredulous stare.

"Well, I'm not!" Harry shrugged and moved forward, completely ignoring Draco, who pouted.

"I'm NOT!!" 

"We heard you the first time, Malfoy." Draco pricked up his ears.

"We?" 

Harry stepped into a little cave, made by the fallen pieces of marble, some years before. A figure stood in the corner, the cloak being lit up by Harry's wand.

"Yes," Harry answered, "we."

*******************************************************************************************

"Hello Mr. Malfoy. May I add that you certainly took your time following Mr. Potter here." The voice sounded extremely familiar to Draco.

"It's misty. I'd like to see you try."

"You both saw my signal, did you not, Mr. Malfoy?" Draco scowled.

"You could've been Bel…" Harry's foot came down hard upon his own and his muffled a cry of pain.

"Bel who, Mr. Malfoy?" Draco bit his lip and glanced at Harry who was glaring at him furiously.

"A…uhm, belligerent, hostile person." Harry muffled a snort, and they both turned to the figure, who took off their hood.

"Professor McGonagall!" Draco gasped. Harry didn't seem surprised, but it would be logical that he would recognise his Head of House's voice, thought Draco.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked, amazed. Harry added,

"Never mind that, I'd like to know how you knew where we were…" Something about his tone alerted Draco that it wasn't just the temperature that was below zero here.

"Don't address me with that tone, Mr. Potter, you know exactly that Professor Dumbledore would not have sent the both of you off into the past without keeping track of you somehow."

"How?" Harry's voice cut through the building tension like a razorblade.

"I do not know 'how', Mr. Potter, I just know he did." Harry made as if to speak again, but this time it was Draco who stopped him by jabbing his elbow between the other's ribs.

"Why are you here, Professor?" Draco repeated curiously.

"To alert you that this is not the correct place, and of course, you have already excluded the Pyramids and the Lighthouse. At Hogwarts, we too, had come to that conclusion, and we thought we should tell you that – but Harry already informed me you have already visited those two places."

Thinking back to Bellatrix, and Anthony, Draco scowled.

"You could have told us that a little bit earlier, don't you think, Professor?" 

Minerva McGonagall frowned at him. She was never for sending Lucius Malfoy's son on this venture with Harry, certainly not in the unstable state Harry was in. But it seemed the boys had come to some kind of…cease-fire. She saw the way that Harry automatically responded to Draco's presence, calming down, and becoming more rational. Likewise, Draco followed Harry's lead, allowing the boy to make decisions, but stepping in when it seemed he was becoming irrational. Maybe Albus had known what he was doing when he sent them off together. Like always. Minerva sighed. If only he wasn't right all the time. Then working with Albus Dumbledore would be a great deal less un-nerving.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, I'm telling you now, so you can stop searching here and carry on. Professor Dumbledore says to tell you to follow your intuition when it comes to finding whatever it is he wants. And Harry," 

Here she turned to Harry who was still glaring at the mist, and tapping his foot restlessly.

"He said to follow your heart. In everything." Harry turned to her and tried to say something, but choked on the reply.

"Turn it for a full three minutes this time, gentlemen. Good luck." She made as if to leave herself, but Harry stepped forward.

"Could…could you tell Ron and Hermione I miss them?" 

Minerva McGonagall's eyes softened and she nodded her head, whilst squeezing Harry's shoulder encouragingly. Then she was gone.

"Did you see how she did that?" Draco looked all around him, but Harry shrugged and seemed lost in his own gloomy world again. Draco sighed and walked up to Harry, pulling the hourglass from under his tunic.

"I'll turn. You count." Harry nodded absentmindedly and Draco felt the familiar pull when he stopped turning.

"This is getting really old…" And then the mist swallowed them up.


	8. One Step Forward No Steps Back

TITLE: The Seven Wonders of the World

RATING: UPPING THE RATING!!!!! This is now R – Do Not Read if you are NOT mature enough

PAIRING: Harry/Draco

WARNING: This is SLASH. SLASH. SLASH. Two boys in sexual situations. Not your cup of tea? Press the back button - WARNING, NON-CONSENSUAL SEXUAL SITUATION IN THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE MIND THE RATING AND BE WARNED. DO NOT READ IF YOU CAN'T STOMACH VIOLENCE MIXED WITH SEX.

SUMMARY: A Harry balancing between misery and all-consuming rage, and an (for now) unsympathetic Draco go looking for a mysterious artefact for Dumbledore, hidden somewhere in one of the Ancient Seven Wonders of the World. But they're not the only ones looking for it. 

DISCLAIMER: Anthony is mine. Harry and Draco, regrettably, are not. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry about the delay. Please don't bite my head off about this chapter, it's shorter then usual, and you may not appreciate Draco. But it's all in good of future chapters…so please bear with me here. Plus - My Latin Is Not Up To Scratch…don't be offended. CLAUD - The Emerald Lady awaits and your Captain is getting antsy to sail. What's a Captain to do without her infallible first mate? I'd to down to Davey Jones's Locker for ya…arr…(yes, you can call me a geek later *grins*)

CURIOUS DREAM WEAVER: Thanks for your review as always. Thank you for your loyalty and thanks for the encouraging remarks on style.

CHYNA16: Ok. I know it took a while. I apologise. Thanks for both your reviews telling me to get my ass into gear. I've read The Chariot as well, good stuff there. This chapter is definitely R rating (the American/British ratings are so confuzzling). I know you want Harry to be loved and cuddled, but er…not this time. Harry's got a bunch of trouble ahead. Things are going to get worse before they get better…and unfortunately Draco's going to be part of Harry's regression. But don't worry - he'll be there to help Harry back up as well. If Harry allows it. Thank you so much for your support. I'm delighted you took the time to write twice and encourage me, it shows me you're really into the story. 

ALICIA: I know - the low number of reviews is a pity, but it makes me treasure the reviewers I have even more. It also enables me to answer my reviews quite fully. Thanks for being one of them. 

EADON: Thanks for your lovely words! Well, here's some Harry/Draco stuff for you - but it's not happy. In fact, I don't think it's what you had in mind when you said you wanted Harry/Draco slash *sighs* so sorry about that - but they were warming to each other. Unfortunately, it turned out differently. There is still hope though - but my beta likes her angst and I must do as my first mate commands. There will be fluffyness, if that's what you prefer…but later on. This chapter was Harry/Draco development; next chapter will pick up the story line/plot again. I'm glad you liked McGonagall's appearance. Maybe I'll include someone else from Hogwarts sometime. 

WICKED KIWI: New Chapter! Hope you're still reading…I'm still writing. *grins*

SAPPHIRE: I quite agree, I thought the Anthony chapters were quite intense as well. This is too. I'm a big fan of taverns and medieval appearances, so be prepared for more of those. Glad to see you reviewed.

BRENNA8: You raise an interesting point of Harry being with a female to bring him on more equal footing with Draco. However, I have a severe Harry/female character block. The only story I've somewhat tolerated was Betrayed cos it was just a brilliant story. Other stories had Harry with a girl but it ended up Harry/Draco, which is my one true pairing. So whilst what you say is valid, I'm not sure if it's the way this particular story is going to go. Sorry *pouts* However, I am so glad you find Anthony a convincing OC because I normally loathe OC, simply because I don't find them credible. Your support means a lot to me…thanks for putting me on your fav. List.

REVIEW: You people inspire me. It's appreciated. But if you don't…there's not much I can do, eh?

******************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Eight: One step forward…no way back 

The well known whirling dissipated, and the two found themselves on a large open square. It appeared to be near nightfall. The square was completely deserted and Draco turned uncertainly towards Harry.

Harry's pale drawn face seemed miles away, so Draco tugged his tunic. Green eyes swallowed him whole. Harry looked surprised to find Draco there, before refocusing on the matter at hand.

"Where do you think we are?" Draco shrugged. They gazed around once more. The square was made up of large white stores and in the distance the two boys saw several temples.

"Those look Roman, or Grecian." Draco pointed at them. Harry followed his finger and nodded. Draco glanced at him seeing his companion was almost swaying on his feet. He bit his lip. Truce, right?

"Let's find a place to stay," he suggested, and breathed with relief as Harry nodded. However, before they had gone but a few paces, Harry stumbled and his wand slipped from wherever he had concealed it in his skimpy tunic.

Harry picked up his wand and righted himself, bringing his wand up in a fluid motion. Suddenly, there was a loud bang.

"Welcome to Magic Aid - our aid for any stranded witch or wizard who needs help…" The short Mediterranean looking wizard broke off and gazed at them passively. Draco, of course, had heard of the Knightbus before, but had never considered an alternative to it. Harry looked just as surprised.

The wizard began to fidget.

"Sirs? Was there something you wanted?"

Looking a bit confused, Harry opened his mouth but Draco beat him to it.

"Are you familiar with the Seven Wonders of the World?" The wizard bowed deeply, then started babbling.

"Why yes sirs…such an extensive list…great beauty…ancient wonders…just in the neighbourhood…magnificent architecture…"

"Wait." Harry held up his hand. The wizard paused and bowed again, in a manner that reminded Harry of Dobby, the house elf.

"You mentioned something in the neighbourhood?" The small man nodded emphatically.

"Yes, yes! It's very near, just over those hills! Not even two days walking! I can show you, sirs - if you wish."

The two boys shared a glance and then Draco answered,

"Yes, we will want you to show us, but first we would like to rest."

Harry glared at Draco, but Draco waved him off. The little man nodded and beckoned them, leading them off the square towards a small white building. Instead of passing through the front he led them through a maze of corridors towards a small open room, with one large divan that functioned as a bed.

"Rest here sirs. Simply flag your wand if I can be of service." He disappeared with a crack. Harry turned to Draco at once.

"You reckon he's a house elf in disguise?" Draco allowed himself a smile before pulling a stern face.

"Go to bed, Potter. You're drained." Harry glared defiantly.

"I am FINE. You are not my mother, nor my friend. We have a truce and that's it!" 

Draco was unimpressed.

"Potter, go to bed." Harry folded his arms and took a defensive stance.

"Make me." Draco sighed.

"Just remember…you brought this on yourself." Then he lunged for Harry, but Harry dodged and raced towards the curtained exit.

Thinking quickly, Draco grabbed a pillow and slid it across the floor, tripping Harry as he ran. Harry fell, but managed to remain unharmed. Draco strode over to him and scooped up the smaller boy.

"MALFOY!!" Harry's voice sounded half way between outrage and embarrassment. 

"Put me down!!!" Draco shook his head and plonked Harry down on the divan unceremoniously. Harry immediately moved to get up, but Draco pinned him down.

Suddenly, he was whacked by a pillow and he gaped at Harry in surprise. He retaliated by picking the pillow still on the couch and an all out pillow fight ensued.

Harry giggled and something shot through Draco at the sound of his companion's carefree laughter. His attention faltered and Harry tried to leap off the bed. Draco grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back down.

Then he straddled Harry and looked down at the skinny boy underneath him. Harry's hair was sticking out at the sides, and his fringe had shifted so his infamous scar was in plain sight. His normally pallid skin was flushed with excitement and there was a sparkle in his eyes.

Draco gazed at the innocence Harry was projecting and felt drawn to the boy. Harry looked up at Draco uncertainly.

"Malfoy? What…" But Draco pressed a finger to his lips, still holding Harry's brittle wrists in his other hand.

The finger left Harry's mouth and Draco's hand moved through Harry's hair. Then he traced Harry's hair and Harry unwillingly shuddered. Draco plucked off his nemesis's glasses and stared at the jewels behind them. Harry stared back, confused. Draco let his finger run along Harry's cheek, back to his mouth.

Unblinkingly Harry stared up at the boy straddling his hips.

"Draco…?" Harry was sure he'd meant that as a question but it came out as a husky whisper. Draco whimpered, suddenly realising he was in control, since Harry was currently underneath him, right?

So he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Harry's. There was a second of disbelief, before Harry opened his mouth to protest.

He didn't get the chance. As soon as Draco felt the mouth under his yielding, he thrust his tongue in and Harry found himself being swept up in a passionate kiss. Draco groaned. Harry's mouth was an inferno and Draco wanted to burn. Repeatedly. 

Harry was scared. Anthony's face kept floating in his mind. Had it been days or centuries? Harry couldn't tell, as a maelstrom of emotions spun through his body. Something wet rolled down his cheeks. They were tears, he realised. He didn't want this. Not now, not here…and definitely not with Draco Malfoy - who would settle for any pretty face. Harry broke the kiss.

"What the hell are you doing?" Draco stared at him.

"What did it feel like Potter?" Harry flushed, cheeks damp.

"Well stop it!" Draco gave him an astounded look, then threw his head back and laughed.

"Stop it? Oh no. I don't think so…as you may have noticed…you're not exactly in a position to be making demands."

He thrust his hips into Harry's and they both groaned. Harry grew more anxious and frightened, beginning to struggle underneath the blond. Draco moaned.

"Oh yeah. Just like that…just like…" Harry froze and Draco grinned. Then he swooped back down to claim Harry's mouth. All he could think of was returning to the heat.

Harry tried to clamp his mouth shut but Draco plunged his tongue in and Harry became slightly light headed. This was all wrong. His hands were still in Draco's grasp and Draco's other hand worked on Harry's tunic sash. It came off easily, and Draco slipped his hand into Harry's tunic, crawling to his chest.

Somewhere Draco knew this was wrong, but he couldn't stop himself. He needed more of this. More Harry. Pinning Harry down tightly with his knees, he released Harry's hands, and used his own to rid himself off his garments.

Harry started struggling violently again, using his free hands to claw at Draco, but only succeeded in twisting his tunic out of shape. Draco wrenched it off him. Seeing Harry fight underneath him aroused Draco greatly and he thrust forward again, leaving Harry breathless.

"Please. Please please Draco. Stop. Stop." His hands grappled at Draco's flesh but the blond leaned forwards and grasped Harry's arms together again. Grabbing his discarded sash, he tied up Harry's hands to the end of the make shift bed.

Harry glanced at his hands and at Draco in terror, but to his shame felt himself slightly turned on by the procedure. Draco plundered Harry's mouth once more, before ensuring they were both completely without clothes.

Harry shivered at the sudden rush of cold, but Draco looked at him greedily. He moaned as their naked bodied made contact.

"Draco - please. Just stop…I…" Harry was begging now in a soft whisper, and Draco decided he quite liked that look on Harry. He trailed his fingers down Harry's chest towards his hard member.

"This doesn't look like you want me to stop." Harry closed his eyes in self-loathing, and the tears started afresh. Capturing Harry's lips again in a kiss, Draco let his hands roam freely over the other's body. Running them over Harry's backside, he slipped in two fingers, causing Harry to scream into his mouth and arch off the bed into Draco. Draco wrenched his mouth free and panted.

"Fuck you are so hot Harry." Harry just remained silent, seemingly retreating in himself even more. Annoyed at his lack of response, Draco slipped in one more finger and a moan escaped from Harry's lips, turning Draco on even more. His controlled wavered and he brutally kissed Harry again before biting his lip.

Blood poured down Harry's chin and Draco licked it up. Harry, to his horror and shock found himself incredibly hard and when Draco's hand encircled his hard flesh again, Harry mewled and pushed into his enemy.

Draco looked down at the smaller boy in all his debauched glory. He had done this. He, Draco Malfoy, had reduced the boy-who-fucking-lived to this. For the first time Draco finally felt like he had beaten Harry. Grinding himself into Harry, his orgasm ripped through him unexpectedly whilst Harry came over his hand, screaming someone's name. Not Draco's.

Through Draco's lust-filled haze, the sound of tears filtered through. The frail boy had curled on himself, and was silently crying. Draco took in the red scratching marks that he had probably made in his enthusiasm. Suddenly he felt sick. He had almost raped Harry. He. Had. Almost. Raped. Harry. No - scratch that. He'd as good as raped him. Draco felt nauseous and ran to the nearby bathroom, where he threw up in the wash basin. He stared at the reflection of himself, then spat on the mirror. It wasn't enough. He smashed it instead.

Returning to the room, he saw Harry tugging futilely on his bound wrists. He walked over to untie them, but Harry shrank from him as he drew near. Draco swallowed as Harry stared at him. There wasn't any anger there. Not even disgust, or hate. All there was, was pure unadulterated fear. Fear of him. Of Draco Malfoy. 

'Well done Draco.' He thought bitterly to himself. 'After six year you've finally done it - you've managed to terrify Harry Potter into submission.' It was a hollow victory. Draco stared at his hands where some of Harry's blood was still present from the welts on his skin. Draco was sick. He was vile. Disgusting. Taking out his wand he whispered a spell and the sash dropped off Harry. 

Harry scuttled into a corner of the room, as far away from Draco as he could get. Draco tried to draw near again, to hand him a blanket. Harry shied away, so Draco tossed it on the floor in front of him. Then, he couldn't help himself, but he leaned forward to touch Harry's shoulder. Harry flinched and let his entire body go limp, as he looked anywhere but Draco, casting a dead gaze around the room.

Draco felt sickened by himself. He could hardly breath as he watched Harry not watch him. 

"Harry…" he whispered. Harry closed his eyes and shuddered. Draco came forward. He needed to make Harry understand. Understand that he was sorry. Understand that it was an accident - he didn't mean to! He was so sorry - it just happened…

"Harry. Please. I…forgive me…I…" Draco swallowed. His throat hurt and his conscience burned.

"Harry…I am so so sorry. It got out of hand. Please - forgive me, please - I'll…I'll do ANYTHING…anything…"

Harry finally turned towards Draco. There was no life in that face, and Draco had never hated himself more then at that moment.

"Truce, huh?" Then he spat at Draco's feet. His voice was disconcertingly hoarse and his hands were trembling.

"If you touch me. Ever. Again. I will kill you. _Accio Wand._" Harry's wand snapped to his outstretched, weak hand. Draco regarded it nervously. There was no emotion on Harry's face and Draco felt a chill descend down his back.

"_Dolor revisum_." Draco felt terror. He was falling down a great chasm of pain. Of lost hope. Of ugliness, and hate and darkness. Anxiety. Fear. Complete and utter fear. Draco felt the emotions howl around his ears…he was falling…dying…there was nothing but horror…solitude…despair…he was going to…

As soon as it had started it stopped. Harry didn't look at him, but to the outside. 

"That's what I feel when you are near me Malfoy. You evoke panic in me that not even Voldemort or Bellatrix was able to instil in me." The monotonous tone gave Draco the shivers.

"I had a beautiful memory of sex, Malfoy. I could have loved Anthony…" Anthony. A rush of hatred shot through Draco, recalling the name Harry had screamed as he climaxed. Harry was his. His alone. He growled and Harry flinched again.

"I abhor you. I loathe you. Hate you. Despise you. Fear you. Take your pick. You did it, Malfoy - you reduced the boy-who-fucking-lived to shambles." Now it was Draco's turn to flinch as Harry said words he himself had used just recently.

"I will kill you, Draco." The use of his name made the blond even more nervous, though disgust was the ruling emotion. 

"I don't care what it takes but I will kill you if you ever come near me again. All I have to do is whisper the words." His lifeless eyes stared holes into Draco's, but somehow the taller boy felt the other was not seeing him at all.

Suddenly Harry got up, and placed an illusion charm on himself. His pale complexion disappeared. His scratches and welts vanished. He didn't look as skinny. This was the Harry Draco remembered from third year. The only give away were his eyes. Unseeing, they wandered around the room, alighting momentarily on various irrelevant items. With a wave of his wand, both Harry and Draco were dressed in togas, covering their bodies from chest to toe. Not once did Harry glance at Draco as he flagged out his wand and the short dark wizard appeared.

"Ready sirs? Got all your valuables?" Now Harry's eyes seemed to flash once as they slid over the room before ending on Draco.

"There is nothing of value here. Everything is broken." 

He turned and left the room, his confidant stride only betrayed by his trembling hands. Draco had no choice but to follow.

**********************************************************************************

EXTRA AUTHOR NOTE:

Uhm. Go read the first chapter of my story "The Changeling" at Schnoogle.com. Author's name is Dragenphly. *grins* Thanks for your time….


	9. Let the Games begin

TITLE: The Seven Wonders of the World

RATING: This is now R – Do Not Read if you are NOT mature enough

PAIRING: Harry/Draco

WARNING: This is SLASH. SLASH. SLASH. Two boys in sexual situations. Not your cup of tea? Press the back button - oral sex in this chapter. Don't like don't read. Uhm…promiscuous Harry…is that a warning?

SUMMARY: A Harry balancing between misery and all-consuming rage, and an (for now) unsympathetic Draco go looking for a mysterious artefact for Dumbledore, hidden somewhere in one of the Ancient Seven Wonders of the World. But they're not the only ones looking for it. 

DISCLAIMER: Everything you recognise isn't mine - even this disclaimer. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: To Claud - as always. From your forever grateful (if not tired) Captain. Might be dodgy, this chapter - but I believe when you experience something like Harry has, it can go two ways. Harry is confused. His actions are confused. Therefore, he does things that he would have thought differently about if the rape hadn't happened.

CURIOUS DREAM WEAVER: Draco has indeed bolloxed it up - but he truly is sorry. He is a Malfoy though, and well- things are going to continue being complicated.

CHYNA16: Aye, I knew there were people who were going to be appalled. I am so sorry. I'm glad you're going to continue reading it though. Harry's tough though, so he'll survive (see chapter contents *grins*) Well - Draco won't feel sorry for himself. He'll feel disgusted and mad and try as hell to make it up to Harry - but it won't be easy. Harry is very very confused. His decisions are very dodgy right now. It WILL be a love story and I've got something coming up in the following chapters that will confuse both of them even more. I'm quite curious to see where it's going as well…I'm having great fun writing this - please stick around - it'll all work out, you'll see.

ALICIA: Hehe, I thought I'd end the chapter with a line like that. I knew it was going to cause some…tension, but I'm glad you reviewed. Yay! A fellow geek - *feels relieved* I'm so happy you're falling in love with this story. Stunning talent, aye? *does happy dance* Hope you like this chapter.

EADON: No worries. Harry will forgive Draco. Sometime. Eventually? Read the chapter - it'll give you some idea how Harry is feeling. This chapter is nice and long again! I'm trying my hardest not to make Harry so forward but everybody seems to like him *grins apologetically* I'm glad you liked the slash, look out for it at the end of this chapter as well. I felt that splitting them up for this chapter would help both of them deal with what happened. And look - we're even inching forwards in the plot *winks*

SAPPHIRE: Yeah, how could Draco? Harry's just very appealing…and Harry will heal. With Draco's help or without it. But I, as omnipotent author will make it all better - I promise you.

BRENNA8: Hahaha - yep, Draco's ego sure got a dent there, and yep - it's not over yet. He's going to have to grovel like mad, and nope - death threat won't really affect Draco that much. Harry's fist might, though *winks* Plot development as well…this chapter sure will keep them busy. Thanks for reviewing…

DARK ANGEL: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked it - I know what you mean, a good fic can keep me up all night as well- I'm glad mine was one of them, even though I hope you're not too tired. Thanks for your comments, they make me happy and give me faith as an author and look! Pretty soon, right?

FLAMMY: Wow, your point sure got across, with those capitals. *grins* Thanks for your review, and look - updated really quickly - usually takes a week or so. You cried? Really? Wow - I feel really honoured that I can move you to that. Oh and…please don't sue…I really don't have much *winks*

REVIEW: You people inspire me. It's appreciated. But if you don't…there's not much I can do, eh?

******************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Nine: Let the games begin…

Every step Harry took, his body protested against. He wondered if he would ever wake up and not feel tired, or walk without feeling old bruises ache and cuts reopen. He wondered if he would ever feel anything else but pain again. 

His nerves hyper sensitive, he could feel Draco a few feet behind him. It was too close. He needed more distance. Staring at the chattering guide somewhat ahead, he decided to let Draco deal with him, leaving Harry to follow the two.

"Hey, uhm…you never gave me your name?" Harry called out to the short wizard. 

"Oh yes, sirs. Pardon me…my name, sirs, is Cyrus." Harry swallowed as another wave of pain shot through his body. Cyrus…Sirius. The names were too close for comfort.

"Well…Cyrus…why not tell my…companion" here, he sneered "exactly where we're going. I'm sure he'd be fascinated." 

The wizard gave him a shrewd look but dragged Draco forward and next to him anyway. Harry slowed down until the pair was a good way ahead.

Staring at the tall blond boy in his toga, bile rose in his throat. His hands itched and his thoughts were murderous. Malfoy deserved to die. He deserved to be quartered, ripped apart…crucified. Harry acknowledged a small sliver of pleasure as he thought of ramming nails through his nemesis's body. 

'Harry that's sick. Would you voluntarily cause him pain? Actually go as far and hammer bolts of iron through his flesh? That won't make you any better than Voldemort.'

Harry sneered. What did he care? At present, he could think of nothing better then to have Malfoy against a cross, splinters in his back, nails through his skin, and dead. The only good Malfoy was a dead Malfoy. He grinned to himself, then felt his smirk falter.

Keeping his head well down, he stared at his sandals as moisture gathered behind his eyelids. He wouldn't cry. Hadn't he done enough of that recently? He truly was pathetic. He'd even cried in front in Draco. Several times! Snarling, he spat on the ground, but there was little strength behind it.

Quickly he lifted his eyes to see if he was still going the right way. Again he felt his muscles clench and his body freeze as he gazed at Malfoy. It was impossible. He couldn't work in the proximity of that…that bastard so soon. He needed out. His breathing became more and more erratic and he tried to soothe himself.

'Come on Harry. Easy does it now. It's ok. Breathe.' Harry felt his eyes roll into the back of his head and fell to his knees. He grasped at his toga, gripping the cloth between his fists. Breathe Harry. Breathe. In. Out. Inhale. Exhale. He thought he'd gotten over these attacks. Fighting the familiar feeling of asphyxiation, he struggled to remain conscious. Shit. Okay. Breathe. Breathe. His vision blurred, and the trees around him blinked in and out of focus.

In the distance, Draco and the guide turned around to see Harry fall to the floor, clutching his chest. Everything froze around Draco. Harry was on the ground. Harry was hurt. Both wizards sped towards the gasping boy, who saw them approach. 

Draco was coming towards him at an alarming speed. Harry's breathing sped up and panic rose. No, no no no no no. Get away from me. Get away. Get lost. Go; go...He clawed the air around him, trying to get more oxygen into his lungs when Malfoy finally reached him.

"Harry - what's wrong? What…" he reached out to touch Harry's shoulder and a terrified scream tore itself from Harry's throat.

"DON'T TOUCH ME." Harry moved back as darkness wanted to descend over his eyes. He shook his head roughly. He wouldn't pass out. There was no telling what Malfoy would do if he was unconscious. 

Draco kneeled helplessly in front of the breathless boy, wanting to gouge his own eyes out for his stupidity. Cyrus shot down next to Draco and grabbed Harry's hands. Unseeing eyes met his, and Cyrus nearly pulled back at the unadulterated fear that resided in those depths. 

"You must calm down, little one. You must relax your muscles." Cyrus told the frantic wizard, but to no avail. Harry worked harder to free himself and when Draco leaned forward to help a burst of uncontrolled magic shot out from Harry.

Draco and Cyrus found themselves at least fifty feet from where Harry was, Draco painfully rubbing his injured head. They made for Harry again but before they could reach him, someone darted out of the surrounding forest, picked up the small boy and disappeared.

"HARRY!" Draco fell to his feet where Harry had vanished. Stupid stupid stupid. His eyes flashed angrily around, trying to discern any sign of the smaller wizard. The forest mocked him with its silence.

************************************************************************************

'Can't breathe. Can't breathe.' Harry repeated this over and over to himself as he was cradled against some unknown person's chest. Then he was unceremoniously dumped on the forest floor, falling onto green moss.

Bright yellow eyes peered at him as he struggled to breathe. Suddenly a hand pushed him on his back and a body straddled his.

Flashbacks of the night before assaulted Harry and he fought furiously to dislodge the weight. Bile rose in his throat and just when he thought vomiting over this person wouldn't even be such a bad idea; a leather pouch was pressed over his mouth.

On instinct, Harry inhaled, and to his surprise felt the tightness in his chest dissipate a little. Relaxing slightly, he inhaled a few more times until his breathing became more and more regular, and the rigidity of his muscles was gone. 

Immediately the weight lifted itself off, and a hand was thrust forward to help him up. Harry clutched it, but was astounded by its coldness. He then was confronted with the sharp yellow eyes as they scanned his face. 

With a swift motion of his head, the man indicated for Harry to follow him. Harry shook his head and the bright eyes narrowed.

"It would do you well to follow." The tone was melodious but Harry stayed where he was. Everything was moving much too fast for his liking. The man shrugged, lunged forward and grabbed Harry by the waist. Then he sprinted deeper into the forest; Harry tucked weightlessly under his arm.

They stopped when the man reached a small settlement, and Harry was set down roughly on his feet again. His arm was grabbed and he was steered to a large hut towards the back, then pushed through the opening. 

The man behind him nodded respectfully to someone Harry couldn't see and left silently.

"Well well well, what have we here?" Harry found himself staring at a tall stranger, with violet eyes, wearing something that reminded him of Robin Hood. A dark green tunic, with dark brown tights in brown boots. Long dusty brown hair fell down his back. The nose was sharp and the mouth was thin, slightly reminiscent of Professor Snape. There was a smirk playing around the stranger's mouth that Harry wasn't too comfortable with, so he edged towards the way he had come in.

"Leaving so soon - and after Horatio saved you none the less? Ungrateful, aren't you?" With fluid, predatory movements the man walked up to Harry, and reached out to touch him. Draco's face flashed in front of his eyes, and Harry flinched. 

The man looked surprised, and then his gaze became calculating.

"My name is Lucas. Welcome to our camp." Harry shuddered involuntarily, trying to calm himself. It was just a name…what's in a name? But he swallowed visibly.

"Well…don't like my touch, don't like my name. Are you afraid, my boy?" Harry looked at the man from underneath his eyelids. He had relaxed his shoulders slightly now it appeared he wasn't in any immediate danger. The man was still waiting for an answer, but Harry decided remaining mute was the best for now.

"Very well. Remain here - I will deal with you later." He strode out of the hut, closing the wooden door. As soon as he was gone, Harry tried to open it, but found that it was blocked. Cursing his own stupidity he looked around the place.

'Why does this always happen to me?' He groaned and shook his head. He was so sick and tired of being helpless, constantly having to watch his back. Why was he ALWAYS kidnapped, or harassed or hunted? Did he have some sign saying: Likes to be Victimised on his back? Grinding his teeth together, he thought about smashing the few measly belongings in the place before his eyes fell on a sword.

He went over to the weapon, pulling it out and falling backwards as it came loose. Still sitting on the ground, he placed it over his knees and let his hand caress it with awe. Now this was a sword. Long, and beautiful - with a pure golden handle inscribed with something Harry couldn't read. He immediately fell in love with it, decidedly ignoring the voice that told him he would never be able to lift it.

The door was thrown open and Lucas entered again, with two other men. He grinned when he saw the sword on Harry's lap. Harry sighed, knowing that he couldn't exactly move, and sneaked his hand towards his wand. If he couldn't fight them physically, he could blast them into smithereens if they tried anything.

"I think he likes your sword, Luce." One of the men grinned whilst nudging the other one. Lucius smirked.

"Indeed. Or he is like the thieving raven - attracted to shiny objects. So raven, want to tell us your name?" Harry weighed his options, deciding he'd thrown his name around a lot recently. He shook his head.

"Very well. Raven you shall be. I believe I have already welcomed you here to my…humble abode." All three men laughed, and Harry felt he must have missed something.

"Maybe he's mute?" The other man suggested. Lucas appraised him with his eyes and shook his head. I don't think so. Horatio said he was pretty vocal in the screaming department when he found him." 

He walked over to Harry and Harry tried to move back. What was it with people invading his personal space? 

"Listen, little raven - you are safe here." Lucas crouched down and attempted to touch Harry, who pushed the sword off his lap and scrambled back further.

"I've been kidnapped, thrown in here without explanation and found valuable USABLE weapons in my direct proximity. Excuse me if I don't really take anything you say at face value right now." He glared at the men, who started laughing.

"Look at that Luce - he's not afraid of you in the least." Violet eyes glared at the speaker, and the men stopped laughing.

"Indeed, little raven. You have the look of someone who has been through too much to trust anyone." He stood up and brushed himself off. 

"Then you should fit right in. Nobody here trusts each other - least of all me. Most of the weapons aren't even ours. They're stolen." A roguish grin was sent his way. Harry rolled his eyes.

Thieves. Of course. A bunch of thieves. Could it get any better? A man burst into the room and the three others turned to face him. He nodded his head at Harry.

"They're looking for the kid. His friends have alerted the guards, and they're combing the area as we speak." 

"Is that so?" Lucas turned towards Harry again, before reaching out and yanking him to his feet.

"What is so special about you, little raven?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Believe me, I've been asking myself that the past sixteen years." Lucas allowed a smile before turning briskly to the others.

"Gather the men. Tell them we're leaving - for now. I won't have that snotty prince kick me out of my home for long." He pushed Harry over to the man who had just come in - Harry recognised him as Horatio.

"Get this whelp some clothes. Decent ones, not that ridiculous thing he's wearing. Meet us at the other exit."

Then he seemingly disappeared from view as Harry was yanked along by the man with the bright yellow eyes. Pushed into another hut, Harry felt his makeshift toga being tugged off him.

Clutching the cloth to his chest, he growled at the other man.

"Don't touch me." Horatio was unimpressed, tossing some new clothes at him before resuming his work of relieving Harry of his clothes. It became more difficult for Harry to breathe. 'Merlin, Potter - stop falling to fucking pieces every time someone touches your skin!' But the tightness in his chest returned.

Horatio noticed this and suddenly backed off, waiting for Harry to calm down. He looked Harry over, walking around him and suddenly ripping off the white cloth. As Harry stood in the middle of the room, wearing only underwear and clutching his change of clothes to his chest, he knew the bright-eyed thief had seen his bruises. Glaring defiantly at him, Harry proceeded to put on his clothes, determined not to show Horatio he was shaking like a leaf.

"What caused the bruises?" The melodious voice wanted to know. Harry, now wearing the exact same outfit Lucas wore earlier, growled at the man.

"None of your business." Horatio nodded, then beckoned Harry to follow him. They hurried down a path towards a large tree, where a group of about ten men were standing. Leaving Harry next to the group, Horatio hurried forward and whispered something into Lucas's ear. The latter nodded, then glanced at Harry.

"Little raven, come to me. We will go first." Harry stayed where he was.

"I don't think so. Go where?" Lucas sighed with impatience, yanking Harry forward until he saw a rope ladder. Gnashing his teeth, Harry briefly thought about hexing the entire group, but knew he'd never manage all of them. So up he went, feeling Lucas's eyes on his back.

Once reaching the top, he was on a wooden plateau high up the tree. In front of him were rope bridges to other trees. Harry took a second to congratulate himself on his lack of acrophobia. Lucas came up behind him and Harry flinched again.

Worried eyes gazed into his own.

"Listen Raven, my brother told me about the bruises. Have you been…violated recently?" The tone was slightly hesitating, but otherwise impersonal. This made it easier for Harry to answer. Violated. Well, he supposed you could call it that.

He nodded his head, not looking at the older man. Shivering a bit when a hand was placed on his shoulder, his eyes widened slightly when Lucas squeezed it momentarily, then turned to the bridges.

"Follow them little raven. Wait for me at the end. Make no mistake, this WILL be discussed. But for now, be swift, and silent. If there are noises beneath you - do not look down! Hurry." There was a slight push and Harry found himself quickly walking across the first bridge. Each bridge ended on a plateau, where a new bridge started. Harry found that he soon got the hang of it.

They would talk about it? He didn't want to talk about it! He wanted to forget! How had Lucas and Horatio known what the bruises entailed? Why didn't Horatio think someone had beaten him up? Harry looked behind him but saw nothing. Several times he thought he heard something down below, but following Lucas's orders he never looked down. There was something about those violet eyes that he trusted. He bit his lip - he only hoped he wasn't wrong again.

**************************************************************************************

Draco was frantic with worry. It had been two hours and there was no sign of Harry. Frustrated, he turned to Cyrus.

"Where is he? We must find him - he could be hurt, or in danger or anything!!!" His voice rose several octaves. Cyrus appraised him for a moment.

"He didn't seem half as keen on you as you appear to be on him." The Mediterranean looking wizard remarked. Draco flushed guiltily.

"I made a mistake. Now, I'm paying for it." He figured this would suffice for the time being. They hurried on, arriving at a gate of a large city. Two guards stood in front of it, dressed in Grecian warrior mode, complete with swords and spears.

"Hail, wardens of the gate of Olympia." Cyrus saluted them.

"Hail strangers." The greeting was returned. Draco felt slightly uncomfortable as he was ushered in, walking through cobbled streets with beautiful temples in the distance. Cyrus led him through a maze of passages again, until he was in a large room, the size of three of the ballrooms of Malfoy Manor stuck together.

A pale old man with shrewd eyes sat next to a red headed youth, who was wearing a thin band of gold around his head, and clothed, not in togas as most around him, but an exquisite purple tunic with golden belt. A sword was slung around his waist and he was gesturing agitatedly.

"They're everywhere, Maximus! They are like ravens, stealing our bread and our money, hiding in that accursed forest. It will only be so long before they start on the temple - and then we will have the wrath of the Gods on our heads. Is that what you want? Because that's where it is heading! I thought you would…" He broke off as Cyrus appeared before him.

"Yes? What do you want?" Cyrus pulled Draco down in a bow and lowered his head. Draco scowled, and stood up. Draco Malfoy bowed to no one.

"My most noble lord, we have come to report a kidnapping of this fine man's friend, in the forests yonder." 

The redhead finally turned fully to them, and Draco met eyes almost as green as Harry's own. The youth's dark red hair fell to his shoulders, but it was tangled and messy, due to the fact he kept running his hands through it.

"In the forests yonder, do you say?" Cyrus nodded, still keeping his head down respectfully. The youth hopped down and yanked the fat little wizard up.

"For Zeus sake man, get up. Stop being so horribly common, I can't understand a thing with your head lowered. Now," here he turned to Draco "tell me more about your friend."

Biting back a wince at the description of the relationship between himself and Harry, Draco told the redhead what had occurred. The youth nodded several times, seeming especially interested in the man who had carted Harry off.

"So you did not see anything of this man? Just that he lifted up your friend and disappeared? Curious…" Draco felt his patience slim considerably as he watched the boy pace. Finally he seemed to make up his mind and stepped back up to his throne.

"For several months now we have been plagued by a gang of thieves. They hide in the woods you have just come from, and are vicious and stealthy. They take what they can lay their hands on, aiming for my personal weapon or money houses. I have had to reinforce the amount of guards, not only for my own protection but also for the temples nearby, ones you have undoubtedly seen when walking towards here. One of those temples houses the great golden statue of our god Zeus. Even a leg or an arm of the solid gold statue would fetch an extraordinary amount on the black market. These thieves, blast them, are becoming increasingly more bold, and an attack on any of these temples is expected soon." He bit his lip angrily; a gesture so reminiscent of Harry that Draco had to swallow.

"However…they have never taken someone before. Are you sure your friend wasn't in league with them?" Draco bristled.

"He didn't exactly have a choice in going." Draco ground out, glaring at the youth as he did so. The boy held up his hands.

"I apologise but I must take all aspects into account. My name is Romulus - that is my uncle Maximus. I am the master of Olympia." He gazed at Draco expectantly whilst Cyrus sank into another bow.

The youth raised an eyebrow.

"Do you not bow to your superior, stranger?" Draco sneered at him. 

"I don't like authority. Especially ones my own age." Cyrus gasped in shock and the older man in the corner growled in anger, but Romulus burst out laughing.

"Very well then, stranger. However, we are not here to trade words. Let me summon my guards and we shall comb the forest for your friend. Hopefully, we shall encounter some of those lurking bastards, and I can introduce them to my sword." Here, a strange gleam came into his eyes. Then he glanced at Draco.

"But, my friend - whilst I make preparations, let my uncle take you into my chambers for a change of clothes. Methinks that going through a forest cannot be easy in the garb you wearing now." Draco flushed as the boy grinned, and allowed himself to be lead out of the hall.

**********************************************************************************

Harry was out of breath as he finally slithered down the rope ladder he had discovered after the last bridge. He found himself in a clearing of moss, as tall trees clustered around him. Cocking his head and hearing nought, he fell down on the soft green plant and put his arms behind his head. Sunlight filtered through, and Harry thought how glad he was they weren't walking in a desert of any kind anymore. He closed his eyes.

For the first time in a while, he felt comfortable and safe. Then he thought of Malfoy and of Anthony. He thought of the way he was almost always harassed and for a moment he allowed himself to wallow in self-pity. The more time spent away from Draco, the more objectively he could look at the situation. 

People had always felt the need to coddle him. Because he was so small, they undoubtedly thought that he couldn't take care of himself, that he needed their help. Everybody was also constantly touching him, and Harry, who had never had much physical affection as a child, was distinctly uncomfortable with it. It had taken a while for him to allow himself to be hugged by Ron and Hermione, but he was forever berating Seamus and Ginny for touching him.

Anger at Malfoy resurfaced, for making Harry fear affection once again. He didn't understand why…why had Draco done it? Why hadn't he stopped? Hadn't they just made a truce? Hadn't Draco told him about his family, and said he understood Harry had bad memories? Hadn't Draco been understanding about Anthony? It just didn't make sense…why hadn't he stopped? Why had he done it in the first place? 

Tears of frustration leaked out of Harry's eyes. He just didn't understand. Draco had seemed genuinely sorry but why…Harry shivered. He was so confused. There were parts inside him that cried for Draco's blood; that wanted to mutilate and bruise the blond boy until he felt the pain that he had caused. But wasn't that normal? After all - hadn't Draco just betrayed Harry's trust? 

Thinking back, he remembered the way Draco had wanted him to go to bed because he knew Harry needed the rest. Or the way Draco had dressed him when he couldn't put on his tunic correctly. Or the way he hadn't said anything about Anthony. Or how Draco had held him when he was asleep. 

His eyes narrowed in anger. And then everything was spoilt because Malfoy decided he couldn't control his fucking libido. Harry almost hissed with malice. Didn't Malfoy deserve to be punished? But then - Harry deflated completely - hadn't Harry enjoyed it as well? What did that say about him?

Anthony had been sweet and caring, and Harry knew he would cherish that memory forever. But Harry also knew that he wasn't sweet anymore. There was something darker just below the surface and it pulsed like a living thing. Harry had enjoyed the roughness that Draco had used. He had liked it. Craved it. Wanted more of it.

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts. So he liked it rough - that still didn't give Malfoy the right to…to start. To not stop - even after Harry had pleaded with him. And what the hell was up with that anyway? They were enemies for years and all of a sudden Malfoy wants to get into his…tunic. Harry grimaced at his horrible joke. What the hell had Malfoy been thinking?

'Maybe he wanted to channel the energy into something pleasurable instead of the fighting for once?' Harry snorted. Oh yes - their fighting had only been five years of foreplay, of course. Harry sighed and turned on his side. If nobody came soon, he would fall asleep here.

'So, Potter - what are you going to do about Malfoy?' What was he going to do indeed? In theory, it was very simple - he would hurt Draco, they would find the artefact, return home and never speak again. Simple, no? Harry growled. 

Of course, that would mean that Malfoy would have to follow his plan - and since when did Draco do what Harry wanted. He scowled. How about never? And theory was so easy. Here, everything was so easy. Harry dreaded having to face the blond boy again, knowing that whether he was disgusted with him or not - he HAD enjoyed it, which was what made him loathe himself so much.

Did he fancy Draco? He repeated the sentence in his head. 'I fancy Draco.' There was a lot of anger and hurt attached but curiously no direct hatred. Hatred of the actions and the way Malfoy handled it, yes - but hatred for Draco himself…not directly. That was - unexpected.

'I fancy Draco Malfoy.' Ron was going to love this one. However, when he thought of Anthony, he always felt a smile tug at his face, a kind of wistful feeling in his stomach. Anthony was gone - he could romanticise the image in his head. Draco was still…here. Draco had flaws, fair enough…Draco…

Draco Malfoy assaulted and almost raped you. He did rape you. Ah yes - there was the catch. What kind of a person was he that he fancied his rapist? It was quiet and a sleepy feeling overcame Harry. Did he really fancy Draco? Why wasn't he more appalled at the idea? 

He was hurt. Angry. Disgusted with himself for liking it. Disgusted with Draco for going too far. Angry with Draco for not stopping. Disgusted with himself for liking Draco even though he raped him. So...if Draco hadn't touched him, Harry would have been okay with liking Draco? Harry would have acknowledged it?

Acknowledge what? He wasn't acknowledging anything, merely getting his thoughts together.

"I fancy Draco Malfoy." There. He'd said it out loud. He didn't feel anything. Was he supposed to? Or was it enough knowing that he liked his blond tormentor? Maybe Harry just didn't feel things anymore. He tried it out again.

"I fancy Draco." 

"Do you really? Horatio will be devastated." A smooth voice startled Harry, but Harry refrained from making a sudden movement. He merely turned towards Lucas, who regarded him with curious violet eyes. 

"Who is this Draco of whom you speak?" Harry looked at Lucas, wondering why he felt so secure with the thief. Deciding he really didn't care anymore, Harry told Lucas everything.

After speaking for a good twenty minutes, Harry fell back into the moss, his throat parched.

"Raven. Harry. You are one of the most amazing people I have ever come across - and I have met many, many people in my twenty-five years. Fight me." 

Harry looked at him stupidly. Fight him? How was he supposed to fight him? Why would he want to?

"You just listened to me bare my soul - I don't want to fight you." Lucas smiled and Harry felt all hot and bothered.

"But it would be an honour to fight you - and it would help you release a lot of what is beneath your skin…" Without warning, he hit Harry, and the boy flew backwards.

He felt dizzy, and his head was throbbing. Lucius was advancing on him again, and Harry struggled to his feet. Damn all these crazy characters - was nobody ever normal?? Lucas hit him again.

Harry saw stars. And planets. And he thought he could make out some constellations, but then Lucius grabbed his tunic and pinned the boy to a tree. This was dangerous; Harry's mind informed him. We don't like this position Harry. Harry struggled, and in a flash of inspiration, head butted Lucas. The man stumbled back in pain, and Harry pressed his advantage. 

He lunged at the taller man, and punched him in his stomach, causing Lucas to fall to the ground, taking Harry with him. Before his eyes, Lucas suddenly morphed into Draco. Harry saw red.

"You bastard. You sleazy no good bastard. You thought it was a game? You could just…use me?" He spat at Draco's face in front of him, red tinting the edges of his eyes. Again and again he drove his fist into any part of Draco's body.

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. What the fuck did you do to me? WHY CAN'T I STOP THINKING ABOUT YOU? Why did you do it? DID YOU GET A KICK OUT OF IT? Let's rape the poor orphan, he's too weak to do anything about it! Let's force ourselves onto Harry - he's my worst enemy, it'll be a great way to get him back!" 

Harry spat the words out, even as hands came up to block his fists. Without anything to pound into Draco, he resigned himself to shouting alone.

"How dare you apologise afterwards? How dare you make me feel bad for something YOU did! How dare you say you're sorry?! I DON'T BUY ANYTHING FOR THAT! IT MEANS SHIT TO ME, YOU ASSHOLE! I HATE YOU - I WISH YOU'D JUST LEAVE ME ALONE."

Harry's vision cleared slightly. He shivered and began to cry.

"Just leave me alone. Don't make me feel these things. Don't make me cry, or hurt, or laugh or lo…It hurts. I don't want to feel these things. I don't want…I can't feel. It hurts. It hurts. I don't…I don't want I can't…I don't…"

There was no Draco there. Instead, Lucas's face looked back at him, betraying no emotion. Blood poured from his nose where Harry's head had connected, but otherwise, no bruises seemed to have formed. 

Harry felt relieved but also ashamed that he had let himself get carried away so easily. He started to cry harder.

"Why am I always crying? I don't want to bloody cry all the time." Lucas cradled Harry to his chest.

"Crying is the body's way of healing, little raven. It is not a weakness, or pathetic. It takes a brave man to let his emotions show. Don't fear them Harry. People without emotion have no life. As long as you can feel - you know that you are breathing."

"I hate breathing. I hate living. I don't want to be alive…" Harry whimpered pressing himself against the broad chest.

"So do all who suffer from pain, Harry - some more than others. And raven child, it isn't fair, not in the least, but it is all you are given. One life on this earth. You have fought and suffered so much - shouldn't it be your turn to live now?"

"But what if I'm hurt again?" Harry whispered softly, turning his head and nudging Lucas's neck.

"Then you will cry, and shout and scream again. And you will survive. You're a survivor, little raven. That's what you do best."

Harry felt better. A lot better. He pressed his nose into the soft flesh of the other man. There was this undeniable urge to lick it. So he did.

Lucas gasped.

"What…what are you doing?" Harry didn't know - but it felt good. He licked the flesh again, watching as the man shivered. Then, he nipped his neck.

"Harry. Don't. You're playing with fire." Harry settled in his lap and faced Lucas.

"But I want to. I want you to help me get over it. I need to get over it. I need to survive. Isn't that what you just said?" He pouted in a way he knew Anthony had liked, and watched Lucius flush.

"You're too much, Raven. You were violated recently - doesn't that mean anything to you?" 

Harry growled. 

"Off course it does. I think I know more about it then you! But I refuse to live my whole life as a victim. Didn't you just say that? Or did you lie?" Harry squirmed on the other man's lap, watching in delight as Lucas stifled a moan.

"No-o, I didn't lie but…" Harry placed a hand on his face.

"Then help me? Heal me? I trust you. I trust you to stop when I say so. I trust you to listen to me. I know you want me. Everybody seems to want me." Here, he grinned, and kissed the older man.

After a few moments of complete rigidity, Lucas succumbed to Harry's insistent caresses and kissed him back.

'What the hell am I doing?' Harry wasn't sure. He just knew he needed to be touched. He needed to replace Draco's touch with somebody else's. Lucas stood up and pinned him against a tree.

Warning bells rang in Harry's head but he suppressed them. 'No - this, I want. I won't let Draco take this away from me as well.' He shivered as Lucas kissed his neck. What if he got flashbacks…what if Draco decided to haunt him even now?

No. He was a survivor. And right now - he was as horny as hell. And he was going to fucking get over this.

As Lucas's tongue sucked on the flesh between his shoulder blade and his neck, he mewled, letting eager hands roam the other man's chest.

Lucas shoved his body even closer to Harry's, and a jolt of pleasure shot through him. Excitedly, he ripped through the tunic, eager to see the smooth taut muscles. Lucas groaned, and rubbed himself against Harry incessantly.

Draco's face flashed before his eyes and Harry stopped - shocked. But then Lucas looked at him, with violet eyes, and it was okay again.

He guided Harry's hands down to his pants, and moaned as they struck gold.

"You little minx." He breathed, and Harry smiled sweetly. Lucas kissed him hungrily, slowly pressing himself against the boy. Harry drowned in the kiss, loving ever minute of it. See…this was good. This was great. He could get forget what happened.

Harry rubbed Lucas's arousal and the man groaned, thrusting his body into the smaller boy. Suddenly, Harry slid to his knees, fingers nimbly working on Lucas's belt. Violet eyes regarded him in wonder.

"What are you doing? You don't have to…"

"I know…but I want to." Lucas wanted to stop this boy. No…no he didn't. But he should stop this boy. This was…oh…

Harry saw the man's weeping erection and grinned. He was still fine. Still no flashbacks. Still good.

Then he leaned forward and placed a kiss on Lucas's shaft. The man groaned.

"Oh god…you…you can still stop...oh…oh…please don't stop…"

Harry opened his mouth, and felt the flesh slip through his lips. Relaxing his throat muscles, he started to suckle on the other man's cock, slipping a hand into his own pants, onto his own erection. 

Lucas groaned as Harry's tongue worked miracles. His hands tangled up in Harry's hair and his eyes rolled back. In his own pants, Harry sped up, groaning softly around the Lucas's shaft, the sounds vibrating and making Lucas moan. He grabbed Harry's head a little tighter and started to thrust into Harry's hot mouth.

Harry was okay with this. As Lucius fucked his mouth, he concentrated on his own arousal, feeling he was close - and everything was still alright. Lucas thrust in more desperately.

"Oh god…so hot…so…oh godohgodohgod…harder…please…oh" Harry obligingly sucked harder, feeling Lucas literally shove himself into his mouth. Harry's hand worked on himself, and when he felt Lucas's balls tighten, he prepared himself and swallowed everything. Then he himself came and he screamed out in pleasure…then screamed in denial. Draco's face flashed in front of his and he could only helplessly think of Draco as his orgasm ripped through him…


	10. The Life and Trials of Harry

TITLE: The Seven Wonders of the World

RATING: UPPING THE RATING!!!!! This is now R – Do Not Read if you are NOT mature enough

PAIRING: Harry/Draco

WARNING: This is SLASH. SLASH. SLASH. Two boys in sexual situations. Not your cup of tea? Press the back button. Don't like don't read. Uhm…promiscuous Harry…is that a warning?

SUMMARY: A Harry balancing between misery and all-consuming rage, and an (for now) unsympathetic Draco go looking for a mysterious artefact for Dumbledore, hidden somewhere in one of the Ancient Seven Wonders of the World. But they're not the only ones looking for it. 

DISCLAIMER: Everything you recognise isn't mine - even this disclaimer. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well - this was quick - and to think I placed it before my homework as well…I must be crazy. To Claud who is the shining star in my horizon and supplies my rum when I be needing it, aye? *winks*

CURIOUS DREAM WEAVER: Oh I'm so glad you said that, cos that's exactly what it is, a comfort thing. And yeah, he does get around…but it's new and exciting. And comforting. Thanks as always, for your review.

CHYNA16: Aye, Harry has issues. No worries, there will be no victim Draco. Draco's a loveable bastard and he will remain so. And as for Harry getting a break…uhm…nope. *grins* but don't worry - help is coming for him. Sorry, don't think Anthony will be reappearing in this fic.

ALICIA: Yup - that's how I see it, five years of foreplay…I mean, you can't hold a grudge that long when you're in school (…well, not for lack of trying, maybe). Different huh? I'm curious to see what you think of this chapter…thanks for your review.

EADON: How's your fic going? Did you get my review? Here's the Harry/Draco confrontation you've been waiting for. Now you'll see how messed up Harry will get…but it'll work out. I know, I'm anxious to get to the Harry/Draco slash as well, but right now, they're just not there yet. They've got to rebuild some resemblance of the truce they had first. If possible.

SAPPHIRE: Well, close. But no…no Draco/Romulus. Can you guess something else though? (I made it fairly obvious in this chapter). Draco IS guilty but he is also a Malfoy…so, he's also pretty sarccy about his guilt. And I don't think an apology is going to cut it with Harry - and that's all Draco's willing to give right now. Draco's…not THAT blind. Harry's clueless. That's the way I like em. *grins*

BRENNA8: Hmm, Draco's not exactly grovelling…but guilt is definitely there. However, no feeling sorry for himself cos Draco and I both think that would be slightly hypocritical. Thanks for your review.

TAINTEDANDROGYNY: You sound slightly inebriated, yeah, but you left me a review and you like my story - good enough for me! Denial Harry is one of my favourites. Denial Draco is also good fun, but I don't think he's appearing here.

FLAMMY: Look! Look! I'm continuing, and really fast as well. Well, Harry's a delectable bloke, so Draco couldn't resist. Plus, Malfoy mentality: I want. I take. Draco's got to learn it isn't all like that. Harry's life is just filled with people who want to make it better. But in time he's going to realise the only one who can make it better is himself. *grins* That sounded deep. 

KATY KINNEAS: Yep, Draco feels guilty, and here ya go - update. *grins* What a coincidence that your boyfriend is called Anthony. He look anything like Orli? That's who I modelled Anthony on. Thanks for your review.

RAINSW6: Hope you got enough sleep *grins* I'm glad you like my writing. It means a lot cos that's what I want to study as well. Thanks for your review.

MAV-TAY: Big thanks to you for reviewing.

REVIEW: You people inspire me. It's appreciated. But if you don't…there's not much I can do, eh?

******************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Ten: The Life and Trials of Harry… 

Draco growled out loud, causing some of the soldiers around him to gaze at him warily. Romulus himself was at the front, darting this way and that as if attempting to sniff out the thieves.

Harry had been with those people for several hours now, and whilst Draco cared little for Romulus and his little anti-thieves venture, his concern for Harry, who had been considerably upset when he last saw him, was mounting by the minute. Grinding his teeth, he strode forward and tapped the Lord of Olympia on the shoulder.

"Oi, Romulus…I don't see any thieves. Are you sure that they're in this part of the forest?" The boy king scowled at him.

"Well, they were but now with the noise that you're making they've probably heard us and gone into hiding. Honestly…don't know much about the forest life do you?" Draco sneered back.

"Well no - seeing as it was never a necessity in MY life to have to traipse around forests." Draco walked on, back rigid.

"Although Potter, no doubt, is having the time of his life, making friends with most unsavoury characters and doing something entirely inappropriate…" Draco growled softly to himself. Harry would be the death of him - here he was, worried about the Boy Who Lived, or should that be, the Boy Who Lived To Torment Draco. Oh no - the Boy Who Lived to Torment Everybody. He sighed. Thinking up insulting names was just not as much without Harry here to throw them at.

He really needed Potter back. Everybody else just didn't measure up to his intelligence and natural charisma. Plus…he was getting bored.

Oh…and then there was the fact that Harry wanted Draco's head on a platter…but he'd been gone for a while now…doesn't time heal wounds? Draco swore and continued on his way, mind a jumble.

*********************************************************************************

Harry felt sweaty and dirty. But he wasn't thinking about that. He also felt slightly stifled in Lucas's embrace, but yet safe at the same time. They'd dropped down on the moss, and he'd not thought about it. Lucas had embraced Harry, telling him to relax and rest for a while, and Harry didn't think about it. Now Lucas was breathing evenly, and Harry was awake because…oh yes, he wasn't thinking about it.

Nope. 

Not at all. 

Gave a great blowjob. Great orgasm…nope. Not thinking about that.

Harry sighed and realised he was really lousy at self-denial. Extracting himself slowly from Lucas's comfortable arms, he wandered off a little bit, hearing the distinct sound of running water nearby.

Coming to a little brook, he slipped off his sandals and placed his feet in the shallow water, feeling relieved as the cool liquid pooled around his feet. Realising his pants were slightly sticky, he blushed and after a quick look around, dropped them into the water, cleaning them.

Deciding he was feeling slightly sticky as well, he sat down in the brook and leaned back against the bank. The sun shone down and Harry felt relaxed. He started humming a tune that Hermione had sung to him during the summer, when he was in no condition to take care of himself. 

Standing up, he moved to a slightly deeper part of the water, throwing all of his clothes on the bank after having washed them a little. The water came just above his hips, and he trailed his fingers across the surface.

Giggling slightly, he continued humming, feeling very faery-like. Oh if Ron could see him now - or Hermione. Or Snape. The boy giggled a little louder, feeling free for a moment of the weight of the world. There was no Dumbledore, no mysterious artefacts, no Bellatrix. There was no Anthony, no Lucas, no…no Draco. There was just Harry, and all that was Harry. Harry felt… free. It was a liberating feeling; he mused, as he danced gracefully in the water.

************************************************************************************

Romulus and Draco hear the humming at the same time. Romulus quickly gathered his soldiers to him, sending them off in various different directions. Draco inched forward, looking left and right, until he spotted a running stream up ahead. Romulus was right behind him.

There, in the middle of the stream, was a boy. A beautiful, breath-taking boy who was dancing in the water with his eyes closed, a serene expression on his face. 

Draco swallowed audibly whilst Romulus gasped.

"Bacchus…" Romulus trailed off in awe, and Draco shot him an annoyed look. Must he talk in the face of such beauty?

Harry was blissfully unaware that he was being watched. He continued to dance to his own private music, occasionally humming a strand here and there for the surrounding observers to hear. The rays joined in the fray, playfully skimming over his inky head of hair, and Harry laughed at something the others couldn't see.

"Harry…" Draco whispered as he gazed at his nemesis. Bitterly he reflected that even if Harry would ever forgive him, he wasn't sure he could forgive himself in the face of such innocence. 

Romulus turned to him in amazement.

"This is your friend…the one you have been seeking?" Draco nodded, throat dry.

Suddenly, Harry laughed again, more loudly this time, and seemed to gesture to someone, who was standing out of their viewpoint. Draco's eyes narrowed at Harry's playful manner. Who was standing there?

"My friend," Romulus said with a gleam in his eye, "this is indeed a treasure. I will pay you handsomely for a few hours with this creature." Draco stared at him, appalled.

"Harry is not a creature. Nor do I own him - he is his person, and can make his own decisions." Glaring, Draco returned to watching the scene. 

"That is no human…something such as he comes only from the gods." Draco snorted, thinking that Potter would adore the fact that he was up for sainthood.

Then, a man stepped out of the bushes, tall and dark, with a hawk nose and thin lips. His presence commanded immediate attention, a reason that made Draco dislike him immediately. Romulus on the other hand, seemed transfixed, eyes narrowed as he watched the man. Something was off.

The man walked forward to the stream and Harry waded towards him. He must have made an amusing remark for Harry threw his head back and laughed, twirling about a couple of times. Then, the man opened his arms and after a second of deliberation, Harry nestled himself into them, shielding most of his body from Draco's view.

Draco growled in displeasure. What the hell was this? What the *fuck* was Potter playing at? Did he usually gallivant around, picking up random strangers in forests? Clenching his fists so hard he was sure he would draw blood, Draco was about to stride out of the bushes, when a hand stopped him.

"Do you know that man?" He shook his head, watching as Romulus regarded the two on the riverbank with a frightening intensive look. 

"He is not the man who carried off your friend?" Draco looked more closely, but once again responded in the negative. Romulus nodded, and hooted like an owl. Draco was confused for a few moments before he heard the return call…Romulus was communicating with the others stationed around the river.

"Your friend has done me a great favour. If I am not mistaken, that is the leader of the riffraff that has been running wild here. His capture will benefit my city immensely. I will be most…grateful…to your Harry. And willing to pay him - whatever - he so desires." 

Draco wisely kept his mouth shut, thinking that the only thing Harry appeared to be desiring now was not something Romulus could give him.

They watched, fascinated, as the man picked up a tunic and slipped it over Harry's head. Keeping his hands underneath the cloth, he moved them over the black-haired boy's chest, and Draco watched half in anger, half in arousal as Harry threw his head back and leaned into the touch. Romulus next to him seemed to be coping with similar problems, if the short gasps were any indication.

Then the man pressed a feather light kiss to Harry's lips, and Draco saw red. Ignoring Romulus's warning, he stormed out of the trees and charged towards the couple.

*******************************************************************************

"Your tunic is dry…put it on, waif, before you catch a cold." Harry giggled, and almost purred as he felt Lucas's hands on his body. He threw his head back at the touch and leaned into the man. Smiling, Lucas leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his lips.

Suddenly, a strangled cry reached his ears, and a commotion from his right startled them apart. A irate Draco Malfoy came storming out of the bushes, eyes fixed on them. Harry involuntarily flinched and moved imperceptibly closer to Lucas.

"Malfoy…" He whispered, and Lucas, understanding, immediately held him close. Suddenly realising he was naked, Harry shot up behind Lucas and pulled on his remaining clothes as fast as possible. Then Draco was there.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Draco yelled in his face, missing the flash of fear on Harry's face.

"He's a thief!! Wanted criminal!! Is that who you consort with nowadays?" Angry grey eyes gazed into defiant green ones.

"Well, it's always better than a rapist, isn't it?" Harry bit back, watching in satisfaction as Draco staggered as if hit.

Lucas had been following the exchange, but now he glanced around. Ignoring Draco, he turned to Harry.

"Raven, we must go. I have an idea how your friend found us…and we must leave. Soon this place will be swarming with soldiers from the palace."

Harry looked confused.

"Palace? What palace? Which soldiers?" But his last question was answered as from everywhere, soldiers came out from behind the trees. A young redheaded boy strode up to them, smiling victoriously as he brandished his sword in their direction. Draco smiled smugly.

"My dear Harry…we were most…concerned…for your safety. Draco here was very worried you would fall to harm."

Harry glared.

"_Draco_ probably missed his fuck toy…right…_Draco_." Draco flinched and retreated to the background whilst Romulus looked on curiously.

"How…strange. I thought you two were friends. That was the impression given, anyway. But now, I am very thankful to you, beautiful, for apprehending this rat. Maybe the other rats will come to their leader and we'll have a nice execution of vermin." His smile rather worried Harry, especially the way he gazed predatorily at him and at Lucas.

Lucas merely sneered and Harry felt that once again, someone had gotten into trouble because of him. 

"So…brat, must be feeling pretty good about yourself, no?" Romulus glared, stepping closer.

"Who wouldn't, after finally catching someone like you. You've destroyed my arsenal, stolen my food. You think you're so clever. Well, who's clever now? Who's holding who at sword point?"

His voice sounded off to Harry. Too high and trembling, as if it was taking a lot out of the red head to stand up to Lucas. Harry stepped in front of his…lover? He frowned…that sounded weird. Romulus raised his eyebrow.

"Seduced another one, Luce? Always were good at that game, weren't you…" Violet eyes regarded him scornfully.

"I did not 'seduce' anyway, Rom. In fact, if any seducing was done - I was the one being seduced." 

Draco snorted, he hardly believed that. But then, looking at Harry's flushing cheeks and remembering the intimate way the two in front of him had been standing, he was forced to rethink his assessment of Harry.

Romulus trailed his eyes down Harry's form, lingering on the exposed pieces of chest. He looked hungrily at Harry.

"Well, then…maybe, if he is so very popular as demand proclaims him to be, you wouldn't mind…lending…him to me? It may ease your sentence when the time comes."

Harry's eyes narrowed. He was sick of being talked about as if he wasn't there.

"Hey, listen. I'm here. Right here, see. Right in front of your nose. You got something to say to me…say it. To me. Not to him. Or him. Me. If you can't do that, then it's obvious you're lacking in social skills. Not that that would surprise me. You don't strike me as particularly competent."

Romulus looked surprised, and then his face contorted. He moved as if to strike Harry, but a hand caught his arm.

"No. Don't you dare." Harry looked at Draco with a bemused expression as Draco lowered Romulus's hand. Their eyes met, and held, before Draco turned away.

Romulus glared at everybody.

"What is this? I am the Lord of Olympia! Me…and…and I'm in charge. So…you should all do as I say." He growled, looking a little flustered. 

Harry was getting really tired of having to raise his head at everybody. Tugging at Lucas's tunic, he pouted prettily.

"Can we go now?" 

Everybody stared at him in astonishment.

"I'm sorry. I don't think you heard me. I am the Lord of Olympia, and this man is a wanted criminal. He's under arrest." Harry shrugged.

"No he's not." He reached up and whispered something in Lucas's ear. Violet eyes smirked and grinned at Romulus, who became a little flustered.

"What do you mean, he's not?" Harry sneered.

"You'll have to catch us first." And off they were, dashing back to the clearing whilst the soldiers, Romulus and Draco stood dumbfounded for a few seconds. Then the chase was on.

Running through the heavy undergrowth, Harry realised how much he had missed his Quidditch practices. He was severely out of shape. That would have to change as soon as he got back home.

"Lucas…" he panted, "what about the others?" Lucas waved his hand, speeding up slightly.

"They'll be fine. No talking now, little one. Save your strength." They rushed on, Harry having no idea where he was. Behind him he heard the enraged shouts of the soldiers, and for a minute he wondered if Draco was chasing them as well. He couldn't really find a plausible explanation why he would be…oh wait, Draco lived to torment Harry. Right, there we go then, he'd be right behind him.

Suddenly, Lucas pulled him into an alcove, hidden by falling branches. Pulling Harry close, they watched as the soldiers tore past. Harry felt exhilarated. He felt alive. Turning around, he smashed Lucas into the stone wall and ravished his mouth, leaving them both breathless.

Lucas looked at Harry, noting how his eyes sparkled and how his breathing came out in short, rapid gasps. Growling, he yanked Harry to him, plundering his mouth with as much fervour as Harry had, leaving him flushed and looking utterly delectable.

"Are you there, Potter? I can hear you breathing, you know?" Harry swore and peered between the leaves.

Sure enough, Draco was standing there, looking around. He hadn't spotted them yet but it was only a matter of time.

Feeling a hand in his pants, he squeaked, and Draco turned towards the sound. Lucas chuckled in his ear as his hand slowly stroked Harry. Draco came nearer, peering hard around him as he tried to discern where the sound was from.

Harry tried his hardest to keep his moans to himself, but let out the occasional whimper. Lucas stroked him faster, as he ground himself into Harry, the friction causing him to stifle his own moans.

"Lu…Lucas…stop…we'll be caught." Lucas grinned.

"Caught red-handed." Harry's eyes closed and he bit his lip as Lucas's hand brought him closer to release.

"St...stop…oh god…stop…Draco will…oh…don't stop…faster…please…oh fuck…" Harry could only stare helplessly at Draco as his orgasm rolled over him. Right at that moment, Draco's eyes caught his and he moved forward. 

Feeling slightly boneless as he leaned against a smug Lucas, he considered that this was the second time today he had seen Draco's face in front of his when he climaxed. Shouldn't he be feeling more concerned?

"Potter, we've got to…what were you doing?"

"Nothing. None of your business Malfoy. Escaping from you and your new friends." Draco's eyes narrowed as he took in Harry's flushed appearance and Lucas's sated smile.

"You're a whore, aren't you Potter." He bit out, irrational jealousy rolling over him. Harry flinched. Moving towards him dangerously, Draco gestured wildly.

"And here I was, feeling so very sorry for you and so incredibly guilty, when you're really such a slut, Potter. I bet you loved it when I touched you. I bet you were silently begging for me to take you, weren't you? Filthy whore." He spat out.

*SLAP*

Harry, Draco and Lucas all looked surprised when Harry had slapped Draco. Draco stared at him, then backed out of the cave.

"I'VE FOUND THEM - THEY'RE OVER HERE. HERE, COME QUICKLY."

Harry knew then that there was little chance of escape anymore. Glaring at Draco, he stepped forward until they were almost nose to nose.

"I like sex, Draco. Any kind. I just don't like it with you. But then again, if you have to force people, they'll usually not be in the mood." He spit in Draco's face, a reminder of the first time he'd done that, when they were still in Egypt. Draco stumbled back. He didn't raise his hand. He didn't punch him back. He just kept his eyes lowered as they listened to the soldier approaching.

"Not your father, eh Malfoy?" Harry hissed out "Well you're just as big a traitor as he is…why don't you sell me out one more time? Then I can maybe crucify you like I wanted."

***********************************************************************************

It was eerily quiet as they marched back to the palace. Once there, Lucas was whisked away somewhere as Harry was locked on an upper level 'for his own safety'. There was a window, where he sat now, gazing wistfully outside.

If only he'd never gone on this stupid venture. What the hell was in it for him, anyway? A flash of something caught his eye. Peering down, he saw a familiar figure making their way to the temples. Bellatrix.

Bellatrix. 

Bellatrix.

He had forgotten about her. Harry froze. Time stood still. All he remembered was Sirius. Falling through the veil. Sirius duelling with Bellatrix. Sirius laughing. His surprised face when he fell. 

Harry crawled to the window and peered out. He had to get outside. He had to get to her. That bitch would die - hadn't he sworn it on Sirius's grave? Hadn't he gone on this whole thing to find her? Hatred shone in his eyes as they followed the fast disappearing figure. She was going…he had to get to her…

"HARRY!!" Draco's shout shocked him into action, and he toppled out of the window he'd been leaning over. 

For three split seconds he was falling, before a strong hand grabbed his. He dangled in the evening dusk, seeing the stones beneath him. His heart hammering in his chest, he gasped for breath and clutched the hand. It was a life line…oh Merlin, he didn't want to die. 

It was all so clear now - he didn't want to die. He wanted to live. To laugh with his friends. To kiss. To cuddle. To learn…there was so much left to know! He wanted revenge, and to get even. He wanted to make people proud - he wanted to show the world there was more to Harry Potter than his name. He didn't want to die.

Slowly, he struggled to get a sturdy grip when he felt the hand be joined by another. Clasping his own firmly, they hauled him in. It wasn't cold, but his teeth were chattering. His eyes went around the room wildly as he climbed in the window, but as soon as he stood, his legs buckled. He felt himself being lifted up and crushed to someone's chest.

He didn't want to die. He curled up in the arms that held him, listening to the pounding heartbeat. It was life. He wanted life. 

The arm carried him back to the throne room, where he calmed down considerably and turned around.

Draco knew the exact moment Harry came back to his senses, because his whole body tensed up and he attempted get free. He pulled his arms away, willing to let Harry go if he wanted, but Harry stumbled and fell back onto his lap.

There he sat, stiff and uncomfortable, his green eyes gazing at Draco with the utmost confusion, as if he wasn't really seeing him.

Harry bit his lip, staring incredulously at Draco.

Draco Malfoy had just saved his life. He shuddered. He was…he was indebted…to…to Draco Malfoy!! But Draco had raped him…but now he owed him a Wizard's Debt.

Harry felt horribly confused, and moved his head to look anywhere but Draco. Malfoy had saved his life. It was…terrifying. 

Glancing around the hall with a bewildered gaze, he consoled himself with the fact that things couldn't possibly get more complicated then they already were…right?

A figure shimmered, and then appeared in the hall. It was Hermione Granger. 


	11. The Weight of the World

TITLE: The Seven Wonders of the World

RATING: This is R – Do Not Read if you are NOT mature enough.

PAIRING: Harry/Draco

WARNING: This is slash. It means boys in sexual situations. If this is not your cup of tea, I urge you to click the back button, and that way we're both happy. I repeat, this story contains homosexual relationships - don't say I haven't warned you.

SUMMARY: A Harry balancing between misery and all-consuming rage, and an (for now) unsympathetic Draco go looking for a mysterious artefact for Dumbledore, hidden somewhere in one of the Ancient Seven Wonders of the World. But they're not the only ones looking for it. 

DISCLAIMER: Everything you recognise isn't mine - even this disclaimer. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry this took a little longer, went to a United Nations Model and debated my ass off - got my resolution passed, made new friends, etc. Had a great time (wrote some of this chapter whilst listening to people debate) and am now back with the following. Hope you enjoy it enough to leave me a line. 

CLAUD: Matey!! I be thanking yea for the rum, and telling yea that aye, your Captain is much obliged by your kind words, and stresses to add that I will always need your help - if not your moral support (and rum). I drink to you! *chugs back rum* Can't wait till you finish your chappie…and BOOKSTORE NEXT WEEK. Prepare yourself *winks* Horizon here I come…

CURIOUS DREAM WEAVER: *grins* They do seem to have trouble communicating, don't they? But look - progress. I think. Thank you as always, for your lovely review…do you know you're the first person I look for once I get reviews? Because you've stuck by me since the beginning - just wanted to say an extra big thank you for that. Enjoy the chapter!

KATSUYUKI SUMISAWA: Yay! My first reviewer is back again! Thanks for keeping to our deal *winks* Here's the Hermione tear in Draco scene you couldn't wait for - and that I was dying to write. I hope I've done it justice. Thanks for your review - see you in five chapters again? *grins*

CHYNA16: I completely agree that Harry is an exceptionally strong character. I think that Hermione will be good for Harry, because she listens to him, and although Harry accepts things, talking to Hermione will make them seem more real - and Draco's in for a world of pain…maybe. *grins* Look - I didn't torture Harry outrageously in this chapter! Just a bunch of back-story. Hope you enjoy it nevertheless. Thanks for reviewing.

ALICIA: I was dying for Draco to get bitch slapped, he was so begging for it. Well, I made Draco save Harry's life because it creates a Life Debt between them, and it confuses the hell out of Harry that the guy who raped him is the guy who saved his life…it paves the way for future developments…maybe. Hope you like this chapter - thanks for reviewing!

EADON: Hey there - thanks for reviewing! Hope your fic is going ok, and you're getting my reviews *grins* Well, Hermione won't disappear like Professor McGonagall, she's here to stay for a bit, and thank you, I'm awesome? Wow. *blushes* I feel honoured. Hope you like the chapter.

SAPPHIRE: Yeah, so here's finally what I was trying to get you to guess. Romulus is an alright guy, just…upset. And very little Lucas in this chappie. Yes, Harry is definitely acting a bit…promiscuous, but maybe Hermione is there to shed some light on his behaviour? *grins* Hope you like.

FLAMMY: Hahaha - had me going there for a bit - I thought you didn't like it - but I'm relieved now. Find out what Hermione's doing here, and see Draco and Harry *maybe* resolve their issues a little. Don't worry - I'll make it all better, in due time…thanks for your review. 

KATY KINNEAS: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you find this idea original, I thought so too…I hope for your sake your Anthony is as straight as a plank*winks* but I'm sure he is. Nope sorry, Anthony won't reappear, not here at least. Yep, Draco does have a point, but he's also really jealous, therefore really attempting to hurt Harry. However, things may slowly work out for them in time…read this chapter. Thanks again for your review, as always…

MISS LESLIE: Hmm, well, yeah, the way Anthony got Harry in bed was maybe a bit sneaky - but his intentions were, uhm, honourable - that doesn't quite sound right does it *grins* I had a lot of people wondering how Harry was ever going to forgive Draco. Rest assured that I had chapters eight, nine, and ten all planned out in my head. What better way than to confuse someone by saving their life? Kinda puts Harry in a difficult position, as you will see in this chapter. I loved your long review, it makes me feel so good that I've inspired you to actually analyse my characters in depth. I tried to represent Draco as realistically as possible, because I also feel JK Rowling is a little too black and white sometimes. And I'm still undecided about the Wizard's Debt…feel free to contribute ideas. Thanks again for your amazing review.

LOVELYNORI: I realised when I wrote chapter eight and the reviews that I got, that sex does indeed sell. There's none is this chapter, but don't worry, the smut will be back. Harry seducing does have a nice little something to it, doesn't it? Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoy the chapter.

SAGGITA87: It does seem that Harry is loved by all, doesn't it? Well, in this chapter you can read Hermione's idea on that. No cliff-hanger this time, I don't think, but then again, you readers aren't happy till I'm sweating blood, are you? *grins* Hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for reviewing!

ILJANA: Yes, they never seem to be in the right place at the right time, do they? Luckily, this chapter holds a note of hope, and I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reviewing my story, and telling me what parts you liked.

THORNANGEL: I'm glad I could pull you into the story, so that you felt what Harry was feeling - Harry's going through a lot. He's my favourite character because you can do so much with him. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Thanks for reviewing.

TYRINI: Yeah, Hermione's there to ground the two boys a little…and Draco really regrets him being a rapist…but Harry's still a nympho - or maybe it's just a reaction on the rape? I know - but you'll have to keep reading to find out *winks* Hope you enjoy this chapter…not _too_ many twists…Thanks for reviewing.

TAMMY: Thanks so much for your kind words!! I was trying so desperately to make everything realistic, because I hate nothing more than when a writer rushes through their story and makes some things seem implausible. Well, Hermione's here, something that ought to make Harry feel a little better and yeah, Draco was shocked by himself, and disgusted. He's going to have some issues with that in upcoming chapters. Thanks again for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

REVIEW: You people inspire me. It's appreciated. But if you don't…there's not much I can do, eh?

******************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Eleven: The Weight of the World

Hermione looked around the throne room, her eyes falling on where Harry sat rigid on the edge of Draco's lap.

'That's different' she mused, and quickly took in Harry's screaming discomfort and Draco's apprehensive gaze at her. 'Something here is not right.'

Draco glared at her as Hermione form became solid. 'Bloody Granger. Why now?!' Looking at Harry's back, he could almost taste the conflicting emotions running through the smaller boy. Romulus and his uncle Maximus seemed quite unshaken by the sudden appearance of a strange girl in their throne room, and merely looked on inquisitively.

Harry, who had been becoming more and more agitated, finally broke the oppressive silence.

"Mione" he called out with a choked cry and propelled himself out of Draco's lap into her arms. She caught him and held the shivering boy to her. Harry shook silently and clung to her furiously, scared that she might fade away. Hermione was shocked at Harry's reaction and they sank to the floor together, the girl cradling the boy tightly.

"Harry, Harry" she murmured, stroking his hair. Harry whimpered and Draco had to contain himself from yanking Harry out of her arms and into his own.

"Mine" he growled softly. Nobody heard him but Hermione, and she shot him a look of loathing. He glared back and stalked out of the room, never noticing the contemplating look she sent after him, or Harry's eyes on his back.

Hermione stroked Harry's hair and turned his face towards her own.

"Harry, Harry, Harry…what have you been doing? You look like death warmed over," she spoke softly, then looked around, her eyes falling on Romulus.

"You…what have you done? What is going on here?" Romulus raised his hands.

"Listen, my lady - I have no idea. This has nothing to do with me - I think." He looked frustrated, then beckoned to Harry.

"Come here, little one. I have some questions for you." Harry looked at him warily. Romulus sighed and motioned Hermione to come forward as well. 

Both moved to where he was seated. Hermione placed herself at the bottom of the steps leading up to where Romulus sat. Harry kneeled at his throne and bowed his head, still shivering with the after shocks.

Once again his head was gently pulled up towards Romulus, and the Lord of Olympia gazed at him with awe in his eyes. The whiny youth from earlier had disappeared, and been replaced by a composed, calm man.

"First of all, Harry. Please do not be alarmed. I apologise most profusely for my behaviour back at the lake, and for the comments I made. They were completely out of order, especially for someone in my position…" He trailed off and momentarily glanced out of the window.

"I assure you, if you were privy to all the details, you would perhaps understand my reaction. As it is, there is little time left till we dine, and I am much more curious to hear about you and your recently arrived companion here."

He smiled encouragingly at Harry, who searched the young man's face for a trace of deceit. Finding none, he glanced at Hermione before turning back to Romulus. Harry stared into his eyes and suddenly felt the need to tell him everything. It felt good to know that Hermione was nearby.

"I am a wizard," his voice was brittle and small. Romulus merely raised his eyebrows, but said nothing.

"I - we, I mean Draco and I, were sent on a on a journey to retrieve a valuable item for the head of our school. It's a mysterious artefact, hidden in or at one of the Seven Wonders of the World. I don't know what it looks like, or where we have to look. All I've been told is that I'll know it when I see it. We've covered three so far, and we came here to search the Golden Statue of Zeus, which can be found in one of the nearby temples, according to Cyrus."

Hermione started at the name as Harry paused to catch his breath.

"We…we're not the only ones looking for it. There's a woman, goes by the name of Bellatrix Lestrange. She's crazy. A complete psycho-bitch. She killed my…many people. She's searching for this artefact furiously. Where we come from, there is a cold war going on and the side that gains this artefact, increases their chance of winning one hundred fold…her master wants it desperately."

Romulus nodded and pulled Harry onto his lap. Harry let himself be held tightly against the other's chest. He was so tired.

"She's here, you know, " her said suddenly, opening his eyes. "Here in Olympia. I saw her. I leant out the window and I…I fell. I fell out the window. I leant too far. Oh gods, I was so afraid." Tears leaked out of his eyes.

"I didn't want to die…Draco - he, he caught my arm. Pulled me in. he saved my life…" Harry looked heartbroken and Hermione ached to go to him. Romulus turned his clear gaze on her.

"And you, lady, what is your story? How do you fit in?" Hermione wasn't entirely sure if it was a question or not, but decided to speak up anyway.

"I…we were worried about Har back home. After Professor McGonagall came back she seemed preoccupied, as if she was concerned about Harry, and I was afraid, because, well…" she turned to Harry and tried to catch his eye.

"No offence, Har, but you've been so detached lately and I want to help you. Even if you won't speak to me, I still want you to know that I'm here for you. I love you Har - you're my best friend." 

She swallowed and looked in the distance.

"I broke into McGonagall's office and took my old Time-Turner. I overheard her talking to Dumbledore where you and Malfoy were to go next. So here I am…"

Harry looked at her from underneath his long lashes.

"I'm glad you're here, Mione." Romulus smiled.

"Now, little one - why not take your friend and explore the palace until we eat?" Harry slid off his lap and together him and Hermione made their way out of the hall. Then Harry suddenly turned around.

"You haven't told me why you were hunting us - and why you've locked up Lucas?"

Romulus ran his hand through his hair, making it stick up. He gave Harry a strained smile.

"All in due time, little one." Then he made a dismissing motion, and the two walked out.

******************************************************************************

As soon as they were out of earshot, Hermione turned to Harry.

"Are you okay? I was so scared…and why were you sitting on Malfoy's lap? Merlin Harry, talk to me! What the HELL is going on here?"

Harry felt so tired. He was sick of talking, sick of explaining, but Hermione had a look on her face, telling him she wouldn't settle for anything less than the whole truth. 

They went out in to the garden, and sat down on the grass. Harry lay his head down in her lap and looked at the sky, the appearing stars twinkled in a friendly manner, and in the evening dusk a warm breeze ruffled the leaves of some trees nearby.

Everything was silent and Harry was loath to break the quiet, but a little nudge from Hermione prompted him to start talking again. He spoke rapidly into the fast approaching night, for twenty minutes at least. Hermione listened silently as he described the antagonism between himself and Draco, waking up in his arms after meeting Bellatrix, meeting Anthony. Anthony. Anthony. Anthony. The strange feelings when Draco dressed him. Anthony. The truce they made. Draco telling about his family. Draco and their pillow fight…Draco raping him.

At that point Hermione squeezed his shoulder hard, but sensing he wasn't finished, said nothing. After swallowing several times, Harry continued, telling Hermione about the curse he had used, and screaming at Draco, feeling betrayed and then about the panic attack. How he couldn't breath, couldn't see, couldn't be ANYWHERE near Draco. And then how Horatio snatched him away and he met Lucas with his purple eyes. And how he felt safe with him. 

He kept the dancing to himself, and didn't go into many details when it came to telling Hermione about Anthony, Draco or Lucas. After he was through with speaking, they sat in silence for a long time. Harry had closed his eyes, feeling lost and hopeless, for there was no way Hermione would still want to be friends with him now, was there?

Suddenly, her hand gently touched his face, causing him to open his eyes and look at her. There was a sad smile on her face, and tears were threatening to spill over her cheeks.

"Harry…" she whispered, "my brave, poor, strong Harry. Do you have any idea how much I love you? How incredibly proud I am of you? I only wish you would have talked to me sooner - I would've have listened then as I do now. Don't you ever, ever DARE to shut me out again." 

Harry looked at her in confusion.

"You…you don't hate me? Think I'm disgusting, or a whore? I don't…I don't understand. How can you still love me when I can't even love myself?" 

Hermione gave him a smile that belied her age.

"Har, you are not disgusting. You aren't a whore, don't EVER listen to that bastard. I can still love you simply because I know you and cherish you. You may be Harry Potter to most, but you're Harry to me. And even if you fell from grace, if Dumbledore, and the entire wizarding world turned against you - I'd still love you, Harry. I meant what I said. You're my best friend. Always."

Harry smiled through his tears, and Hermione smiled back. Then he furiously wiped his eyes on his sleeves.

"Don't we make a pair, crying like a pair of morons in the dark." He stood up and extended his hand to Hermione, then brushed himself off.

"I am so _sick_ of crying, Mione. It feels like that's all I've done in the past few days. I don't want to flinch every time Draco comes along. I don't want to have to need affection from Lucas. Why can't I be normal?"

Hermione grinned.

"Normal is vastly overrated my friend…" Harry grinned back.

"I suppose it is. I just…I feel so pathetic. And I hate feeling that way." Hermione nodded, and they slowly started making their way back into the palace.

"Harry. About Malfoy - what…what do you plan to do? You do realise you owe him a life-debt now, don't you?" Harry groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"Mione! Don't bloody remind me! I have no idea how I'm supposed to react to that. I can't stand to be near to him for very long, and then the bastard goes and saves my life. It's not normal Malfoy behaviour, and it makes it so confusing. I mean - I…I have admitted to myself that I do like him, in that way…I mean, he's beautiful." Hermione murmured her assent.

"I just…he violated my trust. I flinch every time he reaches out for me. He called me a slut, a whore. But then he stops Romulus from hitting me. I just…I don't understand!" Harry's voice sounded distressed.

Hermione patted him on the arm sympathetically and dragged him inside.

"I'm here now, Har. You're safe. I'll look after you - and you won't be bothered by anyone if you don't want to be." 

Harry felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and grabbed Hermione's hand. She squeezed it as they entered the throne room, and were beckoned by a servant into the dining room. 

'And don't you worry, Har' Hermione thought to herself 'I'll go have a talk with darling Draco as soon as possible…I'll show him the repercussions of messing with someone close to me.'

******************************************************************************

As they entered the dining room, they saw a large table had been set, and Romulus, Maximus, Draco and a few others were already seated. Harry was guided to a seat next to Romulus, and Hermione was placed next to him, incidentally sitting next to Draco in the process. Maximus was seated on Romulus's other hand. 

Servants came to serve the food, and all dug in hungrily, except for Harry, who picked at the food. Hermione spotted this and gave him a sharp look. Unbeknownst to most, Draco also looked on worriedly. Harry was far too thin as it was.

Hermione leant forward and put some of Harry's food on her plate. Then she took it and filled it up again with light vegetables and fruits, making sure to avoid heavy meat of any kind. Harry gave her a grateful smile and continued eating.

Draco's respect for Hermione went up several notches as he watched Harry slowly finish his plate. It wasn't much, but it was enough. 

Finally he caught Harry's eye and held his breath as Harry looked at him. After a few seconds of mutual appraisal, Harry inclined his head ever so slightly, before turning around to talk to Romulus. Draco was ecstatic. It wasn't much…but it was something.

Suddenly the conversation drifted over towards him and Draco perked up his ears.

"I just don't understand why you can't release him! Surely you can make a deal of some sort with him, to leave your people and armouries alone? He seems like a reasonable person to me…"

Romulus scowled.

"Be as it may, he will remain a prisoner until I am done with him. I've been looking for him for ages, and now that I finally have him in my grasp I'm not letting him go again."

Harry looked surprised.

"What do you mean, again? Wait - does this have anything to do with the seducing comment back at the lake?" 

Romulus put his head in his hands.

"You are too clever, beautiful. Come with me after dinner and we will go and see the prisoner." 

Harry flushed in anger.

"His name is Lucas - can't you even call him that? I want to know now. I'm so fed up with this damn secrecy."

Romulus glared at him, but Maximus suddenly held up his hand.

"Peace, nephew. The stranger is right - your judgement is impaired on this subject, therefore I will tell him what I know."

He turned to Harry, fully aware that he had the attention of all others present at the dinner table.

"Before Romulus became of age, I took care of Olympia in his place, and Romulus was therefore often left about to his own devices. He loved the forest, and often went there for long walks. During one of these, he met a band of travellers who had made their home in the forest, Lucas and his brother leading them. My nephew became much enamoured with Lucas, and in time, Lucas grew to reciprocate these feelings." 

Harry suddenly felt extremely awkward, but forced himself to pay attention to the man speaking.

"However, when it was time for Romulus to take over, he wanted Lucas to join him here, in the palace, and become his consort. This, apparently fell rather badly with Lucas, who had grown attached to the forest…there was a fight. Romulus accused Lucas of never having cared for him, only using him. Lucas told Romulus he was a spoilt little boy who only thought of himself, and cared nothing for what Lucas wanted. Romulus told Lucas he wanted him out of the forests here, to never come anywhere near Olympia again, and Lucas reiterated that he loved the forest, and would not just disappear after having been Romulus's whore for so long. He went deeper into the forest with his people, and Romulus returned to the palace. Lucas has been tormenting Romulus ever since, just to remind him he's still there - something that won't go away, no matter how much my nephew would like it to…"

Harry turned his gaze on Romulus, who was sitting brokenly on his chair. All of a sudden, he lifted his head defiantly.

"But now I have him, and he can't run away again. I'll keep him here and he'll have to love me this time - and stay with me." He turned his eyes on Harry and again they were filled with a hopeless longing.

"I need him. You must stay with us, because he responds to you, and you must make him love me again. Please…" 

Harry shook his head.

"You cannot ask this of me. Lucas is a free person - you cannot force anyone to love you, my Lord."

Romulus suddenly had an ugly look on his face.

"Then so be it - I forbid you to leave this place until you have fulfilled my wishes…dismissed!" He stormed away from the table, upsetting his glass and rushing out of the room. 

Harry threw a helpless glance at Maximus, who was looking at him with something akin to pride, and then made a gesture dismissing them all once more. Hermione ruffled his hair.

"You're a wizard Harry, we'll be out of here in no time." Harry shook his head.

"No - we need his help. We need to get to those temples. And I'm not leaving Lucas here in prison. He doesn't deserve that, after all he did for me."

Draco glared at Harry.

"Oh he did a lot for you alright, didn't he Potter? Why not just agree to what his Lordship wants then? That way we're all clear…"

Harry clenched his fists.

"No, we're not all clear. It would mean giving in to him, which I don't think is good for him, and furthermore, I'm not entirely sure it's what Lucas would want. I'm going to go speak with Romulus now…don't wait up, Mione."

Hermione nodded, and added,

"I'll just have to entertain myself with Malfoy here…" She gave him a predatory smile, and Draco felt the ground beneath his feet disappear. He was so incredibly fucked. 

Harry smiled, and hurried out of the room, in the direction of Romulus. Hermione grabbed Draco's arm a little too tightly and dragged him out of the room.

"Hello Malfoy…I've been wanting a word all evening…"

**********************************************************************************

Harry found the Lord of Olympia out on the grass near the same cluster of trees he and Mione had sat by earlier. Romulus was shaking, and trying to compose himself at the same time. Harry reached out slowly and placed his hand on Romulus's shoulder. He started, and whirled around to face Harry.

No words were said, but suddenly the older boy flung himself in Harry's arms and cried heart-wrenchingly. Harry just held him, and let him pour out everything he had seemingly bottled up for so many years.

"Romulus - do you understand why I can't do what it is your asking of me?"

The young man nodded and wiped his eyes, giving Harry a chaste kiss on the mouth.

"I understand, little one. I'm just not happy with it…I don't understand why he doesn't love me…why he left…I gave him EVERYTHING - and he threw it back in my face."

Harry held the boy close to him and stroked his hair.

"You were willing to give him everything except his freedom, and if I have learnt anything about Lucas in the short while that I've known him, it's the one thing that he cherishes most. Don't blame yourself, or him. Maybe if you'd release him and actually _talk_ to him, you would both be able to get past the hurt."

The Lord of Olympia looked up at Harry and said in a childlike voice,

"But I'm still in love with him…" Harry bit his lip, he was almost certain Lucas was no longer in love with Romulus, but decided that was something that Romulus had to find out for himself.

"I think it's best if you go and set him free. Talk to him. If you can't reach an agreement about your relationship, then at least you can reach some kind of closure, and you can talk about him leaving off your weapons and things."

Romulus nodded, and stood up, clasping Harry's hand in his own.

"Thank you Harry - you truly are an amazing creature. I will see you later." He departed with a squeeze of his hands, leaving Harry out in the night. Alone.

*******************************************************************************

"Ouch - bloody hell, Granger, let me go!" Draco wrenched himself out of her grasp and strode into the empty side room. Hermione followed him in and closed the door behind them. He turned around and 

*SMACK*

Stumbling back, he grabbed his cheek, somewhere realising that this was the second time in one day that he had been slapped.

Hermione was standing still, looking at him stonily. He glared back and stood defiantly. Whatever she threw at him, he could take.

"Believe me when I say, Malfoy, that I am trying extremely hard to see things from your perspective…but every time I go through the facts I end up at the part where Harry tells me you raped him and I just get this uncontrollable urge to take a leaf out of Ron's book and curse you to hell and back."

Draco twitched almost imperceptibly, but Hermione caught it and smirked. 

"Scared, ferret? I would be, if I were in your shoes…Next to Harry I know more curses and hexes than even you. And that's without counting any Dark Arts I've learnt."

Draco swallowed visibly, but stood his ground.

"I'm not scared, Mudblood…" But he didn't even get further than that, because Hermione slapped him again.

"In a civil conversation, Draco, one does not use words like that. See to it that it doesn't happen again - or I will do much worse than simply smacking you around." She took out her wand demonstratively.

Draco decided it was time to maybe create some distance between himself and the mad woman opposite him. He took a step back. Hermione advanced.

"Please, do enlighten me, Malfoy, why, after all these years of torture, it seems you've suddenly taking a liking to Harry? I would be very curious to know how one goes from loathing his enemy to suddenly forcing himself on him. Oh - but let's not forget the fact that Harry is severely traumatised already by the death of his godfather - whom, might I add, you have taken every opportunity to insult. But let's put all of that aside, shall we?"

She stepped even closer as Draco walked backwards. His back hit the wall and he felt an inkling of panic shoot through him. Hermione's wand was giving off little sparks of anger to match her crackling eyes.

"Let's concentrate on this trip. I can understand that you got to know Harry. I can completely get the fact that you finally learnt what Harry goes through every single goddamn day of his life. I can understand the truce - but I CANNOT UNDERSTAND HOW YOU, AFTER ONLY ONE DAY OF THIS TRUCE PROPOSED ON _YOUR_ SIDE, RAPE MY BEST FRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Draco flattened himself against the wall as Hermione screamed at him. He took back everything he'd ever said about her - Granger was damn scary, and he was deathly afraid, if her wand was any indication to go by.

"Listen…Granger, at least hear me out, alright? Please?" Hermione pointed her wand straight at him, and cocked her head.

"You have one minute. Talk."

"You've got to believe me when I say it wasn't planned, I really didn't mean to - I mean, I don't fucking know why I did it, and I am so incredibly sorry, please, you've got to believe me, please!" 

Hermione merely looked at him with a bored expression on her face.

"Thirty seconds and counting Malfoy." Draco swallowed noisily. 

"Ok, shit, just listen - listen, ok? I just…ever since the beginning of this trip I've been stuck with Harry. I've heard his screams, his worst nightmares. I heard him on the brink of suicide and I've seen him on the edge of all-consuming rage…I've seen him the day after he apparently lost his virginity, I've watched him try and kill someone, I've watched him hurl insults at me - and then, I wanted to take care of him, I, you're not going to believe this, but I thought I could save him. Those eyes scared the shit out of me in school. I never wanted him to look like that again - and we were having that pillow fight, and his cheeks were flushed, and his eyes were shining, and I…I kissed him. I don't know if you've ever kissed Harry - but it's…I wanted more. I needed more. It was this, thing, driving me, and I couldn't get enough of it. I know how wrong I was, believe me…"

Hermione tightened her grasp on her wand.

"Please - you've got to believe me! I…after what happened, I saw Harry suffering, but I didn't trust myself to be near him, I still don't! I was so jealous of Lucas, I wasn't thinking straight. I haven't been thinking straight for a while now…I saw Harry go through a panic attack, through a moment of complete peace, through complete terror when he fell through the window, to complete confusion, and Merlin, Hermione, you've got to believe me…I fell in love with him…"

Draco stopped short. It was hard to see who was more shocked, Hermione or him. Hermione slowly lowered her wand as Draco slid down onto the floor, his back against the wall.

"I thought you were going to kill me."

Hermione scowled and pocketed her wand.

"Who says I'm still not going to?" Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Then what stopped you?" Hermione searched his face.

"You used my name. My real name. Call me crazy, but I do believe you - if only because I know how easy it is to love Harry. Harry can't love himself, so other people do it for him. You're not there yet, Malfoy."

Draco nodded.

"I know, but it makes me feel a bit more confident that his best friend believes me." Draco took several deep breaths, and made a mental note never to mess with one Hermione Granger again.

"Granger…I'm not apologising for years of ingrained mannerisms, but - I was hoping we could come to an agreement. A truce?"

Hermione regarded him carefully.

"Dangerous words there, Draco. After all, we've both seen what a truce means to you." 

Draco looked contrite and shrugged his shoulders.

"That's all I've got to offer you right now, Granger." She gave a small smirk.

"Actions speak louder than words, Malfoy - I'm not going to believe anything until I see it, and I won't tell you what to do and what not to do. You're on your own for now. But for what it's worth…I do believe you."

Draco nodded, and opened the door for her.

"I know it doesn't sound as sincere as it should, but it means a lot…Hermione."

They walked back into the throne room, where they found Romulus, Harry and to their surprise Lucas, who was standing next to Harry, holding him close. Romulus was pointedly not looking at them.

"Ah, there you are - come gather round." They came closer, and Hermione avoided Harry's questioning gaze. Draco however, did not, and sent him a small smile. It wasn't returned, but Harry's worried look faded somewhat. They turned their attention to Romulus.

"I have heard your request…I cannot allow you into the temples unsupervised, nor can I allow you to take things from them - but I have set up a small escort for tomorrow. We shall visit the temple in which the Golden Statue of Zeus resides…Lucas shall lead our party. If there is anything of importance there to you, he will be bound to find it…"

Again he dismissed them, and Draco's heart felt slightly lighter as he walked out of the throne room, especially when he saw Harry saying goodnight to Lucas at the door, and walking on with Hermione. Maybe there was some hope after all…


	12. Something Wicked This Way Comes

TITLE: The Seven Wonders of the World

RATING: This is R – Do Not Read if you are NOT mature enough.

PAIRING: Harry/Draco

WARNING: This is slash. It means boys in sexual situations. If this is not your cup of tea, I urge you to click the back button, and that way we're both happy. I repeat, this story contains homosexual relationships - don't say I haven't warned you.

SUMMARY: A Harry balancing between misery and all-consuming rage, and an (for now) unsympathetic Draco go looking for a mysterious artefact for Dumbledore, hidden somewhere in one of the Ancient Seven Wonders of the World. But they're not the only ones looking for it. 

DISCLAIMER: Don't own nufink.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Again – apologies for being MIA for a while. But I find juggling an IB education and going to Justin concerts and End of Terms and Nickleback concerts and Lord of the Rings marathons, does tend to take the wind out of one's sails…however, I hope this chapter makes up for lost time. Next chapter: progression in the plot.

CLAUD: Ahoy there, Quartermaster! This be, finally, the finished chapter, of which half was lingering on my hard drive for aeons. I know you've waited for it and I've been waiting for it and I hope it suffices your high demands *grins* Now I just have to get cracking on that Christmas story of yours…*sigh* You want to see blood, don't cha? Who's the Captain here anyway, huh? *guzzles rum*

JENNIPENNY: I'm so glad I've convinced another one of my friends to attempt to read slash - spread the love, I say. But I guess you're reading it more because you like my writing style, than the actual boy on boy action, aye? I love my Hermione too - and I know we've discussed Harry's attitude before - Harry kicks ass *grins* Hope you enjoy this chapter.

ANN: I don't see how you score higher in English when you use language like that, young lady *sticks out tongue* Have I officially converted you now? I'm glad you like Mione, I quite like her too *grins* You're dying for the next chapter? You can help me with my bloody World Lit as I wrote this instead of that *gulps* I am so dead. Hope you like this chappie. (Oh and I am *not* secretly Jewish, you dodgy Liverpuddlian you)

CURIOUS DREAM WEAVER: *blushes* I completely agree reviewing is the right thing to do, and I'm grateful for every review I get, especially yours. I like Draco very much, they're both extremely cool, but Harry's just my boy, you know? I hope you like this chapter, especially since things lighten up a little for Draco and there is, dare I say it, PROGRESS. *gasps* Can't wait to hear your reaction!

ALICIA: I'm glad you feel up to date! I hope you like this chapter - and yeah, Hermione is definitely a kick ass character. Draco scared…doubtful, but Draco intimidated, HELL YEAH - I think someone's going to think twice before messing with her again. I'm trying to write a credibly interaction between Hermione and Draco, as Draco is a bigot and Hermione does have issues with that. Not too much of that here though - Draco/Harry interaction. Hope you like!

EADON: Yeah, Hermione fits into the story quite well, I believe. I like long fics, and this will be of a considerable size, but they will eventually find their artefact. I may write a sequel to this once it's finished, but there are a couple of other stories I've got mapped out in my head. When's your next chapter!! Huh!!! Come on!!! *grins* Hope you enjoy this part as much as the others – Harry/Draco interaction *smiles happily*

SAPPHIRE: Harry is very loveable. As Hermione said, it's very easy to love Harry. But no worries, all your questions about Harry, Lucas and Draco will be answered in this chapter, at least most of them, I hope. Hermione makes a nice addition, doesn't she? Sorry for the wait *blushes* Hope you like it. 

FLAMMY: Okay - I know I made you wait - but look! *points at chapter* Harry and Draco are warming to each other. Or rather, Harry is healing, little by little. I'm quite proud of Hermione's actions, and had a lot of fun writing that scene. Hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks for you lovely review, as always!

KATY KINNEAS: Thanks for reviewing! Here's some warming up between Harry and Draco and some wise words from Hermione. I try to give everything shades of grey instead of black and white. Sorry for the wait - hope you enjoy this chapter!

TYRINI: I was Mexico! I had an amazing time, and made a couple of really cool friends. *blushes* You want to write like me…that means so much to me to hear you say that! I'm sorry - I have to remain tight-lipped about when and how - but there will be a when, I hope that's good enough for now. *grins* In the meantime, amuse yourself with this chapter? Hope you like!

BRENNA8: *grins* Yeah - I loved that scene. I could have read it over and over. I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I hope you like this chapter too. Thanks for reviewing.

BERRY-BERRY: You're right - there can never be enough Harry/Draco stories. I'm glad you like the approach, I'm trying to make it as realistic as I can, which accounts for the long time they're taking in getting together. Hope you like this chapter.

EL: Well, your hinting worked *grins* I'm afraid I'm not such a big fan of original characters, only as back-up to the main story, so Anthony definitely won't be appearing again, and Lucas will leave after the next two chapters or so. However, I'm glad you like them, as I'm trying to write them as authentic as possible. Hope you enjoy this chapter - and I apologise for the wait. I know what it's like to check back to a story and see it's not updated…But now it is!!!

SHARADE, BOB, LOVE-GIRL01: Thank you so much for you reviews, they mean a lot to me!!

REVIEW: You people inspire me. It's appreciated. But if you don't…there's not much I can do, eh?

******************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Twelve: Something wicked this way comes…

"Mione?" Hermione looked up at her best friend.

"What did you say to Dra…Malfoy?" Harry had his elbow propped underneath his head and was lying on his side looking at her. She rolled over to face him, snuggling comfortably into the warm covers of the bed they had shared.

"We had…words." She grinned and Harry shook his head amusedly. 

"Words, huh?" A self-satisfied smile.

"Yeah…words. We came to a truce." Harry snorted.

"Oh yes, and we've all seen how well Malfoy sticks to those." There was pain in his eyes, but Hermione felt he was slowly coming to terms with what had happened. She sat up and tied her hair back, gazing at him.

"Har, I want you to break off whatever you have with Lucas." Harry looked at her, non-comprehending. 

"Why?" 

"Because it's hurting Romulus. Because you don't really love each other. Because currently you are confused, and are using Lucas as a way to not think about––don't shake your head at me, Harry Potter, because that is EXACTLY what you've been doing!" 

Harry stopped shaking his head and instead put it in his hands.

"And to think I was happy to see you at first." He groaned and turned his back towards her. She huffed slightly and got up, padding towards the door.

"You know I'm right," she said and walked out of the door. Harry threw two very uncomplimentary fingers after her, and was about to stalk out of the room when the door opened.

"Lucas…what a…surprise." Ten minutes. That was all he asked for - ten minutes without anybody barging into his me-time.

"Hello little Raven. Are you very busy?" He looked at the sheets and grinned. Harry sighed, wondering if people actually wanted a genuine answer to such a question instead of the automatic:

"No, of course not. Come in." Lucas came in, but instead of settling himself on the bed he sat in a nearby chair."

"I overheard your conversation just now." Harry's face remained blank. "Is she right?" Harry didn't answer, and Lucas smiled at himself.

"What am I saying– of course she's right. A very clever friend you have there, Harry." At this, Harry finally cracked a smile.

"I like to think so too, when she isn't being so horribly self-satisfied," he growled. They remained in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Then Lucas stood up and stretched his legs.

"Little raven, I think this is where our paths part." Harry looked at him, confused.

"You're still coming with us to the temples, aren't you?"

"Of course, but I will be going as your guide and friend…not as your lover." Harry's smile was bittersweet. Then he sighed softly and raised his eyes to the other man's.

"Is there any way you and Romulus could ever – you know?" Lucas rubbed his eyes and frowned.

"I don't have to answer you, little raven…" Harry remained silent.

"I don't think so Harry. Some things are just not meant to be. I enjoyed almost every moment Romulus and I shared, but sometimes love just isn't enough. My feelings have aged over time, and only left room for friendly affection and a tinge of regret on my part."

"But I don't understand. You fell **in** love with him, didn't you? Can't you do it again?" Lucas shook his head.

"I don't want to. I don't think it's worth fighting for, Harry. It's my decision, and it stands. Maybe someday…but definitely not now."

Harry growled and walked up to him.

"So that it?" He gestured wildly with his hands. "It's so long, see you later? You didn't strike me as a coward, Luce."

Lucas regarded him appraisingly.

"I'm not a coward. I just don't have the conviction you seem to have. Don't turn your back on love when you find it, Harry. Because there's too little of it as it is."

Harry snorted and walked away, turning at the door.

"Words are nothing, Lucas, you, of all people, ought to know that. I think you're afraid. But it's your decision. I hope you don't wake up some day and realise time has passed you by."

Lucas tipped an imaginary hat to Harry.

"Same goes for you, little one."

Harry left.

**************************************************************************************

"Did you talk to Lucas?" Hermione whispered, as she regarded the violet-eyed man walking some distance in front of them.

"Yes – don't nag, Herm," Harry pouted childishly. Hermione giggled and poked him in between the ribs. He started laughing and danced out of her reach.

"Foul play, Mione!" The morning was fresh and light as the little group made their way from Romulus's palace towards the temples. Out of nowhere, Cyrus had showed up and tagged along, walking next to Maximus, speaking in slow, measured tones. Lucas walked up front, and was followed by Romulus, who was gazing at the other's back hesitatingly.

Harry and Hermione walked everywhere and anywhere, weaving in between the half dozen guards that accompanied them. Draco's silvery blond hair shimmered near the front, although he occasionally glanced back towards the couple laughing.

Out of breath, Harry slowed back to walking and slipped his arm through Hermione's. 

"I'm so glad you came," he said to her and flashed a happy smile. Hermione grinned back.

"Me too. We missed you Har…but I think this trip is doing you good." Harry frowned briefly, but then his face cleared up.

"Did you say you broke into McGonagall's office?!" He crowed with glee. "Why, Ms. Granger, you voluntarily broke a rule?"

Hermione slapped him gently on the arm.

"Oh hush you. Idiot boy." But she grinned and all was well. For the moment.

***************************************************************************************

The sun was high in the sky by the time that the group decided to break for lunch. Harry gnawed on an apple, sitting against a tree that offered him solace from the shade. Hermione had gone forward to get her own lunch, and Harry waited contentedly until she returned.

A figure cast a dark shadow over his face, and Harry looked up to see Romulus's uncle, Maximus, staring down at him.

"Mind if I rest here a while, young one?" Harry nodded and moved up, looking curiously at stoic man with his intriguing voice.

"That was a noble thing you did this morning, Harry." Harry blushed, and shook his head.

"Not really – it wasn't even my idea. Hermione thought it would be better for me…and I like your nephew. He's intelligent, and humorous. He listened to me and gave me the benefit of the doubt. I only hope that maybe in the future, Lucas and he can work something out."

Maximus nodded gravely.

"Indeed, my heart wishes for it too. Romulus can be quite impulsive, and Lucas was always a grounding factor for him. Nevertheless, it took courage to end something in which you can find your escape." 

Harry lowered his eyes, and bit his lip.

"I didn't want to…I like feeling safe. I like not thinking about – things. It's easier like that." 

Maximus gave him a small smile. 

"Somehow, young one, you don't strike me as someone who takes the easy way out." He patted Harry on the shoulder, and stood up, stretching, then walking away. Harry's eyes searched for Hermione, but couldn't spot her. Instead, he spotted Cyrus, and beckoned the fat little wizard over to him.

"Will you be needing something, Sir?" Harry shook his head, and opened his mouth.

"I was curious, however, why you are still here – no offence meant, of course…I just don't understand." 

Cyrus smiled and tapped the side of his nose.

"Ah, young Master, Cyrus promised he would take you to the temples, and take you to the temples he will. Only then is my work here truly done. Fear not – I don't think you will notice me much." 

Harry smiled as he trotted off, but by now was getting rather impatient. What in Merlin's name could Hermione be doing? He stood up, chucked his apple core into the bushes and walked out onto the path again. 

Finally he spotted her bushy head bending over something, next to Draco. He scowled momentarily as a shiver scuttled across his back, but he shook his head resolutely. Soon he, Hermione and Draco would be on their own again, and Harry was strong…Harry was strong. He would try to forget. He wouldn't let this stupid – thing – control his life.

Determinedly he strode over to where his friend was sitting in a patch of grass. Both heads looked up as he approached; a pained look on Draco's face, a warning one on Hermione's. 

"Hello Harry." He nodded and sat down, making sure to stay on Hermione's good side. No pun intended.

Draco nodded, just a dip of his head, but Harry noticed it anyway. He nodded back.

Romulus walked past and smiled at the three.

"Ready to go soon? We can be there this time tomorrow if we keep up the pace of this morning." 

They nodded and Hermione got to her feet. Harry did as well, and then, biting his lip, he stuck out his hand towards Malfoy. 

'Pull it back! Pull it back! You don't want **him** touching you, do you? What the hell are you doing?'

But Harry ground his teeth together and remained holding his hand out. Next to him he heard Hermione suck in her breath, whilst Draco looked at him with an aghast expression. Slowly he put his own hand forward and Harry pulled him up. 

Fighting the urge to linger, Draco released him immediately. That had not just happened. That had…

"Thanks, Potter."

"You're welcome Malfoy." 

'Well well well' Hermione smiled. 'Looks like we're finally getting somewhere.' She cast a warning look at Draco, and he dropped behind.

Harry hadn't said anything, but he was walking at a brisk pace, his back stiff. After a few seconds he grabbed Hermione's hand tightly, and she squeezed back. He didn't say anything, but he remained holding her hand the entire time they walked. And she was so proud of him.

********************************************************************************

'That – was completely unexpected,' Draco mused as he walked along the path towards the temples. Looking at Harry's back he saw the way the boy was holding himself painfully upright, and felt a stab of annoyance.

'If he didn't want to he didn't have to' he growled but then berated himself. 'Well done Draco, why don't you just harass him again. He's making an effort. So could you.' Draco scowled and mimicked his thoughts. 

Yeah right. He was making a bloody effort – he hadn't even SPOKEN to bloody Potter in ages. Just this stupid head nodding that the both of them seemed prone to. And he was a Malfoy for Merlin's sake, he didn't grovel. Hadn't he apologised right after? Hadn't he said he was sorry?

'Well of course Draco, an apology right after attempted rape will surely make Harry feel all fluffy towards yourself.' Draco ran his hands through his hair, musing on the fact he'd missed his weekly haircut, and he probably looked a complete mess. 

Suddenly he yearned to go home. There he wouldn't have to worry about his actions, because nobody would expect him to be all friendly and sweet. He could go back to hating Potter and Harry could go back to hating him and there would be no more remembrance of what he had done…AND WHY THE HELL DID HE FEEL SO DIRTY????

'It was a fucking accident. A goddamn mistake.' His mind sniped back at him and he furiously tried to ignore it.

'Was it a mistake when you told Granger you loved Harry? Rather large mistake to make. And you call yourself a Malfoy – what makes you think she hasn't already told him?' 

'But I'm not in love with Har-Potter…am I? Am I?' His gaze drifted to Harry's back, and he watched as the boy gripped his friend's arm tightly.

'Am I?'

**************************************************************************

"We make camp here, for the night," Lucas called out, and everybody thankfully dumped their packs on the ground. 

Harry pulled his pack a little away from the others, and set about creating his own makeshift bed. The warm night air was sweet, although a soft breeze carried in a salty flavour. Harry curled up under his covers, and watched the others mill around their campsite. A large fire was being made, and people were gathering around it, talking and laughing whilst they waited for something to eat. 

A figure made it's way over to where he lay, and he recognised the Lord of Olympia, greeting him with a smile.

"What now, Harry? Not hungry after such a long day's walk? Most people are famished…" Romulus gave him a benign smile, and crouched down, looking Harry straight in the eyes.

"Not really. I'm more tired than anything else. I wasn't…well, when I started my trip, and I'm still recovering. I guess this day took a little more out of me than I thought. I'll be fine." Romulus nodded and made to leave, but Harry pulled his shirtsleeve. 

"Do me a favour?" the man stopped and turned. "Keep Hermione off my back? Otherwise she'll most likely force feed me!" 

The young man grinned, and nodded to Harry in parting.

Harry returned to lying on his back, dosing off whilst listening to the muted voices of his companions. The stars above him twinkled and he amused himself for a while by reviewing his old Astronomy lessons, identifying certain Zodiac signs and sometimes even a planet or two. 

Heavy breathing near him indicated he wasn't alone. He tensed, but refused to turn his head, waiting until the other person made their presence known.

"Potter."

Harry's heart sank. Of all people…

"Malfoy."

They remained quietly side by side, Draco not daring to make a sudden movement, Harry trying to prevent himself from showing the tingles of fear he was currently feeling. Finally, Draco cleared his throat and Harry jumped slightly.

"What were you doing?"

Harry pointed straight up at the night sky.

"I was remembering old Astronomy lessons. Trying to spot some constellations."

After a short internal battle, Draco moved closer. Leaning over Harry slightly, but not touching him, he looked up as well. 

Harry was having difficulty breathing. He wasn't sure if it was because of Draco's proximity or if it was because of **Draco's **proximity. Either way, there was something decidedly uncomfortable in the pit of his stomach. Furiously, he willed himself to calm down, to get a grip on himself. After all, Hermione had spoken with him, and Draco had apologised. Many times. It was just…hard.

Biting his lip, he pointed at a bright star.

"That's the North Star. Brightest star in the skies. Apparently. And there," he waved his arms a little to the left of the North Star, "that's Ursa Major, the Big Dipper. It's shaped like a pan."

Draco shot him an amused look.

"The Big Dipper? Where's the Little Dipper then?" Harry gave a minuscule smile.

"I'm not entirely sure. But look, see how the Big Dipper is shaped like a pan? Those seven stars? Well, if you take the length of the last two of the 'handle' and move seven times that length to the right, you come to the North Star. That's how they identified North in the olden days."

Draco smiled again.

"Aren't we in the olden days, Potter?" Now Harry gave a real soft smile. He looked rather sheepish.

"Oh yeah." Draco gave a short laugh, and shifted his position. He ended up next to Harry, on his elbows. Harry's breathing stuck in the back of his throat. 

'Keep talking Harry, it's okay. Don't panic. Just keep talking. Lots of people nearby, he can't do anything.'

Harry pointed at another cluster of stars.

"See there, they're very hard to spot, that group of stars?" Draco leaned to where his hand was pointing, bringing their faces close together.

"Yes…I can see something. Though barely." He shifted back and Harry released air he didn't know he had been holding.

"Well, there's seven. To train soldiers during the Roman times…" Harry paused, wondering if that would be before or after now "…they would have them look at the stars with a naked eye, and ask them how many there were. If the soldier couldn't identify all seven, he would be disqualified."

Draco snorted.

"I can hardly see them." Harry nodded.

"Aye, it makes you think how the Romans could have had such a large army." They shared a brief smile.

After a few minutes of silence, Draco unthinkingly touched Harry's arm. The reaction was immediate. Harry froze, then flinched away. Draco's face contorted in a horrible grimace for an instant, before it became blank again. 

"Sorry. I forgot." Harry smiled bitterly.

"It isn't that easy for me." Draco felt he had been slapped in the face again. Only somehow this hurt much more than the real one. 

Shaking it off, he attempted to continue the conversation they'd been having. If either of the boys would have stopped to think, they would have realised that this was one of the first real conversations they'd ever had.

"Do you see that constellation?" He gestured at a shape between the stars. Harry squinted and shook his head.

"There, the curved line, like a snake." He moved closer to Harry, bringing their faces next to each other again. 

"Oh…yes." Draco turned to Harry.

"That's The Dragon, or in Latin it's called Draco. My mother had an affinity for Astronomy."

Harry slowly nodded his head as realisation dawned.

"Right, that's why you're called Draco. Dragon. That's really fascinating. I'm quite sure Harry won't be written in the stars anytime soon." 

They both shared a small smile again.

"Why is it upside down?" 

"Oh! Well, during the Winter, it isn't, but during the Summer we see it like this, because from Earth, it has rotated around the North Star. Something like that anyway."

Harry gaze up at the vast expanse of inky blackness again. It was so beautiful. Then he yawned.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep soon." He hinted at Draco. Draco nodded, put raised his arm one last time.

"One last thing. See there." Harry looked and saw a group of stars twinkling fiercely.

"That's Leo. The Lion. It's one of the thirteen signs of the Zodiac - it's actually the Nemean Lion killed by Hercules. Remember that iron, bronze, or stone couldn't puncture the hide of the lion, so Hercules strangled it instead. The Chaldeans, descendants from the Babylonians, and other peoples from Mesopotamia associated Leo with the sun, since it was seen during Summer Solstice. Also, because the Nile floods about this time of year, the Egyptians worshipped it as well. Pretty nifty for your Gryffindor mascot, no?"

Harry was no longer gazing at the sky, but looking at Draco in awe.

"How do you – oh yes, your mother. I never knew that…thanks for sharing." He gave Draco a happy smile, and Draco realised how easy it was to make Harry Potter happy. It was galling that to know that it was so easy for him to make Harry sad. He gave Harry a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

The smaller boy yawned again and closed his eyes, falling asleep within in minutes. Draco remained seated next to him for a few moments, treasuring the silence. Very, very carefully, he lifted his hand and placed it upon Harry's soft curls. His locks were still as silky as they had been since he last touched them. Threading his fingers through the strands carefully, he brushed some stray hairs out of Harry's face.

As he watched the fragile boy sleeping peacefully underneath the naked sky, underneath the watchful eye of thousands of millions of shimmering stars, he felt a fierce surge of protectiveness lash through him.

"I will make this up to you – I swear to that. I promise you with all that I have that I will never harm you again, ever."

Feeling a little more bold he traced Harry's cheek. 

"You're mine." He whispered softly.

"Mine, mine, mine, and I won't let anybody ever do wrong by you again."

'But what can you do, Draco…you're just one person, and there are many stronger than you out to hurt him. You think you can protect him? Even if you can save him from all the other, can you save him from yourself?'

Draco growled, and snatched his hand away. Unbidden, Anthony's words came back to him.

'Can you save him from himself?'

Dejected, Draco made to get up, but couldn't tear himself away from Harry that easily. Glancing around quickly, and seeing no one, he swiftly leant forward and pressed a light kiss on Harry's head. The small boy murmured, and shifted in his sleep.

'Mine.' Thought Draco.

"Coming Malfoy? There's food ready?"

Draco was scared witless when he heard Hermione's voice out of nowhere.

"Don't DO that." She smirked.

"Guilty conscience?" He faltered, looking at the sleeping boy on the ground.

"You could say that." He stated softly. She nodded, and then turned around.

"Come on Ferret, let it go." But there was no malice in her tone.

He sighed and followed her back to the fire.

The scarred boy slumbering beneath the array of constellations rolled over in his sleep.

"Night Draco." He murmured, before falling even deeper into oblivion. 


	13. All that is Gold does not Glitter

TITLE: The Seven Wonders of the World

RATING: This is R – Do Not Read if you are NOT mature enough.

PAIRING: Harry/Draco

WARNING: Slash. No like no read…honestly, if you haven't gotten it by now, I'm afraid there's little hope for you…

SUMMARY: A Harry balancing between misery and all-consuming rage, and an (for now) unsympathetic Draco go looking for a mysterious artefact for Dumbledore, hidden somewhere in one of the Ancient Seven Wonders of the World. But they're not the only ones looking for it. 

DISCLAIMER: Not mine blablabla. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Plot progression. I've got holidays now - so either you'll be lucky and there'll be lots of chapters, or you'll be unlucky and there won't be any after this one. It depends on how busy I am…

CLAUD: Finished another one. Love you adore you can't live without you. Your Captain. 

JENNIPENNY: New chapter - and you're not back from England yet…I've listened to your threats!!!

CURIOUS DREAM WEAVER: Yes, Draco's indeed feeling a little possessive, but as this chapter shows, Harry's fully capable of handling himself. Last chapter had Draco progress, now we have plot progress!! *yay* I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks as always for your review, they make me really really happy *huggles Curious Dream Weaver*

ALICIA: Don't worry - your review came through just fine the first time. There are some Herm/Harry scenes in here, but this chapter was mostly about the plot…still, there's one scene I really like that has both Harry and Mione in it, and it's quite exciting, if I do say so myself! Let me know what you think?

EADON: Hey you - hope your not still sick, or feeling as sneezy as I am, cos I feel pretty low. The tissues next to me just seem to pile up…*pouts* but look…new chapter, and I only waited two weeks. I'll see if I can get some structure in posting my chapters…I'd love to do a Renaissance piece, but I'm afraid this story only concerns itself with the 7 Wonders of the World. Personally I loved the Astronomy scene as well, and I'm glad you enjoyed it too. Hope you like this chapter as well.

FLAMMY: Look - it only took two weeks this time!! The reason I sometimes have trouble updating is because my school is very demanding, and I have an extreme load of work that I have to get through every week. I'm a dedicated Fan Fiction writer, but I also write my own stuff, and I do stuff outside school as well, so sometimes choices have to be made. I'm trying to make Harry less scared, but he was violated, and there will be repercussions because of that…however, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

KATY KINNEAS: *grins* Just for you I added a description of how Draco looks right now…it's not very immaculate…but it'll serve him right! Yeah, this chapter is more plot-progression but there are some Harry/Draco moments. Let me know your thoughts! Thanks for the review, I'm grateful as ever.

BRENNA8: You don't think attempted rape? Does that mean you don't think Draco actually completely raped Harry or you think it WAS rape and what Draco thought was wrong? Cos I had another review comment on that as well, but I wasn't clear what you meant. Harry is getting better…slowly. Hope you enjoy this chapter - I really appreciate your reviews!

BERRY-BERRY: You guessed right - chapter title was a homage to the Prisoner of Azkaban movie - which I can't wait to see either!! Thank you for your awesome review *blushes* I'm glad people enjoy my writing so much! Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter…

CHYNA16: Don't worry, I took your comments to heart, and you'll see in this chapter that although Harry is slowly dealing, he's far from cured yet. Indeed - Draco is deluding himself, and this chapter also deals a bit with the 'attempted' thing from the last chapter. Hermione will learn as well that Harry's still struggling. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter, we move fwd in the plot, and several issues get discussed. I'm glad you appreciate the sweet moments as well *grins* Thanks so much for your review!!

TASHA: I hadn't thought about it that way, but you're right, Draco does sort of resemble Sméagol right there - but no worries, he won't turn into a mangled ring junkie. A story about Romulus and Lucas, eh? Well, I don't know - I'll think about it, but I don't think so. They only exist as backbone to the story - but who knows, maybe someday I'll write a short snippet on them and on Anthony as well. You never know. Thanks for your review, let me know what you think of this chapter.

SWEETSORROW1: Wow - you actually went and reviewed most of my chapters in one go…I'm honoured!!! Thanks so much for liking Hermione in this - I hope she appeals to you in this chapter as well. They were moving forward, weren't they? I'm not really sure where they are now - stasis I'd imagine. Thanks so much for ALL of your reviews, and let me know how you feel about this part!

REDREDREDRED: Interesting name there *grins* Thanks a bunch for your review!

KEARIE: Thank you so much for your sincere words! I'm glad you stuck around to find out if you liked it or not - and I'm glad you ended up liking it!! Uhm *blushes* there isn't actually a good reason why everyone speaks English, other than the fact that it's easier for me? I actually tried in the first few chapters to make it seem like the indigenous people were having trouble with English, but then I got to writing Greece, and it all just sort of went out the window, in favour of the plot. I hope you're alright with that…and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

REVIEW: You know what I found out?! If people leave signed reviews I almost always go check out their profile and stories, so it's a good way to get me to review your stuff as well! Mutual Appreciation and all…You people inspire me. It's appreciated. But if you don't…there's not much I can do, eh?

EXTRA NOTE: Try and spot the **'Pirates of the Caribbean'** line I used…

******************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Thirteen: All that is gold does not glitter…

It was raining the next day. They had been blessed with so much fair weather lately that Harry had forgotten a little about rain. But now the dark clouds overhead bunched together, and the road in front of them looked dreary.

All were soaked to the bone, and Harry shivered as he bunched his cloak around himself. What a perfect day for bad things to happen, he mused. He let his eyes travel over Hermione, walking next to him, to Lucas up ahead and then to Romulus, walking a few paces behind him. Draco seemed to have fallen in step with Maximus, and Harry averted his eyes quickly before Draco could catch them. It was too early.

He yawned and glanced towards the temples shrouded by sleets of fog. They didn't appear any closer than yesterday, but hopefully it was only a trick of the mind…Harry was ready to leave. Hopefully this thing they were supposed to find was here and then they could merrily continue on their way…home. If there weren't any complications.

His mind flashed back to the palace, where he had seen Bellatrix. Merely thinking about her narrowed his eyes, and he spat on the floor, ignoring the berating look Hermione shot him. Suddenly, he stopped.

Bellatrix.

Bellatrix had been here - and he hadn't told anyone about it…she could be following them - or already at the temples!

He felt like such an idiot, and hit himself with his fist repeatedly.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…" 

"Harry! Harry what are you doing?!" Ignoring Hermione, he dashed forward towards Lucas, and urgently pulled his sleeve.

"Luce…there is this woman. Bellatrix - she could be following us, or ahead of us! I saw her when I was at the palace. She's dangerous! We have to hurry!"

Suddenly a flash of blond to his right caught his attention. Draco had moved up beside him, and was glaring at him.

"That's brilliant - why in Merlin's name didn't you tell us sooner?! We could have done something!"

Harry glared back, amazed at how quickly Draco had his mood swings. He looked terrible, his usually slicked back hair hanging limply around his face, with weariness lingering around his eyes. His clothes, like everyone else's, were dirty and dusty and hanging off him. All in all, a travel-worn Draco Malfoy presented a very uncommon picture to Harry, and he bit back the insult he had been about to deliver.

Instead, he shrugged.

"I'm sorry - I had a lot on my mind." Weary or not, the underlying message didn't escape Malfoy, and he narrowed his eyes further, before stalking off.

"Git." He watched as Draco struck up a conversation with Hermione, who looked mildly apprehensive, but amused nonetheless.

Shaking off some annoyance at the carefree attitude his friend could seemingly take with their old antagonist, he glanced up at Lucas, who was rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry little raven. There's isn't anything I can do now, except speed up, and I'm loathe to do that - look at how weary everyone is."

Harry glanced at the soldiers accompanying them, and noted that they were looking quite peaked indeed. He growled.

"If we speed up, we get there faster, and we can rest earlier…tell them to speed up." A disgruntled look swept over Lucas's face, but he nodded his head, and called out:

"We speed up! We must get there before nightfall!" His command was met by many objections, but a glare from Romulus silenced the soldiers. Unspoken communication was made between him and Lucas, and it was the latter who averted his eyes.

"Keep moving!!" 

**********************************************************************************

Walking on his own, ahead of the group, Harry was the first to notice that the temples were less than a few hundred feet away from them now. They had suddenly appeared as the grey curtain lifted, and Harry gave a grateful sigh. About bloody time.

The continued drizzle and the obscuring mist gave the collection of temples an eerie atmosphere. Something here was off, and Harry shivered as the cold now more than ever seemed to permeate his bones.

Lucas had stopped next to him and Harry leaned over.

"Which one has the statue in it?" He whispered. Something about this placed made him think it would be better to lower his voice.

Lucas pointed to a large temple in the middle, and Harry rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. The men were busy setting up camp, and Harry and Lucas walked back towards Romulus.

"Tomorrow we shall enter the temple…tonight, let us rest our weary limbs." All the soldiers seemed to share this sentiment, and set about making a fire, something that proved quite difficult, as wood was wet and scarce.

Draco beckoned Harry over to where he stood, a little secluded from the others. Harry walked slowly over to the blond, and forced himself to calm down. They were still in view of the camp.

"Har–Potter…remember Egypt?" Harry nodded, and a sneaky smile spread across Draco's face. Harry echoed it faintly, as Draco motioned with his head towards the temple.

"Same thing tonight?" Draco's whispered question seemed to imply something completely different than what he was saying, and Harry flushed. 

"Malfoy! Romulus and Lucas have been nothing but helpful…it'd feel wrong somehow to trespass now. We're here anyway - what could one more night hurt?"

Draco shook his head at Harry's naiveté.

"Don't be a fool - do you think tomorrow we'll have any chance whatsoever of getting what we want?" Harry looked uncertain.

"Exactly! Didn't Romulus mention he couldn't allow us to take anything from the temple? It's probably not here, but just in case, if it is, then we can take it undetected tonight. Besides, have you forgotten Bellatrix? How do you plan on explaining our wands to them if we have to protect ourselves?"

Harry closed his eyes in resignation, but opened them almost immediately with a small smile.

"You're a disaster to my reputation, Malfoy." Draco grinned.

"What reputation, Scarface?" Harry punched him good-naturedly and then they both froze as Harry remembered. An awkward silence descended, one that Harry broke by moving away from Draco.

"I'll go tell Hermione." Draco nodded, and watched as the smaller boy headed over to his friend. 

'Time,' he told himself, 'just give him time.' But he bit his lip and wondered, not for the first time, if there was any amount of time that could heal what he had done to him…

***************************************************************************

"Oh I don't think so." Hermione glowered at Harry. "This is a rubbish idea and it has Malfoy stamped all over it!"

"Well, you seemed pretty close with him this afternoon!" Hermione went pale and reached out for Harry, who withdrew.

"Oh Har…I'm so sorry. It just seems silly to keep up the rivalry. Besides, he's the one who–"

"It's not ABOUT that, Mione!" Harry interrupted and scowled.

"Here you are, telling me to be civil to Malfoy, that he's trying and so on…but it…it hurts. Do you know that I freeze every time I'm anywhere near him? Do you realise, that I have to persuade myself to walk over to where he stands, and even then I first check if there are people about who could help me if I scream? Do you get that I tense up, can't breathe, and I'm…paralysed with bloody fear because I'm TRYING TO GET OVER IT!!!"

He withdrew further from her; almost recoiling from her tear streaked face.

"You say it like it's so easy. I'm trying…by gods I'm trying. But you just cannot expect me to be okay with a snap of your fingers. A person doesn't get over something like this in a few days. It just doesn't happen. I'm bloody sorry, alright?"

He turned away and ran straight into Draco Malfoy. There was no emotion on his carefully constructed mask, but inside Draco felt like he was dying. Also, there was a strange understanding in Draco all of a sudden.

He had raped Harry. True no actual penetration had taken place - but it didn't matter. He had raped Harry, mind, body and soul - and from some things there was just no return. The curse that Harry had used shot through his mind … shuddering, he remembered the utter desolation. Harry felt that every time he was around him. Draco made himself sick.

Hermione's silent stream of tears had stopped, and they both looked at Harry. He was shivering, but looked determined.

"Listen to me carefully and closely. I have had enough of me breaking down every other moment because you say something or do something. We won't speak of it again. It happened, and Draco, you and I are going to have to deal with that in our own way. I don't know why you did it - whether it was the desire to finally get one up on Harry Potter –"

"Harry, I never–" Harry held up his hand.

"but it happened. I know, logically, that you really are sorry…or at least you seem to be. I've got to deal with this, and get over it. It's not relevant now - we have something to do, so let's do it. I don't want either of you mentioning it ever again. Have I made myself clear?"

"Inescapably." Hermione muttered, frustrated that Harry was doing what he did best - bottling up his emotions.

Draco nodded in acquiescence and they fell quiet. Harry composed himself, grateful that both of them had apparently listened, and nodded to the temple.

"We go tonight. I know you don't approve, Mione, but Draco is right when he says that Romulus won't let us take anything from the temple when he's there. Also, we have to be wary of Bellatrix…you've both met her - you know what she's capable of." 

Harry looked slightly unhinged as he said this, but neither of his companions dared to comment just now. 

"We go tonight." He turned and left them. Hermione shot Draco an apologetic look and followed her friend silently. Draco sank onto the damp ground.

So this was it. Harry didn't want to talk about it anymore. Was he forgiven? Harry said that logically he knew Draco was sorry…was that forgiveness? 

It didn't matter. He couldn't forgive himself, even if Harry forgave him. Which he wasn't sure about. It was true though - they both needed to deal with this in their own way. Him being in – attracted to Harry would just have to wait. This time, he would wait for Harry to come to him. There was nothing else he could do. 

The ball was in Harry's court.

***************************************************************************

"I'm so sick of this rain!" Hermione groaned as they waited for Harry. It was pitch black, and although the mist had dissipated, the steady fall of water continued. 

Harry suddenly appeared next to them, thin and wraithlike. His hair seemed to blend in the inky darkness around them and with his gaunt appearance and hollow eyes, coupled with the fact that he looked like he had no hair, he resembled a corpse, and Draco bit back a small, very manly scream.

Harry nodded to them, and they followed him as he seemingly glided across the path towards the largest temple. His brittle fingers caressed his wand lovingly and Hermione and Draco, after sharing a look, pulled out their as well.

Stepping into the temple, their eyes were immediately drawn to an immense golden statue, sitting on a majestic golden throne.

"Wow" breathed Hermione as she looked at the colossal statue. It appeared that the roof of the temple would be knocked off if the statue decided to stand up. The golden sculpture of Zeus was wearing a wreath of olive sprays. In his right hand stood the Goddess of Victory, Nike, and in his left he held a large sceptre with an eagle perched on top. His garments were decorated with animals and lilies, and his throne had many jewels littering it. 

All three of them were amazed at the splendour of the statue, and they fell into a reverent silence. Slowly they crept forward, throwing glances over their shoulder. Hermione agreed to wait at the foot of the shadow whilst Harry and Draco tried to see if there was anything specific that sprung out. 

"It's no use." Harry craned his neck. "Without a broom we're not going to get anywhere…"

There was a strange glint in Draco's eye as he twirled his wand. 

"There is one thing we could do." Harry regarded him warily.

"What?" 

"Wingardium Leviosa." Harry backed away.

"That's never going to work." Draco shrugged.

"We may as well try it out - what have we got to loose?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"My neck?" Draco waved away the complaints.

"I won't drop you - you'll have to trust me…" Harry's eyes narrowed.

"You know what - we'll try it. But I'm doing the spell." Now it was Draco's turn to take a step backwards.

"No way! You're much lighter than I am, and anyway, if it's going to work we should choose the lightest person possible…"

"**If** it's going to work? I thought you said this was going to work…" Draco glanced at him shiftily.

"Well…not exactly. Come on Potter - where's your sense of adventure?"

Harry ground his teeth together and nodded, closing his eyes. Draco panicked and gripped his wand tighter. He didn't actually know if it worked on humans as well as it did on inanimate objects…

"_Wingardium Leviosa._" It took a moment, but slowly Harry rose into the air. Hermione glanced back at them, and bit her lip to stop from crying out. With fearful eyes she watched as Draco moved Harry towards the statue's right hand, and let out a sigh of relief, as he landed, none too gently, into the large golden hand.

He waved at the two figures on the ground, and approached the smaller Nike statue, which still rose above his head. In her hand she held a golden ball and Harry was intrigued by it.

The golden ball seemed to be made of some form of glass, and appeared to sparkle. It drew Harry like a moth to a flame, and he reached out to touch it when he heard a scream from below.

Glancing over the hand he was standing on, he saw not two, but three figures on the floor, and from the scream and the dark cloak he was only too certain who it was.

"…mudblood…master clean…filth" 

From this high up, he couldn't make out everything being said, but he was positive it wasn't anything nice. 

Damnit! He had to get down and help them. Harry looked around frantically but couldn't find anyway off the plateau without Draco or Hermione's help. Fear started clawing at his skin as he watched the lights flash below him.

'No no no no no no no no' he whispered to himself, a mantra as he bit his lip to stop from revealing his position. He had to get down there. Preferably somewhere behind that bitch so he could get rid of her nice and simple.

Another scream ripped through the air and a green flash lit of the temple. The golden ball near Harry glowed eerily in the light. Hermione. He had to get to her. Placing his hands on the ball he found it wasn't attached at all, and almost rolled off the statue. Grasping it in his hand, he uttered a hurried '_reducio_' and stuffed it in his pocket. 

He had to jump. There was nothing for it. Hopefully he could cushion himself with something, but Harry realised as he made to leap off the statue, he didn't know the cushioning spell. Closing his eyes, he knew he had to get to Bellatrix, it was all that mattered - it was the one sole thought on his mind.

Suddenly he felt a strange sensation, and panicking, he opened his eyes again. He was standing directly in front of the insane witch, and they stared at each other in astonishment.

"Baby Potter…"

"Bitch from hell…" Quick as a flash, Bellatrix raised her wand, but Harry didn't even bother. He just raised his hand and punched her straight in the face. She stumbled backwards clutching her nose, eyes flashing wildly. 

An animalistic growl tore itself from Harry's throat as his back tensed, ready to attack. Suddenly Hermione stood beside him, wand raised.

"_Expelliarmus_". Bellatrix's wand shot from her fingers, completely unprepared for the attack.

"_Accio wand._" Her wand shot neatly into Hermione's open hand. Bellatrix shrieked furiously and lunged for her, but Harry jumped in between and punched her again. 

She was ready this time however, and caught his hand in an iron grip.

"Not nice, Baby Potter, to hit a woman." She squeezed his fingers, and Harry screamed in pain as a crunching noise reverberated through the temple. Hermione went green as Harry's face successively turned red then white.

Stumbling backwards, he spat at her.

"You're no woman. You're a filthy murderer, a whinging sycophant and a waste of space." He cradled his broken hand in the other and watched Bellatrix warily.

*SNAP*

Hermione tossed the remains of Bellatrix's wand on the floor in front of her, as the woman looked horrified.

"You filth! You mudblood tramp! Stupid, stupid child - what have you done?!" She sank to her knees in front of her wand.

"Bought us time." Hermione whispered to Harry "We have to leave NOW!" 

Harry nodded but his eyes were still riveted on his Godfather's murderer. Bellatrix raised her eyes and grinned maliciously at him. Then her hand shot out.

"_Crucio._" Next to him, Hermione fell to the floor, writhing and screaming. Spit frothed from her mouth and her nose started to bleed as Harry stared in horror. 

He screamed her name and pulled out his wand.

"_Finite Incantatem!_" Hermione stilled but he saw no sign that she was okay. He turned on Bellatrix who was getting to her feet, and then looked at the wand in her hands. Hatred bubbled in him - darkness clouded his vision and he smiled a crooked grin at Bellatrix, who looked at him uncertainly.

"_Incendio_." At first her wand caught fire, a beacon of light that was quickly reduced to ashes in her hands. But then her clothes caught fire, and Harry watched with sick fascination as Bellatrix burned in front of him. 

The ashes of the wand dropped between her lit fingers as she tried furiously to pat out the flames. She fell to the floor, screaming, and still Harry watched as the fire threatened to consume her. Then the fire was gone, and Bellatrix struggled to get up. Flakes of skin fell from her, and part of her face appeared only a gruesome web of loose flesh.

"That wassssn't very niccce…Baby Potter." She coughed and more skin peeled off. The grotesque image dragged itself closer to Harry, and he took several steps back, almost tripping over Hermione.

Quickly he clasped her wrist and dragged her with him across the floor - mentally apologising for increasing any injuries. 

Suddenly, he realised that Draco had been conspicuously absent from the whole fight, and he looked desperately across the temple floor. 

There, in a corner, he saw Draco lying deadly still. A strange feeling shot through his stomach, and he felt he was going to be sick. Still the stumbling remains of Bellatrix were making their way towards him as he tried to think of a solution.

'Please wake up Mione…please.' The girl remained completely still and Harry felt despair well up in him. 'Damnit!'

"Baby…Potter…naughty naug…" Frustrated and exhausted Harry suddenly turned back towards her and screamed.

"JUST FUCK OFF YOU BITCH. LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE. WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE?!"

Furiously, he wrenched his wand out of his tunic again and pointed it straight at the animated corpse.

"_AVADA KE…"_

"Harry…?" A slight groan in the shadowy corner made Harry stop and turn. Draco looked at him confused, and Harry was torn between finishing Bellatrix forever or rushing to Draco's aid. A few seconds, minutes, aeons went by before Harry lowered his wand, picked up Hermione properly and hurried to Draco's side.

"Draco? Draco are you awake?" Draco murmured something unintelligible and reached out for Harry. 

Torn, Harry grasped his hand and squeezed, and a dazed smile flitted over Draco's face. His eyes opened momentarily and settled on Harry.

"Hello beautiful" he whispered, then sank back into his stupor. Harry nearly cried in frustration as Draco fell unconscious again and he heard Bellatrix's dragging movements coming closer. 

He should finish it. He should turn around and kill her now. Biting his lip, he tasted blood. 

Suddenly, he heard shouts as people neared the temple. It had to be Romulus and Lucas. Maximus and Cyrus too. And the soldiers. He couldn't be found here, in this state. They hadn't examined the entire statue but so be it.

Glancing behind him, he noticed that Bellatrix had left into thin air. Internally screaming with exasperation, he quickly placed the Time-Turner necklace over all three of them, before turning it forward several times. 

Crossing his fingers, he held onto Draco and Hermione tightly as they disappeared from view. 

************************************************************

They landed in front of a temple. The most beautiful temple he had ever laid eyes on. It seemed to shine in the setting sun but the sudden change from the dreary weather they had had moments before made Harry shut his eyes.

When he opened them again, he saw a beautiful woman, clothed in white, standing at his feet. She carried a hunting bow, a horn, and had a stag next to her. Harry lowered his head in awe, but she smiled serenely and cupped his chin.

"I know who you are, mortal. I know what it is you seek." Harry looked at her, astonished, then blushed for looking upon such perfection so openly.

"I am the Goddess Artemis, Diana if you will. This temple is dedicated to me and it is by far the most splendid piece of architecture you shall ever feast you eyes on."

Harry turned to look at the temple again, and agreed that he would probably never see a more lovely building.

"Now I know why you have come. But I must send you on you way again - you will not find what you seek here…you have not found it yet. I know you are weary, and frightened, but you must carry on."

Harry's whole demeanour drooped. He seemed to inflate and collapse on himself as he lowered his head. Again the goddess raised his chin and forced his eyes to meet hers.

"Do not despair. Your companions are true to you, and soon you shall find the peace you so desperately crave. Be strong a little while longer, mortal."

"But I…we've come so far. And I'm so tired. My friends are hurt…" Again she smiled benignly.

"You shall rest, as soon as I have brought you where you need to go. Close your eyes now, mortal, and forget your troubles temporarily. Sleep unhindered by demons in your dreams. Sleep."

Harry let her voice lull him to rest, and Artemis spread her arms, carrying them far away from this particular wonder and onto the next, where she lay them down on the grass, and whispered soft, healing words of farewell.

None of them noticed. They lay on a grassy hillside, in the upcoming sun. Harry lay in the middle on his back, Hermione curled with her back against him, his arm beneath her. Draco lay against Harry, with his arm slung over Harry's chest. 

So they rested peacefully, until they would wake-up. 

*************************************************************************


	14. No rest on this side of Heaven

TITLE: The Seven Wonders of the World

RATING: This is R – Do Not Read if you are NOT mature enough.

PAIRING: Harry/Draco

WARNING: Slash. No like no read…honestly, if you haven't gotten it by now, I'm afraid there's little hope for you…

SUMMARY: A Harry balancing between misery and all-consuming rage, and an (for now) unsympathetic Draco go looking for a mysterious artefact for Dumbledore, hidden somewhere in one of the Ancient Seven Wonders of the World. But they're not the only ones looking for it. 

DISCLAIMER: Not mine blablabla. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I had some trouble with this chapter, mainly because very little happens, but it had to be written for the sake of the story. I hope you're still enjoying this, and I promise we'll be moving fwd in the plot very soon! Have an absolutely splendid, corking, crazy New Year!!

CLAUD: And another one. "He's a bit of a stick, the lad." "You have no idea…" 

JENNIPENNY: Told you I'd have it up by tonight!! Hopefully see you tomorrow Darling…

CURIOUS DREAM WEAVER: Yay *grins* I'm glad you thought the visual language wasn't too overdone, my friend was got a little scared when she read it! There's more progression in this chapter as well (relationship wise). I'm glad you like Hermione, I find she's not that easy to write as I would have thought. Thanks as always for your lovely review! You're the best!

KATSUYUKI SUMISAWA: Well, I was surprised when I got your review but very pleasantly so! Of course you got the line right *grins* I love **Pirates of the Caribbean** as well, and my friends actually got his brother to bring the DVD from the UK for my birthday - isn't he the best? Yeah, saw the movie about 5 times as well, and it really *is* funny! Thanks for your review, see you again soon!!

ALICIA: Well, that would be telling. Actually, you can see what he found in the chapter, and I'd be curious to know what exactly you think it is (although Harry does sort of give it away). I came up with it with a friend of mine. And as for the artefact, well…it's still conspicuously absent!

FLAMMY: More cuteness, hope you like it!! Thanks for reviewing.

CHYNA16: As always, my deepest thanks for reviewing. Yep, they're somewhere different now and they're going to meet some interesting people soon. There are some Harry/Draco moments in here, and it's sweet, and I hope you like it. Harry's not over it yet, but he is warming to Draco, and Draco really does care...he's coping with that as well. But it should all work out all right, hopefully, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

TASHA: Go Harry indeed - unfortunately, he isn't out of the woods yet…so to say. Thanks for your review.

SWEETSORROW1: Yay, you got the line right, and Yay, you liked the chapter - so that's good. The story must continue indeed, but I was trying to show that Harry chooses his friend's safety over finishing Bellatrix…although it was very close indeed. Some Harry/Draco moments, which I hope you enjoy - and I'm really chuffed you liked the fighting scene, cos I wasn't sure about that. So thank you, and let me know what you think of this?

REVIEW: You know what I found out?! If people leave signed reviews I almost always go check out their profile and stories, so it's a good way to get me to review your stuff as well! Mutual Appreciation and all…You people inspire me. It's appreciated. But if you don't…there's not much I can do, eh?

******************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Fourteen: No rest on this side of Heaven…

As comfortable as Harry was, lying on a hill, feeling warm and safe, he had the distinct impression that something wasn't altogether right. Opening his eyes, he flinched at the sudden intrusion of light, but was relieved to note that the rain seemed to have disappeared.

Where on earth was he?

Then it all came flooding back. The fight - Bellatrix - Crucio being cast on Hermione - and Draco…Draco lying horribly still. He righted himself immediately and bit back a scream of pain. His hand dangled uselessly next to him as he looked at the broken bones and felt sick. 

Then he noticed a hand sliding off his chest. He followed it, and found it was attached to a pale boy with blond hair, seemingly sleeping. 'Draco'.

"Shit. Draco - wake up. Wake up…" he shook the boy none too gently, before falling back helplessly, as there was no power in his hand. Draco merely slept on, looking eerily like a corpse in the sunlight that was ghosting over his skin.

Biting his lip, Harry turned to his other side, where Hermione lay. He watched her for a minute, flinching every time the girl gave a shiver, something that Harry recognised as the after effects of a heavy dose of Crucio.

He prodded her with his good hand. 

"Mione. Please…please wake up. It's all right - it's sunny here. You've just got to wake up…please…Draco's not waking. He's all still. I…I don't know what to do…" 

For one of the first times Harry could remember since starting this ridiculous goose chase, he started to cry. Silent tears ran down his cheeks, dribbling down his chin. He made no move to wipe them away, preferring to have his vision obstructed from his two companions lying silently on the grass.

Suddenly a hand brushed them away for him, and he looked into the warm brown eyes of his best friend.

"Hermione…" it was a drawn out breath. He pulled her close to him, and she let herself be hugged for a moment, squeezing his hand in comfort. Harry cried out in pain, and she released him hurriedly.

"Harry! What's wrong - did I…" she took note of the limp hand and remembered "oh…I'm so sorry. I forgot."

He nodded that it was okay, and they were both silent for a while. Then Hermione turned to him and glanced at Draco.

"He hasn't woken up yet?" Harry shook his head, a strange expression crossing his face.

"I can't get him to wake up…he won't…he looks like he's sleeping, but…" 

"Ssh…ssh Har, it's alright, it's going to be fine…" Harry didn't say anything. What was there to be said?

"We need to talk, Harry…there are some things that need answering." Harry nodded and looked around again. The sun was still shining, showing no signs of setting at all. Noon, he thought. 

Without questioning his actions, he clumsily pulled Draco in between himself and Hermione, shuddering as he looked at the pallid countenance of his…well, whatever Draco was to him at the moment.

"Mione, why is he like this? What happened? What did she cast on him? What happened?" Hermione took out her wand.

"First, let's try and fix that hand of yours, okay?" Harry nodded and watched as Hermione transfigured a blade of grass into a bandage and wrapped it around his crushed hand.

"I don't know the spell for fixing bones…so I don't trust myself to fix it magically - but I've seen this on the telly, it should work." Harry, seeing how anxious Hermione was, refrained from saying anything and tried his best not to cry out.

Once bandaged, they checked each other for cuts and such until both were satisfied the other was remotely okay.

"I'm sorry about the after shocks, Mione - I know what they feel like. I…I can't do anything about them - I don't know how." Hermione shook her head.

"It's alright - although it does give food for thought! When we get back, I'm going to Dumbledore immediately and demanding Medi-classes. Especially with…You-Know-Who alive."

Harry covered her shaking hands with his.

"Hermione," he chided her gently "call him Voldemort. Or Tom, if you will. Fear of name increases fear of the thing itself, a wise man once told me." 

Hermione nodded and again they fell silent. Harry didn't know where to start, and he didn't want to push his friend into talking if she was too tired…but looking at Draco's still body between them hardened his resolve.

"Alright. You start." Hermione nodded reluctantly; she too, had been looking at Draco.

"Well, Draco had just lifted you up there, and we were waiting for some sign of yours when we heard something. So we turned around, and she was just…there. I have no idea where she came from…Harry, I couldn't look at her, she brought back these memories, and I…she started insulting me. I think she was hesitant to talk to Draco for some reason. We were trying to act normal - we didn't want her to find out you were there as well…she took out her wand…she–she looked like she was going to cast Avada Kedavra…this green light came from her wand - it came right towards me, and Draco, he…he pushed me out of the way. It hit him, and he skidded across the floor…I screamed, and then suddenly, you were there."

Harry pondered this. It fit in with the little he had been able to see from his position. He noted with bemusement that Draco had yet again saved someone. Pushing someone out of the way of a curse took bravery. How very…Gryffindor of him. Harry smiled, but then realised Draco wasn't awake to smile or insult him back…and suddenly it seemed a lot less funny. 

"Harry? Tell me what happened?"

"I heard voices. I looked over statue, and I saw her - and I knew I had to get to you. But I couldn't get off anywhere - there was no way down. I couldn't hear what was going on, but then I saw the green flash. I was so scared…"

"Har?"

"Yeah…sorry. Anyway, I heard you scream, and I just closed my eyes and wished I were near Bellatrix so I could…well, you know. When I opened them, there I was…"

He trailed off again, and they looked at each other. For the first time since they had woken up Hermione looked excited.

"Harry! You apparated! There's no other explanation!" Harry looked at her, mystified.

"But - hang on, I don't even know how!" Hermione shook her head and her hair swung wildly.

"It doesn't matter - very powerful wizards can apparate without knowing how - in fact, little children do it as well sometimes. It's just a burst of raw magic, and you have loads of raw magic…Harry this is amazing!!!"

Harry honestly didn't see how this was amazing, when Draco still wasn't waking up.

"I don't under–"

"You-Know…V-Voldemort doesn't know you can apparate - no one does! It can work to our advantage next time!!"Harry raised his hand to stop her babbling.

"Mione - Bellatrix was there. She saw me appear in front of her. I'm sure she's not stupid, even though she is as crazy as hell. And even if she doesn't pick up on it, when she tells Voldemort what went down, HE's bound to figure it out." 

Hermione's face fell slightly, but she shrugged it off.

"Well, maybe he will and maybe he won't. At least, not many people will know, so it can still work to our advantage." She nodded to herself, and Harry smiled slightly. It was no use stopping Hermione when she was on a role.

"Why hasn't Draco woken up yet?" It was hard to say who was more surprised by the question. Harry looked shocked that he'd asked it so abruptly - and Hermione looked shocked that Harry willing admitted he was worried for the blond.

"I don't know. We can look him over, if you want - but I don't think we'll find any external injuries except maybe bruises. I think it's the curse…"

Harry nodded, and they carefully looked over Draco's still body. Hermione checked his legs, and Harry pulled the travelling tunic off to check his chest and arms. A weird feeling passed through Harry again as he lightly trailed his hands up the blonde's chest. 

Nope. No bruises here. Just pale skin staring back at him. After checking Draco's arms, Harry's hand wandered back to his chest. He put his hand flat on the boy's chest, and felt the rising and falling, and the steady heartbeat. To Harry, it was the best sound he'd heard all morning.

He was entranced. Thud. Thud. Thud. Draco's eyes were still closed, but Harry felt a little better, and he told Hermione so.

"I agree - it's good to know he's breathing normally and he doesn't have any serious injuries from what I can see…"

"Mione - there's something I haven't told you, but I reckon maybe it's best to wait till Draco wakes up…"

The unspoken thought that he might not awake at all wasn't entertained. It wouldn't happen. Draco would be back to his annoying self soon enough, and then Harry would tell them about the temple, and the golden ball and everything. Everything. Just as soon as Draco woke up.

************************************************************************************

Hours had passed, and still the three had not moved. Two of them because they were too tired, one because he couldn't, or wouldn't wake up. The prolonged silence was worrying Hermione more than she liked to admit.

Glancing at Harry, she saw he was sitting straight up, in a lotus position. His eyes seemed unfocused, but every so often he would glance at Draco and hover his hand over the other's mouth and nose, then look relieved when he felt tugs of air.

Draco was taller than both of them were, but Hermione still didn't see why they couldn't just try and carry him. Harry wouldn't have it though, he didn't want to risk any internal injuries Draco may have received, and he was certain Draco's pride would be more than a little offended when he found out they had had to carry him. 

"Look, Harry, this waiting is getting us nowhere. Can't we just try…"

"No."

"Har - don't be unreasonable!"

"I'm not - I just don't think it's a good idea…" Hermione gave an exasperated sigh.

"Okay - well, here's what we'll do. I'll go and see if I can find someone to help us. You stay here and look after Sleeping Beauty."

Harry scowled, then grinned, but shook his head all the same.

"No way Mione. There is no way I'm letting you wander around somewhere unknown…"

Hermione bristled and stood up.

"Harry James Potter! Let me wander around? I'll have you know, I'm older than you by at least four months are, so I'm the senior here if anything. You are in no position to "let" me do anything. I'm going, and I'm ordering you to stay here with Malfoy, is that clear?"

Harry glared at her, but it was more like a petulant child.

"I said, is that clear? Don't make me hex you into next Wednesday!!" Harry swallowed audibly, and quickly nodded his head.

"Yes Mione. Crystal."

"Good!" Hermione stalked off over the hill, but turned back just before disappearing out of sight.

"And don't do anything stupid! Because believe me, I'll know!" Then she was gone.

Immediately, it seemed far quieter than before. Now Harry had no one to pass the time with - it was just he and Draco, once again. Only somehow, now it was far more awkward. Which was strange considering one of them wasn't even conscious. Damn. 

***********************************************************************************

There was nothing to do. The sun was setting and Hermione wasn't back yet. Harry looked at the figure of Draco and sighed. There was nothing to do. He was bored. And restless. And Hermione wasn't back yet…oh right. He'd thought that already. 

Sticking his hand in his pocket, he suddenly remembered the Golden Ball that he had taken from the temple. Pulling it out and using his wand to get it back to regular size, he stared at it. It was very enticing…all round and gold and…

Snapping out of it, he sternly reminded himself that he'd promised to wait until Draco woke up and Hermione came back. But…Hermione would surely want to do everything herself, and then he'd never get the change. Again there was a little voice reminding him about what Hermione had said last year, about him rushing in too often. He ignored it. 

Staring at the ball, and placing his hands on it, he realised it was actually quite light. He held it up to his face, and thought it strange he couldn't see his reflection…suddenly there was a flash of gold and Harry fell into a memory.

__

"It's like a pensieve" Harry thought to himself as he looked around. He was in a hall with doors and on the wall in front of him he saw shadows of people behind him. Turning around, he screamed as he saw the curses fly.

He was in the Ministry of Magic…no no no no no no no no no … there was Moody on the floor… Remus, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Lucius Malfoy - if Draco were here to see this - and there…oh no, Merlin no…please no…

There were Sirius and Bellatrix, duelling furiously. He watched with lead eyes as Sirius taunted his cousin - then the surprise on his face as she hit him. The triumphant grin as Bellatrix watched him fall backwards.

"SIRIUS!" Harry jumped towards him, forgetting this was a memory. Forgetting that this had already happened and Sirius was gone and there was nothing Harry or anybody could do about it…

He scrambled over a fallen Death Eater and his arms went right through Sirius as he tried to tug him back. Sirius disappeared behind the veil and Harry screamed and stumbled and fell in after him and–

–the golden ball dropped from his hands as sobs of despair wrenched themselves from Harry's lips. He hated reliving that memory. He hated it. It only served to remind him what a failure he was, how he couldn't save Sirius - how NO ONE had done ANYTHING to save Sirius…

Waves of self-loathing went through Harry's convulsing body, as he gasped for breath. It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair! He hadn't thought of it for a while now - why would it come back? Why now? With an anguished cry he covered the golden ball and placed it away.

Then he sat; facing the setting sun, feeling drained and tired. And numb. He hadn't felt numb in a while. He had been laughing, had been happy despite certain things. He felt good about moving about, going somewhere again - but now…why now? He slammed his fist into the earth, and his shoulders shook as tears flowed freely down his cheeks.

"Harry?"

Harry continued to make keening sounds of distress, not paying any attention to the call.

"Harry?" This time the call was accompanied by a soft touch on his shoulder. Harry whirled around, staring into concerned grey eyes.

"Harry, my god, what's wrong? Why are you…crying?" Harry looked at Draco, and it took a while before he realised that yes, this was Draco and yes, he was in fact alive and well and looking at him with something he couldn't define in his eyes and Harry had been so scared and he was tired and it had been such a long day…

"Draco." He threw himself at the blonde, relief rushing through him. Draco stared at the small inky-haired creature in his arms, and he felt warm all over. Harry was hugging him. Harry was in his arms…shit. Harry was upset and crying in his arms. What should he do?

"Don't you EVER do that to me again, you bastard! Don't you dare!!" Harry couldn't bear to have to leave another person. Another person he couldn't save. Another person dead at his hands. But Draco wasn't dead. He was alive. He was here. He was breathing.

Draco carefully wrapped his arms around Harry, not too tightly in case Harry decided to leave, but still close enough to feel the smaller boy's breath in his neck. He rocked him gently and the sobs started to subside.

"Draco…" Draco tensed slightly.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." A thank you? That was…unexpected.

"For what, Harry?" 

"For pushing Hermione out of the way. For not pushing me now. I know your arms are loose for a reason. For not being dead. Just…thank you."

Draco continued to rock Harry at a steady pace and watched as his breathing became calmer. Harry settled himself more comfortably in Draco's embrace, telling himself that it was only temporary, that as soon as Hermione got back he would leave. That he shouldn't get too used to this. 

But there was no denying Harry felt safe, all curled up in Draco's lap, with the soothing noises the taller boy was making. It was…nice.

"Harry?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Where's Granger?"

"Mione's gone to get help. She said to stay here and watch you…although it seems you're watching me now, hmm?" Draco smiled and pressed Harry a little closer.

"You bet."

And it wasn't as if Harry had forgotten about the rape. It wasn't as if he had completely forgiven Draco and was completely healed. It wasn't as if he wasn't still liable to flinch at certain moments. But for now, Draco was here, and Draco was alive and not dead. And Draco seemed to genuinely care…and Harry needed someone to care. Just for a little while. 

"Sleep, Har." Harry smiled slightly at Draco's use of his nickname. It sounded…not bad. Something he could learn to get used to. Harry's eyes drifted shut, and he thought about how the rocking reminded him of waves and the sea. 

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"We're not making a habit out of this."

"Okay."

"I mean it. I'm emotionally drained right now."

"Okay Harry."

"So this is a one time thing."

"Alright. Go to sleep."

"Night Ferret."

"Night Potty." Harry smiled and nuzzled Draco's neck. Draco brushed some of the dark hair to the side and lightly kissed his head.

"I felt that."

"Felt what?"

"You kissed my head."

"Go to sleep, Potter."

There was no more sound. Harry fell asleep and Draco was wide-awake, still rocking the precious cargo on his lap, keeping watch until Hermione would arrive. Then, Harry had some explaining to do. Starting with that pretty golden ball lying next to them on the grass.

Yes, they would start with that.

******************************************************************************

Please check out the prologue for my new story. I wrote it whilst having a little difficulty with this chapter. It's a bit darker than this - but I'm sure you will enjoy it, hopefully! It's called **Haven** and you can find with the rest of my stories here.


	15. The Good, the Bad and the InBetween

TITLE: The Seven Wonders of the World

RATING: This is R – Do Not Read if you are NOT mature enough.

PAIRING: Harry/Draco

WARNING: **Slash**. No like no read…honestly, if you haven't gotten it by now, I'm afraid there's little hope for you…

SUMMARY: A Harry balancing between misery and all-consuming rage, and an (for now) unsympathetic Draco go looking for a mysterious artefact for Dumbledore, hidden somewhere in one of the Ancient Seven Wonders of the World. But they're not the only ones looking for it. 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you may recognise. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Plot progression. Also **IMPORTANT NOTICE HERE**. From now one The Seven Wonders of the World will be **updated weekly** on Saturdays. My other story Haven for those who are reading it, will be **updated weekly** on Sundays. Oh and by the way, that means Saturday and Sunday nights my local time, which is the same as +/- the same as English time. Everybody clear? Good. Enjoy.

****

Claud: The reason why I started writing. I'm actually nearing the end of a story! I'm finishing a story!!! Can you believe it?? And it's all thanks to you! (You must change your name to James and we can be sisters *grins*)

****

Jennipenny: This is especially dedicated to you because your praise and positive comments are so very special to me and make me realise how incredibly lucky I am to be friends with someone like you. Someone who tolerates my weirdness: "you know, for anyone else I would find it strange, but since it's you Stéph, it doesn't surprise me". I told Ann if she did my exams for me I could stop and write full time - you wanna contribute and do my Internal Assessments? 

****

Ann: "Sharkbait Hoohaha" *winks* I love you. Just thought I'd emphasise that. If you want me to write full time you'll have to do my exams for me come May. Do we have a deal? *grins*

****

Curious Dream Weaver: Hey! Thank you as always for your lovely review…there's more progression in the H/D relationship, and I hope it's semi-believable. I think this is a reasonably emotional chapter as well, but there is plot progression and everything! Thank you about the characterisation comments, that's sometimes a point of worry for me. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

****

Kearie: Question about the killing curse is answered here (I realised when I read your review I'd forgotten to put that in the last chapter, so I included it in this one, so thanks for that). Yeah, maybe if I have time I'll edit the chapters, along with that little detail. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for your review.

****

Katy Kinneas: Yeah, Bellatrix is a bitch. I really don't like her, and she creeps me out. More Draco in this bit, and some slight H/D (and a cameo by Anthony), so I hope you enjoy this chapter, and check the Author Notes for update information.

****

Flammy: Thank you for your review! There's some sweetness in this, and also one or two amusing bits. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

****

Chyna16: Don't worry, Hermione's not dead just…not there for that chapter. But she's back now, and Harry and Draco are still getting closer and it's slowly getting better. And hey, they got somewhere else! Wow, plot progression! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you, as always, for your faithful review. 

****

Lady Fortune: Thank you for your review, and here's some more H/D interaction.

****

Ranma Higurashi: Well, this bit is a little less sad I think, or maybe it's not - I'm not sure! I just hope you enjoy it! Thanks for your review.

****

Kari-demon: Thanks for reviewing my other chapters - I hope you've gotten up to date so you can tell me what you think of this one!

****

REVIEW: You people inspire me. It's appreciated. But if you don't…there's not much I can do, eh?

******************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Fifteen: The Good, the Bad and the In-between

Hermione wandered across the slopes of never-ending grass, feeling discouraged, and not entirely sure whether she had made the right decision or not, leaving Harry on his own with an unconscious Draco. It didn't seem like she was getting anywhere, and she dropped to the ground, scooting over to a big tree that offered shade from the piercing sun. Telling herself that she would only rest a few minutes, she closed her eyes, and fell asleep almost straight away.

***************************************************************************************

Draco let his eyes wander across the same expanse of land for the seventh time that hour. It was getting later, and Hermione had still not returned. Harry slept on peacefully in his arms, and whilst Draco was ecstatically happy that Harry finally seemed to be warming to him, he was getting thirsty and he really wanted to go home. 

Shifting slightly, he winced as his shoulder protested against the movement. Moving Harry aside slightly, he felt his shoulder and his fingers touched upon a small bump. Grinding his teeth together, he decided that when Bellatrix showed up for another family reunion, he would pay her back the favour she had left him with.

Biting back a groan, he prodded his flesh again, his eyes searching for his wand.

"What are you doing?" He looked into sleepy emerald orbs, which were regarding him with curiosity, and staring at his exposed shoulder. 

"What's that?" Harry's brow wrinkled, and his eyes suddenly became a lot less cloudy. "Oh gods - I completely forgot you were hit by a curse! I was just so happy to see you alive I never thought to…what is it? What did she do to you?"

Draco smiled slightly at the increasingly anxious boy and shook his head.

"Relax, Harry - it's nothing that serious. Nothing I can't heal, anyway." Harry looked at him sceptically.

"Bellatrix LeStrange does not play games, Draco. The curse she sent your way must have been a whole lot more than 'nothing serious'. Besides, Hermione said she thought Bellatrix was casting the Killing Curse! She said she saw green light come from her wand!" 

Draco had by now located his wand, and with a few softly mutter words, reduced the swelling. He turned to Harry, who was still regarding him with an odd look on his face.

"Avada Kedavra is not the only curse that shoots green light, Potter. Surely you would know this?" Draco sounded amused rather than scornfully, and Harry's glare was not as strong as it once would have been.

"However, it is something that I wouldn't ask you to heal - or Granger for that matter." Harry bristled.

"What - you think Hermione can't do it or something?" Draco smiled and shook his head.

"No Harry, I know for a fact that she won't, because the spell Bellatrix used is a family spell, specifically tuned to the Black family. My mother taught me the counter curse years ago, but if the spell had hit Granger and I hadn't been there…It can't hurt family. And I am family, after all…"

Harry nodded bitterly.

"So you are." Feeling they were straying onto dangerous ground again, Draco cast around for something to talk about.

"What time did Granger leave? Shouldn't she be back?" Harry shrugged but the blonde knew he was worried, he could tell by the way Harry's bottom lip was being chewed apart.

"I don't know - we never really made a plan…she just left." Draco nodded, then suddenly reached forward and pulled up the golden ball. Harry blanched at the sight of it.

"Now Potter, care to tell me what this is?" Harry gave a shudder, but nodded, and Draco settled himself more comfortably against Harry. He was pleased when Harry barely flinched and didn't move away at all.

"I'm not entirely sure what it does…I held it, looked in it, and suddenly I was back in the Ministry of Magic, and I was watching Sirius fall through–"

"So you were pulled back into a memory?" Draco interrupted before Harry could put himself through the painful experience once again. Harry nodded and they both sat silent for a while, staring at nothing in particular. 

Draco, who was still holding the ball, turned to Harry.

"I'm going to try what you did, and we'll see what happens. Maybe that way we can figure out what the ball means. You're positive it's not what we're looking for?"

"DRACO - you can't do that!! We don't know what could happen!" Draco waved his complaints away and repeated his question. Harry miserably shook his head.

"No…the lady I saw said that this wasn't it." Draco looked at him sceptically but refrained from commenting. Instead, he nodded and brought the globe up to his face. Harry watched anxiously as nothing appeared to happen, but suddenly Draco's eyes widened and he keeled over backwards.

"DRACO!!" Harry scrambled over to him, but didn't wake the writhing boy on the ground. Instead, he pulled the taller boy's head onto his lap, and held him securely as the blonde trembled.

It seemed like hours to Harry as he watched Draco cry out and battle with inner demons, but in reality it was only a few minutes before Draco's misty coloured eyes opened slowly. Harry smiled at him in relief, but Draco gave him a look of infinite grief, got up and walked a few paces away from Harry. Harry stared at him, puzzled.

"Hey…what's the matter?" Draco looked disgusted and dropped the ball from his hands, clenching them at his sides and seemingly holding himself back. Harry was getting quite worried now and said so. Draco turned his back on Harry, and it was silent for a long time. When he finally spoke, his voice was so low that Harry had to strain his ears to hear it.

"Why are you still around me after what I did to you?" Of all the things Harry thought he would say, this one was definitely not at the top. 

"What…what do you mean?" Draco whirled around and his eyes were filled with self-loathing.

"I mean how can you bare to be this close to me after what I did to you? How can you look me in the eyes, and call me by my name and…" He shivered though it wasn't cold.

Understanding began to dawn in Harry's eyes and there was an uncomfortable silence. Then Harry shrugged.

"I'm not sure, honestly. I mean, there's the reason that Dumbledore sent us off together, so that to me means we have to stick around each other for starters. Then…well…I don't really know how to say this–" Harry honestly didn't want to reveal his innermost thoughts to Draco, but the latter was looking so wretched Harry felt extremely sorry for him. "Well…I mean…how can you stand to be around me? I…I'm a sick person. I mean, I actually ENJOYED what you did to me at a certain level - I derived pleasure from it! How twisted am I?" Harry regarded himself bitterly.

Draco looked at him astonished and then his face fell.

"Oh no no no, Harry, no - there is nothing you can do about that! It was your body's reaction! I made you…I…"

Harry shook his head.

"I'm not a child Draco, I think I know how to tell apart my body's reactions from my minds. I must have made you do it somehow…I know for sure there's something wrong with m–"

"Potter there's a whole bunch wrong with you but this is not it. This was all my fault. All mine."

Draco spat on the ground and crouched down, pointedly not looking at Harry. Harry stared at Draco, and again there was an uncomfortable silence. Then suddenly Draco looked up and Harry was standing in front of him, looking at him with those jaded eyes. Draco tried to turn his head away but Harry's firm grip made his chin immobile.

"Draco - no, don't shake your head - Draco listen to me. Just listen." Draco stopped and looked at Harry who had a grave and solemn air about him. He crouched down until he was at the same eye level as Draco and he grabbed his hands.

"I forgive you." Draco looked at him dumbly, not quite believing the words.

"You what?" Harry squeezed his hands.

"I forgive you. For many things. But especially for that time." Moisture was gathering in Draco's eyes and he was blinking it back furiously. This was ridiculous, he wasn't going to cry like some girl! Wrenching his hands away from Harry, he stood up.

"Well that's mighty kind of you Potter, but I don't know if I can forgive myself." He turned his back on the smaller boy once again but suddenly felt two arms twine around his waist. Turning and looking at Harry in shock, he was speechless whilst Harry grinned mischievously.

"See Draco - there's nothing wrong with showing emotion. If I can forgive you, then you certainly can forgive yourself…or at least be on the way there."

Harry's arms were still settled comfortably around Draco's waist and Draco looked at the magnificent creature in front of him. He lifted his hand to brush away Harry's hair, but stopped when he caught of flash of fear in his eyes. Pushing Harry away he clenched his hands.

"You're still afraid of me!" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Of course I am. It's not a mechanism I can turn off - I've told you this already. But doesn't the fact that I WANT to get over it tell you anything? I wouldn't approach you if I couldn't handle it, but at the same time I can't stop my body's natural reactions. Like you said, I can't help that."

Draco scowled at having his words used against him, but then offered Harry a small smile.

Harry gave a laugh, and Draco thought he couldn't possibly look more beautiful than he did just then. His hair was tousled and there were still traces of sleep around his eyes. But he was smiling and he was smiling at Draco and the memory of the golden ball suddenly didn't seem that bad anymore. Everything seemed a little lighter, and Draco wondered fleetingly if this was what love did to you.

Harry stepped closer again and smiled encouragingly at Draco. This time when the blonde raised his hand, the fear was there again, but he pressed on anyway. He carefully ran his fingers through Harry's hair and brushed it behind his ears. Dropping a light kiss on Harry's head, the feeling was bittersweet when Harry flinched but smiled at him nonetheless.

Harry raised his face to Draco and Draco's breath hitched. The smaller boy's pouty mouth was so alluring and Draco was just dying to lean forward and nibble that lower lip. He bent forward slightly and Harry's eyes fluttered closed as Draco's breath ghosted over his lip. Inching forward to make contact, he stretched up and –

"Harry? Draco? Are you awake? I'm back! You'll never guess what I've found! Oh just wait - it's the most amazing thing!" 

Draco cursed Hermione's complete disregard for timing, and even Harry suppressed a tiny little groan of disappointment. He however stepped away from Draco and turned to face his approaching friend. 

She gave them a big smile and Draco's ire vanished slightly when she gave him a bone crushing hug whilst telling him how worried she had been. The whispered 'thank you' in his ear made things a little better still. 

Now the two boys could finally see what she had been going on about. Behind Hermione stood a majestic woman, tall and proud, with a hooked nose and eagle eyes, a piercing hazel. Her voluminous locks of mahogany hair fell down her back and she was wearing a cloak of white that seemed to make her tanned skin stand out severely. 

Inclining her head towards the two, they could only barely repeat the gesture, for they were so awed at the presence that the woman radiated. Hermione was chattering excitedly but neither of them heard a thing she said until she smacked them on the chest.

"Ow! Mione!" The girl looked miffed. 

"You weren't listening to me…" The two boys had the decency to looked ashamed, and the woman regarded their friend fondly as she made the introductions.

"Harry, Draco, this is Artemisia, queen of Caria, in the western part of Asia Minor." The boys, unsure of what the proper etiquette was on meeting a queen, made some clumsy bows. The woman, Artemisia, laughed and it was a rich sparkling sound.

"Now now boys, there is no need for such formal manners. Hermione has explained a little to me but as I see it you all have quite a tale to tell…and you look dead on your feet. I will bring you to my palace where you can rest and we can talk." 

She walked back to where two white horses were grazing, and grabbed the reins of the tallest one.

"Have either of you ridden before?" Draco stepped forward, his temporary shock gone and his manners kicking in.

"Yes your majesty. I have horses at home." The queen nodded and gestured towards the other horse. Looking at Harry the queen smiled.

"I desire to hear a lot from you, Harry. You shall ride back with me. It will make your burden slightly easier to carry." She pointed surreptitiously at the golden ball Harry was doing his best to hide. Blushing, Harry nodded and Hermione helped him up. Then she walked up to Draco and he helped her up, but sat her in front of him. 

Looking at Draco for permission, she leaned against his chest and Harry bit back a growl. The queen laughed again, and then they were off, riding hard and fast to a beautiful sparkling city shimmering in the distance.

**********************************************************************************

As Harry woke up, he realised he must have fallen asleep sometime during the horse ride, and his sore muscles could certainly attest to this fact. He was now lying in a bed, his wounds cleaned up, and a new bandage around his crushed hand.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he realised he had no idea what time of the day it was, and stepping out from under the warm covers he padded along the marble floor towards the window.

He caught his breath at the feast displayed in front of his eyes. The setting sun glinted off the white marble buildings all around, temples dotted the horizon, and the reddish glow enveloped the city like a cocoon. Harry breathed in deeply and smelt fresh bread from somewhere, another scent - that of flowers - seemed a little further away. Looking down onto a big square, he saw a market preparing to break down, and people busy interacting with one-another, haggling over the last few items. 

"You certainly have a tendency to lean too far out of windows, don't you?" Harry jumped and almost did fall out of the window, but two strong arms gripped him tightly and Draco smiled at him. 

"Let's avoid another rescue mission - you already owe me one Wizard's Debt." It was the first time they had mentioned it between them, and Harry nodded. Draco looked out of Harry's window, and his eyes seemed to light up at the beauty of the city.

"It's magnificent here!" Harry nodded.

"Almost as beautiful as its queen." A soft cough interrupted them, and they turned around to look at the smiling faces of Hermione and Artemisia.

Blushing, Harry lowered himself off the ledge and away from Draco, and wondered why he always seemed to become permanently red around women other than Hermione. He shook his head. It seemed guys were the way to go after all. 

Allowing himself a private smile, he gratefully accepted something that looked like a cross between a school robe and a cloak, and was deliciously comfortable and warm. The beautiful deep red colour reminded him of the amazing sunset he had just witnessed.

"You have a lovely city under your control, your highness." The queen smiled, albeit slightly sadly, but remained quiet as the four of them walked through large spacey halls and sweeping marble staircases.

Finally they entered a large room where a grand feast had been prepared and laid out for them on the table. Harry's eyes almost went into overdrive as he took in the furnishings on the walls and the table. Sitting down reverently, his fingers skimmed over the intricate details carved into the wood and he looked up at his hostess.

"What do they mean?" The queen smiled again, and made a gesture for them to start eating. Harry fiddled with his cutlery for a while, his crushed hand not really letting him do anything. After a short argument with the knife and fork, he resigned to letting Draco cut his food for him, and eating the smaller pieces with his spoon.

"They are ancient markings of our people. My late husband wanted us to remember our ancestry."

Harry nodded, and looked at her sympathetically. She gave another one of her mysterious smiles and sipped carefully from a golden chalice.

"I loved my husband very much, and that is why we, before he died, devised a beautiful last resting place for him. It is a tomb that, even though it is not finished, has already been called one of the most spectacular pieces of architecture to day - somewhat like the Temple of Artemis…not too far from here." 

Harry perked up his ears, remembering the Goddess and her advice that the artefact was not in her temple. But she hadn't said it wasn't anywhere near it. Maybe this tomb the queen was talking about would be something to investigate further? Glancing at Hermione, he saw that she had made the same connection.

"My husband, the late king Maussollos, wanted a splendid, breath-taking structure that would amaze friend and foe alike. The beauty of the Mausoleum is not only in the structure itself, but also in the decorations and statues that adorn the outside at different levels on the podium and the roof. There are many life size statues and on top of the mausoleum there is a statue of a chariot pulled by four horses."

Harry, Draco and Hermione alike were all listening to her in rapt-eyed fascination. All were itching to go see this architectural brilliance Artemisia was talking about.

"Because the statues are of people and animals, the Mausoleum holds a special place as it isn't dedicated to our gods. My husband was fascinated with life, and even if death wanted it to adorn his resting place - not the gods whom he would meet anyway. They are finishing the final touches soon, and then our lifework will finally be complete."

She fell silent, and Harry suddenly realised they had been sitting there for quite some time. There was no light shining through the windows now and he knew it was best if they saved this wonder for tomorrow. For there was no doubt in his mind that they were nearing the end of their journey and this was the second last 'miracle' they had to see.

He saw Draco yawning and that set him off as well, grinning slightly when even Hermione couldn't really keep her eyes open. So after bidding goodnight to the queen they walked back through the grand palace towards their respective rooms. 

As Harry was getting ready for bed though, a soft chuckle made him freeze. He turned around, shirtless and with only a towel wrapped around his waist to see Draco looking at him in approval. Draco himself was wearing a long night-shirt and made a big show of walking around Harry and onto the bed. 

The air became slightly thicker as sexual tension rose and the boys kept their eyes locked on each other. Harry grinned cheekily and turned around, dropping his towel in the process. He heard Draco growl behind him, and picked up his fallen night-shirt, putting it on. Turning back to Draco he smirked, and was gratified to see the blonde look faintly put out by his favourite expression on someone else's face. 

The mood however, soon dissipated as Hermione crept into the room also and joined Draco on the bed. Mione couldn't for the life of her understand why Draco was glowering at her so intensely, and instead focused her attention on Harry.

"So Har, what do you think?" Harry looked confused.

"Uhm…about what?" Hermione and Draco shared a look and Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"About the mausoleum! I'm positive it's on the list of world wonders. It sounds fantastic, doesn't it?" Harry murmured his assent, and scanned the room.

"It's dark though Mione - I don't think we should do anything tonight. If we go tomorrow then maybe Artemisia can tell us even more about it. Maybe we'll learn something of importance."

Hermione nodded.

"Well, I'm going to bed, I'm still incredibly tired and I've hardly done anything today!" Harry smiled at his friend and watched her get up. She turned and looked questioningly at Draco who made an apologetic gesture at Harry and disappeared.

When both had left, Harry spent a long time staring at the door where Draco had disappeared. It was strange, he thought, the way that it was possible to want Draco and loathe him at the same time. But Harry had forgiven him, and he had been sincere when he said those words.

'I can't believe I want Malfoy.' Harry thought as he snuggled under the covers. 'It's so strange…I actually want to spend time with him, and have him around me - but then I'm afraid what will happen if he gets too close…'

Harry wistfully thought back to their time in Alexandria, and Anthony, who was rapidly becoming more of a fond memory than anything else. 'It probably wouldn't have worked out…Anthony liked himself too much and I was too busy…too absorbed in my own grief.' Again a flash of pain as Sirius's face flashed in front of his. Harry knew he would never forget, no matter how much time passed.

It was dark now and the only light was the tiny little moonbeam shining through the window. Outside the wind blew gently and sometimes it slipped through the nooks and crannies into Harry's room, a pleasant breeze that made Harry doze off.

He was immediately awake however, when he heard soft footfalls and breathing.

"Harry?" Harry relaxed but only slightly.

"Draco." For a minute nobody moved but then Draco tiptoed forward and perched himself on the edge of Harry's bed. 

"What's wrong?" He thought he saw Draco shrug, but he couldn't be sure in the darkness.

"Nothing…well…I don't know - I just…" Harry's hand somehow found his way to Draco's and squeezed it softly. Draco exhaled heavily and Harry saw a definite slump in the other boy's posture that time.

"I guess I'm just ready to go home. All this travelling is getting me weary, and I don't like fighting people, Harry. I miss the safety of Hogwarts, where I could be an obnoxious prat to my heart's content. Everything goes funny here. It's messing with my mind."

Harry sat up and placed his hand on Draco's forehead.

"What are you doing?" The latter sounded puzzled.

"Checking if that curse hasn't addled your brains…did you just call yourself obnoxious?" There was a teasing tone to Harry's voice and Draco pushed him jokingly.

"Hey Mr. I-wear-my-heart-on-my-sleeve, you said it was all right to show emotions!" The smiled at each other although they couldn't see it.

Draco realised though that Harry didn't show his emotions that much. Not anymore at least. It was all changing and Draco really wasn't all that fond of change. Pouting slightly, he leaned forward.

"Ha…Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Can I stay?" 

There was a pregnant pause in the air as the words hung between them.

"Stay?" Harry's voice was flat and emotionless, but it was a question that demanded an answer.

"Stay with you…you, you're familiar." Harry's rigid posture relaxed a bit and he pulled back the covers.

"Sure, you can stay."

Draco slid underneath the covers and at first kept painfully to the edge, not wanting to touch Harry and set off any bad memories. But after a while both of them relaxed, although they were still painfully aware of the other person's presence.

No matter how much they wanted to stay awake and listen to each other's breathing, sleep soon overcame them, and they slowly curled towards each other.

******************************************************************************

"Harry…psst…wake up!" Harry's sleep eyes met Hermione's frightened brown ones and he was immediately awake.

"Mione! What's wrong?" The girl bit her lip, trying hard not to cry.

"I…I had a nightmare…about…about Bellatrix." Harry pulled her into a hug and she clung to him.

"Do you want to stay with us tonight?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Us?" 

"Shit." 

"What's going on?"

"Draco?"

"Granger?"

"Harry?"

"Harry?"

"Shut up! Both of you. The bed is large enough to share."

"What's he doing in your bed in the first place?" Harry sighed and let Hermione crawl into the large bed.

"Never mind Mione. It's a long story. I'll tell you in the morning."

Hermione was too tired to do anything else but nod, and soon silence reigned in the room once again. Only this time it was a comfortable silence, and Harry nestled himself deeper into the covers, finally feeling content.


	16. Wicked Witch of the West

****

Title: The Seven Wonders of the World

****

Rating: This is R – Do Not Read if you are NOT mature enough.

****

Pairing: Harry/Draco

WARNING: **Slash**. No like no read…honestly, if you haven't gotten it by now, I'm afraid there's little hope for you…

****

Summary: A Harry balancing between misery and all-consuming rage, and an (for now) unsympathetic Draco go looking for a mysterious artefact for Dumbledore, hidden somewhere in one of the Ancient Seven Wonders of the World. But they're not the only ones looking for it. 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise. 

****

Author's Note: And we move along again. Sorry for the wait - but if you read my bio; you can see why everything was so messed up. I now have a Yahoo! Group that you can join if you're interested in my stories. It gives me an easy way to reach people should something happen again. I reckon we're about two more chapters from the end. Thanks to my Beta Claud for…well…everything, and thanks to all of you guys for being so damn patient.

****

Claud: Thanks so much…for…well…everything *grins* I can't wait for the dress to be finished. We must remember to discuss Prom also. And I'm looking for the manual, I swear!!

****

Jennipenny: Sorry I kept you waiting, darling, but if I spend an entire night with the words 'batty boy' in my brain I will kill you - no matter how much you love my stories.

****

Ann: I wonder where I find the time to write all this stuff and then I look at you, and it's like…oh yeah - I don't work as hard as Ann does *grins*

****

Emmy: I'm so happy you didn't look at me funny when you started reading this! Love you!

****

Lyndal: And the list of ppl keeps growing - thanks for the patience, and when Sam doesn't have a fixed bed time any longer, we can jump him - agreed?

****

Katsuyuki Sumisawa: Thanks for your review! And I'm glad you're reading Haven as well, you've been with me from the beginning it seems! I've only got about two more chapters left I think, before I start with the sequel, and I hope you enjoy that too! See you in…maybe the last chapter?

****

Kearie: No matter how little you have to say, any review at all is appreciated. I'm glad you like both my story, I hope you didn't get too confused because they pulled Haven. But I'm back, and determined to stay this time!!

****

Katy Kinneas: Oh, they will get 'comfortable' with each other in due time…but first we have to reach the end of the story - and the sequel. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Flammy: Thank you for your positive words - I meant to update sooner, but as you can read in my bio, everything was against me. I have thought of writing my own book - as a matter of fact, I'm busy with a few ideas. But right now, school (and fan fiction) has a slight predominance! Hope you enjoy!

****

Chyna16: *grins* Well, Aunt Bella will be back real soon…and with quite the unhinged temper along with her. Herm, Harry and Draco are all growing pretty close, and they'll need to be in order to face what is to come (in the sequel). Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chappie. 

****

Ranma Higurashi: This is less sad as well…kind of intriguing I hope! Enjoy!

****

Shiry: I know I already wrote you back in an email but DAMN, again - THANK YOU for that amazing amount of praise you have lavished upon me!! I am so completely humbled by your compliments, and find that you have gone beyond the norm in telling me how well you think I write. It means so incredibly much to me - and I'm glad you felt like you were really there…that's what I think powerful writing does, and I'm glad I seem to have achieved it with you! Hope you're still reading it, sorry for the delay. Enjoy!

****

Eadon: I hate computer breakdowns!! Is everything okay now? When are you going to update your story? I wasn't worried you had forgotten me, and your review confirmed it! So thank you so much for your kind words, and I hope you enjoy this chapter too, even if it took a little while to get out! 

****

From Heavan to Hell and Back: Very interesting name there…glad my story sucked you in - it's what I try to accomplish and I'm glad you think I've achieved it. Thanks for the review! Enjoy this chapter!

****

I'mLovinIt: You know, when I read your review I had sing the Justin song! Thanks for the review - you're right, the rape fit into the story, hence I wrote it. I'm glad you appreciated my lame attempt at humour.

****

Usually Immaculate Aristocrat: Hey hey!!! I'm chuffed you reviewed this story as well, and I'm happy you even reviewed the re-post of Haven, that's dedication!!! Thanks so much for your kind words and I'm sorry for the delay! Enjoy!

****

Bammers: Thanks for your review. Sorry to disappoint you (and many others) but Anthony won't be back in the near future. It just wasn't in the story plan. However, nothing is certain. Enjoy this chapter!

****

Morrisa Lilith Raine: Thanks for your review and sorry about the delay! Enjoy this chapter!

****

Snake-Boi: Thanks for your review! Here's more - enjoy!

****

TheTigresFire: Thanks for your review, sorry for the delay - Enjoy…

REVIEW: You people inspire me. It's appreciated. But if you don't…there's not much I can do, eh?

******************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Sixteen: Wicked Witch of the West… 

Queen Artemis was greeted with a very interesting sight as she walked into Harry's room early the next morning. Three different tufts of hair rose above the covers, and the queen raised a hand to her mouth to cover her amusement.

She cleared her throat, but only Hermione stirred slightly, falling back into slumber almost immediately. Shaking her head, the queen quietly withdrew from the room, thinking she would give them some more time before they had to leave the sweet oblivion they were currently in.

**************************************************************

Harry didn't sleep well. His dreams were distorted and he felt suffocated, throwing his head from side to side. 

"Harry? Harry wake up. Wake up." Slowly his eyes fluttered open and he stared at two pairs of worried eyes. Blushing slightly when he saw Draco's uncovered torso, he averted his eyes and snuggled into his covers. It was still dark outside.

"Are you all right there, Har?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide. Harry mumbled something quietly and Draco and Hermione shared a look. Draco suddenly pulled the covers up over himself and met Harry underneath them in the dark.

"Harry," he whispered "you okay?" Harry giggled slightly as Hermione prodded him from behind. 

"Guys!" Harry threw off his covers, his cheeks red but his eyes sparkling. 

"I'm just…I want to go home." Draco nodded emphatically and Hermione ruffled her friend's already messy hair. "We've been here for…for so long, forever it seems and I just…I've just realised how much I miss Hogwarts. It started off as a small ache but it's steadily growing worse and I…"

After another shared look, both Hermione and Draco put their arms around the smaller boy.

"I know how you feel, Harry. I'm getting homesick too." Draco whispered in his ear. Next to him Hermione nodded as well. All three were silent for a moment, before the queen suddenly walked in.

"Hermione, boys. So good to see you awake…" She smiled and they all managed to look slightly sheepish in the face of her all knowing smirk. She clapped her hands and several servants bustled into the room, laying out fine clothes for the three to dress in.

"I wanted to take you to my husband's final resting place. If we hurry, we may be able to make it in time for the sunrise - and such a sight you will not see elsewhere anytime soon." 

At her words, Harry jumped out of bed and grabbed his clothes. Hermione laughed and followed her friend's lead, with Draco coming last.

They got dressed hurriedly and followed the queen outside in a stately procession. Seeing Harry eye the horses uncertainly, the queen laughed.

"No worries, Harry, the trip is only short. There is no reason to fear for your muscles this time."

Shooting her a small smile, Harry clambered on his own horse, vowing to follow Draco at all costs. Luckily for him, the procession set off at a slow pace, and in the quietly approaching dawn, Harry felt that he could get used to this. Having never even been near a horse for a longer period of time, the only experience Harry had with them was the thestrals, and that was a memory he didn't want to go into right now.

As they moved along the dirt path, shadows from the branches overhead cast strange shapes on his horse's neck. He felt the powerful body underneath him move, and curled his fingers into the coarse mane in awe. There was so much raw energy in the animal underneath him that Harry was enthralled, and decided to have Draco teach him to ride when they got back.

Suddenly his face fell. When they got back…would Draco still…would they still be…whatever they were? Friends? Or would he revert back to his snotty Malfoy persona once they got back to Hogwarts? He bit his lip in thought and his shoulders fell. The thought of not having Draco around all the time, of not constantly having the assurance that they were in this together, was…unpleasant.

Draco had become a constant over the past few days, and the things they had shared, good, bad, ugly, had become a part of him. The problem was…did Draco think the same way? He seemed sincere in his actions, and certainly went all out to prove to Harry how sorry he was…and Harry believed him. He just wasn't sure if Draco had what it took to continue to be Harry Potter's friend. Sighing deeply, he cursed his name, himself, and Voldemort for the hell of it, for taking the chance of him having any resemblance of a normal youth. 

Then again, the Dursleys didn't exactly constitute as a normal childhood either. Growling softly, Harry decided he would wait and see. After all, it was all there was to it. Once they got back to Hogwarts, everything would be different, but it was up to Draco if he still wanted…

'Still wants to be wi…friends with me.' Deep in thought, Harry failed to notice the beginnings of daylight curling its fingers around the edge of darkness. The horses picked up their speed slightly and Hermione grinned at her friend, riding like a professional when he wasn't paying attention to what was going on. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" He smiled at her, then seemed to realise their pace had increased and a look of panic flitted across his face. Controlling himself, he grasped his horse's mane firmly before turning to her.

"Nothing really…just wondering what will happen when we go home." Hermione smiled knowingly.

"You mean what will happen to Draco when we get home." Deciding that one of these days he would have to find out how Hermione did it, he gave a long suffering sigh and nodded.

"Yes. Do you…do you think he'll still want to be my friend?" Her friend's voice sounded so small and needy that Hermione felt a flash of sympathy for the boy who still needed guaranty that he was worthy of any friendship. She smiled again, hoping to project reassurance onto Harry.

"Don't worry Har…if he doesn't, he's not worth it. Besides, we've managed fine without him for six years. I'm sure we can go back to that." Looking at her friend's expression, Hermione wasn't so sure at all. It seemed that in a few days Draco Malfoy had managed to somehow erode six years of dislike…

'Draco Malfoy - you'd better know what you're doing or I will personally crucify you!' Hermione thought as she rode side by side with her friend.

Now it was almost fully light, and the queen rode up behind them, pointing to a large building in the distance. 

"That is the Mausoleum. If we hurry, we may still see some of the sunrise." She urged her horse forward, and with a grin at Harry, Draco did the same. Harry frowned - there was no way Draco was going to get the better of him! He urged his horse forward as well; his face showing slight signs of fear as the powerful body underneath him picked up speed.

"HARRY!" Hermione called as her friend disappeared in a cloud of dust. "You don't know how to…ride." Shaking her head, she followed the dust particles until she finally came to the large, almost square building. After clumsily dismounting, she walked up beside the two boys, and turned to watch what they were staring at open-mouthed.

A large sun crept over the horizon, reaching its rays out as the tentacles of an octopus, pushing through to every bit of ground. Then the light started to rise and millions of tints of reds and yellows mixed with blues, creating oranges, greens and pinks in the sky and all around them. 

Gazing back at the mausoleum, she saw that the previously white statues that held up the roof now all had a myriad of colours playing across the marble. The glint reflecting off this powerful play of nature blinded her, and she gazed instead at Harry, who was watching the display with childlike wonder on his face. She caught Draco looking at Harry, and the intensity of that emotion made her feel very insignificant. 

'Yes Draco…if you hurt Harry…I don't think I'm the only person you will have to deal with. Your own heart will most probably cause you far more pain than I ever could.' She wondered if Draco knew…but with looks like those, how could someone be ignorant?

********************************************************

Not wanting to seem disrespectful, Draco covered his yawn with his hand. After that amazing sunrise, the mausoleum, no matter how beautiful it was, simply couldn't compare, and he walked behind the queen with a slight look of boredom on his face. 

Room after room was visited, admired, explained, and since he saw both Harry and Hermione looking about them for clues to any special artefact, he let his mind wander to what Harry had said this morning.

He too missed Hogwarts, his friends, and the classes. But he was afraid that going back to Hogwarts meant the end of his time with Harry…

'It doesn't have to be.'

'Don't be silly - do you really think that you being friends, possibly more, with the boy-who-lived will go over well in the Wizarding World? Grow up Malfoy.'

Draco pouted. It could happen. Harry was famous for doing the impossible - and being friends with your former enemy was a pretty unlikely thing to occur. It could work! 

Rubbing his eyes, he realised that even though it was only a few hours into the morning, the last few days were catching up to him, and he was exhausted. They had, by now, covered the entire mausoleum and were back outside, sitting in the sunshine, eating the food that the servants had brought with them.

Lying back in the grass, Draco watched the other two from the corner of his eye. They were immersed in a heavy discussion it seemed, and Harry gestured emphatically with his hands to get his point across.

Hermione was shaking her head in disbelief, and eventually they just glared at each other. Stalemate, Draco thought. Then Hermione's shoulders drooped and she hung her head. Harry looked displeased, but wrapped his arms around her none the less. Blackmail, Draco thought again.

Then Harry tipped Hermione's chin up and spoke to her rapidly with an earnest expression on his face. It seemed he was getting through to Hermione, although it looked like she wasn't too keen on whatever Harry was saying. With a helpless gesture, she fell back and closed her eyes, clearly giving her consent to whatever Harry had suggested. 

Draco's eyes opened a fraction wider as Harry ambled towards him, seemingly just coming over for a nice conversation. But the intent in Harry's eyes told Draco that they would soon be leaving, and he would applaud the decision if he weren't too comfortable here in the grass, in the sunshine, on his bac–

"Get up, lazybones." Harry gently prodded Draco's side with his foot, and Draco groaned in protest.

"How come you don't make your point with Hermione like that? How come I'm the one who gets kicked?" 

Harry smiled deviously.

"You get the double load, because I can't kick girls." Incensed, Draco got up and bore down on Harry when he noticed the twinkling in his eyes and realised he'd been tricked.

"Draco, you're up! How smashing!" Growling, the blonde made as if to sit down again but Harry caught him by the sleeve of his cloak and pulled him towards Hermione. Muttering under his breath, Draco finally glared outright at Harry.

"Very Slytherin of you, Potter." Harry merely winked and Draco was slightly taken aback. When had this easy camaraderie been established? The friendly exchange had not gone unnoticed by Hermione who grinned cheerfully at Draco when they finally reached her.

"Good to see you up, Draco." He swatted at her half-heartedly.

"Yeah yeah…whatever." Harry laughed and Draco's spirits lifted slightly.

"Suck it up Malfoy. Don't be such a baby." Indignant once more, twin smiles from Harry and Hermione prevented him from reacting and instead he plopped himself next to Granger. 

"So, oh great one, what's the plan?" Harry and Hermione shared a look, and Draco suppressed a feeling of jealousy. What he would give to be able to communicate with Harry like that. Then Harry cleared his throat, and in a soft voice related his idea.

"I think it would be better if we went back with Queen Artemis, and just leave normally. You know…like we did when we first arrived in Egypt. Then we can use the time-turner once we're out of sight."

Draco turned to Hermione.

"Why don't you agree?" Hermione pouted slightly, but shook her head.

"I want to leave now - I don't want to waste any more time, as much as I'm grateful to Artemis, I don't think it's a good idea if we linger."

Draco nodded slowly.

"Hermione has a point, Harry." Harry nodded but rolled his eyes.

"Yes thank you Draco I am aware of that, but it was Hermione who in the first place told me that it isn't wise to draw undue attention to ourselves. Fiddling with history can have a big impact, and we've been slightly careless, especially in Alexandria and just recently with Lucas and Romulus. Given, there wasn't really a choice but still…I would feel better if we caused as little disruption as possible."

Glancing at Hermione, Draco saw that she was now nodding and he shrugged his shoulders. 

"It's up to you…it's all the same to me. We only have one more place to go to anyway–"

"The Hanging Gardens of Babylon…" Hermione's voice quivered with ecstasy. Her eyes shone and Draco stared at her.

"That good, huh?" She smiled.

"The Hanging Gardens of Babylon are legendary! Greek historians and philosophers have written pages and pages about the beauty of the plants and animals and streams there." Hermione thought for a moment then opened her mouth again.

"The Hanging Garden has plants cultivated above ground level, and the roots of the trees are embedded in an upper terrace rather than in the earth. The whole mass is supported on stone columns... Streams of water emerging from elevated sources flow down sloping channels... These waters irrigate the whole garden saturating the roots of plants and keeping the whole area moist. Hence the grass is permanently green and the leaves of trees grow firmly attached to supple branches... This is a work of art of royal luxury and its most striking feature is that the labour of cultivation is suspended above the heads of the spectators."

Satisfied, she turned to her friends. Harry was openly laughing at Draco, who was staring at Hermione open-mouthed.

"Are you sick? Is this some kind of disease or something?" Hermione looked affronted and Harry sobered up fairly quickly.

"Don't be mean, Draco. Hermione just has a talent for remembering stuff. If it weren't for the fact that Snape is a biased greasy git, she would kick your arse in Potions as well." Now it was Draco's turn to look sour.

"Snape isn't that–" Harry started growling and Draco quickly broke off.

"Severus Snape, Draco, is not a name I take kindly too. The man holds grudges longer than the light of stars take to reach earth…he's unfair, biased and unnecessarily cruel. I'm pretty sure he isn't like that with you, or with the Ravenclaws, or with the Hufflepuffs - or at least not as much as with us Gryffindors…but the fact remains that Snape judged me before he even got to know me, and that makes him just as bad as all those people out there who worship me solely because of my name.

Draco made as if to say something but Hermione interrupted.

"No offence Draco, but Snape is rotten, even if he is a teacher. Do you know that he's the reason Neville does so abysmally in Potions? When we had our Owls, Neville was able to perform in a stress free environment - and he passed his Owl because of that."

Draco looked at the Gryffindors, and saw there was no convincing them. How was he going to explain to them the man behind the facade? The man who had comforted Draco in his first year at Hogwarts when he was feeling homesick and wanted to leave? The man who had said Draco could turn to him whenever he felt he needed to. The man Draco looked up to as a second father?

Yet seeing the sadness in Hermione's eyes or the bitterness in Harry's face, Draco realised for the first time that maybe Severus wasn't the perfect adult he'd always seen him as. It was a disconcerting thought, that someone could be so different in character. Nodding, the issue was dropped.

"Let's just go." Harry nodded and Hermione followed suit. The trip back to the castle was made in silence and Queen Artemis, assuming her guests were tired from the early wake-up call, allowed them to retire to their rooms, where they remained until it was almost time for dinner. 

*************************************************

"So, you three. What are your plans now that you have visited the mausoleum?" A quick glance between the three of them, and Hermione cleared her throat.

"If it pleases you, your highness, we would like to take our leave of you tomorrow morning. We feel that we have intruded upon your hospitality too long already, and we have quite an intense schedule to follow." The queen nodded, looking at them shrewdly. 

"You are all tired, are you not?" They nodded and she smiled benignly. Then she beckoned to Harry, who, after some hesitation, slid out of his seat and padded towards her.

"Your eyes are weary, child. You have the air of one who has suffered through many things…tell me dear heart, is there anything I can do to alleviate your suffering?" Harry's eyes became moist and he shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. 

Why were people always so kind to him? The queen had lost her own husband recently, and here she was trying to make him feel better. He didn't deserve this kindness.

"M…milady, is there anything we can do for you? To repay you for your kindness?" She smiled softly at Harry.

"No dear heart - your presence here has been enough to soothe the aching heart of an old woman. I am honoured to have known you…all three of you. Tomorrow I will make sure that you will have plenty of supplies to aid you on your trip. You may even have three of my horses, if you should so desire."

Hermione stood up and shook her head gracefully.

"Thank you, your highness, but we plan to walk from here. The next city isn't that far, and we wouldn't want you to exert yourself any more than you already have." The queen nodded, and they excused themselves for the night.

Everybody went to their respective beds and although it was still light outside, most of the castle fell into a deep slumber.

********************************************

It was deep into the night when the door to Harry's room inched open. Soft footfalls on the carpet tried to mask the person's presence, but Harry slept light and was very aware there was someone in his room. The footsteps stopped near his bed and the person bent over him.

A hand reached out and Harry grasped his wand tightly. On contact he brandished it in front of him, and looked into the eyes of a very surprised Artemis. 

Oh. Shit. Thought Harry, and the light from the moon was reflected in his large eyes. The queen looked at his wand with interest, but re-focused on him.

"Harry…come with me. I want to show you something." Harry nodded and tucking his wand back in the folds of his cloak, he followed the queen through the maze of hallways, until they reached a dark and quiet area, where it seemed as if time had stood still.

"Milady?" Harry asked, looking at the cobwebs with curiosity. She simply placed a finger to her lips and they continued on, moving through curtains coated with dust. Suppressing a sneeze, Harry almost failed to notice that the queen had stopped. 

She beckoned him into a large room, where Harry saw next to nothing, as there was no window to lighten up the chamber. The dark shape of the queen walked into the middle of the room, and uncovered something.

After a few whispered words, a pale bluish hue lit up the room, and the face of the queen was illuminated as her hands wrapped around a globe not unlike his own golden one. Her wise eyes seemingly bored into him, and suddenly the tang of magic in the air was undeniable.

"You…you're a witch?" The queen frowned, and Harry was afraid he had offended her, but then she smiled slightly. 

"Ah…yes. A witch you would call it - I am a sorceress." Harry scrunched up his nose. 

"Is there a difference?" She laughed and Harry felt warm all over.

"Why yes, dear heart. Although not much. A sorceress has no need for a wand, and her innate magic is extremely strong at birth. Witches and Wizards need wands to focus their magic - sorcerers and sorceresses don't…their innate magic is so strong they have the ability to focus their magic within themselves, instead of using a conductor such as a wand."

Harry's eyebrows flew into his hairline.

"You…why have you brought me here." She smiled enigmatically. After a short pause wherein Harry thought furiously, she answered.

"Because from the moment I heard your friend mention you, I have felt a connection. When I met you, it became clear why. Your innate magic, dear heart, is stronger than I have ever felt. However, you are still too ruled by your emotions to reach your full potential. Here is the problem you are faced with…you are not working at your full potential right now - it only comes to pass when you are extremely angry or threatened or upset. However, the innate magic upon which you draw then lives a life of its own, and this could prove to be very dangerous. I can assist you with this…however, if we try and focus your magic, you may lose the ability to call it forth."

Harry looked at her in wonder, before realising something. She was talking about teaching him, but he wasn't even from here!

"Milady…I'm not…from here." To his surprise, she threw her head back and laughed.

"My dear, dear Harry, did you think I hadn't noticed? Your magical signature is very much distorted, something that usually happens when wizards travel through time."

"Really?" Harry asked curiously, and the queen smiled at him.

"Yes, really…and Albus Dumbledore is a very good friend of mine." Harry felt heat rising to his cheeks as the queen smiled at his disbelief.

"Harry, dear heart, you don't think you are the only person capable to time travelling?" To be quite honest, Harry had never thought about it, but he supposed he'd been rather silly to think no one else could go from one time period to the next. After all, Bellatrix seemed to manage it fine. 

"Where do you…which time period do you originally belong?" The queen pursed her lips.

"I don't think that's a question for tonight Harry. Rest assured that when you get back to Hogwarts I will find a way to contact you - and we can discuss in more depth what we talked about tonight."

In a daze, Harry followed her back through the twisting passages, and barely felt it when she helped him into bed. He hardly felt her hand smooth his hair, just like he imagined a mother would do, and only faintly heard her whisper goodnight.

*****************************************************************

The next day Harry was very quiet, and surprised his friends by hugging the queen tightly when the time for goodbye came. He noticed her look at him significantly and mouth 'five turns backwards'. 

When the castle was disappearing from sight, Hermione turned to him immediately.

"What did we miss?" But Harry just shook his head, wanting to keep the memory as his own for a little while longer. Soon it was midday, and after the three of them had stopped to rest and freshen up, they gathered together, ready to travel to the last place, the Hanging Gardens of Babylon.

"How many turns do you think?" Draco asked, eyeing the time turner nervously. Hermione shook her head, but Harry just smiled.

"Five turns backwards." In doing so, the countryside around them disappeared and they reappeared in the middle of a hall.

Curious eyes stared back at them from everywhere, before a cold voice cut across the room.

"THAT'S THEM! SEIZE THEM GUARDS - THROW THEM IN THE DUNGEONS!"

Before they had any idea of what was happening, Harry, Hermione and Draco were roughly pulled apart, snapping the time turner chain. The little hourglass rolled away as Harry tried to follow frantically where it went.

After a brief struggle, Draco was struck unconscious, and Harry thought, moments before he was knocked into oblivion as well, that he saw Bellatrix's face peer out from underneath a hood, behind the throne of the king.

Then everything went dark, and Harry knew no more.

*********************************


	17. Sticks and Stones

****

Title: The Seven Wonders of the World

****

Rating: This is R – Do Not Read if you are NOT mature enough.

****

Pairing: Harry/Draco

WARNING: **Slash**. No like no read…honestly, if you haven't gotten it by now, I'm afraid there's little hope for you…

****

Summary: A Harry balancing between misery and all-consuming rage, and an (for now) unsympathetic Draco go looking for a mysterious artefact for Dumbledore, hidden somewhere in one of the Ancient Seven Wonders of the World. But they're not the only ones looking for it. 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise. 

****

Author's Note: Almost finished. One more chapter to go and then the epilogue. Let me know if you guys are actually interested in a sequel…I've got it sort of mapped out, but anything you guys may want to contribute is cool…nothing is certain yet *grins* Thanks to all who have joined my Yahoo! Group, and I promise to try and stay on my once a week schedule now…all right? Thanks for sticking by me you guys, and thanks to Claud for…everything.

****

Claud: Hey Mate…start writing your Will now, I swear, because I'm having so much fucking trouble with it…*shakes head* Thanks for keeping me sane.

****

Jennipenny: Well, here's the chapter. Glad you liked the Snape angle, I'm quite chuffed with it myself (damn you've butchered my vocabulary). I'm glad I don't have to pay you ten Euro anymore…cos I don't have any money whatsoever…especially if the whole Valentine's shebang is going to continue…and yet again…You were right, I was wrong. It probably won't be the last time *grins*

****

Ann: Love you.

****

Emmy: Maybe, maybe. I'm glad you picked up on that - I want to do something with that but I'm not entirely sure what yet. Incubus will be awesome!!

****

Lyndal: Argh…I think I'm going insane trying to make all these deadlines…council me please? *grins*

****

CuriousDreamWeaver: Yay! You're back! Thanks for your compliments! You're right about the language between Harry and Artemis, cos I wanted to give it a kind of ethereal air. Artemis will be back, but it will be a surprise to who she is…and what her connection is with Harry as well. *grins* Nope, Bellatrix really doesn't know when to shut up, but she'll get what's coming to her in the end, so I'm rubbing my hands gleefully! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

****

Katy Kinneas: I feel your pain - Bellatrix drives me absolutely insane as well…she's back in this one! 8th Wonder? Really? I didn't know that - that's SO cool!!! I agree with you, the Hanging Gardens are my favourite too, and actually one of the reason why I started writing this story! Thanks for reviewing.

****

Flammy: I'm sorry I'm killing you - I really don't mean to *grins* Well…maybe just a little. As a matter of fact, I've written a few chapters of a book I plan to publish (someday) about a gay couple. I think there's not enough of that in the world, and people should be more open about it…Anyway, back to once a week updates and thanks for reviewing…Enjoy!

****

Chyna16: About Artemis…maybe you do and maybe you don't…I'm not saying anything right now *grins* Yeah, more about the time-turner in this chappie, and Hermione can always read Harry like a book *grins* for now anyway. Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter…(Draco prob. would buy him a horse, wouldn't he?)

****

Eadon: *hug back* You updated!!! Yay! And now see…I updated! *grins* I hope you enjoy the chapter. I promise no cliffhanger in this bit but since it had been such a long time since the last chapter I thought I'd grab everybody's attention again. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Usually Immaculate Aristocrat: Yeah huh, I thought Artemis was going a bit Galadriel on us too. But that's cool, I guess *grins* I reckon a lot of my characters will have bits from other people, but it's always quite hard not to do. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but it was so perfect and it fit into the story just right *grins* No cliffy here if it makes you feel better. Glad you're still enjoying this and the new Haven chapter should be up tomorrow! Thanks for reviewing!!

****

Snake-Boi: *grins* Yet another one displeased with the cliffhanger *apologises* I'm sorry but it fit in so well…no cliffhanger here though. Thanks for your review and we're back to weekly updates (if all goes as planned). Enjoy the chapter!

****

OhMahGawsh: Sorry I kept you waiting, but there was really nothing I could do. Hopefully back to an update once a week, so you can get your weekly dosage! Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy!

****

TheTigersFire: Wow, you're really in the nick of time. Thanks for your review…I'm not quite sure, I think that's just the way it works. To keep it balanced, you know? They can't always have good stuff happen to them without bad stuff, then it wouldn't be realistic. Also, there needs to be bad stuff so they can get over it to get to the good stuff *grins* I think…enjoy!

****

Nemati: Thanks for your review, and enjoy the chapter!

REVIEW: You people inspire me. It's appreciated. But if you don't…there's not much I can do, eh?

******************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Seventeen: Sticks and Stones

"This sucks" Draco snarled at no one in particular. Harry rolled his eyes at him, and Hermione just rested her head on her knees. Draco paced around for a few more minutes before he threw himself against the wall, heaving a sigh of frustration.

"GODAMNIT!" He ground his teeth and got up again, resuming his pacing from earlier. Suddenly stopping and slamming his hand against the wall he swore again and continued pacing, nursing his bruised knuckles.

"DRACO!"

"Shut up!"

He looked at Hermione and Harry who were glaring at him, and had the decency to look sheepish. 

"Sorry…I just don't really like closed spaces." Again, Hermione and Harry shared a look, and Harry shook his head just fractionally, enough for Draco to suspect something was going on. He scowled.

"What?" Harry shook his head.

"Nothing - just remember we're also here, and we're not exactly pleased with how things have turned out either…so spare the ears, please?" Draco was torn between grinning and (very childishly) sticking out his tongue. He refrained from doing either and merely huffed, sinking down to the floor once more.

"We were so close…so bloody close! This is the last bloody thing we have to visit and then BAM! Thrown into some drafty dungeon without any explanation…" He growled and Hermione smiled despite their predicament.

"It's Murphy's Law, Draco." The blonde looked at her.

"Murphy's what?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Muggle thing, never mind."

Hermione snorted and Draco scowled again, Harry musing that it really wasn't a good look for him. Suddenly steps came down the stairs and three heads whipped around to face the approaching danger.

"Three blind mice! Three blind mice!" Bellatrix sang as she regarded the three on the other side of the bars. Hermione shivered and Draco narrowed his eyes at his 'family'. Harry was completely silent, trying to drown out the rushing noise threatening to fill his ears. He would be no help to anyone if he didn't control his hatred. Swallowing the bile that had managed to rise, he instead stepped forward and peered at Bellatrix.

"Looking pretty good for a burnt witch, LeStrange." She snarled at him and attempted to scratch him through the bars. He jumped back, but grinned at her, not noticing Draco and Hermione regarding him with worried eyes.

"Silence Baby Potter!! You cannot speak to me like that! I have you here…in the palm of my hand–"

"–you know what the problem with the bad guys is?" Harry interrupted conversationally. "You spend way too much time trying to intimidate the good guys, telling them your plans and how you're going to crush us like maggots, and so forth…and then when we escape, we're going to beat you anyway…so why don't you just spare me your theatrics…because all you're doing is making me yawn."

Hermione smiled but Draco watched Harry in fascination. 

"Is he…"

"Harry thrives in dangerous situations. It's what he does best." Hermione whispered to the blonde.

Bellatrix looked past Harry at her and her mouth twisted into a furious snarl. 

"You! You're supposed to be dead!" Hermione smiled sweetly.

"But I so obviously am not. Bitch." She added for good measure and Harry snorted. Draco was looking from one Gryffindor to the other, thinking that maybe it was time to give the house some more credit. Draco wasn't terrified, but he wasn't exactly sturdy in his impeccably polished shoes.

Then he realised how tightly Hermione was biting the inside of her cheek, and how her eyes were slightly wider than normal. Glancing at Harry, he saw the way his folded hands gripped the flesh of his upper arms so tightly he knew it would bruise.

The Gryffindors were terrified. They refused to let Bellatrix see their fear, knowing she would thrive on it. Comprehension finally dawned on Draco and he was forced to look at his two companions with a kind of grudging respect. 

Harry continued to antagonise Draco's aunt, who by now was spitting nails. He wouldn't let her get a word in edgeways, afraid to lose the advantage that he had gained. Bellatrix was shaking furiously, and sparks were shooting from her. Hermione gave a little cry and Harry's eyes shot towards her. When he looked back at Bellatrix, she was gone.

In her place was something that may have, once upon a time, resembled a human being, but now did so no longer. Burns decked her skin like a patchwork quilt as she snarled at Harry. Open wounds where blood had clotted made it hard to determine where a nose used to be. Hermione buried her face in Draco's shoulder, who wrapped his arms around her almost instinctively.

"Do you like what you see, Baby Potter?" Harry simply smiled grimly.

"As a matter of fact I do…now the ugliness in your heart is reflected in your face. Very fitting." But inside he was sickened at the sight of her. He was swaying on his feet by now, the confrontation taking more out of him than he thought. He just wanted her to leave.

He stumbled forward and Bellatrix shot out her hand. She grabbed his collar and pulled him up close to the bars.

"HARRY!" Stunned by the shout, her attention wavered for a second and Harry wrenched himself away. Attempting to catch him again, her nails scratched down his neck, ripping away flesh. He flung himself backwards and she howled in displeasure as he grabbed his neck with his hands.

Noises on the stairs made her stop, and with a few whispered words her glamour spells, that she had previously lost control over, returned. A tall man swept into the dungeon, and Harry could make out a hooked nose and glittering, menacing eyes. 

"How are they, my sweet? Cowering before their soon to be master?" Bellatrix smiled and simpered pathetically, shooting a grin at Harry in the process.

"They are suitably cowed for now, my love. Let us leave them momentarily, and return later." It was funny, Draco mused, the way she could almost sound exactly like Narcissa when she was acting. It made him shudder and glad that his mum wasn't that deranged…

The two left and Hermione shivered. 

"My sweet? I think Murphy just came down on us twice as hard, Harry." Harry nodded, panting slightly as his breathing became more difficult.

"Oh Merlin!" She rushed forward and ripped some of her cloak, soaking it in a pail of water that stood nearby.

"Damnit Harry, how do you always always always manage to get yourself into this shit?" Stumped by Hermione's continued use of profanity, Harry could only shrug his shoulders. She tied the soaking cloth around his neck firmly.

"That will have to do for now…we need to get our wands back. Soon." Draco, who had been watching the place where his aunt had left, now turned around and nodded.

"I agree…I really didn't like the look of that guy. If he intends to sell me, Draco Malfoy, into slavery, he's got another think coming." Harry smirked at Draco and stood up. 

"No time like the present, is there?" The other two followed, mystified, as Harry walked right up to the door. He turned to Hermione.

"You don't happen to have a hairpin, do you?" The girl stared at him for a moment, before slowly grinning and removing a small hairpin from her hair. Draco stared at her.

"How the hell did you manage to find that in there? What does it do?" Hermione rolled her eyes and handed the pin to Harry, who started bending it with an apologetic glance.

"Stuff it, Draco. Harry's getting us out of here." Draco looked on curiously as Harry stuck one end of the hairpin in the lock and twisted it around several times. When the lock sprang open, Draco gasped.

"How…how did you do that?" Harry smiled pleasantly whilst opening the dungeon door.

"Courtesy of the Weasley twins." Draco scowled.

"You mean to tell me we could've left the minute we came here?! Why the hell did you have us waiting so long!!" Harry glared at him.

"Because I wanted to leave AFTER someone had come to check on us. Knowing that we're here, they won't come until tonight to give us food and take us to wherever we're supposed to go. Now, if you have a problem with my schedule you can stay here and wait until your aunt comes back. I, for one, do not want to stay anywhere without my wand. Like you said yourself…we're so close. We're leaving. Coming?"

Draco grumbled as he stepped through the doorway. Like he really had a choice. He watched Hermione take the pin back and stuff it in her pocket. Nodding his head at it whilst they crept up the stairs, he turned to Harry.

"What's that anyway? A special sort of key? How did you open the door?" Harry smiled deviously at him.

"Muggle method, Malfoy. The fact that wizards severely underestimate them makes my life so much easier. That's probably why there were no guards…Bellatrix and her beau in their arrogance probably thought they could handle three kids." He shook his head in silent laughter.

"You can't always rely on your wand, Draco. It's good to know some other stuff…whilst you're at it." Draco nodded and found out they'd reached the top of the stairs. Hermione tugged their sleeves.

"We'd better find some clothes."

"We're wearing clothes…oh…a disguise you mean…" Hermione rolled her eyes and they followed her down a passage to the right. Checking each room they came across unobtrusively, Harry was surprised at the amount of people they weren't meeting. Where was everybody? 

"In here!" The girl whispered and they followed her into a room resembling the size of the Entrance Hall. It was a laundry room, and Harry could scarcely believe their luck.

"This is going to bite us in the arse later." He muttered, sobering slightly when Hermione frowned at him.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth Harry." She said, whilst throwing him some clothes. After they had successfully managed to hide their old clothes, they crept back out into the hallway. 

"Right…no more sneaking. We stand upright and walk as if we belong here." Hermione and Draco nodded, taking their cues from Harry, who was glancing from side to side. 

"We need to get outside, I think. The Hanging Gardens are the things we're supposed to visit and they're not really inside, are they?" The boys looked at Hermione, who smirked, and after a short moment of indecision, they continued left. 

The first time somebody had passed them, they had all held their breath, but the bustling man paid them no attention, and everybody breathed a sigh of relief as he disappeared around the corner.

"Well, at least we know we're going the right way…we're meeting people now." Hermione attempted to lighten the atmosphere, but Harry's shuddering breathing let her know he was terrified of being found out. 

A sweet smell reached them and the hallways they were walking in seemed lighter somehow. Sounds of people working and talking reached their ears, and as they turned another corner, a blast of sunlight made them shield their eyes. 

Draco quickly pulled the two into a corner, from which they could observe what was going on. All around them were people who were dressed as they were, watering or tending the flowers and trees. Beneath them, on different levels were plateau's full of greenery. Large trees with slinging branches covered the long walls, and everywhere flowers clustered together in colourful arrays.

Streams were trickling peacefully nearby and the occasional butterfly fluttered past. When they looked up above them, there were several more ledges of this beauty, and Hermione inhaled, then sigh happily.

"I feel as if I've died and gone to heaven." They agreed with her as they looked around them, thinking that the people who lived here were very lucky indeed. Suddenly Hermione grabbed their arm and pointed to a large tower rising from behind the palace.

"That's the Tower of Babel." When they looked at her slightly confused she almost stamped her foot at their ignorance.

"You MUST have heard this story. Everybody knows it!!" Seeing identical blank faces, she rolled her eyes. "Apparently, when god created man, everybody spoke the same language, and could communicate with each other. However, man started getting curious about god, and wanted to see and meet him for himself. So they set about building a tower that was supposed to reach all the way to heaven. God looked down and didn't like the idea of man invading his kingdom so presumptuously, so he made it so that everybody spoke different languages. That way, nobody could understand each other anymore, and commands for building couldn't be given. Everybody started blaming each other and no work was done. Eventually, the plan fizzled out, and people moved away to different parts with the people who could understand them. That's supposedly why we all speak different languages today." 

Draco looked at the tower again.

"No offence Hermione, but it doesn't really look as if it's reaching all the way into the heavens. Just into the clouds" Hermione rolled her eyes again and levelled Draco with a glare.

"It's a myth, Malfoy. It doesn't mean it's true…just count yourself lucky that you've seen it. The Tower of Babel is dedicated to their god Marduk, and only seems to reach the heavens. That's probably where the story comes from." 

As Hermione and Draco bickered good-naturedly, Harry's attention was drawn by something else, a machine of some kind. As far as he could see, there were two large wheels and a chain, to which buckets were hung.

He pointed to it, raising his eyebrows at Hermione. She looked, and almost squealed in pleasure.

"Oh that's fantastic!! That's so incredibly ingenious! It's a chain pump. The buckets gather the water from the River Euphrates at the bottom." They all looked over the edge where at the bottom they could see a sliver of silver running along the ground like a snake.

"There's slaves turning the handle that keeps the chain moving. The buckets empty the water into a pool at the top, and then they go down again to collect more…like a ski lift?" This drew another blank gaze, and Hermione belatedly realised that Harry had probably never gone skiing. She didn't know if wizards skied…it was something that she'd have to look up when they got home. 

"Anyway…the water in the pool at the top can be released by gates into channels that act as artificial streams to water the Gardens. It's amazing how human kind has managed to turn anything to their advantage." She gushed some more, but by now the sun was rather hot in their necks and Draco especially was starting to feel the loss of his wand something terrible.

"Let's go find what we're supposed to find…then go home." Hermione stopped talking and nodded, but Harry shook his head.

"Guys…I…uhm, I didn't tell you but…I'velostthetimeturner." They looked at him. 

"What?"

"I've lost the–"

"I heard you the first time…how could you have lost it?! Don't you know how incredibly important those things are - maybe because we NEED IT TO GET HOME?" Draco was about to go into hysterics when Hermione used a method that always seemed to work with and slapped him smartly around the face.

"DAMNIT GRANGER STOP SLAPPING ME!!" She shrugged and then gestured for Harry to continue as Draco rubbed his smarting cheek.

"The chain broke when they captured us as we arrived. I tried to follow it with my eyes, but all I know is that it's somewhere in there…" All three didn't mention the possibility of someone else finding it…someone like Bellatrix. "I'll go look for–"

"No, you won't. The old man said specifically that it was you who would know it when you saw it. Let Granger go and look for it. She's a girl…they probably have special preference in there anyway. You go look for this artefact."

Harry bristled at being told what to do.

"And what are you going to do?" Draco flexed his hand slightly.

"I'm going to look for our wands. We meet back here when the sun sets…try not to get caught guys? I want to go home…" 

A pang shot through Harry. 'He wants to go home. Does he want to get away from me that bad?' Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry's telltale expression and hugged him tightly.

"We all want to go home, Har." She whispered. "Draco is no different." Feeling slightly cheered, he mock saluted them and wandered into the garden, refusing to look back. It would be fine…right?

*********************************************

Draco applauded himself on taking the easiest job. His family was Slytherin, he was a Slytherin, and therefore locating the wands should be a piece of cake. Every Slytherin thought alike, didn't they?

The only trouble he would probably have was finding out where Bellatrix actually stayed. He wasn't altogether sure what position she had managed to weasel her way into, but he was almost positive that the man they had seen when they arrived, and who had given the command to seize them, was not the same man who had come down into the dungeons.

No matter. It only made it more interesting for him…more of a game. A battle of Black against Black. He grinned…he quite liked that…Black against Black. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he went back inside, reluctantly leaving the beauty of the Gardens that rivalled the Malfoy estate.

After searching for a few hours, Draco was more than a little pissed off. Nobody questioned him, but he didn't want to draw undue attention to himself by asking. For all he knew, she went under a different name here. 

He had tried to eavesdrop on several people talking, but had learnt very little of interest…the fact that so and so had managed to steal so and so's laundry didn't really affect him in any way, he believed,

Growing increasingly frustrated, Draco thought it better to sit down for a while, or else he could start acting rashly and then where would they be? So he slid into a room and sat in a corner, musing his options. 

Growling softly, he slammed his hand with his fist. Why did everything have to be so annoyingly…annoying! Why didn't everything go his way for once?

'If you would spend half as much time looking as you are whining, then maybe we would have found the wands by now' an annoyingly superior voice echoed in his head. It sounded so much like Hermione that Draco had to glance around the room to make sure.

Realising it would look slightly strange to attempt to glare at yourself, he got up again and was ready to step out of the room again when he heard voices coming his way. His hand tensed on the doorframe as he pressed his ear to the wood.

"Where did you get that?" A high pitched giggle.

"I found it!"

"Liar - you probably stole it!"

"Keep your voice down! I didn't steal it…they were just lying around." A sort of scuffling.

"Hey - keep your hands off…"

"Let me see then!" A rustling of cloth.

"What's that? You broke into someone's room for this?" Sniggering.

"Have you ever seen this kind of material before? No…I didn't think so. So shut up."

"Where did you get it anyway?"

"That new woman…Lady LeStrange. They were on her shelf." There was a horrified gasp.

"You can't! You can't! Put them back - if the Captain finds out he will surely tell the King! Put them back, Azim! Oh no…he'll have your head for this!"

Draco had heard enough. Stepping out of the room, he cleared his throat, watching in amusement as one of the two boys outside the room dropped the parcel in surprise. He rudely walked past them, stooping to pick up the cargo.

"I believe I'll take that…and if you scram now you will be lucky if I don't tell the Captain." One of the boys looked like he was about to start an argument, but the other pulled his clothes hurriedly and they vanished quickly down the hall.

'Something from Bellatrix's quarters, hmmm.' Draco smiled, carefully unwrapping the cloth. Three wands rolled into his outstretched hand. He stared at them, momentarily surprised. Then he smiled. 

Things just got a whole lot easier.

*************************************


	18. A Rose by any Other Name

****

Title: The Seven Wonders of the World

****

Rating: This is R – Do Not Read if you are NOT mature enough.

****

Pairing: Harry/Draco

WARNING: **Slash**. No like no read…honestly, if you haven't gotten it by now, I'm afraid there's little hope for you…

****

Summary: A Harry balancing between misery and all-consuming rage, and an (for now) unsympathetic Draco go looking for a mysterious artefact for Dumbledore, hidden somewhere in one of the Ancient Seven Wonders of the World. But they're not the only ones looking for it. 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise. 

****

Author's Note: Still almost finished, but I reckon one more chapter cos this seemed like a good place to stop. Sorry it's late. Thank you all for sticking by me…it's been an absolute nightmare recently *pouts* I'm trying the best I can, so if something goes wrong, bear with me.

****

Claud: Hey you, as soon as I get holiday, we're getting together. After I prepare my exam revision schedule *cries*

****

Jennipenny: Suspense is killing you? Not literally I hope. Tnx 4 the email, Ms. Jenni regularity. 

****

Ann: A million sequels? That better be one of your infamous over-exaggerations. Eco commentaries and bio labs are out. Holiday and Boom Chicago are in. 

****

Emmy: Nah, he doesn't become very important. He's just plot fodder *grins* Enjoy!

****

Lyndal: Well, sexual tension at your service (or at least, more Harry/Draco interaction!)

****

CuriousDreamWeaver: Hey hey, no worries about the late review. I think it's incredibly dedicated of you to actually review it even if the other one was already up. You're right about Bella being careless, but then again, I was thinking of how to write her, and all I know that she was insane, so I reckoned she'd be a bit neurotic, and convinced that Voldemort is God. Plus, she's been in prison for a bit, she probably still wouldn't accept Harry as a threat (like most Death Eaters). Thanks as always for your lovely review. Hope you like this chapter.

****

Flammy: Tnx for the review - Keep reading *grins*

****

Chyna16: All of your questions and demands will be answered in this chapter! I'm working on the sequel in my head so far, but I'm also trying to keep up with Haven whilst I'm at it. A whole stable full? *grins* Probably! Tnx for the review.

****

Eadon: Thanks for reviewing! Well, there is advancement of sorts, I think. I'm glad you don't want the chapters to end, but I'm afraid sometimes they have to, lol! *Big Hug* I hope you enjoy this! Thanks for being so positive about everything *grins* 

****

Usually Immaculate Aristocrat: You're completely right, after I'd posted it I felt slightly dissatisfied because I felt as if I'd rushed the whole wand-finding thing. But as I was writing this chapter, a solution came to me, and I hope you find it as plausible as I did. Sorry about the confusion, "-" denotes speech and '-' denotes direct thought, but maybe in the sequel I'll look to making it more clear. Well, Draco saw they were afraid, but still stood up to Bella none the less, I wanted to show that Harry and Hermione weren't just courageous and what not…that they were really scared, but still provoked Bella until she got so mad her facade cracked, because that would give them a bit of self-satisfaction as well. I'm afraid I don't get the Hitchhiker reference *blushes* I've never read it, if it's what I think it is (Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy??). I've known the myth since I was a little girl (my mum told it to me) but I did look up extra info on the net. Apologies for any mistakes in the last chapter, I admit it was slightly rushed. Another apology for not having a new chapter of Haven out, but things have been crazy down here *frowns* Anyway, thanks, as always, for your heartfelt review, and for your criticism, which I hope to put to good use!!! Hope you enjoy the chapter. 

****

Slice: Oh I know exactly what you mean, I have those stories where I just HAVE to continue - I find it an honour you count mine to that list!! I hope I didn't make you too upset - Harry's my favourite character too, and I love him to death, but somehow things always tend to get worse before they get better. Rest assured I'm a sucker for happy endings (but since there's a sequel…) so no worries there. Hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks for your review!

****

Karina4: Hey you! Thanks so much for your review and your email! I love receiving mail from you, you always make me feel so special and I'm honoured you put a little effort into telling me what you think! Your story is indeed becoming of epic proportions, and it just gets better and better. I'm actually reading the newest chapter right now so you'll undoubtedly hear from me shortly. Thanks so much for your compliments and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

****

C. Night: I thought it was time that Draco saw why Gryffindors are Gryffindors…they're not worse or better than Slytherins…just different *grins* Thanks for reviewing. Enjoy!

****

Nemati: You find out this chapter, and I hope it doesn't disappoint. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy!

****

TheTigersFire: Yeah that's basically Murphy's Law. And you're right, good luck does only take you so far, which is why it's good all three characters have different strengths, right? Vote for sequel duly noted. Thanks for reviewing, as always.

****

Ranma Higurashi: You're right, Draco's job was a little too easy but there's a reason why that reveals itself in this chapter. Thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter.

****

Benji's VIP: Here's more *grins* Sorry you had to wait so long! Enjoy!

****

Insanechildfanfic: Thanks for the compliment! Enjoy!

REVIEW: You people inspire me. It's appreciated. But if you don't…there's not much I can do, eh?

******************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Eighteen: A Rose by any Other Name…

Although the sun was heavily beating down on Harry's neck as he wandered through the garden, shivers trickled down his back. It was too quiet…everything had been too simple. Harry had been around long enough to realise that nothing that concerned him was ever this easy. 

However, no one had accosted him yet to question his presence and he relaxed slightly, allowing himself to bask in the afternoon sun. Smelling the sweet air around him, he breathed in deeply, and decided if he could go on walking forever he wouldn't even mind that much.

But there was something weighing heavily in the back of his mind. What exactly was he looking for? Harry knew that Dumbledore always seemed to place an astonishing amount of trust in him, but this time he was really confused as to what exactly was expected of him. 

Find an artefact that he wouldn't recognise until he saw it. So what was he supposed to do? Just wander around until he stumbled upon something that appealed to him? Harry tried very hard to let go slightly of his conscious state, thinking that perhaps if he wandered around as if in a dream, things might just go a little easier.

He only succeeded in feeling very silly. The garden was beautiful, no doubt about that, but there wasn't anything that jumped out at him; that screamed: 'Hey! Over here! I'm the artefact'. Frowning, Harry bit his lip. What exactly fell under the terminology of 'artefact'? Groaning he rubbed his eyes. 

He wanted to go home. He wanted to feel genuinely happy again. He wanted Sirius to be alive again. He wanted Draco…well…he wasn't all too clear on what he wanted with Draco but he knew he wanted the tall blonde to be part of his life once they got back to Hogwarts…if Draco didn't go all 'woe is me' on him again.

'Sort of like you like to do, right Harry?' Harry blanched. He did NOT wallow in self-pity. Was there something wrong with being upset? 'No of course not, but you don't hold the monopoly on feeling sad about something. Draco has as much right as you do.' 

Grumbling something about bloody internal voices and startling a bird up from a nearby tree, Harry walked on, not really looking where he was going. His eyes hardly ever strayed to the path in front of him, choosing instead to turn to watch the splendour that surrounded him. He was barely conscious of it, but he also kept an eye out for Bellatrix. No doubt someone would discover their escape soon, and no matter how dressed up they were, Bellatrix, although mad as a hatter, would undoubtedly find them soon enough.

With grim satisfaction Harry remembered cursing her and watching her burn. He thought it fitting to burn an evil witch, even though if she had used her head, she would have performed a Freezing Charm almost immediately. It was just his good luck that the bitch was so incredibly stupid.

***************************

Harry walked for hours. He had no idea how long it had been, but he was getting slightly hungry, although his thirst had been lessened by some of the streams that ran through the garden. The different levels of the hanging gardens appeared huge, although he was sure he must have circumcised each plateau at least two times. But every time he looked another way and there was another stunning discovery to be made, another plant, or tree or animal that scampered across his path.

It was then that Harry realised the faint tingling in the back of his neck. He whirled around, expecting Bellatrix, but there was no one there. In fact, most of the garden was deserted by now, and Harry thought that everyone must have gone to dinner, something that sounded very appealing.

Yet the tingling did not go away, and whilst it wasn't unpleasant, there was a sort of urgency in it that made Harry apprehensive. He started walking faster, imagining footsteps hurrying to catch up with him.

Maybe this was it. Maybe they had finally discovered the trio's escape and were coming to look for them. Harry veered off the path he was following, and opted instead to go straight through the undergrowth. That way, anyone who attempted to follow would most certainly make some noise to alert him to their presence.

Well, this was certainly not familiar, Harry thought as he pushed branches out of his way. He wasn't running exactly, but as a thorny extension of a bush caught at his cheek, he realised he was walking too fast to see where he was going. Slowing down, Harry noticed that he had come to a round circle of trees. He briefly wondered at the size of the clearing, how could anyone overlook the tall branches that dwarfed everything else in comparison? 

He couldn't hear anything behind him anymore, and he breathed in relief. Now he gazed around the clearing, the tingling more pronounced. It seemed he was coming closer to the artefact after all. Stepping into the middle, and sitting on the grass, he didn't immediately see anything notable. Slightly disappointed, he scanned the area for things that jumped out at him, but nothing did.

Harry was confused, he was so sure he'd felt something. Long ago, Harry had learned to trust his senses implicitly, so he was slightly confused. And hungry. And tired. Lying down completely on the grass, Harry vowed he was only going to rest for a few minutes before closing his eyes and falling right asleep.

*****************************

When he woke up, it was dark. He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep, but he felt much better and much worse at the same time. It had been nice to rest for a couple of minutes? Hours? But he was undoubtedly much too late to meet Draco and Hermione…he swallowed nervously. Hermione would skin him alive. And he hadn't found that stupid thing………………………………

Oh wait. Hang on. 

Harry peered into the shadows. There was a glow coming from the other end of the clearing. It was pulling Harry, drawing him in with frightening ferocity. He stood up as if in a trance, and almost floated across the grass to the other side.

A stone pillar stood at the edge of the clearing and it was so majestic Harry had no idea how he had missed it in the first place. But the pillar didn't hold his attention for long. The moon was shining her beams straight onto the top of the Doric style pillar. 

The velvet colours of the night almost completely obscured the top of the pillar from view but Harry made out a shape, and drifted even nearer. Reaching out a trembling hand, he suddenly felt softness underneath them and gasped.

If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, he wouldn't have believed it. The softness belonged to a petal. A rose petal. A flower. Harry had been sent back in time to get a flower. He blinked. He didn't really believe it. What could a flower do in the grand scheme of things…but…but what a rose it was.

It was unlike any plant Harry had ever laid eyes on. It wasn't red or pink or white or even blue. Instead, it was a deep purple inlaid with a misty green. The stalk and leaves were a soft orange-yellow, whilst the thorns were the same deep purple as the petals. It seemed there was a mist hanging around the rose, and although Harry was no star in Herbology, he knew without a doubt that this was what he was looking for, and he was setting eyes upon something that few had seen before. 

Harry was also positive that he hadn't missed it the first time around it. More likely, it just wasn't visible during the day. That posed a problem…would he be able to take it with him, or would it dissolve in his fingers when the morning came?

He ran his hands up and down the flower, marvelling at the beauty of something so small, and the simplicity of such an artefact. He was curious as to what he could do with it, but knew that only looking at the rose brought him enough gratification for the time being.

"Harry?"

"Damn!" Harry jumped as the voice cut through the clearing and he swore as he pricked himself on the treacherous thorns. Whirling around, he gasped a little in pain as Draco Malfoy walked towards him.

"Harry are you all right? I've been looking all over for you, Hermione hasn't shown up and…what's that?"

Draco looked at the rose in awe and it seemed he too at that moment fell under its spell. He had entered the clearing after finding some broken twigs and a crude path off the regular one, and had stood in awe for a few moments as the moon shone on an inky haired wraith apparently caught in some sort of trance.

He had realised it was Harry and moved forward to question him when he had caught sight of the flower. Immediately he knew this was it, that Harry had finally found the artefact after searching for so long. He was amazed at the way the rose seemed to tug at him and he clearly saw the effect it was having on Harry.

The two boys stared at each other in the moonlight, with the rose clothed in mist behind Harry. There was complete silence. Harry caught sight of a solitary drop of red blood on his middle finger and brought it up to his mouth to lick off. 

His hand was intercepted and he stared at Draco as the blonde brought Harry's finger to his mouth. Putting the finger to his lips, he pressed a gentle kiss to it, smearing his lips in Harry's blood and Harry suppressed a whimper.

"Sorry about that." Draco whispered, but Harry's eyes were trained on his lips and suddenly all clarity fled from Draco's mind. He moved forward almost imperceptibly, never breaking eye contact with the smaller boy.

Harry's eyes remained riveted on his lips, and Draco licked them for effect. Again, Harry moaned and Draco gave a sinful smile. Then Harry raised his hand and placed his finger against his own mouth, sucking it in and swirling it around in his mouth. It was Draco's turn to become slightly breathless and the two boys moved even closer together.

"Harry…" Draco breathed his name as his breath ghosted over Harry's lips and Harry bit them in anticipation. A small trickle of red slowly made its way down the corner of Harry's mouth and his chin when suddenly Draco moved forward and dragged his tongue up the side of Harry's chin, sucking slightly on the corner of his lips.

Harry tensed but immediately turned his head towards Draco. Eyes met seconds before their lips finally came into contact and Harry fell into the kiss. He felt as if he was drowning in Draco and the world had turned upside down, that he was walking in the air and falling into the sky, into a deep blue that threatened to overwhelm him.

Harry poured everything into that kiss. His insecurity, his sadness, his bitterness and his forgiveness. He hoped against hope that Draco would taste the forgiveness on his tongue and that things would be okay. He just wanted things to be right between them.

Draco clasped Harry's hands to his chest, pulling the boy closer to him but never breaking the kiss. Harry was all his. This was what he never knew he always wanted, Draco thought and smiled slightly, causing Harry to pull back.

Harry's eyes were unfocused; his breathing was rapid, his cheeks flushed and his lips were swollen and red. He looked completely ravished. Draco leaned forward to kiss Harry again, and their teeth bumped. The magic was broken as they laughed but the passion was still there. 

Draco took Harry's finger again and pressed another small kiss to the tip. Harry ducked his head shyly and grinned at Draco. Draco smiled back and turned Harry around, wrapping his arms around the other boy's chest. Resting his chin on Harry's shoulder, they stared at the flower.

"What do you think it does?" Draco shrugged. He hadn't really gotten past the 'oh pretty' part yet, as Harry was currently much more interesting to him than a flower. But Harry was fascinated, no matter how hard he tried, his eyes seemed to be drawn to the purple green petals at every turn.

"It reminds me…it reminds me a little of the rose in Beauty and the Beast." Harry looked sheepishly at Draco, but he was greeted with a blank face. 

"Beauty and the what?" Harry stared.

"The fairytale? Where the prince is a beast under a spell and this girl called Belle comes to live with him and they fall in love and she breaks the spell. There's a flower counting the days he has to live…it resembled this one. Only that one glittered."

Draco stared at the top of Harry's head for a bit, but then shrugged, leaving up to the weird muggle upbringing Harry had endured.

Suddenly something registered in Harry's mind. He whirled around to Draco and pulled out of his arms, his face panicked.

"Hermione! You said she hadn't shown up! That's nothing like her…you think she got caught?" 

Draco frowned and then nodded.

"I…well, it seems to be the only explanation. I knew there was a reason I got our wands so easily. It's because no one was paying attention to them, as they found something much more worth their while…Hermione and probably the Time Turner."

"Oh no please no…." Harry sank to the ground but Draco yanked him up again almost immediately.

"Don't be pathetic. Granger knew what she was getting herself into. You can't be everywhere at once, Harry." Harry looked at him with anguish and a little anger.

"You don't get it, do you? If I hadn't taken so long to find this flower, we could've been back already…it was my stupidity that got the Time Turner lost and YOU'VE NEVER HAD SOMEONE YOU LOVE DIE, HAVE YOU?"

Draco took a step back and his eyes grew hard as his tone got steely.

"No. No I haven't. You don't have to shout, Potter, I can hear you fine from here." Harry flinched slightly at the use of his last name, but suppressed the worse. He shook his head sadly.

"You don't have any idea, Draco, what it's like. To stand helpless as someone next to you falls dead on the floor in less than a split second. To watch as someone you consider family gets murdered in front of your eyes. It's…" Harry turned back to the flower.

"It's something I wouldn't wish upon my worst enemy." With a decisive nod he reached forward and pulled the flower off the pillar with both his hands. The mist surrounding the flower shimmered slightly, then followed it and suddenly the hazy mist surrounded Harry. The flower floated inches above his hands, higher and higher until suddenly the mist grew brighter and brighter and Harry closed his eyes.

Draco watched as Harry was engulfed by the strange substance and almost gave a cry when it intensified in brilliance. Harry never heard the cry but it most definitely felt it when his body seemingly absorbed the rose. 

Its thorns embedded themselves in Harry's forehead and he breathed in sharply, inhaling the foggy substance around him. He forced himself to relax and then it was all over and he fell to the floor on his hands and knees, coughing.

Draco was at his side in a flash.

"Harry? Harry are you all right? What the hell just happened?" Harry, breathless, pushed Draco away weakly and coughed some more. Then he stood up and straightened himself. He looked at the blonde helplessly.

"I…I'm not sure. It just hurt, it felt like it was trying to get through me. But I have no idea…" He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, yelping as Draco pulled him forward with a gasp. He looked into Draco's blue eyes fearfully.

"What? What's wrong?" Draco was muttering to himself furiously, examining Harry's forehead extensively and pressing his fingers against Harry's temples. Finally, Harry had had enough and wrenched himself away.

"WHAT IS WRONG?" Again, Draco didn't answer him but took his hand and pulled them out of the clearing, through the bushes, out of the undergrowth until they were back on the path, standing silent in the dark. Only the trickling of a nearby stream could be heard and Draco pulled Harry in that direction.

Pushing Harry onto his knees, he simply gestured for Harry to look at his reflection. Harry gazed into the dark water, but saw nothing. 

"I can't…" Draco growled.

"Just wait." Harry waited. Just when he thought he'd had enough, the clouds that had obscured the moon momentarily moved again and Harry caught sight of himself in the river. At first glance there was nothing that struck him as odd, or caught his attention, but then he remembered Draco's prodding and lifted up his fringe.

There, right above his left eyebrow, were three silver marks. It was too difficult to discern exactly what they represented, but Harry knew without a doubt that they had something to do with the flower. Then he moved his fringe up even higher and turned his head from side to side. Again he didn't see anything at first, until Draco moved and light shone directly on Harry's temple. A wreath of thorns made their way across his forehead, cutting directly through the topmost of his scar. The line of thorns looked as if they had been tattooed on and Harry was glad that his fringe obscured the wreath almost completely.

He turned to Draco with a questioning gaze, but the taller boy looked as confused as he did.

"I don't know, Harry. I can't remember anything about something like this happening before, and we have a very extensive library at my house." Harry nodded before turning back and examining his new markings. He felt exhaustion, dread and bitterness all sink to the pit of his stomach. Why him? Why was it that these things always happened to him? It just wasn't…fair.

Snorting, he got up. Of course it wasn't fair. Fair would have to mean people like Voldemort dropped dead right now and people like Sirius were alive again. Fair didn't exist, Harry knew that, and there was no good in thinking about it now. Squaring his jaw, he nodded at Draco.

"We'll figure this out when we get back. Right now, we have to go find Hermione. " Draco nodded, still staring at Harry slightly apprehensively. Then he suddenly hit himself on the head.

"Merlin! I almost forgot. Our wands." He took out Harry's wand and gave it to him. Harry sighed with pleasure as he felt the familiar wood throbbing in his hand. He smiled at Draco.

"Good job." Draco smirked back.

"Really Potter, did you expect anything less?"

Harry smiled briefly before setting off at a brisk pace towards the palace. Having walked the gardens endlessly for half a day, he knew exactly which routes to take and they arrived at the entrance in no time. 

Harry wished he had his invisibility cloak with him now, but that couldn't be helped. Together with Draco he transfigured his outer tunic into a long dark cloak, marvelling at how his magic seemed to follow his orders more securely since they had been in the past. He put up his hood, and Draco watched astonished as Harry almost simply disappeared into the shadows. 

"Har…" He reappeared again, pressing a finger to his lips. Then he pulled Draco along with him and slowly the blonde got the hang of looking for the darker spots and managing to glide in and out of them.

"How do you–"

"I've had a lot of practice. Why do you think you never found me in the hallways after curfew?"

Draco hazarded a guess.

"An invisibility cloak?" 

"Well…that too, of course–"

"–I KNEW IT! I BLOODY KNEW–"

"–shut UP, you idiot!" Draco had the decency to blush but then he leaned close to Harry and whispered furiously in his ear.

"I knew you had one, you sneaky little creep. You don't know how crazy I went trying to figure out what happened in third year." Harry smiled at the memory.

"Yeah, that was funny." Draco scowled. 

"I bet it was." Harry laughed softly.

"But an invisibility cloak doesn't hide the fact that you're still solid, so I became very good at staying the shadows when the prefects or Filch made their rounds."

Draco nodded. They continued on their way, weaving through passages, searching for the throne room where they had arrived. Ducking into the shadows when they heard voices down the corridor, Harry almost screamed when Draco suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Let's follow them - I know that one. His name is Azim. They could lead us to Hermione." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Or they couldn't. They're going in the other direction." Draco ignored him and followed the group in front of them. Harry internally screamed in frustration but followed anyway. It wouldn't do for them to lose each other now.

Draco wasn't paying any attention to where they were going, so it didn't register they had reached their destiny until Harry started to grumble. It then took another two minutes for Draco to remember to gloat.

When he looked at Harry, however, he realised he wasn't getting the usual reaction, or any reaction to do with him at all. Harry was scanning the throne room with a hunter's eye and Draco started to look around as well.

There were quite some people milling around and after a nudge from Harry, Draco realised they could probably mingle without arousing any suspicion for a while. They separated and weaved in and out of the crowd, remembering to stay relatively close to the doors so they had an escape route if the necessity arose.

When they met up again halfway, Draco saw Harry's face and knew Hermione was not here. They were about to make their way out of the hall again when music started and the people cleared the middle of the floor. At the back of the crowd, against the wall and near a side door, Harry and Draco watched apprehensively as the massive mahogany doors opened and a stately procession came in.

First was a man in long flowing robes, who Harry recognised as the man who ordered their capture. He was most likely the king, and Harry noticed that there wasn't a queen in sight. Yet. Right behind the king came the man they had encountered down in the dungeons, and immediately Harry's stomach contracted for he knew Bellatrix wouldn't be far behind.

When she came in he heard appreciative murmurs ripple through the crowd and Harry scowled at a few nearby. Draco leaned towards him.

"I wonder how they would like her if we took off her glamour spell." Harry grinned and nodded but when he looked at Bellatrix properly his grin froze on his face.

Hermione had been here. He knew this for certain now. For not only was Bellatrix wearing a triumphant grin and scanning the room with hungry eyes, she was also wearing something around her neck that almost made Harry give up hope.

Fixed prominently on a golden chain around Bellatrix's neck was their means of getting home. 

The Time Turner.


	19. Catch me if you can

****

Title: The Seven Wonders of the World

****

Rating: This is R – Do Not Read if you are NOT mature enough.

****

Pairing: Harry/Draco

WARNING: **Slash**. No like no read…honestly, if you haven't gotten it by now, I'm afraid there's little hope for you…And there's swearing in this part.

****

Summary: A Harry balancing between misery and all-consuming rage, and an (for now) unsympathetic Draco go looking for a mysterious artefact for Dumbledore, hidden somewhere in one of the Ancient Seven Wonders of the World. But they're not the only ones looking for it. 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise. 

****

Author's Note: Wow…I must love you guys a lot…I have another math exam tomorrow and yet I've written this semi-final chapter. Nothing but the Epilogue left now…and then the sequel of course…

****

Claud: Three more weeks and then I can go see all the movies in the world *drools* I love you!

****

Nej: Hey darling. Well, now you have no cause to harass me endlessly because IT'S HERE! CHAPTER 19! Now on your knees and tell me you love me…come on!

****

Emmy: Lo darling, a little reprieve from studying, so you can read it when WE'RE ALL STILL DOING FUCKING ECO…anyway, thanks, as always, for your review and making me feel loved!

****

Lyndal: Love you!

****

CuriousDreamWeaver: Hey hey, thanks for your lengthy review, and I apologise for the lateness of this chapter. I'm glad you liked the Harry/Draco interaction, I'm trying to find a balance between their relationship and the actual plot progress, something that I've tried to do here again as well, so tell me if I succeeded? 

****

Flammy: Hey there my most demanding reviewer. Your very angry review of Juxtaposition left me no choice but to finish this chapter although I have exams all this week and the next and the next. I'm glad you liked it, even though you didn't understand it but *ominous narrator voice* it will all be revealed in due time (i.e. in the sequel).

****

Katy Kinneas: I know, I really wanted to take off her glamour spell and have people freak but I'm afraid it's a little late for that (read chapter). Thanks as always for your lovely review, and I hope uni is treats you all right!! Look fwd to hearing from you though, Enjoy! 

****

Eadon: Thanks for your review, I'm glad you liked the kiss, I'm rather fond of it myself. I'm looking forward to hearing what you think of this chapter.

****

Usually Immaculate Aristocrat: *blushes* I'm sorry, I really tried on the speech tag thing, but I'm afraid I've succeeded next to nil. I apologise in advance for any confusion that may arise when reading this story! I heard about the fish!! No wonder AltaVista calls its translation site Babelfish *makes loser sign on her forehead* I tried to make the flower very pretty, and not THAT anti-climatic cos I know that's what the whole story was moving towards. *grins* I thought that everybody deserves an 'oh pretty'…even Draco. Hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks for your review, as always!

****

Siderius Cimmerii: That's a really interesting name. I'm really glad my story appealed to you, and I'm always pleased to hear when people like the setting I used (the Ancient World). Whilst people ARE drawn to Harry because he is naturally charismatic, there MAY be something else there, very clever of you to pick up on that. But the artefact is indeed genuine, and its coming will put Harry in a very difficult situation, forcing him to take a decision he may not want to take. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reviewing!!

****

Tori-Ann: Hey you! Hope your fic is going well, thanks a lot for reviewing, not once, but twice! It means a lot to me! Here's more, soz for the wait.

****

Nemati: Hey! Thanks for your review, I should've checked out your fics long before, because they're GREAT as well!! Soz about the cliffy, but I hope you enjoy this chapter!

****

Ranma Higurashi: Thanks for reviewing, soz about the lateness. Enjoy!

****

Benji's VIP: *worried look* I hope I didn't REALLY kill you, here's more!!

****

Insanechildfanfic: Thanks for the compliment! Enjoy!

****

Yuki Kurai: Sorry for leaving you hanging, but I hope you like the new chapter! Thanks for the review!

****

Willowstar: I'm glad you enjoyed my story so much, and I hope you like the new chapter as well. Thanks for reviewing.

****

Hmmm: I read over what I'd written once I got your review and I'm ashamed to say you're right - it IS very Jesusy isn't it? I apologise for that, because it wasn't meant to turn out like that, although Harry being the "saviour" could have a connection? Who knows.

REVIEW: You people inspire me. It's appreciated. But if you don't…there's not much I can do, eh?

******************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Nineteen: Catch me if you can…

"Let me go! I'll fucking kill her…godamnit - I'll kill her! The fucking bitch - LET ME GO…"

Draco dragged Harry out of the room quickly before the latter's furious cries could draw too much attention to them. Harry was struggling in his arms, eyes wild and open, body making desperate, clawing attempts to reach Bellatrix and twist her neck.

Draco himself was feeling less than genial to his aunt right now, but was nowhere near Harry's state. Draco pinned the smaller boy against a wall outside the throne room and shook him slightly.

"Harry - calm down! Merlin, calm yourself!! Do you want everybody to hear you? Do you want to get found out?" Harry wasn't listening, but stopped moving since his limbs were held tightly. His breathing was erratic and his cheeks were still flushed. There was a dead look in his eyes once again.

"If she has touched one hair on Mione's head, I'll murder her…fuck it - I'm going to kill her anyway…" He started struggling again and Draco had to react quickly to restrain him. Finding no other solution, the blonde finally raised his hand and smacked Harry across the face.

Harry was momentarily stunned, then glared at Draco.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Draco shrugged.

"You were hyperventilating." Harry seemed to deflate and for a moment looked like the little lost boy Draco had seen before everything started. All his anger seemed to have drained away in the blink of an eye, and Draco watched with leaden eyes as Harry sank down onto the floor.

"I hate myself. I'm so godamn useless." Draco growled and kicked Harry slightly.

"Will you stop acting like this is the end of the world? You don't know ANYTHING - for all you know, Bellatrix could have found the Time-Turner on the floor and Hermione is perfectly safe." 

Tired eyes met his; a spark of hope flaring and fading just as fast as it had come up.

"Where is she then, Draco? Why didn't she meet us?" After a long moment of uncomfortable silence, Draco turned his eyes away from Harry's crestfallen face.

"Maybe she's hiding somewhere…" But the words fell flat in the empty air. Harry struggled up again, and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Right." Draco hated that cynical tone more than anything and his heart went out to the smaller boy. 

After a moment of silence Draco turned to Harry.

"What we need to do is find Bellatrix's room…" Harry rolled his eyes, making Draco sneer.

"I don't see you doing anything but looking pathetic…if you think you can come up with something better, by all means…"

The boys glared at each other before they both deflated again. 

"This is ridiculous." Draco nodded and Harry stood up.

"Here we're getting pissed off at each other whilst we're no closer to solving the real issue." A roar of laughter resounded from the inside of the room they had just left, and Harry growled softly. 

"She WILL pay, Draco. I'm going to rip out her throat with my bare hands if it's the last thing I ever do…"

Draco frowned and vowed to himself he would never let Harry lower himself to become a murderer before motioning towards the empty hallway.

"Where are we going?" Draco shrugged.

"Here's as good a place to start as any, no?" Harry walked behind him, muttering furiously to himself, and as they continued along the empty hallway Draco felt like kicking him to curb the headache he could feel approaching. Silently he whipped around.

"Harry what the HELL are you doing? Would you SHUT UP?" Harry stopped and stared, barely aware of the fact that he had been speaking.

"Sorry." He didn't look very sorry but Draco supposed this was all he was going to get for now.

They walked on, opening doors and searching for Hermione but they found nothing and Harry was getting more and more upset. 

He continued to tell himself that Hermione was smart, she wouldn't get into trouble that easily, she'd take care of herself…and then he'd remember she didn't have her wand and the worrying would intensify.

"Harry." Harry continued walking, oblivious to his name being called.

"Harry!" Still Harry walked in a world of his own.

"HARRY!" He looked up. Draco was watching him with a funny look in his eyes, one that made Harry slightly uncomfortable.

"What?" he replied, a little snappishly. Draco rolled his eyes and whacked him on the shoulder.

"I think you're giving Hermione too little credit. She's a mudb…muggleborn. She's not completely useless without a wand."

Harry glared at the use of the offensive term but had to acknowledge that what Draco said was true. Hermione was a lot smarter than he was. She was resourceful as well. She would be fine. 

After they had turned and walked down several different hallways, Harry was growing tired and despondent, until Draco gave a cry.

"I recognise this! I was near here when I found our wands." Harry gave him a sceptic look.

"You found our wands in the middle of a hallway?" Draco growled slightly in frustration.

"Don't be stupid - I stole them off some kid who stole them off Bellatrix. From her chambers." 

Harry frowned.

"Well how does that help us?" Draco smacked him gently over the head.

"It means she must be near here! Bellatrix probably has them right round the corner! Come on!" 

Draco strode off leaving Harry to contemplate the logic in what he had just said. Realising there wasn't any, but deciding it was better to humour Draco for a bit, he followed, cautiously."

When they rounded the corner, Draco was momentarily puzzled but marched straight ahead, suddenly veering off towards the right, opening a door and sliding in. Harry followed, mystified.

"Where the hell…" but Draco was looking around with a smug grin.

"I told you it was here somewhere. I recognise her scent." Harry pulled a grimace.

"That's disgusting…" Draco stared at him, and then drew himself up.

"I got us here, didn't I?" Harry nodded, too tired to engage in any sort of verbal battle with the blonde.

"So where's Hermione?" Draco frowned and glanced around the empty room. His face fell.

"Well…we didn't know for certain that she'd be here." Harry felt like crying, but someone beat him too it.

Soft whimpers resounded from somewhere in the room, and Draco and Harry immediately pulled out their wands. From below a table in the corner, the keening cry came again. Harry crept forward until he had reached the edge of the table, and carefully lifted up the cloth that was draped over it.

In the furthest corner lay Hermione, curled up and shivering; obviously stuck in a nightmare she couldn't get out of. In her hands was a small dagger, clutched painfully to her chest. There were tear tracks running down her cheeks, and her face had a pasty look about it. 

Harry dropped to his knees and crawled under the table, placing his arm on Hermione's shoulder. The girl gave a soft scream before rising up, holding the dagger tightly and Harry had only a few seconds to stumble backwards before she thrust it at him.

"HERMIONE! WHAT THE HELL??" he cried, as he watched her come out from under the table. She rubbed her eyes, and when she saw Harry she dropped her dagger and started crying, flying into his arms and holding on tightly. Harry could only return the hug, whilst sharing a mystified glance with Draco, who walked forward and picked up the dagger.

"Hey, ssh, it's all right. We're here now…it's okay." He stroked his friend's hair in what he hoped was a soothing manner, and rubbed her back in a circular motion. They stood like this for five minutes, until Hermione had composed herself and drew back with a deep, shuddering sigh.

Harry gave her an encouraging smile. 

"Ready to tell us what happened? We've been so worried about you." Draco nodded, indicating that that included him as well. Hermione gave them both a watery smile.

"I…was in the throne room, pretending I was cleaning the floor, looking for the time turner, and then Bellatrix came in." Here she broke off and it seemed for a moment she would start crying again, but she managed to contain herself.

"It was horrible…she took one look at me and she knew, and she just sort of lunged at me and grabbed my hair and all I could think about was how she'd hurt me and I fought as much as I could…but Harry - she hit me and she took the golden ball!" 

Here Draco swore but Harry shot him a look, nodding his head at Hermione to continue.

"I…I managed to wrench myself loose and I ran and I came here. I saw the dagger on the table so I took it and hid. I didn't dare come to find you, I was so afraid. I'm so sorry…I was so scared…"

Harry shushed her.

"Mione, don't worry. It's all right to be frightened, especially after what you've been through." She looked at Harry.

"You're never frightened." She replied with a hiccup. Harry snorted.

"That's not true and you know it. Now calm down, we'll rest a bit, and then we'll go after the time turner. You've had quite a scare, it's all right to feel weak." Hermione grimaced.

"I HATE it though…I don't know how you do it…" Suddenly there were voices right outside the door, and all three of them recognised Bellatrix's nasal whimper. Hermione bit her lip so hard she drew blood, and Draco blanched. Harry pushed Hermione under the table and after wrenching the dagger from Draco's hand and thrusting it on the table, he grabbed the blonde and joined her.

They watched, hardly daring to breathe, as the door opened and two pair of feet came in. Bellatrix gave a simpering giggle and Harry almost retched. Scooting back as far as they could, they watched the feet travel past the table.

The man who had accompanied Bellatrix suddenly spoke.

"Not to worry my sweet, we'll find those cretins in the morning…now there is plenty of time to…amuse ourselves."

The trio under the table retched and Hermione stifled a snort. Draco suddenly leaned over Harry and handed Hermione her wand. She looked at him in surprise, and then gave him a smile of gratitude.

Harry meanwhile was trying to keep his breathing even, trying not to let the fact that Draco was half hanging on his lap affect him. Draco drew back, letting his fingers trail across Harry's crotch and Harry's eyes widened whilst he gave a small gasp of surprise. 

Hermione glared at him and put her fingers to her lips, making Harry turn around and give a smug looking Draco a very dirty stare. Draco smirked and Harry's eyes turned steely, promising the taller boy a world of pain when they got out. 

There was a creak as the two other people in the room fell onto the bed, and the three under the table were suddenly confronted with low moans and the rustling of clothes. They felt sick, but Draco suddenly leaned across Harry again to look out from under the table.

Hermione made to drag him back, but stopped when she saw his wand out. Completely frozen, Harry and Hermione watched as the Slytherin aimed for the floor. They shot each other a confused look.

Then Hermione grabbed Harry's arm in a deathlike grip as she pointed to the floor. Apparently 'all clothes off' meant the time turner had been discarded on the floor as well. Harry actually stopped breathing for a few seconds, hardly daring to believe their luck.

"_Wingardium Leviosa."_ Draco whispered and the three of them locked their eyes on the necklace. Hermione had her fingers crossed and was mouthing words of prayer, still gripping Harry's arm painfully hard with one hand. Harry made nary a sound, all his attention focused on Draco and the slowly floating necklace.

As it rose higher and higher, they hardly dared to hope, simultaneously wishing and beckoning the hourglass closer.

Suddenly a shriek interrupted them.

"THEY'RE IN HERE!" 

The three looked at each other for a split second, before they lifted the table as one and threw it forward. Catching a quick glimpse of flesh, Harry ran for the door, drawing his wand as he went. Draco had broken the spell and was torn between grabbing the necklace and running to Harry, but as a red flash almost took off his ear he jumped at the door as well.

"HERMIONE!" yelled Harry as he watched the girl stoop to pick up something. "WE'VE GOT NO TIME FOR THAT!" 

Hermione waved the dagger at him as she ran.

"I couldn't leave it!" Draco almost shrieked in disbelief.

"WHAT THE HELL GRANGER???" But Hermione pushed him out the door as another curse flew past their ears. Harry turned and shot a stupefy at the two left in the room, watching in satisfaction as Bellatrix's partner went down. She was distracted for a second, looking back at the fallen man and Harry wasted no time.

"_Accio time turner_!" he yelled and the necklace came zooming into his hand. He heard Hermione yell and he ran over the threshold.

"_Colloportus_" she called and the door slammed shut to Bellatrix's furious howl. Stopping for three seconds to catch their breath, they suddenly heard shouts echo up through the castle. Looking at each other, Draco swore profusely.

"FUCK! WHICH WAY DO WE GO?" Harry shrugged and they let Hermione push them down some corridor. In the distance they heard a door smashing open and Bellatrix screaming furious instructions.

Two guards came towards them, spears stretched out menacingly and Draco gave an unmanly shriek.

"No chance for a chat then?" Harry called as Hermione pushed them left into a different hallway. Running past open doors, Draco yelled a question forward.

"GRANGER DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHERE WE'RE GOING?" Hermione stopped briefly, checking left and right before running straight again.

"NO!" she called back cheerfully, dodging two women coming out of a door on the side. Harry grinned despite the precarious situation and his grin got even bigger as he heard Draco reply,

"OH…THAT'S GOOD THEN!" 

Then Hermione screamed as she turned right and bumped straight into three young guards searching the hall.

"Hello" said Harry waving at them before Draco snatched him away from behind and they ran the other way, now with the guards in full pursuit.

"_Stupefy_!" yelled Hermione and all three were pleased to see one of the guards go down. Racing as fast as they could, their pursuers soon dropped behind them. Harry suddenly grabbed Hermione and Draco by their arms.

"I know where we are - near the dungeons." Hermione nodded and they turned ninety degrees to cascade down the stone steps to their former prison. They stood still, breathing heavily, Harry feeling the blood rush to the gashes in his throat. 

"Harry…" Hermione reached for his neck but he batted her away "…but you're bleeding!" Harry shook his head and strained his ears to see if he could hear anything. In the distance the shouts were coming closer.

He opened his cramped fist and the time turner rolled loosely in his palm. Somewhere along the way, the necklace had fallen off though, and Hermione looked stricken.

"We need a chain so that it will fit around all of us." Harry and Draco nodded, Draco scanning the dirty room.

"If we can find something we can transfigure…" he trailed off as the other two nodded. They searched the room, but as grimy as it was there were no loose pebbles or anything. Harry growled in frustration.

"Can you BELIEVE this? It's a godamn dungeon and there's not ONE piece of straw or stone that we can use." He felt like crying in despair. The shouts were coming closer and Hermione started humming to herself. Draco looked perplexed.

"Look Granger, not that I don't appreciate it, but we're under a little bit of TIME PRESSURE HERE SO COULD YOU HURRY THE FUCK UP?" 

Hermione scowled and Draco glared and Harry rolled his eyes before stepping forward and with quite some pleasure, whacking Draco over the head.

"Shut up." He gave Draco an amused smile, although slightly strained. The noises were now right outside their door, and they froze, before breathing again once they passed them by.

"I don't think they think we would've gone back to our prison." Hermione mentioned from the corner she was currently digging in. Draco snorted.

"Well they're muggles, how smart can they be?" Then he blushed as she levelled him a glare.

"Sorry." They were so caught up in their search that none of them heard the door creak open and the footsteps down the stairs.

"HARRY!" Draco called all of a sudden when he was jerked backwards roughly. Hermione and Harry immediately whipped out their wands, holding them tightly as they pointed them straight at Bellatrix, who held Draco in position with a strong arm around his neck.

"Little Potter…thought you could escape me?" She hissed triumphantly "Thought you could run and hide from me? Outwit me? Me who is most favourable to the Dark Lord?" 

Hermione glared as Harry took a step forward and growled.

"I fucking hate you." She tightened her grip on Draco's neck and turned him slightly, so that they could see the wand pointed in between his ribs.

"Now now, that is such foul language to use in company of your superior…" Harry simply snarled and aimed his wand. Bellatrix jabbed hers in between Draco's ribs so that he hissed with pain and Harry eyes flew to the blonde's face in despair.

"How about a little trade, little Potter? My precious nephew, for that time turner in your hands."

Hermione stifled a curse and Draco suddenly wrenched his head free.

"Don't give it to her, Potter. Don't give her what she wants." Then he bit back a wince of pain as Bellatrix dug her nails into his throat.

"Silence! You WILL obey family, little Malfoy." He bent down and bit her fingers.

"The hell I will, bitch." She swore and murmured a word, watching in delight as Draco started writhing in pain. As soon as it started it was over again, although Draco could now barely stand up. Tauntingly she brought her wand to Draco's temple, her eyes never leaving Harry's.

"What will it be, little Potter? Or will you watch helplessly as yet another one of your friends dies. Won't it be fun…using the same spell as I did on my cousin…what was it again?" She pretended to think hard as a red sheen covered Harry's vision.

She would do it to, Harry knew that without a doubt. She was insane enough not to care if she killed her nephew, a small sacrifice for the Dark Lord. Her eyes were back on his now, and the tip of her wand was glowing red.

He remembered the red light hitting Sirius, his graceful body curving and falling and falling and falling…

Hermione leapt forward suddenly from his left and raised her dagger threateningly. At the same time, Draco stamped on his aunt's foot and wrenched himself free. Bellatrix snarled and pushed him to the side as she raised her wand.

Harry saw it coming, Hermione was far too far away…Bellatrix would get to her before Hermione was even close enough to strike…the tip of her wand changed from red to green and Harry felt sick to his stomach, not realising that his own wand had risen as well.

Draco yelled at Hermione to move out of the way, he stood up, he would be too late, Bellatrix opened her mouth, Harry closed his eyes –––––––––––––

"_AVADA KEDAVRA…_"

The cry resounded in the cavern. In dead silence, three people watched the last body crumple to the floor…dead.

There was no sound, Harry thought. Where had all the sound gone? The sound had disappeared. Then suddenly it was back, rushing in his ears, his head, surrounding him, covering him, he was drowning in it –

"Harry oh my god HARRY HARRY…" Hermione shook his shoulder, crying as she tried to get him to look at her. Draco ran up after staring at Bellatrix's still body, placing his hands over Hermione's ones, which were trying to bring Harry to answer her.

"Harry, Harry please…" she started coughing as she swallowed her own tears and Draco pulled her off.

"Hermione leave him. He's in shock." There was a rattling near the door, reminding them that they were still in unfriendly territory. Wiping her eyes Hermione sank to the floor, the dagger falling limply from her hand, leaving a red mark of the handle where she had gripped it.

Draco looked around in a daze, not sure what to do, and Harry heard the noises, heard it everywhere, heard the rattling, the yells, the banging. Draco…Draco was safe. Hermione…Hermione was safe as well. Harry moved as if on automatic, standing up, brushing himself off, checking his wand, wiping his face, walking, step by step over to the still body which was dead which wasn't Sirius which was BECAUSE of Sirius that it was dead – no because of Harry. Harry had done this, had killed…had avenged but killed nevertheless and the banging was intensifying, stronger, stronger and Hermione was staring at him with red rimmed eyes and Draco was pulling his hair so Harry picked up Bellatrix's hand. Cold, (_so quickly?_) dead (_by him_) and slipped her ring off her finger (_thief, murderer_) before handing it to Hermione.

She stared at him with large eyes, not understanding.

"Tran–" was that his voice? Brittle and ready to break? He cleared his throat. "Transfigure it into a chain…" She nodded and pulled herself together, and once again Harry admired her silent strength, knowing the girl must be drawing on reserves. Glancing at Draco, who was staring at the wall, he realised they all were.

Hermione tapped him on the shoulder and held up the large gold chain. He nodded and beckoned to Draco, who moved forward mechanically. When Harry reached up to put the chain around the taller boy, he flinched, and Harry's stomach contracted (_murderer_). 

Then he turned it, wishing for home. Wishing it would all be over but knowing someone that once they reached Hogwarts again it would be far from over. It would only just be beginning. The guards burst through the door just as their surroundings shimmered, and the last thing Harry saw of the Ancient World was the spear being thrown at them as they whirled away.


	20. Epilogue

****

Title: The Seven Wonders of the World

****

Rating: This is R – Do Not Read if you are NOT mature enough.

****

Pairing: Harry/Draco

WARNING: **Slash**. No like no read…honestly, if you haven't gotten it by now, I'm afraid there's little hope for you…

****

Summary: A Harry balancing between misery and all-consuming rage, and an (for now) unsympathetic Draco go looking for a mysterious artefact for Dumbledore, hidden somewhere in one of the Ancient Seven Wonders of the World. But they're not the only ones looking for it.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise.

****

Author's Note: Here's the epilogue, far later than it should have been, but the Haven fans were screaming for blood, so that got my preference. I'm trying to balance things as best as I can, and I hope you're still enjoying this, and sticking around for the sequel. I apologise in advance for the cliffhanger…it just fit. grins Enjoy!

****

Usually Immaculate Aristocrat: Hey you, thanks for your review. Here' s the epilogue, but it's more of a cliffhanger than anything else…I've got to keep everyone hooked for the sequel, of course! Hope you enjoy grins

****

Yuki Kurai: Yea, he had to. But he doesn't really realise that yet! Thanks for your review.

****

Eadon: Thank you, as always, for your loyal reviewing. I'm trying so hard to repay the favour, with all of my reviewers, but it's just impossible. I hope however, that you're doing great (I'm confident that you are) and that you're going to enjoy this chapter! Love you!

****

CuriousDreamWeaver: Hey, again, apologies for the long wait of the epilogue, but the Haven fans were threatening with serious bodily damage swallows More self-pity on Harry's end…life HAS been rather unfair to him grins but hopefully it'll work out in the sequel.

****

Flammy: NO! I don't mind you writing in capitals grins It's always attention grabbing, and I'm glad you think my story is good, I wasn't saying it was wrong or anything! I love your reviews!! They always inspire me to work faster, even though that isn't as fast as you'd probably like. Hope you enjoy.

****

Nemati: Love your stories as well. Thanks for your review, and I look fwd to hearing from you!

****

Pandora-Black: Thanks bunches for your review, and I'm glad you liked it!

****

Meggplant: I'm quite opposed to cliffhangers, but they're such a lovely way to grab the attention, so I understand why people use them! Thanks for liking this story as well, and I hope to see you for the sequel?

****

Ranma Higurashi: Thanks for your review! Enjoy!

****

Bobette: Nope, not the end, this is…well, there's a sequel. And another after that. grins

****

Alas a Cornucopia of Love: Very interesting name! Thanks for reviewing!

****

EdenMalfoy017: Hey, thanks for reviewing, and your positive criticism; that's what I like to see. I tried my best to work on what you said, making the lines easier to understand, and not putting Draco's action immediately behind something Harry says. Hope you notice the difference, and it helps grins Thanks!

****

Wyccegurl: There is nothing that I hate more than a Mary Sue, which is why I try to avoid writing OC, especially females, but here it was sort of impossible to avoid. I'm glad you felt Hermione didn't become a problem, and I hope you stick around for the sequel! Cheers!

****

HonEySky: My 200th reviewer!! Much obliged! Hope you enjoy the epilogue!

REVIEW: You people inspire me. It's appreciated. But if you don't…there's not much I can do, eh?

****

Chapter Twenty: Epilogue

It had been a week. Out of principle, Harry had not been allowed to leave the infirmary, something that he was very displeased about, but that he hadn't been vocal about. In fact, he hadn't been very eager to speak at all.

His eyes were empty, and his new found markings only enhanced the image of a lone hero, currently perched upon a bed, with exhaustion radiating from him in steady waves. In his mind, Harry was listening to the old cowboy theme song, and envisioning himself riding away across the prairie…into the blazing sunset. Wasn't that how it went?

"Harry?" Harry stared out of the window, not acknowledging the voice.

"Harry, I've…brought you your homework?"

A small sigh escaped Harry's lips, and he gave Ron a feeble smile.

"Hermione still doesn't want to see me?"

Ron looked heartbroken.

"It's not that she doesn't want to see you…it just, this…the war suddenly came very close. It became personal for her. She needs to sort things out."

"It's been personal all my life." Harry sneered back, before letting his head drop in his hands.

"Sorry, I'm not mad at you. I'm just frustrated."

Ron nodded and perched himself on the edge of Harry's bed.

"Has…has he visited?"

Harry looked towards the window again.

"I don't know. If he has, I haven't noticed."

Ron nodded before placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Har…"

Harry turned blank eyes towards his best friend.

"I don't know what happened out there," Ron said "but when McGonagall came back, she said you looked better than she'd ever seen you. A bit like the old Harry –"

"The old Harry is DEAD" Harry snarled, but more towards himself than anything.

"Meet the new Harry - he kills people, it's what he was 'born' to do." The self-loathing in that voice made Ron's toes curl.

"Harry, come on mate…don't be like this!" Ron's voice was pleading "I'm sure Dumbledore…"

"Dumbledore!" Harry spat "Dumbledore sent me on this errand like the good little mercenary I am. I don't fucking want to talk to him again. EVER. It's his fault Siri is dead, it's his fault Hermione and…" Harry broke off, knowing he was being irrational.

"He said some time away from Hogwarts would do me good. See what it got me? Worse than where I started." Harry flinched in pain and turned his eyes towards the window.

"I'm tired Ron. Don't take it personally, but I have to get some sleep if I have to battle through a conversation with Dumbledore tomorrow, and do research on these markings and research on…"

Ron watched as his friend looked unbearably small in between all that white and suddenly felt compelled to take him into his arms.

"Harry…no matter what it all means, I'm never going to stop being here for you…you won't have to be alone, no matter what."

Harry smiled up at him sadly.

"What if I don't save one of your family in a crossfire? What if I get even more fame because of these markings? Will you stick by me then?"

Ron flinched, but didn't pull back and Harry looked apologetic.

"I NEED to know Ron. I need to know, have to trust that somewhere is there covering my back…I need your full support, behind me, one hundred percent…because it's not child's play anymore."

The lone hero wiped his eyes.

"There's a war coming. And I cannot afford to be ill-prepared."

Ron stood up from the bed, and clasped Harry's hand to his chest.

"Brothers-in-arms, Harry. I'm not going to give up on you."

A small smile flitted across Harry's face.

"Thanks, Ron. I needed to hear that."

Ron nodded, and left, and Harry lay still in his bed, his hands reaching up every so often to trace across his forehead, where the thorns weren't sticking out, but he knew they were there anyway, and if he imagined real hard, he could feel them, tearing at his fingers as he passed them.

"Do you ever wish things could've been different?"

A voice broke through Harry's reverie, and he looked up to see Draco staring at his forehead. A cynical smile broke through.

"Story of my fucking life." Harry answered, eyes wary.

Draco murmured non-commitionally and walked towards the window, leaning against it.

"You're blocking my view." Harry said quietly, and Draco smirked.

"Aren't I a much better view?"

Harry stared at him long and hard.

"What did you hope to achieve by coming here?"

The blonde shrugged.

"I don't know, closure?"

Harry repressed a flinch, and if possible, his face closed off even more.

"Have you found it?"

Draco sauntered closer, perching himself on the edge of the bed, lifting a hand and smoothing his thumb over Harry's cheek.

"No" he whispered, before pulling Harry's head towards his. Harry's eyes fluttered closed as their lips touched, and something broke inside him. He pushed Draco away.

"There is nothing for you here, Malfoy."

Draco reared back at the use of his last name, stung.

"I…"

"Some things are irretrievable. Killing someone…takes something away from you. Steals a part of you…" Harry shivered.

"I always thought you were the lower one, even if you came from a pureblood family…" he laughed tonelessly. "Isn't it funny how things change?"

"What do you mean?" Draco looked confused and hurt and Harry's eyes glazed over.

"When you…you…assaulted me, I was sure you didn't deserve me, mind you, I was sure it was some sort of trick to bring me down…again. But I've come to realise, it's the other way around. I…don't deserve you. And why would you want to be in company of a murderer…?"

Draco looked troubled, but then his face contorted into fury.

"Stop being such a self-righteous prick. You're so deep in self-pity you don't see anything…not even if it's right in front of you."

"And I suppose you want me to see you?" Harry sneered.

"I'm here, aren't I? I don't see Granger rushing to your aid."

"Shut the fuck up" Harry growled, and lunged at Draco half-heartedly. Draco dodged him easily and grabbed his wrists, pulling Harry flush against his body. Then he kissed him, furiously, and Harry felt Draco's heart beating against his ribcage, echoing the sound of his own.

"You can't deny that, Harry. You can't!" There was something akin to desperation in Draco's voice, and Harry stared at him in wonder.

"Why is this so important to you?"

Draco stared at Harry, releasing him abruptly.

"Because I've never felt like putting myself on the line for anything…except now." He avoided Harry's eyes, but couldn't miss the quiet sobs as Harry's small frame was wracked with grief.

"Harry? Harry…what's wrong? Don't cry…please…"

Harry looked at him through his tears, holding out his hands, and Draco couldn't do anything except accept the small, frail boy into his arms.

"I'm such a freak. Look at me - just look…why does stuff always happen to me? Why? I don't ask for it, I don't even want it…I just want to be normal."

Draco rocked him backwards and forwards, watching as the boy who had been strong their entire trip fell to pieces in front of him.

"Harry" he murmured. "Har, please don't cry…please." His thumb grazed over the falling tears, catching them one by one.

"I don't…I can't do this alone." Harry finally whispered, his face buried in Draco's neck. Draco used his hand to tilt Harry's face towards him.

"Then don't."

Draco stayed and tucked Harry in before leaving, but not without throwing a last glance at the door.

Harry opened his eyes as soon as Draco left his bed, staring at nothing, thinking of everything. He held his hands out in front of him, and felt like throwing up. Murderer's hands, that's what they were. How could they ever hold anybody? How could they ever hold the fate of the wizarding world?

He got out of bed and padded through the room towards the bathroom, looking at the mirror. He didn't recognise the face staring back at him, and he wondered where it had all gone so horribly, horribly wrong.

Raising his fist, he brought it towards the mirror, intent on smashing it, but before he could touch it, the mirror shattered to pieces and his hand was flung up to defend his face instead. However, nothing touched him. The shards flew around and should've cut into him…but they didn't.

Unhappily, Harry caught sight of his fractured face in a piece near his feet. The two things he registered before the dark closed in on him, were Hermione's shocked face looking at him from the doorway and the thought that there was yet another thing that distinguished Harry from the rest.


End file.
